Naturalmente
by Lalah-Chan
Summary: ...Certamente não será ruim fazer o dever de casa na cama.
1. Chapter 1

- Ele é _tão_ lindo! – Dorcas suspirou.

- Eu não acredito que ele está aqui! – Emmeline exclamou excitada.

- Bom, eu ouvi dizer que o pai dele queria que ele fizesse o segundo ano em Hogwarts, mas não achei que ele viria mesmo! – Hestia disse surpresa.

- Soube que ele está saindo com aquela modelo que estuda na Beauxbatons. Qual o nome dela...? – Emmeline perguntou.

- Destry Chantal? – Hestia sugeriu.

- Isso! Essa mesma! – Emme disse.

- Você acha? Eu não a suporto! Ela é _tão_ vaca! – Dorcas resmungou furiosa – No último jantar que papai, mamãe e eu fomos, ela não parava de falar sobre o brilhante solitário que tinha ganhado no aniversário! Quero dizer, quem liga? E depois, eu tenho três.

- Lily, você não vai acreditar! Lily! – Emme veio até minha mesa.

Levantei os olhos do livro e sorri.

- Oi Emme.

- Você já viu a mais nova aquisição de Hogwarts? – Ela perguntou em um tom maroto.

- Na verdade, não estou muito interessada... – Falei desejando que ela não insistisse muito nessa de "aluno novato gostoso".

Ela puxou o livro de minhas mãos.

- Lendo isso outra vez?

- Não é _isso_! – Exclamei ultrajada – _A Tempestade_ é um ótimo livro se quer saber!

- Sei que é muito bom Lily, mas tenho certeza que o Ferdinand e a Miranda podem esperar até você dar uma espiadela...!

- Sério Emme – Comecei tentando pegar o livro de volta das mãos dela – Não estou afim de levantar...

Consegui pegar o livro e me ajeitei na cadeira.

- Bom você é quem sabe, mas está perdendo uma vista ótima! James é lindo!

Olhei-a pasma.

Ela disse... _James_?

Não. É. Possível.

Lily, você está sendo ridiculamente precipitada, não quer dizer que seja _ele_. Quero dizer, existem milhares de "James" no mundo, não é possível que seja logo _aquele_ James.

Não seja boba.

Ri do meu próprio nervosismo exagerado e peguei minha garrafa d'água e bebi um bom gole.

- Ei, é verdade que James Potter está aqui? – Marlene entrou correndo na sala com a saia bege listrada em marrom e vermelho do avesso e os cabelos escuros desarrumados.

Cuspi a água, engasgando-me e tossindo um pouco.

- Credo Lily, você está bem? – Lene perguntou.

Não respondi, meu cérebro entrou em pane, simplesmente larguei a garrafa d'água na mesa, levantei e corri até uma das grandes janelas da nossa sala de aula onde Dorcas e Emme estavam debruçadas, abri caminho e olhei atenta a movimentação na frente dos portões de Hogwats.

E ali estava ele em toda sua perfeição de dezessete anos.

Sou obrigada a admitir que ele é com certeza o garoto mais bonito que eu já vi. Não que "bonito" seja a palavra certa para descrevê-lo, digo, Dorcas provavelmente usaria algo como "o-gato-mais-gostoso-em-que-já-pus-os-olhos", quero dizer, é como se o uniforme tivesse sido feito sobre medida porque cai extremamente bem nele! Ele parece um modelo ou algo assim na calça marrom do colégio com as mangas da blusa social branca puxadas até os cotovelos, a gravata vermelha e bege meio frouxa. Até os mesmo os cabelos negros rebeldes de quando tínhamos doze, e provavelmente os mesmos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Lindo sem dúvida.

Mas ele continua sendo James Potter, a-razão-das-piores-férias-da-minha-vida.

Eu não esqueci. Digo, não sou do tipo que guarda rancor nem nada, na verdade sou bem tranqüila, mas eu podia ter vivido sem ter passado por aquilo.

Então avisto ao seu lado Sirius Eu-sou-a-melhor-coisa-que-você-já-viu Black, com seus compridos cabelos negros e a blusa branca do uniforme com, eu diria, uns três ou quatro botões abertos, e um senhor alto de porte elegante, provavelmente o senhor Potter, ao lado deles que conversava com o diretor Dumbledore.

- Oh, dá para acreditar que ele é real? – Dorcas suspirou sonhadora enquanto penteava com as mãos seus curtos cabelos castanhos.

- Vocês acham que teremos algum tempo de aula com ele? – Marlene perguntou excitada.

- Não se eu tiver sorte... – Murmurei.

- O que disse Lily? – Hestia sorriu.

- Nada. – Forcei um sorriso.

Não. Não. Não. Não.

- Hestia, o Black não estava morando com ele? – Emme perguntou curiosa.

Não. Não. Não. Não.

- Ele _está_ morando com os Potter. Mas já faz dois anos.

Não. Não. Não. Não.

_Não!_

Isso é estúpido!

Isso não está acontecendo!

Isso é ridículo...

Isso é...

Isso é...

_Não sei, nem o quê!_

Gemi desgostosa.

É tudo de ruim! Pelo amor de Deus, não é possível que com tantas malditas escolas ele tenha escolhido essa!!!

Reprimi um grito.

Ok. Pare com isso.

Você não pode surtar por causa disso. Por causa _dele_.

Isso é inadmissível, terminei com Caradoc seis meses atrás e não surtei por causa dele. Não vou surtar pelo _Potter_.

Voltei a sentar em minha cadeira, Hestia sentou-se a sua mesa ao meu lado direito, o lado da janela, Emme sentou a minha frente, mas virou-se na cadeira. Dorcas sentou em cima da mesa de Hestia e Lene apenas se apoiou na minha.

Okay, minha cabeça está uma loucura completa, não é exatamente a coisa mais fácil do mundo _tragar_ o _intragável_. Eu ainda estou _passada demais_ em descobrir que aquele maldito Potter está aqui.

Logo aqui.

Qual o problema dele? Porque ele não pode continuar estudando na escola de onde ele saiu?

- Vocês acham que ainda vamos ter... – Dorcas começou a falar, mas parou quando olhou confusa para Lene – Marlene, sua saia está do lado avesso sabia?

Lene olhou a saia e sorriu constrangida. Olhou em volta para ver se mais alguém na sala havia notado, mas a população feminina está toda concentrada em dar risinhos e gritinhos excitados enquanto babavam na janela por causa de "James Potter".

Como se ele fosse lá grande coisa.

E a nossa querida população masculina está emburrada com a atenção roubada, por isso não estão prestando muita atenção em nós. Sem falar que como estranhamente a aula ainda não começou ainda está faltando umas sete pessoas na sala, a maioria meninos.

- Eu vou correr ali no banheiro para trocar! – Marlene falou rápida e então saiu correndo.

- Ok, como eu dizia, vocês acham que ainda vamos ter o primeiro tempo de aula? – Dorcas voltou a falar.

- Acho que sim – Hestia respondeu olhando o relógio – Quero dizer, a professora Sprout ainda está dez minutos atrasada, se em cinco minutos ela não vier, acho que podemos ir para próxima aula...

- O que é muito esquisito se você for pensar, acho que eu meus onze anos de estudo nessa escola nunca vi um professor atrasar mais de cinco minutos para as aulas... – Emme comentou.

- Pois eu acho ótimo! – Dorcas sorriu – Quanto menos de biologia que eu tiver hoje melhor!

- Hum, você diz isso, mas está interessadíssima em outro tipo de biologia ali, não? – Emmeline falou marota.

- Emmeline Vance! Você não devia ficar falando essas coisas! Você não estava outro dia se agarrando com o Benjamin Fenwick? – Dorcas perguntou.

Assistimos Emmeline corar.

- Eu não estava me agarrando com ele! Tropecei e ele estava me segurou para eu não cair, nós mal nos tocamos! – Emme mexeu nervosa nos cabelos lisos e loiros.

- Aham... – Falei sarcástica.

- Sei. – Hesty comentou.

Marlene voltou alisando a saia e nos olhou confusa.

- Perdi alguma coisa?

- Emmeline está dizendo que ela e o Fenwick não estavam se agarrando aquela tarde. – Expliquei sorrindo para Emme.

- Tá, como se algum menino nesta escola perdesse a chance de te tirar uma casquinha! – Dorcas continuou.

- Dorcas! O Benjy não é assim! – Emme disse indignada enquanto corava ainda mais.

- Hmm.. O _Benjy_ não é assim... – Lene e Hesty provocaram.

- Sério! – Ela me olhou pedindo ajuda. – Lily!

- O que foi? – Me fiz de desentendida.

- Ele não quer nada comigo! – Ela olhou para os próprios pés e continuou – Isso é totalmente ridículo, não é como se ele fosse gostar logo de mim...

- Ai, Emme ele é tão lindo! – Lene disse empolgada. – E não seja boba, você é perfeita! Não há porque não se apaixonar por você! Bom, exceto o negócio de _Kick Boxing_, tipo você sabe, alguns meninos podem se sentir meio inseguros caso as coisas não dêem certo e você resolva dar _literalmente_ um chute no traseiro deles.

Dorcas olhou Lene repreensiva.

- E ele é o capitão de futebol da Corvinal! – Hestia adicionou sorrindo.

- Sem falar que é super inteligente. – Exclamei apoiando minha cabeça em uma das mãos.

- Gente! Somos-só-amigos! – Emme quase gritou.

- Então porque ele está te encarando como um bobo apaixonado? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- O... O que? – Emme virou-se para onde eu olhava.

Benjamin Fenwick estava parado em frente à porta aberta da sala de biologia, as mãos nos bolsos da calça marrom, a gravata azul meio frouxa na blusa branca, e observava Emmeline com um sorriso doce. Benjamin devia ter por volta de um e oitenta de altura, tinha os ombros largos, uma pele tão clara quanto a minha e a de Emme, olhos azuis sorridentes e seus cabelos loiro-queimado eram ligeiramente repicados.

Emme ficou parada um instante antes de Dorcas empurrá-la para a porta. Ela apressou-se e desapareceu no corredor com ele.

- Meu Deus, Emmeline tem o Fenwick comendo em suas mãos! O Fenwick!!! – Marlene resmungou incrédula – E ela ainda fica com essa de "somos só amigos"...

- É, mas eu bem que conheço alguém interessada em outra coisinha linda... – Eu falei enquanto olhava Hesty de canto.

- Quem? – Marlene quis saber.

- Deus, Lene você é cega ou o quê? A Hestia está louca pelo Fabian!

- Não estou não! – Hestia negou absurdada.

- Certo, e os porcos voam... – Eu disse.

- Querida, a negação é um forte sinal! – Dorcas falou enquanto puxava da bolsa uma das barrinhas de cereais em que é viciada.

Emmeline entrou correndo na sala e me abraçou dando um gritinho excitado.

- Nossa Emme, o que te mordeu? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Ou _quem_ te mordeu? – Marlene falou maliciosa.

- Ninguém me mordeu Lene! – Ela respondeu alegre - Ainda.

Todas nós arregalamos os olhos.

- Emmeline Vance, o que houve?Não nos esconda nada! – Dorcas a olhou apontando para ela com a barrinha já metade aberta.

- Bem é... – Ela olhou a barra com qual Dorcas tinha usado para apontá-la – Isso é de quê?

Dorcas olhou para a barrinha ainda impecável.

- Na embalagem está escrito sabor _Torta de Maçã_. Por quê?

Emmeline não respondeu, e deu uma dentada levando metade da barrinha.

- Ei! – Dorcas reclamou.

Nós rimos enquanto Emme mastigava.

Dorcas a olhou com falsa irritação.

- Ela ao menos é boa? – Perguntou se referindo a barrinha.

- Delícia. – Emme sorriu – Benjy me convidou para sair!!!!

Marlene e Dorcas deram gritinhos alegres e correram para abraçá-la, e eu e Hesty sorrimos uma para outra e a parabenizamos.

- Quando formos esse final de semana para Hogsmead ele perguntou se eu não gostaria de ir comer algo na Madame Puddifoot.

- Oh, eu quero um desses para mim! – Lene gemeu fazendo bico – Não é justo! Se você pegou o loiro lindo e a Hesty o ruivo malhado, o que sobra pra mim?

Nós riamos, Emme corava alegre e Hesty negava algum envolvimento com Fabian, quando a professora Sprout entrou na sala.

- Olá crianças, desculpem o atraso, tive alguns problemas esta manhã. – A professora disse enquanto andava rápido até a lousa branca.

Os alunos sentaram nos lugares de sua escolha, (Não existe lugar fixo na sala) e a professora começou a fazer um esquema na lousa. Alguns alunos atrasados que chegavam despreocupados gelaram ao ver a professora na sala quando entraram sem bater.

A professora Sprout os olhou, incrédula, e suspirou:

- Sinto muito, castigo depois do almoço.

Os alunos gemeram desgostosos. Hoje o professor que acompanha os alunos no "castigo", e que passa a tarefa extra, é a professora Claire Cleverley. Ou seja, trinta questões de física avançada por chegar atrasado.

Todos os alunos novatos sempre se surpreendem com a professora Claire, ela é esbelta e muito bonita, com os cabelos castanhos sempre presos em um coque, e olhos azuis por trás dos óculos delicados que usa. Uma pessoa super doce de sorriso fácil.

Que ensina física.

E não é nada "doce" com os castigos.

Não que eu ache errado, bem, você tem todo seu cronograma de aula, e até que chegando cinco minutos atrasado os professores te perdoam, mas chegar doze minutos é estúpido. Sobretudo quando você não tem a desculpa de ter pego um engarrafamento ou um acidente e talz, quero dizer, é só sair do salão principal, onde tomamos café, e chegar á sala.

- Senhorita Evans?

Eu me levantei.

- Sim, professora?

- A senhorita poderia checar os alunos que não estão presentes e anotar seus nomes? – A professora Sprout perguntou com um sorriso estendendo-me a pasta com os nomes dos alunos dessa turma.

- Claro, professora. – Sorri de volta pegando a pasta para checar os nomes.

Enquanto eu checava rapidamente os alunos faltosos, a professora terminava o esquema na lousa Anotei os nomes em um daqueles papeis colantes e fechei a pasta grudando-o na fronte e estendendo de volta para a professora.

- Obrigada Lily! – Ela sorriu amável – Bem... Como estávamos falando na última aula... – Professora Sprout retomou o assusto da aula passada.

Não que eu esteja prestando atenção, digo, eu li sobre isso ontem à noite preparando-me para a aula.

E comecei a pensar em porque inferno James Potter tinha que escolher logo essa escola para vir. Quero dizer, ela é uma ótima escola, gosto muito daqui.

Hogwarts é muito antiga, e é basicamente um castelo. Tanto que dificilmente nos referimos a ela como "escola", usamos mais a palavra "castelo". Ela fica no campo, bem longe da cidade. Antes que houvesse as primeiras aulas aqui, toda a estrutura do castelo foi verificada, para que tivéssemos segurança além de que foram feitas algumas adaptações, para maior conforto dos alunos.

Hogwarts é dividida em casas, sendo quatro no total. Quando um aluno entra para Hogwarts, ele passa por toda uma avaliação, levando em consideração as notas, o caráter, ambições, planos, atividades extracurriculares, enfim, uma série de testes. E então é dirigido para uma das casas, sendo elas: Grifinória, Corvinal, Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa.

Geralmente da casa de Corvinal entram os alunos mais inteligentes e confiantes, com respostas rápidas e esse tipo de coisa. Geralmente viram grandes cientistas, engenheiros, físicos, médicos excelentes, cirurgiões... Certa vez, perguntei ao Benjamin enquanto andávamos para a aula de física, como ele fazia para decorar todas as fórmulas _tão_ depressa, e ele sorriu amável dizendo ter tipo, memória fotográfica.

Por que inferno, não nasci com memória fotográfica???

Não que eu não seja boa em física, eu sou. Só que passo horas decorando todas as malditas fórmulas.

Já em Sonserina, a maioria dos alunos, são astutos e ambiciosos. E não digo isso de maneira desrespeitosa, nem nada, não é ruim ter ambições (já ser ganancioso é outra história). No final muitos Sonserinos tornam-se ótimos empresários, juízes, advogados renomados... Eu realmente admiro-os por serem tão centrados em seus objetivos.

Às vezes queria que houvesse um modo de dar um pouco de ambição a Petúnia, minha irmã, nós não nos damos muito bem desde que fui aceita para Hogwarts. Ela tentou, mas não foi aceita, desde então diz que não queria entrar mesmo, e que perco meu tempo aqui. Ela não está fazendo faculdade nem nada, está namorando Valter Dursley, um homem com cara de porco, e ele é quem a sustenta trabalhando em um escritório (ela se mudou para a casa dele quatro meses atrás).

Para entrar na casa de Lufa-Lufa, você geralmente tem que ser uma pessoa incrivelmente comunicativa, e clara. Eles são o tipo de pessoa que são em geral bem seguros. Tem facilidades enormes em dialogar, e sabem debater. Exibindo seu ponto de vista sem ofender o ponto de vista adversário, e inclusive por vezes, fazendo-os entender o porquê de sua opinião. Muitos se tornam diplomatas, ministros de relações exteriores, embaixadores...

Na minha casa, que é Grifinória, os alunos, são incrivelmente honestos, talentosos, e... Digamos assim, corajosos. Digo, desde pequena eu fui ensinada a nunca recuar. Desafie um Grifinório e ele aceitará sem ao menos piscar.

Bom, o fato é que de Grifinória, geralmente temos jogadores de futebol famosos, ou goleiros, enfim atletas, não que todos vão ser atletas, mais existe muitos por aí que convenientemente foram da casa Grifinória. Mais uma vez, não são _apenas_ atletas, temos historiadores nos lugares mais inimagináveis, biólogos aventureiros, e excelentes executivos.

Não que o fato de ter entrado para Grifinória tenha impedido meus pais de se tornarem cirurgiões. Digo, não existe isso de você só poder ser cirurgião se entrar para Corvinal, ou ser advogado se entrar para Sonserina, você se torna o que quiser independente da sua casa.

Nossa diversão aqui é sair nos finais de semana para Hogsmead, um pequeno vilarejo próximo de Hogwarts. Tem apenas pequenas lojinhas e alguns bares, além das casas, claro, mas todos adoram ir até lá e comprar doces na Dedos-de-mel, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, e no caso para os casais (como Emmeline e Benjy) tomar um chocolate quente e comer uns sanduíches na Madame Puddifoot.

- Senhorita Evans? Lily está me ouvindo? – A professora Sprout perguntou.

- Ah. Desculpe professora... – Falei constrangida.

Oh ótimo. O que me falta é eu me ferrar por culpa _dele_.

Assim que o tempo terminou todos começaram a arrumar suas coisas e verificar seus tempos de aula. Marlene sorria radiante, ao contrário de Emmeline que resmungava.

- Que cara é essa Emme? – Juntei meus livros aproximando-me de Emmeline.

- Tenho aula da física agora...

- Ah, relaxa. Tenho certeza que tem um motivo para se animar.

- É? E qual seria esse motivo?

- Ué, o Benjy não tem essa aula junto com você? – Sorri sugestivamente.

Os olhos azuis de Emmeline brilharam.

- Verdade! – Ela sorriu

- Ei, também tenho aula de física agora! Só o Benjamin que conta? – Hesty fingiu irritação.

- Oh,Hesty claro que não! – Emme abraçou Hesty com o braço livre dos livros – Eu tinha esquecido, ainda não me acostumei com o horário desse ano.

O riso de Marlene chegou até nós.

- Afinal, de quê a dona encrenca tanto ri? – Hestia perguntou olhando Lene que guardava os livros.

- Ontem durante o almoço ouvi os meninos falando sobre uma competição no lago hoje. Vou dar uma espiada! – Lene sorriu marota.

- Ei! Não é justo, eu tenho aula! – Emmeline exclamou indignada.

- Espera. – Hesty disse pondo a mão em um dos ombros de Emme – Que eu saiba você tem aula agora.

- Nananão... – Lene cantarolou – Eu teria inglês, mas a professora Cathcart teve que resolver um probleminha e está ausente. Como o ano mal começou, e não tem conteúdo para atrasar, fiquei livre da aula!

- E você Dó? – Perguntei a Dorcas.

- Eu tenho matemática acredita??? Estou perdendo a oportunidade de ver metade dos meninos gostosos, de calção para ter matemática!

- Para tudo. Exatamente de quais meninos estamos falando? – Hestia perguntou interessada.

Marlene fez careta tentando lembrar.

- Amos Diggory, Elphias Dogde, Fabian e Gideown Prewett – Ela lançou um olhar sugestivo a Hesty – Caradoc Dearborn e acho que talvez Frank Longbottom. Ah! Ouvi dizer que Benjamin Fenwick provavelmente estará lá também!

- Até o Frank? – Perguntei pasma. – Mas qual o objetivo dessa competição idiota?

- Lembram quando cinco anos atrás ninguém conseguiu pegar o prêmio do dia dos namorados? Pelo que eu entendi eles estão atrás desse prêmio. – Marlene sorriu.

- Hum, se Benjamin vai competir, o prêmio poderá ser seu Emme. – Hestia provocou.

Emmeline corou.

- Que lindo. - Dorcas suspirou apaixonada

- É. Estão todos matando aula – Marlene riu.

- Eles sabem que vão ser pegos, certo? – Perguntei parada junto à porta

- É com isso que estou contando! –Marlene sorriu mais ainda.

- Por quê? – Dorcas perguntou.

Mas respondi por Marlene.

- Por que mais Dorcas? Quem provavelmente vai aparecer para acabar com a festa dos meninos é o professor Berbatov.

A boca de Dorcas se abriu em indignação suprema.

- Como assim???

Johnny Berbatov é nosso professor de natação. E ele é simplesmente _tu-do_. Claro, a maioria dos nossos professores são gatos. É como se eles tivessem que ter "sou gostoso" no currículo. Obviamente quando eu disse a _maioria_, é por que ainda temos professores que nos fazem lembrar que eles são, bom, _mesmo_ professores.

E Johnny Berbatov não é um deles.

Tudo nele grita: "Sou solteiro, gostoso, e amo crianças. Quem me quer?"

E é óbvio que todas as meninas o querem.

Ele tem tipo, uma costa de matar por causa da natação, cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos e tem por volta de um e oitenta e cinco, acho. É grego, mas se mudou para a Inglaterra quando tinha uns dezessete anos. (Essa informação foi Dorcas que conseguiu, ainda não consegui entender como ela a conseguiu. O fato é que tudo o que você quiser saber sobre ele e sobre Ruud, nosso professor de alemão, é só perguntar a ela.)

Só uma palavra: Perfeito.

E Dorcas e Marlene são totalmente viciadas nele.

- Não vou pra aula de matemática nem a pau. – Dorcas disse.

- E passar o horário pós-almoço todinho fazendo trinta questões de física avançada? Boa sorte. – Hestia falou.

Dorcas gemeu desgostosa.

- Espera, se o Benjy for ele vai ter castigo pós-almoço de física avançada! – Dorcas olhou para Emme.

- Como se fosse grande coisa pra ele – Hesty falou – Quero dizer, ele as termina em quinze minutos. Não posso dizer o mesmo da nossa Dorcas aqui. – Ela sorriu abraçando de lado Dorcas.

- Ei Lily, você tem tempo livre agora não? Quer ir comigo? – Marlene sorriu puxando meu braço.

- Senhorita Evans? – Ouvi a professora Sprout me chamar.

- Sim? – Perguntei virando-me para ela.

- Eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com a senhorita. –Ela me sorriu.

- Ok. – Falei enquanto as meninas se despediam e corriam para as próximas aulas.

Quando me aproximei da mesa da professora Sprout, a professora Minerva McGonagall entrou apressada.

- Bom dia professora! – Eu a cumprimentei.

- Bom dia Lily. – E então virou-se pra professora Sprout – Obrigada Pomoma.

A professora Sprout sorriu e se voltou para os papéis na mesa.

- Lily, como deve ter ouvido temos três alunos novos. Você sabe que...

- Ahn, com licença professora... Três?

- Sim, James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

Remus?

- Como eu estava dizendo – Ela me olhou severa – Você sabe que Hogwarts não costuma aceitar alunos que não tenham nos acompanhado desde a primeira série, mas o diretor Dumbledore, depois dos testes de admissão, não achou argumentos para impedi-los, os três se saíram maravilhosamente bem.

- Que bom. – Forcei um sorriso.

- Bom, aonde quero chegar é que, eles são novos e não conhecem muito bem o sistema da escola, sobre atividades extracurriculares, tempos de aula, não conhecem o castelo e, os três jovens nunca estudaram em uma escola, sempre receberam educação com professores particulares. Então como coincidentemente os três entraram para Grifinória o Diretor Dumbledore e eu achamos que seria interessante que você os ajudasse, sabe com qualquer dúvida relacionada a escola. Como tem notas excelentes, um currículo impecável e é a monitora da Grifinória, nós a indicamos para alguma dúvida.

- Ah. – Ofeguei surpresa – Claro, sem problemas professora. Eu os manterei informados.

- Sei que sim. – Ela me sorriu.

- Então, eles não sabem nada? Digo, sobre a divisão de casas, o futebol, horários, permissões...?

- O professor Dumbledore está se encarregando de explicar-lhes a divisão de casas agora, visto que eles terão aulas nos próximos tempos... – Então ela baixou sua voz uns tons – Lily gostaria pedir para que preste muita atenção no relacionamento de Sirius Black com os parentes.

- O que... O que houve?

- Além de ter deixado sua casa para morar com os Potter, que já não é bem visto por sua família, , Sirius entrou, como eu já disse, para Grifinória, e já é tradição dos Black entrar para Sonserina. Ele e os parentes podem não se entender muito bem.

- Vou cuidar para que eles não se matem professora. – Eu sorri para Minerva.

Ela me sorriu agradecida.

- Tudo bem, então é só orientá-los certo? – Perguntei.

- Certo.

_Certo. _

Deus, como isso foi acontecer? Minha segunda semana de aula mal começou e o maldito Potter que eu não via a sei lá quantos anos volta assim? Sem mais nem menos?

O que está _acontecendo_?

Coloquei minha mochila sobre os ombros e fiz meu caminho até os dormitórios da Grifinória, encontrando conhecidos pelo caminho. Assim que cheguei à porta do dormitório peguei a chave que abre a porta da sala comunal e a abri. Aqui em Hogwarts, não é permitido que outros alunos entrem em outro dormitório que não o de sua casa. As portas das salas comunais não abrem por fora, só com a chave coisa que só obviamente os alunos de suas respectivas casas têm.

A sala comunal da Grifinória, uma sala grande, espaçosa, com 7 grandes sofás, e 5 mesas, é toda decorada em vermelho e em dourado. É tipo a nossa cor, o uniforme do colégio é igual, mudando apenas as cores de acordo com sua casa. Por exemplo, para Grifinória, as nossas saias são marrons com finas listras em vermelho e bege, e o suéter é bege com as bordas vermelhas, e o símbolo da casa a qual você pertence.

Já para Corvinal a saia continua sendo marrom, mas as listras são em azul e bege, e o suéter bege fica com as bordas em azul e o símbolo da Corvinal.

O uniforme da Lufa-Lufa é com saias pretas e listras em marrom e amarelo, o suéter fica cinza com as bordas amarelas e o símbolo respectivo.

E é claro o uniforme de Sonserina é preto com listras em marrom e verde e o suéter cinza com as bordas em verde e o símbolo da casa de Sonserina.

Para os meninos a mesma coisa, mudando da saia para a calça, claro. No verão e na primavera, como agora, nós trocamos o suéter por uma blusa de botões branca com o brasão das respectivas casa no peito.

No final da sala comunal, tem duas escadarias levando aos dormitórios masculinos e femininos. Sendo totalmente proibido para um menino entrar no nosso e vice-versa.

Não que desobedeçamos às regras.

Pelo menos não essa regra.

Subi as escadas virando à esquerda e abri a porta que dá para o corredor com os quartos. Aqui são exatamente 50 quartos por dormitório, ou seja 25 quartos para as meninas e 25 para os meninos.

De cada casa.

Nas outras casas têm mais 50, dando um total de 200 quartos em Hogwarts. Com três alunos em cada um dá em exatamente 600 alunos aqui. Não são muitos, eu sei, mas Hogwarts é uma escola caríssima, e difícil de entrar, por isso não aceita muitos alunos.

Eu divido um quarto com Emmeline e Tonks, que neste momento está na Escócia visitando os avós. Entrei e larguei a bolsa no chão prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto enquanto observava o quarto, e agradeci pelas arrumadeiras do colégio já terem arrumado nossas camas (já que aqui nossas aulas vão até as cinco, e não temos tempo de arrumar as camas antes do café, muito menos depois, então o colégio tem uma equipe de senhoras que arrumam nossas camas).

Tirei as sapatilhas com os pés, e sentei em minha cama puxando meu notebook no criado-mudo ao lado desta. O liguei e conectei o cabo de internet em sua saída. (Não aqui não tem wireless, triste eu sei.) Meu plano de fundo era uma foto de minhas últimas férias, no Havaí onde meus pais e os de Tonks estavam por trás de nós, enquanto sorriamos para a foto. É uma de minhas fotos favoritas, onde mamãe e tia Andrômeda estão atrás de mim e Tonks, respectivamente (mas elas são mais altas então dá para vê-las bem) em uma conversa tão animada que nem olhavam para a câmera, papai ao lado de mamãe estava espirando, e tio Teddy estava chamando alguém. As únicas que realmente olharam para a câmera eram Tonks e eu que estávamos abraçadas rindo de alguma besteira.

Sorri com a lembrança. Tonks é total minha melhor amiga.

Abri minha caixa de e-mails e vi que mamãe tinha me mandado um e-mail, e tinha uns com as novas coleções de verão de algumas lojas e tal. Abri logo o e-mail de mamãe.

**De:** Violet Evans (Vevanslondon . com)

**Enviada:** Domingo, 06 de agosto, 22:15:53

**Para:** Lily Evans (Levanslondon . com)

**Assunto:** Olá meu amor!

Oi Lilyzinha, seu pai e eu acabamos de saber que Petúnia ligou, mas como nós não estávamos em casa esta tarde foi Jamime quem atendeu, disse que Pepê não quis deixar recado e também que ia ligar em nossos celulares. Mas ela não ligou. (eu e seu pai olhamos os celulares) Então liguei para ela e recebi a notícia de que ela e Valter pretendem se casar final do mês.

Claro que foi um choque para o seu pai, afinal Pepê só tem vinte anos, mas se ela quer se casar a escolha é dela. Obviamente que iremos apoiá-la. Pedi para que ligasse para você e desse pessoalmente as notícias, mas ela disse que estaria muito ocupada e poderia te atrapalhar aí na escola. Eu disse que era bobagem, mas você sabe como ela é.

Estarei um pouco ocupada este mês com a preparação do casamento, seria ótimo se você estivesse perto, mas Jamime vai ajudar. Seu pai ficará bem, planejou o que vai fazer no sábado, e você deve saber que inclui o Teddy. Ele vem pra cá e os dois vão passar o final de semana jogando tênis acredita?

De qualquer modo Teddy ainda está na Escócia com Andrômeda e Nymphadora, visitando os pais. Recapitulando:

- Sua irmã vai casar final do mês.

- Seu pai e Teddy estarão jogando durante o final de semana inteiro.

Como estão indo as coisas por aí? Espero que tudo bem! Algum menino bonito? Você devia aceitar o convite que o menino Diggory fez a você. Ele parece tão gentil. Certo, certo, não vou me intrometer.

Saudades de você Lilyzinha!

Seu pai manda beijos e diz que semana que vem chegará seu celular novo!

Com amor, mamãe.

Sorri alegre.

Minha mãe é tudo.

Abri um novo e-mail e comecei a digitar.

**De:** Lily Evans (Levanslondon . com)

**Enviada:** Segunda, 07 de agosto, 08:23:12

**Para:** Violet Evans (Vevanslondon . com)

**Assunto:** Oi mamãe!

Puxa, Petúnia vai casar? Quem bom, fico feliz por ela, mesmo que seja com o "Cara-de-porco". (Eu sei que a senhora não goste que eu o chame assim, mas fazer o que? Ele tem _mesmo_ uma cara de porco!) Se ele a faz feliz, paciência.

Sabe mãe, adorei saber que papai e tio Teddy vão passar o final de semana jogando, esses dois já estavam me dando nos nervos com cirurgias pra cá e audiências pra lá.

Aqui pela escola tudo tranqüilo, mal tivemos uma semana de aula e os professores já estão nos bombardeando com quilos e mais quilos de tarefa. Mas era o esperado. Aliás, sim mamãe, tem vários meninos bonitos aqui, mas ainda não me interessei por nenhum.

E não, não vou aceitar o convite do Amos! Tire isso da sua cabecinha.

Diga ao papai, que estou louca para ganhar o celular, o meu está praticamente em pedaços!

Mande beijos para o papai, e diga que eu o amo.

Dê lembranças a Jamime também.

Saudades, mamãe te amo.

Beijos, Lily.

Enviei-o, e abri um novo e-mail para mandar pra Tonks.

**De:** Lily Evans (Levanslondon . com)

**Enviada:** Segunda, 07 de agosto, 08:29:34

**Para:** Nymphadora Tonks (Ntonkslondon . com)

**Assunto:** Socorro.

Tonks você não vai acreditar...

O maldito Potter se matriculou em Hogwarts!

Aqui.

_Nessa_ escola.

Quero dizer, qual é o problema dele??? Já não bastam as férias que perdemos, por culpa daquele dedo-duro? E o Black está com ele...

Eu jurava que as coisas não podiam ficar piores do que estão... Então a Minerva me chama, pedindo para que eu servisse tipo de guia ou alguma coisa para o Potter e o Black e o outro menino que entrou, que não conheço.

Só aceitei por que foi a Minerva quem pediu. Tudo bem, ela não pediu exatamente, mas eu não podia dizer não podia?

De qualquer modo, com a minha sorte excelente eles tinham que cair logo na Grifinória!

Ah! O Benjy convidou a Emmeline pra sair! Eles vão juntos a Hogsmead esse final de semana. Não é ótimo? As meninas então mandando beijos e abraços. Volte logo estou com saudades.

Ps: Como estão o vovô e a vovó Tonks? Faz um bom tempo que eu não os visito.

Pps : Petúnia vai se casar.

Ppps: Mande beijos pra tia Andrômeda e pro tio Teddy!

Beijos, Lily.

Espreguicei na cama e olhei em volta vendo o que ia fazer, além de ter saído mais cedo o tempo de biologia, o meu segundo horário é livre, então decidi devolver os livros para a biblioteca. Desci da cama e comecei a recolher os livros da biblioteca, alguns deles estavam em minha mesa, outros no criado-mudo e outros no chão ao lado da cama.

Empilhei-os e estava pondo-os em cima da cama quando ouvi um barulho do computador. E na minha caixa de entrada estava lá um e-mail de Tonks. Subi na cama depressa e o abri.

**De:** Nymphadora Tonks (Ntonkslondon . com)

**Enviada:** Segunda, 07 de agosto, 08:46:02

**Para:** Lily Evans (Levanslondon . com)

**Assunto:** Não seja dramática!

Por favor, Lily, eu sei que não foi nada legal o que eles fizeram conosco naquelas férias, mas supere! Digo, eles já são dois cavalos, e eles são homens, você sabe que homens têm a memória fraca. Aquilo foi há o quê? Três anos? Quatro?

E mesmo que eles lembrem, eles devem estar mais é com vergonha de si mesmos por terem sido dois idiotas.

Vovó fez um bolo maravilhoso, estou levando a receita! Podemos fazer na aula de culinária da Claire! Deus, o bolo é bom! Eles estão ótimos, inclusive perguntaram de você!

Sim, não precisa nem falar que papai e tio Ed vão passar o final de semana jogando tênis na sua casa, mamãe achou que ele estava brincando quando falou pela primeira vez, mas depois ela viu que ele estava falando sério mesmo! O que é tipo, impossível pro meu pai! (bom, aparentemente não é assim _tão_ impossível)

Nós ficamos felizes por ele do mesmo jeito.

Espera, como assim a Petúnia vai se casar??? Com o "Cara-de-porco"??

Deus, eu não acredito!

Quero dizer, eu sei que ela casa com quem bem entender, mas ela deve amá-lo de verdade (Petúnia amando alguém? O mundo vai acabar!), e ele deve bancar todas as compras dela para que ela case com ele.

Digo, você já viu aquela coisa comendo???? Ele nem _fecha_ a boca!

Ah, eu _sabia_! Sabia que o Benjy e a Emme tinham alguma coisa!

Manda beijos pra as meninas também.

Devo estar voltando amanhã ainda a tempo para as aulas da tarde, okay? Também tenho saudades.

Beijos pra tia Violet e pro tio Edward!

Beijos, Tonks.

Sorri, e fechei o computador deixando-o na cama mesmo. Peguei a pesada pilha de livros, minha mochila com os livros dos próximos tempos: Matemática e Inglês, um caderno, e saí do quarto. Demorei um pouco para trancar a porta já que não sou exatamente a pessoa mais coordenada do mundo...

Passei pela sala comunal e havia apenas alguns alunos. Andei até a porta abrindo-a fácil. Feliz com meu feito (abrir a porta fácil carregando vinte quilos de livros nos braços) passei pela porta e fiz meu caminho para a biblioteca.

Assim que saí da biblioteca, após devolver os livros, encontrei com o diretor Dumbledore indicando algo por uma das imensas janelas do castelo. Aproximei-me sorrindo.

- Bom dia diretor!

Ele virou-se meio surpreso e então sorriu, movendo-se um pouco para o lado, com isso pude ver uma pessoa parada ao lado do diretor.

_Oh, não..._

Gemi involuntariamente.

- Lily? – James Potter murmurou.

- Hum, oi.

- Bom dia senhorita Evans! – O diretor disse alegre como sempre e então lançou um olhar de James para mim – Então vocês se conhecem?

- Nossos pais são amigos – Respondi depressa antes que ele pudesse dizer algo.

- Hum, entendo. Então acho que seria mais apropriado que a senhorita o levasse para conhecer as propriedades de Hogwarts, não? – Ele sorriu para o Potter – Melhor a companhia de uma bela jovem, do que de um velho chato como eu hein?

- Não diga isso senhor, o senhor é uma excelente companhia. – Potter respondeu sincero, sorrido.

- O que acha senhorita Evans? Tem o tempo livre?

- Sim senhor.

- Se importaria então de ser a companhia do jovem Potter?

Tonks está certa, não posso continuar odiando-o, somos agora duas pessoas crescidas e ele provavelmente deve ter esquecido.

Bem, _eu_ não esqueci.

Okay eu tenho que parar com isso. Só tenho que ser educada, falar com ele quando ele falar comigo, ser polida, nada de mais. Eu consigo fazer isso.

- De modo algum diretor. – Sorri para Dumbledore.

- Então voltarei à minha sala para dar conta de alguns problemas, se uns não forem resolvidos hoje Minerva certamente enlouquecerá. – Ele sorriu novamente afastando-se.

Senti o olhar de Potter me queimando.

- Bom, você quer conhecer o exterior do castelo? – Perguntei sem encará-lo.

- Seria ótimo.

- Olha Potter só tenho uma hora antes de minha aula de matemática, então não vamos perder tempo certo?

Ele riu. Sua risada contagiante mostrando os dentes brancos perfeitos quase me fez sorrir.

_Quase._

Eu não estou louca ainda.

Virei para ele indignada. Ele está rindo de mim?

- Potter? – Ele questionou – Você não precisa me chamar assim, nós somos como amigos de infância e tudo...

- Nós só passamos _um_ mês juntos, depois nós nunca mais nos vimos, definitivamente não somos amigos de infância. – Falei impaciente.

- Talvez não exatamente amigos de infância, mas de qualquer modo, amigos. – Ele sorriu.

- Chame do que quiser. Podemos ir agora? Estamos perdendo tempo.

- Não quero que me chame de Potter. É desconfortável.

- Potter, eu não tenho intimidade para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, então acho mais apropriado usar seu sobrenome.

- Intimidade? – Ele me olhou incrédulo – Lily, eu já disse você é uma amiga, uma pessoa muito importante para mim. É claro que pode me chamar de James. Se me lembro bem você nunca me chamou de Potter durante aquele mês na Suíça.

- Ok, olha eu _quero_ te chamar de Potter. – Eu sibilei irritada ignorando o "muito importante para mim".

- Mas eu não gosto que me chame assim. – Ele disse com um sorriso.

- Então acho que vai ter que aprender a gostar. Podemos ir?

- Se eu te chamasse de Evans não seria esquisito?

- Não, seria o correto.

- Não, não. Seria o correto se eu não te conhecesse. Ou não tivesse certo nível de intimidade com você. O que não é o caso.

- James, passamos um mísero mês juntos!

- Há! – Ele exclamou apontando para mim.

_Argh!_

- Viu? Não é tão difícil, é? – Ele sorriu.

Tipo, qual o _problema_ dele?

Por que é que ele está sempre sorrindo???

- Tanto faz, vamos agora?

- Antes me prometa que não vai me chamar de Potter novamente.

- Isso é _mesmo_ necessário?

- Você quem pediu. – Ele disse humorado.

- Olha, não é como se fossemos ser tipo os melhores amigos ou algo assim.

- Só prometa.

Bufei.

- Você não vai se mover enquanto eu não prometer, vai?

- Não. – Ele riu.

Rolei os olhos.

- Certo, prometo.

- Você não está mentindo? – Ele sorriu.

Abri a boca ultrajada.

- _Eu não minto!_ – Exclamei indignada.

- Então Lily, podemos ir agora.

X

X

X

N/a: O que posso dizer?

Eu não consegui agüentar terminar as outras para postar esta.

Viciei em Lily e James, e não consigo parar de escrever fics sobre eles!

Essa é minha primeira Lily /James e terceira fic.

(Aos que estão lendo as outras tenho praticamente o próximo capitulo de AXO feito só que ainda não está como quero, e odeio postar sem gostar).

Bom, o segundo capítulo está quase pronto, ou seja, eu adoraria receber reviews e postar cedo. XD

Beijos.

Lalah-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que saímos para os jardins do castelo, onde havia alguns alunos espalhados pela grama, pelos bancos e embaixo de árvores, percebi que James abrira a boca para perguntar algo, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, fui arrastada para longe dele por garotas em fúria. Elas o cercaram impedindo-me de vê-lo.

Fiquei simplesmente embasbacada em como elas conseguiram me mover tão rápido. Ou movê-lo, nem sei.

Tanto faz.

Sério, é bem esquisito de se ver. Elas parecem cadelas no cio ou algo assim. Quero dizer ela estão quase pra comê-lo vivo. E o barulho está insuportável com todos os gritinhos histéricos, e os: "James!", "Você é muito lindo!", "Já tem planos para Sábado?", "Posso te mostrar o colégio?", até perguntas que realmente constrangem a nós, população feminina como: "Você é mesmo _tão_ rico?".

Digo, meu Deus, todo mundo sabe que o senhor Richard Potter é o dono de uma rede hoteleira, famosíssima cinco estrelas, que atua em praticamente todo o mundo e que James é filho único, ou seja, único herdeiro, então porque perguntar? E segundo, vai parecer que todas as meninas são interesseiras assim!

Por outro lado até que não pode ser tão ruim. Pode? Veja bem, se uma dessas sirigaitas agradar ao James todo-poderoso Potter ele bem que pode conhecer a escola com ela certo?

Certo.

Comecei a girar nos calcanhares para voltar ao castelo quando o ouvi me chamar.

- Lily! – Ele gritou em súplica, e mesmo assim sua voz causou arrepios por meu corpo.

O que, vou reconhecer, foi deliciosamente prazeroso.

Aff. Devo estar ficando louca.

Virei de volta para ele, ainda rodeado pelas meninas. Só que agora elas estavam todas caladas.

Caladas enquanto tentavam queimar-me com os olhos.

Acho que preferia os gritinhos.

- Hum, oi. – Passei o equilíbrio de uma perna para a outra e levei uma mão até a barra de minha saia, como faço sempre que me sinto incomodada.

- Você não vai terminar de mostrar a escola?

Mordi os lábios, pensativa.

Quero dizer, é ótimo o pensamento de que ele está realmente desconfortável com essas meninas, mas outra parte quer ajudá-lo, digo, não é algo que eu desejaria para o meu pior inimigo ser atacado por hormônios em fúria.

Optei por uma escolha da parte dele:

- Não sei, você ainda quer que eu o leve?

Ele deu um sorriso tão perfeito que todas as meninas ao redor, e não eram poucas, suspiraram.

- É claro que quero.

Sério, eu já disse que ele não _para_ de sorrir?

E estou começando a desconfiar que esses sorrisos não fazem bem a minha sanidade.

- James! – Stacy Sturridge chiou – _Eu_ posso te levar para conhecer a escola!

- Eu conheço a escola melhor! – Uma loira gritou.

- Não. _Eu_ te levo! – Anne-Marie disse com seu sotaque fazendo biquinho e dando uma piscadela, enquanto agarrava o braço dele.

Em instantes o rosto de James mudou. O sorriso magnífico, morreu dando lugar a olhos intensos e determinados.

Só isso.

Ele não franziu a testa, não curvou os lábios em desaprovação.

E eu simplesmente perdi o ar ele me olhou e disse alto e claro:

- Eu só quero a Lily.

Certo eu sou ridícula.

Quando me lembrei de respirar novamente ele já estava atravessando a multidão de garotas com passos largos e rápidos. Segurou minha mão e saiu correndo arrastando-me junto.

- James! – Eu exclamei.

Corremos bastante, indo parar na área próxima ao enorme lago, onde ocorrem as aulas de natação. Sim, eu sei nada de piscina.

Ofegantes, caímos sentados na grama macia e inspiramos profundamente. Larguei minha mochila, que para minha sorte estava com apenas dois cadernos e dois livros dentro, ao meu lado enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Olhei de relance para James, com seus cabelos despenteados, naquela blusa branca e calça marrom.

Cara, ele é _muito_ gato.

Não que isso me faça mudar de idéia sobre ele. Como se sentindo meu olhar, ele levantou o rosto e olhou-me de volta.

Então ouvimos umas risadas e desviamos o olhar para a beira do lago.

As risadas escandalosas vinham dos gêmeos, Fabian e Gideown Prewett, que estavam ambos de calção vermelho de natação da Grifinória. Frank Longbottom estava parado ao lado deles parecendo meio constrangido diante dos corpos bem definidos dos gêmeos, vestindo o mesmo calção vermelho. Amos Diggory, em um calção amarelo, com seu físico invejável, conversava animadamente com Elphias Dodge, que é um pouco mais baixo e meio magricela, com um calção azul.

Então pra completar Benjy, e Caradoc estavam desabotoando as blusas e tirando as calças que escondiam por baixo calções, azul e amarelo respectivamente.

Uma cena belíssima. Pois Benjy tem um físico tão invejável quanto Amos, e Caradoc é levemente definido. Acho que os encarei por tempo demais, pois James se pôs à minha frente e tentou chamar minha atenção.

- Lily!

- Hum? – Respondi meio distraída – Oh. Desculpe, o que foi?

Veja bem, eu nunca fui tarada nem nada. Mas eles estão de calção de banho praticamente na minha frente! Como não olhar?

Ele olhou para os meninos e então olhou para mim, e mais uma vez para os meninos. Por fim levantou-se e estendeu as mãos para me ajudar. Puxei minha mochila, pondo-a de volta no ombro esquerdo. Ele não soltou minha mão esquerda e começou a caminhar em direção ao grupo no lago.

Quando nos aproximamos, ele apertou levemente minha mão e senti meu coração disparar.

Agora porque _diabos_ meu coração está disparando?

Amos foi o primeiro a nos notar e sorriu caloroso para mim, como ele vinha fazendo desde o término de meu namoro com Caradoc.

Soltei minha mão da de James enquanto Amos se aproximava.

- Lil! – Ele exclamou enquanto me dava um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Não sabia que os meninos tinham falado pra você sobre a competição!

Vi James arquear uma sobrancelha. Acho que talvez por causa do apelido.

- Na verdade eu soube por Marle– - Dei um grito assustado quando fui agarrada por trás e girada algumas vezes, e acabei largando a mochila no chão. – Benjamin Fenwick, ponha-me no chão!

Ele riu suave obedecendo dando-me um abraço de urso.

- Já espero receber uma bronca por matar aula mesmo, uma a mais por te assustar não é nada.

- Nem me fale! Não acredito que está matando aula por uma competição besta no lago! – Pus as mãos na cintura tentando olhá-lo reprovadora, mas acabei por sorrir.

- Ei, quando se é um aluno exemplar como eu, não há por que não fazê-lo. – Ele sorriu.

- Exibido.

Amos continuou a me observar com um sorriso amável. Então senti James se aproximar de mim com uma postura meio protetora.

O que, se você pensar bem, é meio estranho. Digo, não é como se Amos fosse me atacar ou algo assim.

- Veio ver quem vai ganhar Lil? – Amos perguntou.

- Na verdade eu estava levando James para dar uma olhada nos arredores da escola.

- Então você é o famoso James Potter de quem as meninas não param de falar? – Fabian perguntou sorrindo amigável para James enquanto se aproximava.

- Bem, sou James Potter, mas não sabia que minha vinda causaria tanto alarde. – James sorriu sincero de volta.

- Bom, você não podia esperar menos. – Gideown riu – Nunca recebemos transferências, pergunte a qualquer aluno e ele dirá que estuda aqui desde a primeira série.

James pareceu genuinamente surpreso.

- Eu não sabia.

- Hum, James, esses são Fabian e Gideown Prewett...

- O pai de vocês é o técnico de futebol Prewett? – James franziu a testa em dúvida.

- Ele mesmo. – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

O rosto de James se iluminou.

- Ele é incrível! Digo, todo time que ele pega para treinar se dá bem!

- Ok, ok depois vocês conversam. – Falei puxando James para perto de Amos, Elphias e Benjy

- James, esse é Amos Diggory. Amos, James Potter. – Falei apresentando os dois.

- Diggory. – James o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ouvi dizer que seu pai está com planos para abrir um hotel em Barbados. – Amos perguntou educado.

- Sim, se tudo der certo mês que vem estará abrindo.

Amos sorriu amigável.

Dei uma cotovelada em James para que ele sorrisse de volta. Ele então sorriu, obviamente forçado.

Revirei os olhos.

- Bom, esse é Benjamin Fenwick. – Eu indiquei Benjy.

- Prazer! – Benjy sorriu alegre estendendo a mão.

James sorriu de volta, desta vez sendo verdadeiro e apertou a mão de Benjy.

- Fenwick... Seu pai é o senhor Thomas Fenwick ministro das relações exteriores?

- Correto. – Benjy riu.

- E esses são Elphias Dodge e Frank Longbottom. – Falei sorrindo para Frank.

- Oi Lily! – Frank sorriu – Prazer James.

- Prazer... – James disse meio distraído.

- O que foi?

- Estou tentando me lembrar de onde reconheço o sobrenome Longbottom. Dodge eu imagino que seja do jogador de tênis Epharim Dodge.

Elphias sorriu em reconhecimento de seu pai.

- Isso aí. Gosta de tênis?

- Gosto.

- Temos aulas aqui, nosso professor é ótimo!

- Vou adorar jogar.

- Olhe, talvez lembre do sobrenome de Frank, por causa das floriculturas Longbottom. É da mãe dele. – Elphias sorri batendo nas costas de Frank.

- Oh, sim. Tem razão.

- James. – Chamei.

Ele virou-se para mim.

- Esse é Caradoc Dearborn. – Falei e mordi os lábios.

Caradoc se aproximou e estendeu a mão para James que a apertou.

- Prazer James, espero que goste da escola.

- É. – Benjy concordou – Qualquer problema fale com um de nós.

- Obrigado.

Caradoc virou para mim.

- Oi Lily.

- Oi Doc. – Falei e então me repreendi mentalmente.

Eu o havia chamado pelo modo como me acostumei na época que namorávamos. Terminei com Caradoc porque não podia enganá-lo. Antes de namorarmos, éramos bons amigos, eu e Tonks sempre andávamos com os meninos, e acabei ficando mais próxima de Doc.

Aceitei namorá-lo porque parecíamos ser perfeitos um para o outro, e eu me sentia bem com ele. Depois de dois meses percebi que eu não estava exatamente apaixonada, era tudo uma questão de me sentir bem, ele fazia isso. Não era necessário namorar, podíamos ser só amigos.

Ele levou bem. Disse que realmente gostava de mim, mas nunca iria me forçar a nada.

Claro que como toda boa amizade estragada com um namoro inconseqüente, teve repercussões, por exemplo, Doc e eu nunca mais fomos os mesmos um com o outro.

Talvez a culpa seja minha, digo, eu meio que me afastei um pouco de Doc, com medo de machucá-lo se eu ficasse por perto enquanto ele ainda gostava de mim.

Olhei para ele mandando um olhar de desculpas que ele conhecia bem.

Ele sorriu sincero.

- Tudo bem pequena. – Ele falou chamando-me como ele fazia quando namorávamos, já que, oi, ele é bem mais alto.

Eu o abracei por alguns segundos, respirando fundo.

- Ok pessoal, chega de enrolar! Vamos logo. – Amos falou alto se dirigindo ao lago.

- Lily. – Benjy chamou – Fica pra nos ver?

Mordi os lábios, e olhei para James.

Ele não olhava para mim. Olhava para o lago.

Então se virou para Benjamin e perguntou:

- É uma competição com que objetivo?

Benjy olhou para mim e perguntou:

- Promete que não importa o que eu disser você não vai contar pra nenhum professor?

- Porque eu faria isso?

- Prometa.

- Tudo bem, prometo. – Bufei – O que há com vocês meninos hoje? É "Prometa" pra cá, "Prometa" pra lá...

Benjy apenas virou para James.

- Estamos apostando qual de nós é o mais rápido e o mais resistente. E vamos aproveitar essa nossa competição para conseguir outra coisa.

James franziu a testa confuso.

Benjy continuou:

- Aqui em Hogwarts quando é dia dos namorados é tradição criar competições para os garotos onde o vencedor ganha algo para dar a garota que desejar. Cinco anos atrás, foi posto um presente do outro lado do lago para a competição do dia dos namorados, mas nenhum dos molengas competidores conseguiu ganhar.

- Nenhum conseguiu chegar do outro lado? – James perguntou surpreso.

- Não, até que alguns chegaram, o problema é o tempo. O percurso tinha que ser feito em menos de três horas. – Caradoc respondeu.

- Aliás, foram cinco que chegaram, mas só há prêmio para um. E o cara que pegou o prêmio, Ivan Mangnall, não conseguiu nadar de volta e se deu por vencido. Ao menos o cara conseguiu a menina que ele queria ganhar, Maria Viollet. Eles até se casaram! – Benjy riu.

- E o prêmio?

- Ele foi posto lá de volta pelo professor da época, não lembro o nome dele. Como ninguém nunca tentou pegar o tal prêmio achamos que ainda deve estar por lá. Decidimos ver qual de nós consegue. É claro que em menos de três horas.

- Não é perigoso fazê-lo sem supervisão de um professor? – Perguntei começando a não gostar da idéia.

- Lily, nós somos os melhores da natação. E, além disso, juramos que se chegarmos do outro lado e acreditarmos que não há fôlego para voltar, ficaremos lá até nos recuperarmos.

- Benjy, eu realmente não acho uma boa idéia.

- Lily. Tudo vai ocorrer bem. – Ele disse pondo uma das mãos em meus ombros tentando me reconfortar.

- Benjy imprevistos acontecem. Um de vocês pode ter câimbras, ou algo assim. E se acharem que conseguem voltar, mas não tiverem forças quando já estiverem na água? Como vão voltar? – Comecei a falar depressa, começando a ficar nervosa com a situação.

- Lil, nós vamos ficar bem. – Fabian se aproximou.

- Fabian...

Ele piscou para mim e voltou à beira do lago.

- Ei. – Benjamin virou para Amos. – Você viu o Dedalus?

Amos deu de ombros.

- Talvez tenha desistido de matar aula. – Ele disse, e Fabian e Gideown trocaram um olhar descrente, e todos eles explodiram em risos.

Quando Benjy voltou a respirar, sorriu confiante e também se virou para se juntar aos outros meninos.

Corri até Caradoc.

- Doc, não faça isso, _por favor_. Pense bem... É perigoso! – Eu falei preocupada segurando seu braço definido.

Ele apenas olhou para mim por um tempo e então disse decidido:

- Tenho que fazê-lo Lily.

O olhei por um tempo e então virei para Frank.

- Frank, fique.

Ele nervoso, nem me olhou, sabendo que se o fizesse eu o faria mudar de idéia.

- Por Alice – Eu murmurei. - Você sabe que ela surtaria se soubesse que você está pra fazer uma coisa dessas!

- É por ela que estou aqui Lily. – Ele corou.

Olhei Amos.

- Amos... – Mordi os lábios – Amos não vá!

Ele me sorriu como de costume, e se virou novamente para o lago.

Entrei em pânico.

- James! – Virei tremendo – Ajude-me, não os deixe fazer isso!

Mas paralisei quando vi James Potter, já sem os sapatos, desabotoando a camisa.

- _O que está fazendo? – _Minha voz saiu esganiçada em desespero.

- Vou competir.

- Como assim _vai competir?_

- Vou tentar pegar o prêmio.

- James, não pode fazer isso! _Não pode!_

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou jogando a blusa, as meias, e os sapatos junto à pilha de roupas dos meninos.

- Por que não! – Eu gemi – Não é seguro fazê-lo sem supervisão!

- Não se preocupe Lily. – Ele me sorriu passando a mão em meu rosto.

Em outro momento eu provavelmente o repeliria, mas eu estava angustiada demais para pensar nele tocando meu rosto.

- James, os meninos nadam nesse lago desde a quinta série!

James se virou para Gideown perguntando:

- Quanto tempo até o outro lado?

- Uma hora e meia. Se o seu ritmo não for muito lento.

- Certo.

- James! – Eu segurei em seus ante-braços nervosa, querendo que ele prestasse atenção em mim. – Você não está nem vestido apropriadamente! Quando sua calça molhar ela vai pesar! Vai ficar em desvantagem, por favor, não vá.

Ouvi o barulho dos meninos entrando na água. Típico. Como os gêmeos e Elphias pulam mais longe eles preferem que todos comecem já dentro d'água.

- Sabe Lily, tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer.

- Bom, se é se matar eu sugiro que não faça na minha fren-

James Potter me interrompeu simplesmente segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos puxando-me para ele que se curvou um pouco por ser mais alto, e me beijou.

É ele me beijou.

Não foi um beijo "feroz" e "selvagem" tipo de filme nem nada. Foi um beijinho suave. Passei até um tempo pensando se encostamos mesmo os lábios ou não de tão leve e macio que foram seus lábios sobre os meus.

Então tão rápido quanto me puxou, ele me soltou e pulou na água com os outros.

Ainda paralisada, com a boca aberta como uma idiota ouvi os gêmeos falarem alternados:

- Prontos?

- 1.

- 2.

- 3.

- Já! – Eles gritaram juntos.

E a próxima coisa que ouvi foram as batidas na água.

Quando consegui me virar para o lago novamente, os meninos já estavam a uma distância considerável. Senti meus lábios arderem, e então tive certeza de que o beijo de James fora real. Fiquei dividida entre estapeá-lo pelo "beijo" roubado quando ele voltasse, ou dar-lhe um ótimo sermão por ser tão louco e irresponsável.

- Ah. Meu. Deus.

Olhei o relógio no pulso. Ainda nove e meia.

Eu tenho aula de matemática com Nemanja daqui a meia hora. Mas como assistir uma hora inteira de matemática sabendo que os meninos estão nadando sem nenhuma supervisão? Mordi os lábios pensando em uma solução.

Bom, acho que o jeito é passar o horário pós-almoço no castigo.

Passei as mãos por meu cabelo ruivo. Comecei a andar de um lado ao outro nervosa, devo ter passado uns dez minutos assim. Então resolvi sentar ao lado de minha mochila que jazia largada no chão desde aquela hora em que Benjy me agarrou, abracei os joelhos, apoiando meu queixo neles.

Eu sei que eles são bons, mas nadar até o outro lado do lago e voltar não é algo exatamente fácil. E James tinha que ir junto...

Senti sangue subir para minhas bochechas. Porque inferno, estou preocupada com James Potter? Quero dizer, agora que já passou é que vem a imagem dele sem a maldita camisa, e meu-Deus, ele é lindo. James tem um peitoral perfeito, não é nem muito musculoso, nem pouco musculoso. Não é magricela, mas também não é forte demais.

É perfeito.

Esfreguei minhas mãos no rosto.

Sério, eu não estou muito bem. Digo, eu Lily Evans achando James Potter _perfeito_? Ta. Em que universo?

Não. Alguma coisa está errada.

Ou talvez...

Ou talvez não tenha nada de errado. Afinal, posso achá-lo bonito e continuar não o suportando não é? Não é? E bom, eu estou tão preocupada com James como estou com os meninos, posso dizer que até um pouco mais preocupada com ele porque ao contrário dos meninos ele não passou seis anos nadando nesse lago, e ele ainda está de calça!

É totalmente normal me preocupar com ele.

Eu não sou tão horrível assim para não me preocupar.

Suspirei.

- Ei! Ei, garota! – Ouvi alguém gritar.

Virei para olhar e desejei não tê-lo feito.

Pois é ninguém menos que Sirius Black quem vinha em minha direção, usava a calça marrom e blusa branca do colégio, que, permita-me acrescentar tinha uns quatro botões abertos. Além de tudo estava sem gravata.

- Moranguinho? – Ele me olhou incrédulo parando de andar por um instante.

Gemi.

- Agora não Black, não é uma boa hora. – Eu falei virando o rosto de volta para o lago.

- Não acredito. É você mesmo. – Ele falou já perto – Você cresceu hein?

Revirei os olhos.

- Não, eu encolhi.

Ele deu sua risada-latido. Sabe, jogando a cabeça pra trás e tal.

- Sempre bem-humorada Moranguinho. – Ele se sentou do meu lado.

- Sempre arrogante Black. – Respondi sem olhá-lo.

- Poxa, é essa a imagem que tem de mim? – Ele falou tentando fingir-se de magoado.

- Não, é como _sei_ que você é.

- Bom, eu não sou arrogante. O que a faz pensar assim? – Ele perguntou divertido.

- O fato de que pra você, tudo sempre é do jeito que gosta, sempre acha que pode ter que quiser, inclusive, a garota que quiser.

- Isso não é ser arrogante. É ser positivo. – Pude sentir o sorriso que ele estava dando.

- Não é não.

Concentre-se Lily. Não o deixe irritá-la.

- Que seja. – Ele disse humorado – Moranguinho você viu o Prongs?

- O... _Quem?- _Eu sacudi a cabeça agora o olhando.

- O James, minha pequena ruiva ingênua. – Ele falou muito bizarramente em um tom suave, meio... Carinhoso?

Que medo.

- Como eu vou saber que o chama de Brongs?

- Prongs. – Ele fez uma careta ao ver-me falar errado.

- Tanto faz. – Falei girando os olhos.

- Ué, no mês em que nós passamos juntos eu só o chamava assim.

- Porque diabos eu deveria me lembrar do maldito mês que passamos "juntos".

- Credo ruiva, eu não lembrava que você não usava essas palavras...

_Argh!_

- Black! Isso é irrelevante.

- Não acredito que você é do tipo de garota que fica meio que praguejando por ai.

- Eu não praguejo! E isso não é praguejar! É um tipo de... Ênfase.

É. Ta.

Finge que é isso.

- Por que está tão alterada? – Ele perguntou inocente – Não acabou de dizer que é irrelevante?

- Eu vou acabar com sua raça Black. – Eu murmurei perigosa.

- Hum, certo. – Ele disse distraído como se minha ameaça de morte fosse um comentário sobre o tempo. – Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?

- Estou esperando...

- Wow! Ruiva. Quem é que está nuzão por aí? – Ele exclamou me interrompendo. – Eu te atrapalhei?

Entreabri os lábios corando furiosamente.

- Não há...

- Ou _quantos_ estão nuzões por aí, porque pela quantidade de calças que tem ali. – Ele assoviou me interrompendo de novo – Você não perde tempo hein?

- Ninguém está "nuzão" – Eu falei ainda corada.

- Claro. E como você me explica aquela pilha de roupas ali?

- Eles estão nadando!

- Eles quem?

- Meus amigos e o inconseqüente do _seu_ amigo! Ele... – Mordi os lábios – Ele está competindo com os meninos. No lago.

- Ta brincando. – Black pôs a mão esquerda na água do lago e então a tirou como se tivesse levado um choque – Brrr... Isso tá congelando!

- Precisa ver no inverno.

- Prongs é louco.

- Eu que o diga. – Falei para depois murmurar distraída, encolhendo-me de volta abraçando meus joelhos – Espero que ele volte logo.

Black me olhou meio espantado, para depois puxar-me de lado pondo seu braço por cima de meus ombros.

- Aí, ruiva! Preocupada com o Prongs.

- _Não_ estou preocupada com James! Eu só acho...

- James? Ei, porque você me chama de Black? – Ele me interrompeu _de novo_, largando-me de repente e exclamando indignado.

- Meu Deus! Você gosta de interromper as pessoas ou o que?

- Não mude de assunto!

- Black, não seja chorão. Além do mais, James praticamente me obrigou a chamá-lo assim.

- Bom, não é difícil você também me chamar pelo nome. Afinal somos quase melhores amigos e tudo.

O olhei pasma.

- _Não somos_ melhores amigos!

- Considerando o clima que rolou entre você e Prongs naquele mês, e considerando que sou o melhor amigo de Prongs, você tem praticamente a obrigação de ser minha melhor amiga.

Ele bateu a cabeça ou o que?

- Clima? _Que clima?_

- Dã, na estação de esqui ruiva. Não se lembra? Nós até que nos dávamos bem.

Dávamo-nos? Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Lentamente algumas memórias das noites no hall sombrio do hotel que incluíam a James, Black, Tonks e eu começaram a surgir. Memórias vagas, mas relativamente felizes.

Wow.

Será que fiquei com _tanta_ raiva de Potter que deletei as memórias agradáveis?

- Lembra das noites na sala escura com o sofá gigante e apenas a lareira como iluminação? E das histórias de terror? – Ele riu-latiu.

- É...

- Mas depois de um dos finais de semana nós mal as vimos de novo! – Ele falou confuso.

E toda a raiva voltou.

Eu o olhei acusativa.

- Claro. Graças a você dois, dedos-duros, Tonks e eu passamos o resto do mês nos quartos de castigo!

- Por causa de nós?

- Exatamente. Se não tivessem dito para meus pais que eu pretendia descer na pista vermelha, eu não teria sido castigada!

Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Não sabíamos que iam ficar de castigo. A intenção era apenas te impedir de se matar!

- Como assim? – Perguntei ainda com raiva.

- Preste atenção Moranguinho, seus pais nunca a deixariam descer na pista vermelha porque sua mãe, tia Violet, é muito nervosa. Então você ia fazer isso sozinha, indo até lá final da tarde quando ela tivesse fechada, certo?

Assenti, agora mas confusa que raivosa.

- Sim, mas o que isso tem hav-

- O que você não sabia é que no dia anterior passou na tv da estação de esqui, que eu nunca assisto, mas Prongs sempre assiste, que as pistas mais altas, ou seja, as vermelhas estavam congeladas. O que, nós, como praticantes do esporte, sabemos que não é legal.

Minha boca se abriu levemente.

- Olhe tentamos avisá-las para evitar o confronto com os pais, eu mais do que ninguém sei como é e odeio, mas pelo primeiro dia nossos pais decidiram não tomar café juntos, e é difícil procurá-las naquela estação relativamente grande. Só pudemos avisar seus pais. – Ele terminou dando de ombros.

Eu ainda estou muito pasma pra falar.

- O pior é que no dia, a porta idiota do nosso quarto entrou em pane e emperrou e passamos meia hora presos lá.

- Oh Sirius... – Eu gemi pensando no quando idiota eu fui.

- É eu sei, perdi todos os bolinhos gostosos do café, quando cheguei só tinha os com sabores nojentos como aquele de ameixa e... Ei! Você me chamou de Sirius! Muito bem Moranguinho!

Escondi o rosto nas mãos, envergonhada. Não acredito que passei quatro anos chamando James de dedo-duro-idiota-que-merecia-lever-um-chute-bem-no-meio-das-pern–

- Ruiva? – Sirius me interrompeu.

Sério. Ele consegue interromper até quando estou pensando.

- O que foi?

- Quanto tempo eles vão demorar ali? – Ele indicou o lago.

- São em torno de três horas ao todo.

- Que horas eles começaram?

- Faz quarenta minutos, acho. Talvez mais. – Dei de ombros.

- Vamos ficar aqui durante duas horas?

- Vou ficar, se você quiser pode ir Sirius.

- Nem pensar, tenho aula agora, acho que é matemática mas não vão sentir minha falta. E estou com fome, acho que vou assaltar a cozinha. – Ele disse maroto.

- Claro, boa sorte. – Eu disse irônica.

- Acha que eu não consigo? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

- Acha que consegue? – Eu desafiei.

- Em menos de cinco minutos. – Ele aceitou o desafio se levantando e então esticou a mão para me ajudar.

- Vou ficar.

- Não seja boba Moranguinho, eles vão demorar.

- É que... – Mordi os lábios nervosa – Fico preocupada. Eu já decidi perder o tempo de aula de matemática, e aceitei que vou ficar de castigo no horário pós-almoço mesmo.

- Castigo? Porque?

O olhei como se ele fosse um idiota.

- Se você não se apresentar para as aulas fica de castigo. Não te explicaram?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, os cabelos negros compridos balançando.

- Na verdade talvez tenham até explicado, mas eu não estava realmente prestando atenção... – Ele sorriu amarelo.

Revirei os olhos.

- Se perder alguma aula pela parte da manhã, o castigo é durante o horário pós-almoço, digamos das 13:00 às 14:00. Se perder alguma aula à tarde, é lá pelas 17:00 até as 18:00. – Eu expliquei.

- E o castigo é...? – Ele perguntou ligeiramente preocupado.

- Varia, hoje por exemplo, são trinta questões de física avançada.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- _O que???_

- Isso aí. – Eu disse séria me divertindo com a reação dele. – Acha que não dá conta Black?

- Ta louca, eu mal respondo questões de física normais quanto mais avançada.

Franzi o cenho.

- Espera, a professora Minerva disse que vocês foram incrivelmente bem nos testes...

- Dã, eu colei física todinha do Remus.

- Você _o que?_

- Colei. – Ele respondeu puxando-me pela mão me forçando a levantar.

Agarrei depressa minha mochila pus no ombro esquerdo antes que Sirius me levasse de lá sem ela.

- Como conseguiu? – Eu perguntei enquanto ele me puxava de volta ao castelo.

- Hum, não é grande coisa. Vamos logo Moranguinho eu não faço física nem morto.

- Não é grande coisa? Claro que é! Você colou no teste de admissão da escola!

- Ei, é só um teste. E mesmo que eu não fosse bem em física, eu fui bem nas outras matérias.

- Bem como? Colou do Remus de novo?

- Não. As outras matérias fiz sozinho.

- Sozinho? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Ei! Eu não sou _muito_ inteligente ruiva, mas também não sou demente! – Ele respondeu ligeiramente ofendido.

Quando entramos no castelo, todos nos olharam surpresos.

- Moranguinho, onde fica a sala de matemática? – Sirius perguntou ainda segurando minha mão.

- Segundo andar na parte leste. Dá pra _parar_ de me chamar de Moranguinho?

- Porque? – Ele começou a subir as escadas.

- Porque eu não gosto.

- Porque não?

_Argh!_

Vou matá-lo! Juro.

- Porque não!

- É um apelido, assim como Prongs e Moony tem os deles.

- Que tipo de apelido é esse? _Moranguinho_? Não podia ser algo mais normal?

- Mais normal que esse?

- Esse não é normal.

- É sim!

- Claro que não.

- E ele combina perfeitamente com você.

- Como assim?

- Ora ruiva, seus cabelos são vermelhos, você apenas algumas sardinhas bonitinhas...

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Como ele disse eu não tenho muitas sardas, são algumas, como minha mãe diz, "estrategicamente" posicionadas, e eu nunca fui muito fã delas.

- ... Prongs adora suas sardinhas. – Ele continuou falando.

- Perdão? – Eu exclamei confusa.

Paramos em frente a sala de matemática com a porta ainda aberta, ele soltou minha mão e entramos. O professor Nemanja, um negro alto, com os cabelos raspados, de porte descontraído, nos sorriu com seus dentes brancos perfeitos.

Sorri de volta. Amo o professor Nemanja, ele é muito legal.

- Chegou bem a tempo Lily. Vamos entre. – Ele se aproximou enquanto eu entrava – E você deve ser o jovem Black.

O professor estendeu a mão grande para Sirius.

- Só Sirius. – Ele disse apertando a mão do professor.

- Certo Sirius, sou Nemanja Argyle, seu professor de matemática. Prazer.

- Prazer. – Sirius disse alegre sondando a sala.

Tinham três lugares vazios. Uma cadeira bem a frente, uma outra logo atrás dela, e outra mais no fundo. Sentei na cadeira logo a frente, e senti queimar em minhas costas os olhares raivosos das meninas da sala.

As ondas de ódio devem ter sido provavelmente por minha "fuga" com James nos jardins, e agora por ter chegado com Sirius Black.

Oh, a vida pode ser tão cruel.

Sirius, em vez de notar minha situação, não muito feliz, e se sentar longe, resolveu sentar logo na cadeira vazia atrás da minha.

Nemanja olhou para o lugar vago, arqueou uma sobrancelha e então virou-se para a turma sorrindo amigável como sempre.

- Vamos começar a aula.

Pra piorar minha situação de garota mais invejada (ou odiada, o que você preferir) de Hogwarts, como o inútil do Sirius não levou livro ou caderno algum (ou coisa alguma) ele arrastou a cadeira para minha mesa e dividimos o livro. Para fazer os exercícios, arranquei umas folhas do meu caderno e lhe emprestei um lápis.

E o pior é que descobri que Sirius é bom. Digo, em matemática.

Nemanja passou um exercício-desafio em dupla faltando uns dez minutos para aula acabar, claro que minha dupla foi Sirius. E pensei: _Ótimo, me ferrei_. Mas me surpreendi quando ele começou a resolver a questão e acabamos terminando e ganhando um bônus na pontuação das tarefas. O que não ajudou muito para que as meninas parassem de olhar.

Juro que senti que ia entrar em combustão em qualquer segundo.

Quando o sino tocou e o professor dispensou a turma, todos se levantaram pegando suas coisas, e verificando os próximos tempo de aula. Levantei depressa pensando se os meninos já tinham voltado.

Sirius foi atacado por uma multidão de garotas, mas dispensou-as depressa e esperou do meu lado enquanto eu terminava de por minhas coisas na mochila. Quando todos já tinham deixado a sala o professor Nemanja se aproximou.

- Lily?

- Sim professor?

- Saberia me dizer onde o jovem Potter se encontra? Eu soube que você foi vista com ele.

Congelei.

- Eu... – Mordi os lábios – Eu n-

- Nemanja! – Ouvimos alguém exclamar da porta.

Nós três nos viramos. O professor Johnny Berbatov entrou com passos rápidos.

- O que foi Johnny? - Professor Nemanja perguntou confuso.

- Alguns dos meninos sumiram.

- Como assim?

- Fenwick, Diggory, os Prewett, Dearborn, Dogde, até o Longbottom não está no castelo!

- Potter também não apareceu para aula. – Nemanja passou a mão pela cabeça raspada.

- Se Minerva souber, ela vai à loucura! – O professor Johnny falou.

Incrível que mesmo com o cenho franzido, e o rosto sem o costumeiro sorriso jovem Johnny Berbatov continua lindo de morrer.

Olhei nervosa para Sirius. Ele deu de ombros.

- Você não disse que de qualquer jeito eles vão ficar de castigo?

Os dois professores nos encararam confusos.

- Lily? – O professor Nemanja chamou.

Mordi os lábios.

- Mas eu prometi...

Sirius sorriu.

- Eu não. Eles estão competindo no lago.

Gemi preocupada.

- Eu juro que tentei impedi-los. Acho perigoso competir sem alguma supervisão, mas eles não quiseram me ouvir...

Johnny passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

- Bom, ao menos estão no castelo. Menos mal.

- Não é perigoso nadar no lago sem supervisão? – Nemanja perguntou a Johnny.

- Não é exatamente perigoso. Mas não é aconselhável. – Johnny olhou para mim – O que seria, mais especificamente a tal competição?

- Eles querem nadar até o outro lado do lago e voltar em três horas...

- Vou pegar o bote e ver se os alcanço, de qualquer modo coloque o nome deles no castigo Nemanja por favor. – Johnny disse e saiu da sala correndo assim que o professor Nemanja assentiu.

- Vocês não tem aula agora? – Ele perguntou a mim e a Sirius vendo que não nos movemos.

- Tenho história... – Sirius bocejou.

- Tenho aula de inglês.

- Lily, Mary teve de sair, só vai estar de volta para às aula da tarde, não vai haver aula.

- Oh, certo. Eu esqueci, Marlene já havia me dito mais cedo.

- Sirius, pra sala. Aliás, olhe que coincidência! – Nemanja sorriu – Vou para o mesmo caminho que você. Então acho que vou te acompanhar até a sala de história.

Sirius gemeu em desgosto.

Quando Nemanja passou empurrando Sirius pelo corredor ele piscou e disse:

- Acho que você está então com o tempo livre, não Lily?

Demorei alguns poucos segundos para entender.

- Ah. Eu acho que então vou acompanhar o professor Berbatov até o lago.

- Certo. A gente se vê. – Nemanja sorriu como sempre e saiu empurrando Sirius que resmungava.

Com a mochila em um dos ombros, corri escada a baixo.

Tudo o que me vinha a mente era ver os meninos, todos bem. Eu sei que eles estão só nadando, não foram pra guerra nem nada, mas é angustiante pensar que eles estão nadando naquele lago imenso sem ninguém supervisionando.

Quando dobrei um corredor, topei com alguém e fui jogada para trás com o impacto. Foi tudo muito rápido, e antes que eu caísse no chão, senti sua mão segurar meu antebraço e a outra meus ombros pondo-me de pé.

Ofeguei.

- Desculpe-me, eu não o tinha visto... – Minha voz morreu quando levantei a vista.

Minha testa se enrugou em confusão.

- Tudo bem. Acontece. – Ele sorriu gentil.

- Hã... Eu, te machuquei?

- Não, eu acho mais provável que eu tenha te machucado... Você está bem? – Ele perguntou genuinamente preocupado.

- Estou bem, não foi nada. – Eu sorri.

- Meu nome é Remus Lupin. – Ele estendeu a mão.

Apressei-me em apertá-la. Remus devia ter em torno de um e oitenta de altura, tinha cabelos castanho-claros, e amigáveis olhos azuis.

- Sou Lily Evans. Prazer.

- O prazer é meu.

- A professora Minerva me avisou sobre sua vinda para cá. Segundo ano? – Perguntei.

- Sim.

- Bom, sou a monitora da casa da Grifinória, e também fui informada de que essa é a casa para a qual você foi designado, então qualquer coisa fale comigo, Lupin.

- Ah, só Remus, por favor.

- Então me chame de Lily. – Sorri amigável.

- Certo. – Ele pareceu meio embaraçado – Hã, Lily?

- Sim?

- Eu estou meio per...

Remus interrompeu a frase quando ouvimos um grito:

- Lily docinho!

Bufei já sabendo de quem se tratava. Evan Rosier, um sonserino com pouco neurônios no cérebro, se acha irresistível por causa dos olhos azuis e cabelos cacheados loiros.

- Nem vem Rosier. – Falei virando-me meio de lado para encará-lo.

- Ah, você vai continuar a me tratar assim?

Virei para ele irritada.

- Os meninos quase se machucaram naquela sua brincadeira estúpida! Eles eram só do primeiro ano!

- Mas ninguém se machucou. Não é? Além do mais, isso foi ano passado! – Ele falou parecendo meio indignado.

- Pouco me importa se foi ano passado ou se fazem dois dias. Eles podiam ter se machucado!

- Ora Lily, foi só um pequeno passa-tempo.

É.

Claro.

Levar um bando de meninos de onze anos á floresta proibida. Digo, só pelo nome você já sabe que não é exatamente um lugar excelente. Ele e o estúpido do Thorfinn Rowle, inventaram de fingir uma caça-ao-tesouro, e convenceram aquelas crianças de participar.

O pior, durante a noite. Quero dizer, não é como se você tivesse uma ótima visão de dia, de noite então você fica praticamente cego.

- Rosier, vá amolar outro. – Respondi suspirando.

- Só estou tentando passar algum tempo de qualidade com você Lily. – Ele disse malicioso.

- Só que eu não quero passar tempo algum com você, quanto mais tempo de _qualidade_. – Falei frisando a palavra para que ele percebesse que entendi que tipo te tempo de qualidade ele estava sugerindo.

Graças à algumas aulas de _Kick Boxing_ que Emmeline me obrigou a tomar com ela, eu o previ se aproximando. Enquanto eu dava um passo para trás, Remus se colocou entre nós.

- Eu acho que ouvi a dama pedindo para que se retirasse.

O loiro hesitou um pouco, mas logo recuperou a compostura.

- Olha novato, se eu fosse você, não me metia. O negócio é entre Lily e eu.

Apertando a alça de minha mochila, respirei fundo e pus a mão livre no ombro de Remus.

- Deixa pra lá Remus, vamos embora.

Os dois ainda se encararam por um tempo, então Remus se virou para ir comigo. Seguimos pelo corredor e dobramos à esquerda, suspirei.

- Obrigada Remus.

- Não foi nada.

Então lembrei que Remus ia dizer algo antes de sermos interrompidos.

- Remus?

- Sim?

- O que você estava dizendo?

Ele soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Droga! Lily, me perdi, tenho aula de história não sei onde fica a sala. Acha que vou chegar muito atrasado?

Ri de seu desespero.

- Calma, é seu primeiro dia, Minerva vai te deixar entrar. Mas vamos nos apressar de qualquer modo.

- Certo.

- Aliás, você não tem um mapa? Todos os novos alunos recebem um?

- Eu, não sei bem onde deixei o meu. – Ele corou.

Enquanto o guiava até a sala de história Remus me contou como se perdeu.

Após sua aula de Biologia, umas sete garotas se prontificaram para levá-lo até a próxima classe, mas a confusão foi tão grande, que Remus se retirou enquanto elas estavam ocupadas discutindo. Ele correu para longe da multidão me garotas e acabou dobrando errado em algum lugar.

Quando chegamos, bati na porta e abri. Minerva me olhou interrogativa, abria a boca para falar, mas interrompi o que ia dizer quando meu olhar caiu em Sirius, parecendo interessadíssimo em o que uma morena com enormes olhos azuis falava.

Revirei os olhos.

Será possível que ele não perde tempo?

- Sim, senhorita Evans? – Minerva me olhou impaciente.

- Ah, com licença professora. – Falei corando.

Notei que Sirius se virou para a porta ao ouvir meu nome. O vi abrir levemente a boca com um sorriso.

Não. Não.

Não, ele não vai fazer isso.

- Moranguinho!

Okay. Ele fez.

A morena me fuzilou com os olhos.

Eu me encolhi um pouco.

Quero dizer, oi?

Alguém notou que eu não tenho culpa alguma se esse doido fica me chamando assim?

Revirando os olhos, abri espaço para Remus entrar.

- Remus se perdeu no caminho para cá.

- Desculpe professora, eu acho que dobrei errado em algum lugar. – Ele falou visivelmente constrangido.

- Moony! Finalmente! Onde você tinha se metido? – Sirius exclamou genuinamente feliz por ver o... Amigo?

Certo, James e Sirius amigos. Isso dá pra entender.

James, Sirius e Remus amigos?

Não é acreditável.

- Entendo. Bom, leva certo tempo para se acostumar aqui. Apenas mantenha-se atento.

- Sim senhora. – Remus disse para Minerva e então acenou para mim em agradecimento.

- Obrigada senhorita Evans. – Minerva me deu seu meio-sorriso.

Sorri e saí fechando a porta.

Assim que me vi no corredor vazio, respirei fundo.

Okay. Agora, atrás dos meninos.

E disparei em direção dos jardins.

* * *

Oi gente!!!

Aqui está o capítulo dois. Espero que gostem. Gostaria de pedir que vocês deixassem mais reviews, não tenho como saber se vocês estão realmente gostando ou não se não deixarem suas opiniões. Não estou esperando um texto nem nada, só um: "Podia ser melhor"ou um "Estou gostando".

É o suficiente para me deixar feliz.

Reviews:

**Thaty:** Muito obrigada pela minha primeiríssima review de _Naturalmente_. Fiquei tão feliz! Espero que continue gostando. Beijos!

**Flor Cordeiro: **Desculpe pela demora! Espero que goste! Beijos, e obrigada pela review!

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

Entrei correndo na sala comunal da Grifinória e subi depressa as escadas para os dormitórios. Abri a porta do meu quarto com alguma dificuldade apenas para jogar minha mochila no chão e então bater a porta violentamente e correr de volta para a sala comunal.

Na porta da sala comunal praticamente atropelei dois segundanistas* que entravam.

Sério, se Direito não der certo para mim, eu deveria tentar ser atleta ou algo assim.

Corri pelos corredores do castelo-escola até finalmente chagar aos jardins. Parei encostando-me a uma das muretas do jardim e tomei uma grandes golfadas de ar e voltei a correr até o lago.

Não é que eu esteja desesperada ou algo assim.

Mas, veja bem, praticamente todos os meus amigos machos estão nadando nesse maldito lago, e eu fico preocupada com eles. Inclusive com James, o que é uma revelação para mim. Digo, estar preocupada com ele, pois mesmo não sendo mais o James-dedo-duro-Potter, continua sendo James-galinha-Potter.

Voltando no porque estou preocupada... Quero dizer, ele está nadando de calça! Obviamente vai ficar em desvantagem. Eu disse a ele que os meninos já nadam no lago desde pequenos, mas o idiota tinha que se fazer de machão.

_Homens._

Meus olhos bateram em Hesty e Dorcas que estavam paradas próximo a margem do lago com alguns outros dez meninos e meninas.

- Hesty? – Chamei diminuindo o passo e recuperando o fôlego.

Ela se virou, os cachos chocolate movendo junto.

- Lily! – Ela sorriu.

Então Dorcas também virou.

- Querida, você viu no que já deu essa competição? – Dorcas sorriu excitada – O professor Berbatov já pôs o calção de banho pegou o bote e se mandou remando pra lá.

- Ele disse que vai acompanhar os meninos, e caso algum precise de ajuda, vai pô-los no bote. – Hestia disse tranqüila.

- Será que _só_ eu percebo o quanto isso foi perigoso e inconseqüente dos meninos?

- Lily. Relaxa, eles já estão chegando. – Dorcas falou virando-se para o lago e gesticulando.

Assim que virei para o lago, perdi o fôlego que tinha acabado de recuperar. Pude distinguir as oito figuras, todas nadando relativamente rápido. O professor Johnny estava do lado com o pequeno barco.

- Quanto... Quando tempo até que eles cheguem? Alguém tem alguma idéia? – Perguntei com a garganta seca.

Uma parte de mim, estava ridiculamente aliviada por ver todos bem. E a outra nervosa, só querendo que eles alcançassem a margem.

- Acho que... – Hesty balançou a cabeça pensando – Uns dez minutos.

Suspirei.

Vamos.

Vamos.

- Lily Evans! – Eu ouvi Marlene exclamar – Não pense que vai escapar!

Virei a tempo de vê-la correr para mim, abraçando-me com força. Quase perdi o equilíbrio e cai, mas Hestia nos segurou.

- Marlene sua louca! Quer me matar?

Ela apenas riu bem-humorada como sempre.

- Ei, você não devia estar em aula agora?

- Devia – Ela deu de ombros – Mas como já ouvi dizer que os meninos vão ficar de castigo, não me importei em matar aula.

- Lene! Você não de–

- Guarda o sermão para depois. – Ela disse tapando minha boca – Só me diz se é mesmo verdade.

- O que? _O que?_ – Dorcas arregalou os olhos se aproximando.

- Calma Dó, nem eu sei do que a Lene ta falando. – Eu disse confusa.

- Do que toda a escola está falando Lil. – Hesty sorriu maliciosa.

- Do que vocês es–

- Sério, Lily, vocês já se beijaram? – Lene perguntou sorrindo maliciosa.

- _O que? - _Eu quase gritei – Eu?

- É. – Hestia virou os olhos – Todo mundo está dizendo que James Potter praticamente se declarou para você!

- E que você chegou atrasada para a aula de matemática juntinha com Sirius Black, e estava vermelha e despenteada. – Marlene disse sacudindo a cabeça como que aprovando.

- James _não_ se declarou para mim. E eu estava toda vermelha e despenteada porque corri do lago até a sala de matemática em dois minutos!

- Tudo bem, vamos até acreditar sobre o Black – Hesty sorriu – Mas e todo aquele papo de _"Eu só quero a Lily"_?

Corei provavelmente ficando com o rosto da cor de meus cabelos.

- Aquilo foi porque nós meio que já no conhecíamos. Então ele queria visitar o castelo comigo, sabe.

- Hu-hum. – Dorcas me olhou travessa.

- Sério!

- Quer dizer que vocês não se beijaram? – Marlene perguntou desapontada.

- Não. – Então lembrei do "beijo"de James – Bom, _eu_ não beijei ninguém.

O que tecnicamente é uma verdade. Foi ele quem me beijou!

E, oi, aquilo não pode ser chamado de beijo.

Abri a boca para mudar de assunto quando Amélia Bones apareceu ao nosso lado mostrando algo no celular.

Vi Dorcas e Hestia abrirem as bocas pasmas e Marlene arquear as sobrancelhas sorridente.

- Não beijou hein? – Lene falou.

- O qu–

Eu comecei a falar confusa quando Amélia mostrou o celular a mim. Meu queixo despencou.

Amelia estava mostrando uma foto de James e eu nos beijando! Tipo, mais cedo aqui mesmo em frente ao lago. Ele, maior que eu, se curvava e eu parecia meio espantada. O que era ridículo, era o fato de a cena no celular parecer estupidamente romântica, quando nem foi isso tudo.

Sério, se antes eu estava na duvida entre matá-lo ou dar-lhe um sermão quando voltasse agora, não mais. Eu ia matá-lo mesmo.

- Com– Como você conseguiu _isso_? – Perguntei à Amélia.

- Ah, eu também ouvi falar da competição dos meninos, só que cheguei meio atrasada, mas consegui tirar foto do seu momento fofo com James. Cá entre nós – Ela disse baixando a voz – Eu ia tirar foto dos meninos...

Virei para as meninas.

- Que fique bem claro que foi _ele_ quem me beijou. Eu não quis esse beijo.

- Certo. – Marlene falou incrédula.

- Sei. – Hestia disse.

- Claro. – Dorcas cantarolou fazendo a palavra parecer ter mais sílabas do que realmente tem.

- É sério. – Eu falei parecendo quase desesperada.

- Conta, isso foi tipo um "reencontro de dois amantes apaixonados separados pela distância"? – Os olhos de Dorcas brilharam.

Sério, Dorcas é romântica de mais.

- Não! Meu Deus, vocês ainda não entenderam? Foi o idiota do Potter quem me beijou.

- Ele beija bem? – Amélia perguntou inocentemente.

- Não foi nem um beijo de verdade!

Então as quatro meninas congelaram enquanto seus olhares estavam em algo atrás de mim. Arqueei a sobrancelha e virei.

- Hum, estou... Estou interrompendo? – Encontrei os olhos azul-claro de Remus.

- Remus! – Exclamei.

- Olá Lily. – Então ele olhou receoso para as meninas ainda encarando – Oi.

Graças a Deus!

Puxei Remus pelo abraço aproximando-o de nós e comecei a apresentá-lo para as meninas, para mudar de assunto.

- Remus, essas são Hestia Jones, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon e Amélia Bones. Meninas, Remus Lupin.

- Prazer. – Todas falaram em coro.

- O que está acontecendo? – Remus perguntou olhando para nós e logo para o lago.

- Alguns meninos estão competindo no lago. – Dorcas disse.

- Alguém sabe quanto tempo ainda falta? – Amélia perguntou.

- Talvez uns cinco minutos, eles já estão quase aqui. – Lene respondeu.

- James está nadando com eles. – Falei de repente.

Os olhos de Remus caíram sobre mim em espanto.

- Prongs está lá? – Ele olhou o lago novamente então pediu licença e se aproximou da margem.

Marlene passou os braço pelos meus ombros, em apoio. Ela sabe que sou super nervosa.

- Os meninos estão chegando. – Ouvi Hestia dizer.

O grupo de pessoas se aproximou da margem, gritando em aprovação, e se preparando para ajudá-los a subir. Por impulso cheguei um pouco mais perto, Marlene ainda comigo, e a primeira pessoa que vimos foi James.

Ele foi ajudado por Remus a sair do lago, estava ofegante e se apoiava quase que totalmente no amigo molhando-o.

Meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundo ao vê-lo bem. A água brilhava, e escorria por seu magro mas definido tronco nu, as calças marrons agora encharcadas e colando em suas pernas. Os cabelos estavam uma confusão, e quando ele levantou os olhos para mim, os vi brilharem marotos.

- Prong– - Remus começou a falar quando James se desvencilhou dele.

De repente todos calaram, e vi James caminhar até mim em passos vacilantes ele respirava rápido com dificuldade.

- Seu idiota inconseqüente! – Eu finalmente consegui falar. – Podia ter s–

Minha frase morreu quando ele esticou o braço, seu punho fechado virado para cima. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a ele que diabos ele estava fazendo, sua mão se abriu. Com o canto dos olhos vi o queixo de Marlene cair.

Lá estava na palma de James um pequeno coração dourado com o escrito: Amor. Quando James o segurou pela corrente, pude ver que o coração tinha um lado "bolhado", cheio, que era onde havia o escrito. E o outro tinha uma pedra vermelha incrustada e era reto.

Quando subi o olhar para encará-lo de novo, ele pegou o delicado colar e avançou em mim, fechando-o em torno de meu pescoço, molhando-me um pouco. Fiquei tão pasma com nossa proximidade, que demorei um pouco para descer o olhar até o colar. James havia deixado a parte reta com a pedra encostar contra minha pele exposta pelos primeiros botões abertos da camisa, e a parte que todos podiam ver era a dos escritos. Levei minha mão ao pingente e o segurei olhando-o como uma boba.

A próxima coisa que senti foram os lábios gelados de James esmagando os meus, em um beijo rápido. A primeira reação que me veio a mente foi empurrá-lo para longe, mas logo ele já estava se afastando.

James sorriu exausto e então, estática o vi cambalear. Remus praguejou e se adiantou ficando próximo a ele. Segundos mais tarde vi os joelhos de James cederem e seu olhos castanho-esverdeados, fecharem.

- James! – Ouvi-me gritar.

Remus o segurou e em seguida o colocou no chão com cuidado.

- Oh meu Deus! Ele precisa de um médico! Rápido. – Ajoelhei-me junto a seu corpo inconsciente.

O professor Berbatov encharcado, abriu caminho entre os alunos estúpidos que, em vez de ajudar estavam só encarando embasbacados, e abaixou-se para carregar James. Eu, Lene e alguns alunos fizemos menção de segui-lo, mas ele se virou e disse claro:

- Não. – Daí viu Remus – Lupin, você acompanhará James durante os exames na enfermaria. Venha.

- Certo. – Remus assentiu com a cabeça e então virou-se para mim – Lily, vai dar tudo certo, fique e veja os outros.

Mordi os lábios receosa mas balancei a cabeça concordando.

Ele passou uma mão em meu braço, um gesto confortante, e então virou-se para acompanhar o professor Johnny. Hestia abraçou-me de lado, seus cachinhos fazendo cócegas em meu pescoço, e a abracei de volta.

Ouvi mais barulhos de água, eu e Hesty viramos a tempo de ver Doc saindo do lago. Ele foi ajudado por Carter Howl, um menino do sexto ano, e largou-se no chão próximo aos outros meninos.

Foi aí que me toquei que todos eles já tinham chegado. Antes que eu pudesse me aproximar de qualquer um deles, vi Alice passar por mim como um raio, saindo de Deus-sabe-se-lá-onde, e ajoelhar-se ao lado de Frank.

- Frank! Oh, Frank, seu bobo! Porque fez isso? – Ela gritou esganiçada tirando os cabelos molhados do namorado do rosto.

- Alice. –Ele suspirou e sorriu para apoiar sua cabeça no colo da pequena garota.

- Lily. – Ouvi um chamado fraco.

Virei o rosto e encontrei Benjamin sentando-se no chão. Aproximei-me dele agachando-me ao seu lado.

- Benjy.

- Como James está?

- Ele... Ele está inconsciente.

Benjy deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Também, do jeito que ele nadou, eu não ficaria surpreso.

- Ah Benjamin. – Suspirei – Vocês são loucos.

- Foi uma competição e tanto Lily. Queria que Emmeline estivesse aqui para ver.

- Ela está em aula. – Eu afastei seus cabelos loiros de cima dos olhos – E eu acho que você deveria é agradecer, Emme provavelmente estaria indo junto com James para a enfermaria se ela tivesse visto.

Benjamin sorriu. Então voltou-se a deitar na grama.

- É melhor pegarmos algumas toalhas, e levá-los para os dormitórios para tomarem um banho quente. – Ouvi Dorcas falando ao meu lado.

- Ótima idéia Dó. – Sorri para ela.

- Vou lá, pegá-las okay? – Ela apertou meu ombro e se virou em direção do castelo.

- Vou junto com você Dorcas. – Marlene falou.

- Eu também vou! – Carter Howl se levantou.

Mais um menino juntou-se a eles.

Virei para Benjy.

- Benjamin você tem noção de como fiquei aflita esperando por vocês? – Ralhei com ele.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Desculpe Lily, o objetivo não era deixá-la preocupada. – Então ele desceu olhar para meu mais recém-adquirido colar. – Então... Tem alguma coisa que queira me contar?

Corei rapidamente.

- Tipo?

- Tipo, porque James Potter lhe deu o colar que ele praticamente se matou para conseguir.

- Ah... Bom, nós meio que já nos conhecíamos.

- Sério?

- É.

- E vocês estão ficando ou o que?

- Benjamin!

- O que foi? Sou seu amigo, eu me preocupo com você, e inclui sua vida "amorosa".

- Não! Não estamos ficando.

Espera. Ele foi sarcástico no "amorosa"?

- Hum.

- Sério! Meu Deus, porque ninguém acredita?

- É que você me pareceu muito preocupada com ele para serem apenas amigos. – Benjy sorriu.

- É claro que fiquei preocupada! Fiquei preocupada com você também. E com os meninos. Só que ele estava de calça, é uma desvantagem para ele. Além do mais, você nadam aqui desde a quinta série!

Ele riu fraco.

- Isso não o impediu de ganhar de todos nós não é? O time de natação vencedor dos três últimos campeonatos entre escolas... Vergonhoso.

- Ei podíamos chamá-lo para fazer parte do time, temos uma vaga sobrando desde que o Tommy saiu ano passado – Fabian sentou virando-se para nós.

- Você acha que ele gostaria de participar Lily? – Benjy perguntou. Ele e Fabian olhando-me.

- Não sei... Talvez, quero dizer ele deve gostar de nadar não? Pra ter escolhido participar dessa competição maluca...

- Lily, Lily. Você é tão bobinha. – Gideown disse sacudindo a cabeça.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntei confusa.

- Ora, James sabia antes de participar da competição que ganharia um premio para dar à garota que ele escolhesse... – Fabian disse.

- ...Então ele só escolheu participar para ganhá-lo e poder dá-lo a você. – Gideown terminou pelo irmão.

Todo o meu sangue parecia ter subido para as bochechas.

- Isso... Não é verdade. James sempre gostou de se mostrar. Ele tem mania de achar que é o último biscoito do pacote...

- Talvez... – Benjy sorriu.

Revirei os olhos.

Hesty se aproximou e sentou-se no chão ao meu lado.

- Então, James ficou em primeiro lugar. Quem ficou em segundo?

- Eu cheguei em segundo, e os gêmeos chegaram praticamente juntos. – Benjamin disse.

- Depois veio Elphias... – Gideown disse.

- E então Amos. – Fabian completou.

- Frank chegou logo em seguida. – Hesty disse.

- Então Doc chegou por último. – Falei por final.

- Sim, acho que foi isso. – Benjy sorriu.

Dorcas voltou logo com o rosto corado de tanto correr, segurando duas toalhas vermelhas. Marlene vinha logo atrás com mais uma. Carter veio com duas toalhas azuis da Corvinal, e o outro menino que não reconheci com duas amarelas da Lufa-lufa.

- Vamos – Passei uma das toalhas azuis pelos ombros de Benjy – Você precisa de um bom banho quente.

Alice cobriu Frank com a toalha ainda ralhando com ele, mas o Grifinório apenas sorria apaixonado de volta.

- Hestia – Fabian chamou.

Hesty virou para o ruivo, que estendeu a mão em um pedido de ajuda. Ela sorriu e pegou a mão de Fabian puxando-o para cima. Tenho quase certeza que vi Hesty corar naquele momento. O gêmeo ajudou seu irmão a levantar e juntos, apoiando-se um no outro, seguiram para o castelo. Amos, Caradoc e Elphias vinham logo atrás comentando algo.

Quando chegamos aos dormitórios, meu redPad apitou no bolso de minha saia. Um redPad é um aparelho do tamanho de um celular padrão, que é dado começo do ano para os monitores-chefe de cada casa. O nome e a cor mudam de acordo com a casa, bluePad - Corvinal, greenPad - Sonserina, yellowPad Lufa-lufa.

Com ele o diretor de cada casa pode se comunicar diretamente com os monitores-chefe e lhes passar informações, pedidos, instruções...

No ano passado Elphias descobriu um jeito de destravar os "Pads" e tornar possível a comunicação entre os monitores-chefe de casas diferentes. (Só podia ser um Corvinal mesmo...) Então posso trocar mensagens a vontade com Benjy e Carmelita Rodriguez, que são os monitores-chefe da Corvinal, e Amos e Rory Willians os monitores-chefe da Lufa-lufa. E infelizmente posso trocar mensagens com Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Black.

Como a Grifinória ainda está sem um monitor-chefe masculino, estou só eu no comando.

Puxei o meu do meu bolso e vi a mensagem da professora Minerva. Logo quando Benjy e eu recebemos os cargos de monitores-chefe, Benjy ria toda vez que eu recebia mensagem de Minerva, ele dizia que não conseguia imaginar a professora digitando no "Pad" dela.

"Senhorita Evans, após o almoço reúna com os meninos participantes da competição em minha sala. O aluno Remus Lupin ocupará o lugar vago de monitor-chefe da Grifinória. Por favor comunicar ao mesmo, que seu redPad será entregue hoje após o almoço, o distintivo de monitor-chefe será entregue no jantar pelo diretor. Obrigada."

Maravilha.

Digitei de volta uma confirmação para a professora Minerva.

Benjy e Elphias tomaram caminho para os dormitórios da Corvinal, e logo em seguida Amos e Caradoc viraram para o lado dos dormitórios da Lufa-Lufa.

Continuamos a seguir para nosso dormitório com os gêmeos, Frank e Alice na frente. Ao chegarmos eles subiram direto para o banho, Alice foi para o quarto e eu e as meninas permanecemos na sala comunal.

- Sabe, eu tava pensando... – Dorcas começou – Bom, vocês lembram quando no primeiro dia de aula o diretor Dumbledore disse que devíamos fazer algum tipo de arrecadação para ajudar algumas instituições de caridade?

- Aham. – Lene e Hesty disseram juntas.

Fiz que sim, com a cabeça.

- Pois é, acho que seria legal fazer um "Leilão de Meninas". – Ela fez as aspas com os dedos – Exemplo, Hestia sobe no palco e vemos qual menino dá o maior lance para sair com ela, e então: Vendida!

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – Falei meio contrariada.

- Qual é Lily! Vamos arrecadar muito dinheiro, e vamos nos divertir um pouquinho... – Marlene falou empolgada. – Vai dizer que não conhece alguns garotos que dariam de tudo para sair com certas garotas...

- Tudo bem, admito que dinheiro não vai faltar. Mas e o encontro? Se fosse eu a leiloada não ia gostar de ter que trocar saliva com um menino que não me interesse.

Hesty concordou com a cabeça.

- Certo, vamos deixar claro que tecnicamente, não são encontros, são acompanhantes que eles estão comprando para o final de semana. Que tal? – Dorcas sorriu.

- Eu acho que os meninos não vão gostar de comprar "acompanhantes", quero dizer, eles são meninos! É óbvio que vão querer alguns amassos. – Eu falei.

Então Hesty riu.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Só prevendo certas coisas... Frank vai comprar Alice sem pestanejar – Ela disse estalando os dedos – Marlene será super disputada, assim como Narcisa, e você será disputada por metade do colégio. Não sei porque está preocupada com os meninos. Obviamente Amos vai dar o maior lance por você!

- Que exagero! Sobre Narcisa, aposto que Malfoy vai comprá-la pelo maior lance do século! – Falei revirando os olhos.

Marlene deu de ombros.

- Melhor para nós, e pior para a pobre coitada que será o par dele. – Ela parou um pouco e então fez uma careta – Na verdade, eles se merecem.

Nós rimos.

Após o almoço a sala da professor Minerva estava lotada. Todos os meninos que participaram da competição estavam lá, salvo James, que ainda estava na enfermaria, e Remus que provavelmente receberia seu redPad.

- Remus Lupin, estou oferecendo o cargo de monitor-chefe masculino da Gifinória para você, tendo em vista suas notas e excelentes recomendações de seus professores particulares. Você o aceita? – A professora Minerva perguntou.

- Sim, aceito.

Minerva sorriu.

- Então aqui está seu redPad, o usarei para me comunicar com você quando necessário. Qual quer dúvida que tiver ou qualquer problema que ocorrer, pode usá-lo para se comunicar comigo também.

- Obrigado professora.

Minerva respirou fundo.

- Quanto aos alunos participantes desta competição, terão três dias de castigo pós almoço. Começando hoje com a professora Claire Cleverley, ela já está a espera de vocês na sala dela. Podem ir.

Os meninos gemeram, mas começaram a sair da sala e dirigir-se para a sala de física. Remus pediu licença e se retirou.

- Senhorita Evans? – Ela virou-se para mim.

- Sim, professora?

- Eu gostaria de meia hora do seu tempo, isso seria possível?

- Claro.

- O jovem Potter está na enfermaria, e ele terá que cumprir o castigo igualmente. A senhorita poderia levar até ele as questões de física e acompanhá-lo durante a resolução? Se achar que ele não terá condições de fazer, por favor me avise.

Meu Deus! Ele mal chegou nesta escola e _tudo_ parece jogá-lo para perto de mim!

- Sem problemas professora. Vou pegar os exercícios com a professora Claire.

- Obrigada. – A professora me sorriu.

Quando entrei na sala da professora Claire, ela estava apoiada em sua mesa, enquanto ouvia atentamente o relato de Benjamin.

- E quando vimos, James estava na frente! – Ele falou quase sorrindo – Foi incrível.

- É, nós não somos o grupo de natação vencedor a toa. – Gideown falou.

- Vencemos três anos seguidos, a senhora lembra? – Fabian completou.

Eu gemi.

- Ah, professora. A senhora também não por favor. – Eu falei enquanto me dirigia para sua mesa.

Ela riu.

- Olá Lily. Suponho que tenha vindo pegar o exercício do tão comentado James Potter.

- Exatamente. – Eu sorri.

- Aqui está querida. – Ela falou entregando-me as questões.

Ouvimos um suspiro cansado e nos viramos para ver Frank apagando vigorosamente seu exercício.

- Sabe professora... – Fabian começou.

- ... A senhora está muito bonita hoje. – Gideown terminou.

- Sim, irradiando beleza. – Fabian falou de novo.

A professora Claire pôs as mãos na cintura e os olhou meio sorrindo.

- Não pensem que vou deixá-los escapar. Comecem logo os exercícios. Lily, mande melhoras ao Potter.

Os dois gemeram derrotados. Eu ri, então dei um "tchau"geral e me pus a caminho da enfermaria. Chegando lá, vi James deitado na cama mais longe resmungando algo para si mesmo. Ignorei-o e falei com a enfermeira, Madame Poppy Pomfrey.

- Oh, eu a estava esperando senhorita Evans. – Ela disse levantando-se.

- Demorei muito Madame Pomfrey?

- Não querida, de modo algum. Vou almoçar agora, certo? Não o deixe se esforçar demais, sim?

Ela me sorriu e saiu.

Respirei fundo tentando me preparar para falar com James. Quero dizer, eu precisava me desculpar por ter sido meio rude com ele quando ele praticamente salvou minha vida. Mas também, ele podia ter pelo menos chegado comigo e dito: "Ei Lily, não me odeie, eu salvei sua vida", ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Caminhei até ele e quando estava próxima o suficiente, vi que ele estava em uma posição um tanto estranha. James estava virado para o lado esquerdo da cama, e usava seu corpo de um modo a cobrir alguma coisa.

Franzi as sobrancelhas sem entender e então exclamei seu nome:

- James!

Ele deu um pulo e me virou para mim com uma expressão de pânico. Fiz uma careta.

- Você está bem?

- Ah, é você ruiva. – Ele suspirou aliviado.

- Quem estava esperando? – Eu me inclinei um pouco por cima dele esperando ver o que ele fazia. – O que estava fazendo?

Ele olhou por cima de meu ombro.

- A Madame Pomfrey ainda está aí?

- Não – Eu falei sentando na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. – Ela saiu para almoçar. Vai me dizer o que estava fazendo?

Ele me olhou meio envergonhado com aqueles enorme olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Eu estava jogando meu suco fora.

Minha boca se abriu.

- James! – Eu exclamei repreensiva. - Espera aonde exatamente você jogou o suco?

- Na planta aqui do lado - Ele apontou o vaso com uma Raffia - Ah Lily, eu tomei o primeiro copo porque ela me trouxe com a maior boa vontade, tomei o segundo por educação, mas quando ele trouxe o terceiro... Quero dizer, quem consegue tomar três copos de suco de abóbora?

Eu sorri.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que tem muitas vitaminas. Provavelmente ela só o liberará, amanhã de manhã. Então pode esperar de jantar sua famosa sopa de abóbora.

Ele gemeu.

- Onde ela consegue _tanta_ abóbora?

- A escola tem uma plantação delas. – Eu dei de ombros.

- A primeira coisa que vou fazer quando sair daqui, é destruí-las.

Então eu ri.

De verdade.

James pareceu ficar surpreso com isso e acabou sorrindo. Quando consegui parar de rir entreguei a ele os exercícios de física.

- A professora Claire lhe manda melhoras.

- Eu ficaria melhor sem física avançada para fazer. – Ele disse humorado.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de pular naquele lago. – Eu apoiei meu rosto em uma das mãos.

Ele levantou os olhos intensos para mim, e logo me senti perdida. Ele os baixou para a abertura de minha blusa e desci os meus olhos junto. Estava lá o coração reluzindo em dourado. Levei minha mão até ele e o virei para a parte reta que em tinha a pedra.

Eu havia esquecido completamente de tirá-lo.

Juro.

- Valeu a pena. – Ele sussurrou. – Ficou lindo em você.

Olhei para James então suspirei criando coragem.

- James, sinto muito por ter sido grossa com você. Sirius me disse que anos atrás, voc6e me dedurou pois era perigoso descer a pista naquelas condições. Desculpe.

- Sabia que você é muito, muito bonita Lily Evans?

- James! Estou falando sério.

- Eu também.

Revirei os olhos.

- Preste atenção.

- Tão linda que eu poderia beijá-la agora. – Ele murmurou.

Eu quase engasguei com a saliva. Se é que isso é possível.

- Falando em beijos, sério, você _tem_ que parar de fazer isso.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Não sei se quero.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Olá? E o que _eu_ quero?

Ele sorriu mostrando seus dentes perfeitos e brancos.

- Bom, isso é uma questão de tempo.

Eu ri.

- Sei. De verdade, pare-com-os-beijos. – Eu disse dando ênfase nas palavras.

Ele apenas continuou sorrindo e senti meu rosto arder. Sinal de que eu provavelmente estaria da cor de meus cabelos.

Agora porque eu estou corando mesmo?

Sacudi levemente a cabeça e voltei a encará-lo.

- Então, acho que somos amigo de novo, certo? – Perguntei.

James passou um instante calado e admito que tive receio de que ele fosse dizer não. Mas ele sorriu preguiçosamente e murmurou:

- Claro, amigos ruiva.

Soltei um suspiro aliviada.

Certo. No final deu tudo certo.

- Então, porque não começamos a física?

Ele gemeu.

- Temos mesmo? – Ele me olhou pidão.

- Temos sim. – Eu sorri.

* * *

* Não sei bem se essa palavra existe, acho que não, mas finge que sim ok?

Desculpem pela demora e pelo capítulo mínimo, tive alguns problemas mas já os resolvi. Amei a quantidade de reviews! Muito obrigada!

Resposta das reviews:

**Flor Cordeiro**: Olá, bom, o lance da Tonks é que eu gosto muuuito dela. Então como é um universo alternativo, não existe problema em colocá-la aqui. Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Luu Delacour**: Desculpe pela demora, acabei demorando mais do que esperava. Espero que tenha pelo menos gostado do capítulo. Sim, Lily e aquele bando de machos lindo só de calção! Eu teria pirado. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Danii A. Evans**: Sim, acredite a Lily vai fazer por um tempo essas meninas morrerem de raiva. XD O Sirius é todo meio doidão, então queria que ele desse um apelido bem esquisito, até que acabou ficando fofinho. A Lily tem um dom para atrair garotos bonitos não é? Eu estou precisando desse dom. XD Obrigada pela review, beijos!

**Zix Black**: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Estou muito feliz, e minha primeira fic Lily/James, fiquei meio tensa no começo. Obrigada pelas reviews! Beijinhos!

**Thaty**: O James é tudo não é? Gente eu queria um James pra mim... XD Obrigada mesmo pela review! Beijos!

**Luly Stoll**: Que bom que está gostando! Me deixa muito feliz receber esses comentários, muito obrigada pela review. Beijos!

**Bih Portela**: Moranguinho é realmente bem esquisito, mas como o apelido vinha o Sirius, não podia ser muito normal mesmo. XD Fico feliz em saber que está gostando, desculpe pela demora viu? XD Muito obrigada pela review! Beijoooss!

**Jeen V. **: To suuuper nervosa agora. Também não gosto de nada muito clichê e estou com medo que tenha escrito algo meio assim. Espero que goste do capítulo. Desculpe mesmo pela demora, tive uns imprevistos. Beijos e muito obrigada pela review!

Beijos,

Lalah-Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Disclaimer: Harry Potter __**não**__ me pertence._

A meia hora com James passou realmente rápido. Tanto que acabei estendendo o tempo um pouquinho mais. Até o primeiro tempo de aula da tarde começar pra ser sincera. Estranhamente estar com ele era incrivelmente _natural_.

Mais tarde segui para aula de química, história, e para fechar o dia, francês com o professor Tristan Diouf. E que ótima maneira de terminar. O professor Diouf é mais um dos professores lindos que temos. Ele simplesmente passa a aula fazendo as meninas suspirarem com seu francês perfeito.

No jantar o professor Dumbledore tecnicamente deu as "boas-vindas" à Sirius e Remus, depois apresentando Remus como o próximo monitor-chefe da Grifinória e deu-lhe o distintivo. Jantei quase caindo de sono, mas pude ver Marlene observando-me do outro lado da mesa, como um gato espera para atacar.

Okay, assustador.

Talvez Lene não tenha atacado antes pois Sirius não saiu do meu lado um segundo desde que entrei no salão principal, e Remus logo pôs-se do meu outro lado. Achei que a cena devia ser um tanto hilária. Um descabelado sorridente com sua risada-latido, uma ruiva morta-viva, e um alto educadíssimo.

Wow, o trio dos meus sonhos.

De qualquer jeito agradeci mentalmente só pelo fato de inconscientemente impedirem Lene de jogar uma enxurrada de perguntas como obviamente ela queria fazer.

Terminado o jantar voltei para o dormitório ainda escoltada por Sirius e Remus, que conversavam animados sobre futebol.

- Ei Moranguinho, ouvi dizer que a escola tem um time de Futebol certo? – Sirius me apertou contra ele com um dos braços fortes.

Eu juro que estava esgotada demais para sequer resmungar.

Como minha cara estava comprimida contra seu peito, e ele não se tocou claro, eu estava quase _sufocando_ e obviamente minha resposta saiu ligeiramente embolada.

- Tem, cada aluno compete pela sua casa.

Ele me apertou ainda mais.

- O que?

- Tem. Você está me sufocando.

- Não entendi-i. – Ele praticamente cantarolou a última silaba.

Empurrei com toda a força que consegui reunir, que não foi muita, o peito dele e respirei fundo.

- Tem! Você queria me matar sufocada?

Ele riu.

- Como você é boba Moranguinho, porque eu iria querer matar você?

Suspirei cansada demais para me estressar com Sirius.

- Lily está cansada Sirius. – Remus sorriu – Aparentemente hoje o dia foi agitado.

- Aparentemente? – Eu disse ligeiramente sarcástica.

- Ou talvez tenha realmente sido muito agitado. – Ele riu.

- Sério, vocês chegaram e eu não tive paz _um_ segundo. – Eu falei emburrada.

- Mas pelo menos está feliz porque estamos aqui. Você, James, eu e agora Remus! – Sirius disse alegre preparando para me sufocar com mais um "abraço carinhoso"como ele chamava.

Desviei do _"AC"_ me protegendo atrás de Remus. Sirius me olhou ligeiramente ofendido.

- Então Remus? Vai entrar para o time?

- Bom eu gosto muito de futebol, e Padfoot e Prongs gostam mais ainda, então suponho que iremos todos fazer o teste para o time.

Sirius continuou a me encarar com aqueles enormes olhos cinzentos.

- Afinal, qual é o lance de vocês com apelidos estranhos? – Eu perguntei tentando ignorar o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que Sirius me lançava.

Remus sorriu doce.

- Longa história. Na verdade eles acabaram surgindo de modo totalmente espontâneo.

- Hum.

Sirius continuou com o olhar magoado fixo em mim.

Eu gemi derrotada, e me aproximei novamente dele.

Juro que ele só faltou _criar_ um rabo para abanar! Então me apertou novamente com um de seus braços.

- Sério, eu gostaria de poder respirar, okay?

Ele riu novamente.

- Okay.

Revirei os olhos, mas no final acabei sorrindo. A verdade é que era estranhamente bom estar com Sirius e Remus. Era como ter sua fonte particular de alegria e bom-humor. Sirius estava sempre rindo e contando qualquer história engraçada que fosse. Remus sempre entrava com comentários inteligentes fazendo-me querer ouvir mais.

O pior, por mais estúpido que pareça, foi o fato de repentinamente ter sentido a falta de um individuo dono de um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados. Fiquei até ridiculamente tentada a fazer-lhe uma visita antes de ir dormir, mas Remus dissera que ele já estava dormindo quando ele passara por lá antes do jantar.

Sirius riu e disse que era para evitar a sopa de abóbora da qual eu havia falado.

Quando entramos na sala comunal os meninos estavam lá estirados nos sofás conversando animadamente. Dei um "oi" geral e me dirigi as escadas. Remus disse-me boa noite educadamente, Sirius me abraçou mais uma vez como uma criança realizada e me liberou para subir as escadas.

Assim que entrei em meu quarto, me arrastando permita-me acrescentar, Marlene me agarrou e jogou-se em frente a porta fechando minha única saída.

- Pode ir falando Lily Evans. – Ela sorriu.

Fiquei meio paralisada por um tempo, até que notei Emmeline, Hesty e Dorcas espalhadas pelas camas.

- Hum, o que exatamente está acontecendo?

- Não se faça de desentendida Lily! – Dorcas falou – Comece a explicar. Como você conhece esses três caras gatos e nunca nos contou nada?

Emmeline me sorriu e bateu no espaço do seu lado convidando-me a sentar. Suspirei e sorri de volta, e me dirigi para sua cama ocupando o lugar.

- Primeiro: Eu não conhecia o Remus. O conheci hoje mesmo. Segundo: James e Sirius eu conhecia de uma viagem que meus pais, os de Tonks e o senhor Richard Potter. Sirius sempre passou a maior parte das férias com James. Terceiro: foi só um mês de férias, não foi grande coisa.

- Certo, e porque então todo essa atenção especial do James com você? Seja sincera Lily. – Lene sorriu.

Sei lá. Porque ele é louco talvez?

- Ahn... Bom, ele nunca estudou em uma escola mesmo lembra? É normal se apoiar em pessoas que ele já conhece.

Eu disse isso _mesmo?_

- Concordo com Lene. – Hestia disse – Não me leve a mal Lily, é só que ele parece ser do tipo totalmente desinibido. Não imagino um James Potter envergonhado só por estar em uma escola.

Acredite, nem eu.

- Então pare de se esquivar. Teve alguma coisa entre vocês? – Ela continuou.

- Não Hesty. Sério. – Eu sorri.

Marlene ainda como um cão de guarda na porta fez biquinho e me olhou inconformada.

- Mas é obvio que ele gosta de você Lily. Você tem _certeza_ que não gosta dele?

- Não Lene, não gosto.

- Nem um pouquinho?

- Bom, claro que eu não o odeio. – Eu meio que ri nervosa.

Certo, parei de odiá-lo algumas horas atrás. Isso é _mesmo_ relevante?

Qual é o meu problema? Porque estou nervosa? Que coisa estúpida.

Fiz uma careta.

- Nem um pouquinhozinho? – Marlene aproximou o indicador do polegar deixando um espaço mínimo.

- Certo gosto dele, ta? Mas não é como vocês estão pensando! – Apressei-me em dizer.

- Então como é Lily? – Emme perguntou passando o braço por meu ombros.

- Ah, vocês sabem amigo de infância e tal.

Claro, _agora _somos amigos de infância. Francamente Lily, você é mesmo tão volúvel assim?

- Digo, não amigos de infância, mais para conhecidos. Colegas.

As meninas ficaram todas caladas por uns instantes. Meu olhar ia de uma para outra. Até que Dorcas se manifestou.

- Eu acho que vocês tem é alguma coisa.

- Verdade Lily, você está nervosa demais. – Hesty disse.

- _Não_ estou nervosa! – Eu disse esganiçada. – Ok, talvez um _pouco_ nervosa. Mas é totalmente natural.

Lene sorriu.

- Quero dizer, o dia foi impossível! James e meninos naquela competição idiota. Fiquei correndo pra lá e pra cá. Os professores nos enchendo de tarefas.

- Nem fale da competição, estou _tão_ irritada com Benjamin! Ele sabe que fico nervosa facilmente. – Emmeline disse emburrada.

- Vocês fazem muita tempestade com uma competiçãozinha. Eu bem queria um gostoso pra competir por mim. – Marlene disse fazendo bico.

Olhei para Lene com um sorriso.

- Falando em competição, porque _você_ não apareceu Marlene?

Então como em um passe de mágica, Marlene estava mais sorridente do que aquelas pessoas dos comerciais de margarinas.

- Você não vai acreditar! O professor Ruud estava saindo da sala dos professores quando eu estava a caminho do lago.

Dorcas deu um gritinho excitado.

Ruud Zieler é nosso professor de alemão.

Gato, gato, gato.

Tem olhos azul-acinzentados, cabelos loiros e as bochechas coradinhas ressaltando o azul dos olhos. Deve ter por volta de 1,85 quase 1,90 e um físico de morrer combinado com sua voz maravilhosa.

De acordo com a Dorcas é uma voz do tipo: "Tire a roupa".

Claro que a Dorcas também não é exatamente normal, mas se existe algo que faz _todas_ as meninas de _todas_ as casas concordarem, é isso.

- E ele me parou dizendo que eu não tinha entregado para ele o texto da semana passada. – Marlene continuou – Eu ia mentir, mas então vi aqueles enormes olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro rebelde...

- O professor Zieler pega todo mundo com essa. Você não consegue mentir pra ele! É incrível.

- Então acabei dizendo que não soube fazer. E ele disse que teria um tempo livre e se ofereceu para me ajudar. Não sou louca de discordar sou?

- Você é estupidamente sortuda! – Hesty exclamou.

- Eu sei! – Lene sorriu.

- Certo gente, amo vocês mas estou morta. – Eu sorri cansada – Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio, e eu realmente gostaria de ir dormir.

- Okay Lil, boa noite. – Lene me jogou um beijo.

- Boa noite povo, eu tenho que preparar minha mascara antes de dormir. – Dorcas disse levantando e seguindo Lene.

Emmeline riu.

- Boa noite Dó.

- Boa noite meninas. – Hestia falou piscando e saiu fechando a porta.

Emme suspirou do meu lado.

- Também estou super cansada Lily, você quer que eu pegue seu pijama pra você?

- Quero sim Emme, obrigada.

Emmeline levantou indo até o armário.

Jogou um conjunto de shortinho e camiseta, o short era azul listrado de branco, e a camisa branca com uma ancora de veludo azul no centro. Tirei a roupa grata pelo banho que eu tinha tomado antes do jantar, e joguei meu uniforme no chão ao lado da cama cansada demais para dobrá-lo.

Emmeline fez o mesmo, vestindo um shortinho xadrez estilo Burberry e uma camisa bege com o cavaleiro da marca em vermelho.

- Adorei seu pijama Emme! Ele é muito fofo. – Eu falei enquanto puxava minha colcha até o queixo.

- Obrigada Lil. Foi mamãe quem comprou para mim – Ela agradeceu subindo em sua cama e socando os travesseiros.

- Tia Elizabeth é um amor! – Eu sorri enquanto me virava em minha cama em direção de Emmeline.

Meu sorriso morreu quando notei a expressão tensa no rosto de Emmeline. Ela havia puxado seus cobertores até os ombros e olhava o teto fixamente.

- Emme?

- Hum? – Ela olhou para mim.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada Lily. Não se preocupe, vá dormir. – Ela sorriu superficialmente e então virou-se para o outro lado.

Eu sentei em minha cama olhando-a séria.

- Emmeline, você vai me fazer ir até ai?

Ouvi seu suspiro, e então ela virou de volta.

- Delphine ligou.

Delphine era a governanta da casa de Emmeline. Ela trabalha lá desde que Emmeline tinha dois anos, e está sempre preocupada com Emme e seu bem-estar.

- O que ela disse?

- Tio Duncan foi visitar meu pai hoje. Delphine disse que ele apareceu para o chá. Ela estava supervisionando a nova empregada enquanto ela servia o chá e ouviu os dois falando.

- É sobre a rede de bancos novamente?

- Sim. Tio Duncan estava falando para papai que meu primo Collin já está apto e na idade para começar a trabalhar no banco. Disse que como infelizmente papai não tem nenhum herdeiro homem é natural que ele escolha um de seus sobrinhos para herdar os bancos.

- E o que o tio Vaughn respondeu à ele?

- Papai falou que obviamente Collin poderia começar a trabalhar no banco, já que independente do filho que herde, a família é sempre bem-vinda para cargos no banco. – Emmeline disse com a voz embargada.

- Isso é ótimo! – Eu tentei animá-la – Afinal ele não disse que seria Collin a herdá-los.

- Sim, mas papai só está tentando ganhar tempo Lily! Eu sei que sim! Eu o conheço bem.

- Emmeline...

Por um momento não soube o que falar. A família de Emme está no ramo bancário desde 1754, e sempre foi herdada _apenas_ por homens. Claro que isso é totalmente machista, e Emmeline sempre mostrou interesse pelo banco. Então porque não deixá-la herdar como é seu direito?

- Ele está tentando pensar em outra pessoa, ele sempre disse que Collin é ótimo mas não é excelente. E para herdar uma cadeia de bancos tradicionais e renomados sabemos que isso faz, sim, a diferença.

- Já conversou com ele Emme? Sobre a possibilidade de ser a sucessora?

- Não. Mas toda vez que ele começa a falar do banco, olha para mim e muda de assunto. Sempre.

Ela afundou o rosto em um dos travesseiros.

- Não se preocupe Emme, eu tenho certeza de que ele logo vai perceber que você será uma excelente sucessora. Você mesma disse que ele está ganhando tempo, aproveite isso para provar à ele. – Eu disse convicta.

Não existe ninguém que possa exercer melhor essa posição que Emmeline.

Ela levantou o rosto do travesseiro e sorriu, dessa vez agradecida.

- Obrigada Lily. Você é a maior.

Eu ri.

- Não, você é Emmeline, mostre para o tio Vaughn.

- Sim. – Ela sussurrou.

- Boa noite. – Eu desejei.

- Pra você também. – Ela sorriu.

Acordei com o despertador tocando como um louco. Estiquei minha mão para procurar pelo bendito no criado-mudo e tapeei por uns vinte segundos sem encontrá-lo. Quando finalmente consegui, puxei-o para mim debaixo das cobertas e olhei as horas.

7:20

Demorei cerca de dez segundos para absorver a informação, para então gritar acordando Emmeline, que caiu da cama em susto.

- Emmeline são 7:20!

Ela levantou depressa.

- O que? – Então correu para o banheiro batendo a porta.

Meu Deus, o _que_ aconteceu?

Digo, nem fomos dormir tarde. Como eu posso ter ignorado nove alarmes? Certo Lily, não é hora de entrar em pânico. Arrume logo sua mochila antes que Emmeline termine o banho.

Rodei pelo quarto procurando meus livros, e colocando os que eu usaria na bolsa. Bem na hora, Emme saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha vermelha da Grifinória com os cabelos longos iuuuiuuloiros encharcados pingando todo o carpete.

- Sua vez – Ela disse.

E eu corri para tomar o meu.

Dez minutos depois Emmeline e eu corríamos para o salão principal para o café. Emmeline sentou no banco escorregando para o lado de Dorcas. E eu sentei do lado de Marlene.

- Bom dia! – Dorcas e Hestia disseram juntas.

- Porque vocês não nos acordaram? – Emmeline perguntou sem fôlego enquanto pegava ovos mexidos com salsichas, um pão italiano e suco de laranja.

- Bom, eu não sabia que tinham se atrasado mesmo, achei que a demora fosse proposital. – Dorcas sorriu se desculpando.

- E Dorcas estava com preguiça de subir as escadas – Hesty entregou – E seu eu deixar Marlene sozinha ela vai acabar enfiando um garfo no olho.

Olhei para Marlene que comia com os olhos semi-abertos. Parecendo muito com um daqueles zumbis cinzas de uma das séries que Amelia adora assistir.

- Certo. - Eu disse com a testa franzida pela aparência de Marlene enquanto pegava três torradas, dois _croissants, _e algumas fatias de peito de peru.

- Ela esqueceu da tarefa de inglês de Minerva, e é o primeiro tempo hoje. – Dorcas sorriu. – Então desceu pra sala comunal ontem e foi fazê-la.

- Ah sim, isso é a cara da Marlene. – Eu falei pegando café e leite.

- E vocês? – Hesty perguntou.

- Não sei, nós não fomos dormir tarde nem nada... – Emmeline disse antes de morder um pedaço do seu pão.

- Quando saímos vocês ainda demoraram para dormir? – Ela nos perguntou pegando um morango.

Olhei de relance para Emmeline. Emme não gosta de preocupar ninguém, e as vezes isso torna difícil falarmos com ela quando ela precisa de alguém.

- Eu disse a Lily que Delphia tinha me ligado. – Ela falou olhando as meninas bem mais confiante que noite passada.

Dorcas parou de tomar o iogurte e olhou para Emmeline.

- É sobre o banco? – Ela perguntou.

Então Emmeline lhes contou exatamente o que tinha me dito. Dorcas ficou extremamente revoltada e passou a citar homens que fracassaram na história mundial e as mulheres que lhes disseram que iriam. Hesty disse que ela deve mostrar que é tão boa quanto ou melhor que um homem. E Marlene pareceu ganhar vida dizendo que se Emmeline não fosse a herdeira ela seqüestraria Collin, e todos os outros primos masculinos de Emme até que ela fosse escolhida.

Emmeline as olhou extremamente grata.

- Obrigada meninas. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

Todas sorrimos.

Então Hesty levantou, dizendo:

- Certo garotas, levantando. Se não nos apressarmos vamos chegar atrasadas.

- Hum, tenho Alemão, primeira aula. – Marlene suspirou.

Dorcas sorriu empolgada.

- Eu também!

- Eu tenho matemática. – Gemi.

Hesty sorriu.

- Química com Slugorn.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – Eu dei um tchau geral e corri para a sala de matemática.

Ok, eu não _corri_. Quero dizer, poxa eu acabei de comer!

Enfim, eu _andei rápido._

De qualquer forma, tenho a impressão de que estou esquecendo alguma tarefa. Ontem eu estava certa de que tinha feito todas mas realmente tem algo faltando... Deixa eu ver:

Matemática: Quatro páginas de Cônicas.

História: 400 palavras sobre "Império: Como os britânicos construíram o mundo".

Literatura: Transcrever o texto dado em sala para Inglês antigo.

Química: Duas páginas sobre bioquímica.

Geografia: Mapa cartesiano da "velha Inglaterra" para ponto extra.

Alguma coi-

- Lily! – Uma mão segurou meu ombro.

Dei um gritinho assustado saltando para longe.

- Bom dia pra você também! – James sorriu.

- Meu Deus James! Qual o seu problema? Você não pode chegar assim! Eu estava distraída. – Falei com uma das mãos sobre o coração como se isso fosse fazê-lo se acalmar.

Ele riu.

- Eu sei, notei. Em que estava pensando?

- Acho que esqueci de fazer alguma tarefa... – Então sacudi a cabeça – Esquece. Você está melhor?

- Bem melhor.

- Então... – Falei constrangida com o olhar intenso de James – Onde está Remus? E Sirius? Eu achei que ele tivesse nascido grudado em você.

James riu novamente.

E eu _só_ acho que permaneci como uma demente com a boca ligeiramente aberta "saboreando" o som maravilhoso que era.

Claro que quando me toquei franzi a testa em desaprovação de minha reação exagerada. A risada de James nem é _tão_ bonita assim.

- O resto dos Marotos está dormindo. Remus disse que tinha algo para ver com Minerva só mais tarde e Sirius ficou dormindo por que quis. Eu juro que tentei acordá-lo mas ele me xingou duas vezes e se afundou entre a confusão de travesseiros e cobertores que estava a cama dele.

- Você o deixou? – Perguntei.

Então que me baixou. _Marotos?_

Digo, acho que ouvi Sirius comentar alguma coisa parecida no jantar ontem, mas eu estava sonolenta demais para prestar atenção.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- É que Sirius vai ficar de castigo pós-almoço se não aparecer. – Então segurei seu braço antes que esquecesse o que ia perguntar – James, o que são _Marotos?_

Ele sorriu lentamente.

- Somos nós.

- _Nós_ quem?

- Sirius, Remus e eu.

Ah claro. Faz todo o sentido.

- Qual o castigo de hoje? – Ele perguntou.

- Hum, se ontem foi a Claire hoje... – Então dei um pequeno gemido.

- O que foi?

- Alicia McNaught.

- Essa seria?

- Professora de literatura. Ler em inglês antigo preparar um resumo de três folhas.

James fez uma careta.

- Talvez o Sirius tenha o primeiro horário livre?

- Oh, sim. Talvez. – James levantou o olhar pensando na possibilidade.

- An... Certo, o que exatamente você quer?

Ele sorriu e se aproximou bastante deixando seus lábios bem próximos de meu ouvido.

- Eu gostaria de acompanhá-la até sua sala. Me permite?

Um arrepio subiu da base de minha coluna até meu pescoço arrepiando os cabelinhos de minha nuca.

- Claro, desde que não seja respirando no meu pescoço – Falei empurrando-o firme com um dos braços.

James riu.

- Certo.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vamos, ou vai chegar atrasada.

E em segundos, sem deixar de me olhar, sua mão achou a minha apertando-a de modo tão natural que minha mente nublou por alguns segundos.

- Hum, James. – Falei soltando nossas mãos. – Eu não sou criança.

- Sei. Mas somos amigos não somo Lily?

Mordi os lábios e assenti.

- Sim.

- Então posso segurar sua mão, não posso? – Ele me observou com aqueles enormes olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Acho que pode...

Ele sorriu de um modo tão doce que me senti mal novamente por ter pensado o pior dele durante esses anos.

- Então vamos logo! Ou não vai entrar, e vai ter que fazer três páginas sobre alguma obra antiga.

Por sorte, chegamos logo à sala de matemática, virei e agradeci James por ter me acompanhado esperando que ele fosse embora.

- Você vai chegar atrasado. – Eu avisei.

- Não se preocupe, ainda sou aluno novo então tenho crédito de alguns minutos. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- James? – Eu chamei.

- Hum?

- Porque você está sempre sorrindo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Porque não?

Revirei os olhos.

- Certo vá logo pra sua aula ou nem a desculpa a de ser novo vai salvá-lo.

- Tudo bem.

Então ele se aproximou.

- Sabe, – Ele começou a falar em uma voz baixa – eu não posso evitar sorrir. Você me faz feliz Lily.

Então deu-me um beijo na bochecha antes de acenar e sair correndo. Ainda tive tempo de gritar revoltada:

- James!

Ela se virou:

- Você disse para parar, não disse onde. – Então piscou e voltou a correr.

Oh meu Deus! Qual é o problema dele?

Meu coração saltava como um louco no peito.

E qual é o problema comigo?

Gemi frustrada e entrei na sala de Nemanja.

Dois tempos depois, eu ainda estava irritada o suficiente para cortar Sirius quando nos encontramos no corredor, e não responder uma mensagem de Remus pelo RedPad. Andei pisando forte até a sala de culinária, meu próximo tempo, onde Carrie Duckworth estaria esperando para ensinar-nos mas algum prato maravilhoso.

A professora Duckworth era uma figura aparentemente frágil, pois ela é bem magrinha para uma pessoa que come tanto. Em todas as aulas ela está com seus cabelos loiros cuidadosamente presos no coque. E sempre nos sorri com seus enormes olhos castanhos empolgada com algum prato.

Claro que de tudo que eu poderia esperar da aula de Carrie. O que eu nunca sonharia era ver os _Marotos_ todos juntos.

Claro que agradeci a Deus mentalmente porque além do Marotos minhas amigas estavam lá. O que deve significar que alguém lá em cima gosta um pouquinho de mim.

Sorri para as meninas.

A professora Duckworth entrou.

- Bom dia crianças! Formem logo os pares e vamos começar.

Oh-oh.

Isso não é bom.

Virei para as meninas, e vi Lene puxar Emme para o seu lado e Dorcas e Hestia colarem uma na outra. Olhei depressa para Remus mas Sirius já tinha se apossado dele.

Então James pigarreou do meu lado.

Argh! Isso é _tão_ não justo!

Digo, só porque eu não o odeio mais não quer dizer que minhas, assim chamadas, "amigas" precisam achar maneiras inconvenientes de me jogar contra ele!

- Oi de novo Lily. – Ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos e o puxei pela camisa até uma das bancadas.

- É, oi.

- Hoje, vamos aprender a fazer _Baklavas_. – A professora Carrie começou – Alguém pode me dizer de onde essa comida é originária?

Levantei o braço.

- Lily? – Ela perguntou.

- Grécia?

- Correto. – Professora Duckworth sorriu – Dez pontos para Grifinória.

- Como sabia?

Eu me arrepiei ao ouvi-lo perguntar tão próximo de meu ouvido e corei ridiculamente rápido.

- Meus padrinhos são gregos. – Respondi depressa – Dá para se afastar um pouco? Eu realmente preciso de espaço para cozinhar.

Ele riu.

Será que ele ri de _tudo?_

- Sério. – Falei cometendo o erro de virar para olhá-lo.

Ele estava tão próximo que pude sentir sua respiração em mim. Seus lábios estavam praticamente a altura de meus olhos.

- Ok. – Ele sorriu e então deu um pequeno passo para o lado.

- Pode se afastar _mais_ um pouco por favor? – Tive vontade de me socar por ter dado ênfase no "mais", só que e eu não estou exatamente segura de mim. Digo, meu Deus, ele deve ter os lábios mais perfeitos do mundo! Tão..._beijáveis_.

E isso não quer dizer que eu gosto dele!

Quero dizer, sou humana sabe? Eu reconheço um cara gostoso quando vejo um.

Não que isso mude o meu conceito dele de: "Mulherengo-sem-remédio". O que, se pensar bem, é um conceito melhor do que o antigo: Dedo-duro-idiota-que-merecia-lever-um-chute-bem-no-meio-das-pernas".

Sabe o que eu nunca me toquei? Eu podia ter usado joelhada em vez de chute, por que acho que causa mais efeito na frase e deve doer ma–

- Lily?

- Hã? – Pisquei confusa saindo do meu estado aéreo.

- Lily!

Olhei para o lado e vi James largando a colher e a vasilha onde ele estava misturando a manteiga e o açúcar e estendendo a mão para agarrar a minha. Então senti uma dor no indicador e olhei para baixo.

Eu simplesmente continuei picando as nozes enquanto pensava e não tinha notado que elas já tinham acabado. Sorte que James puxou minha mão e pegou de raspão. Só um cortezinho besta.

- Meu Deus! Em que estava pensando? Podia ter se machucado! – Ele me olhou repreensivo.

Fiquei meio encabulada. Realmente fui muito descuidada.

- Eu... Eu não estava prestando atenção...

Ele suspirou.

- Tem que por um band-aid aqui. – Ele disse levantando minha mão até próximo de seu rosto.

- Não é necessário. Foi só u–

Minha voz morreu quando James pôs a ponta do meu indicador em sua boca. Paralisei até o último músculo e uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo quando senti sua língua tocar meu dedo.

Eu puxei minha mão o mais depressa que pude, e o encarei com os olhos arregalados mais vermelha que meus cabelos.

- _Qual o seu problema?_ – Eu gritei-sussurrei pois estávamos no meio da sala.

- Ouvi em algum lugar que saliva ajuda a coagular o sangue. – Ele falou calmo sorrindo preguiçosamente.

Ofeguei.

- Você não pode sair por aí lambendo os cortes de todo mundo!

- Eu nunca disse que saio "por aí lambendo os cortes de todo mundo." – Ele continuou sorrindo, desta vez muito próximo.

- Vou corrigir. Você não pode sair lambendo _meu_ corte sem mais nem menos!

- Eu estava querendo ajudar.

- Não é como se eu fosse hemofílica ou algo assim! Não precisava ter feito isso, e _não_ faça de novo!

- Hã, senhorita Evans? – Carrie chamou – Tudo bem aí?

Ela olhou de mim para James e então de James para mim confusa.

- Hum, tudo. Não é nada, só um pequeno corte.

- Ah. Tenha cuidado, certo? – Ela sorriu.

- Certo. – Respondi e vi Hesty e Emmeline sorrirem para mim e me mandarem sinais de ok com os polegares. Lene estava praticamente se cagando de rir, e fiz uma nota mental para me vingar dela mais tarde.

Revirei os olhos.

Daí vi Dorcas fazendo um coração com as mãos.

Fiz uma careta.

Sério, com amigas assim, quem precisa de inimigas?

* * *

Olá!

Sinto muito pelo tempo sem postar.

Minhas outras fics também estão suuper atrasadas.

O chapter é curtinho, mas é alguma coisa certo?

Obrigada pelo apoio gente!

Estou amando suas reviews!

_Respostas:_

**Lizzie K. Black:**

Obrigada pelos elogios!

Os professores não são tão ruins né? XD

Com certeza vão aprontar, mas com amigas como essas a Lily vai estar bem protegida.

Desculpe pelo atraso viu?

Beijos!

**Anne:**

Desculpe pela demora!

Obrigada pela review!

Beijos!

**Rittinha:**

Poxa muito obrigada pelos elogios!

Assim eu vou ficar convencida! XD

É minha primeira Lily/James então fiquei bem nervosa.

Ainda bem que você gostou!

Lily é muito dramática não?

Eu estaria feliz se estivesse no lugar dela! XD

Desculpe pela demora viu?

Beijinhos!

**Michely Evans:**

Por favor não me mate! XD

Desculpe mesmo pela demora.

Não se preocupe eu demoro, mas não abandono minhas fics!

Muito obrigada pelos elogios!

Beijo!

**Flor Cordeiro:**

Oi Flor, desculpe pela demora viu?

Não se preocupe a Tons ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecer.

Obrigada pela review!

Beijos!

**Dani A. Evans:**

Oi!

Sim, Lily é muito boba.

Poxa obrigada por todos os elogios!

Você é demais!

Esse capitulo ficou curtinho escrevi com pressa mas o próximo será melhor!

Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Laah'S:**

Poxa desculpe pela demora.

Mas muito obrigada pelos elogios!

Vou fazer o possível para continuar recebendo-os! XD

Beijos!

**Alice Dreamer:**

Nunca tinha gostado tanto assim de uma UA?

Estou agora suuper orgulhosa da minha fic! XD

Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!

Beijos!

**Dani Prongs:**

Olá!

Uh, desculpe pela demora viu?

Não era minha intenção.

Vou tentar postar mais cedo o próximo.

Muito obrigada pelos elogios!

Beijos!

**Bih Portela:**

OMG!

A sua review foi uma das mais _perfeitas_ que recebi!

Poxa muito obrigada pelos elogios!

Amei-os!

Infelizmente _sinto_ que você vai me xingar pois esse capítulo não é exatamente fofo.

Mas eu melhoro para o proximo certo? XD

BWT, desculpe pela demora...

Eu acabei tendo um bloqueio louco...

Sobre o suco de abóbora, aparentemente no Harry Potter original as pessoas _gostam_ dele.

Mas como é um UA, e eu não gosto, pensei que talvez o James não fosse gostar também.

Enfim, obrigada pela sua review!

Beijos!

**srta . lys prongs:**

Obrigada pela review viu?

E desculpe pela demora. XD

Beijos!

* * *

Até o próximo capitulo!

Lalah-Chan;


	5. Chapter 5

_ Disclaimer – Harry Potter não me pertence infelizmente…_

Depois da aula de culinária mais estranha de minha vida, – e mais constrangedora de certeza – lavei as mãos e segui para a aula de história. James seguiu comigo para variar.

- Meu Deus, seus tempos são _todos_ iguais aos meus? – Perguntei atônita.

Ele riu como sempre.

- Não, mas temos muitas aulas em comum. Na verdade eu pedi a Minerva um horário igual ao seu, mas ela disse que seria impossível, pois algumas aulas já tem o número limite de alunos.

- Graças a Deus. – Eu ri.

James pareceu levemente ofendido.

- Bem, sinto muito se você é viciante. – Ele deu seu melhor sorriso.

Senti o sangue correr para minha bochechas.

- Oh, por favor James. Não sou viciante.

- Então porque ainda não parei de pensar em você?

- P-Porque... – Gaguejei – Porque você é louco!

James gargalhou.

Bufei e passei a andar mais rápido.

- Espere Lily! – Ele exclamou em meio aos risos.

Incrivelmente ele não teve que fazer esforço algum para me acompanhar, ele dava passos longos como se fosse totalmente normal!

- Lily, eu não quis chateá-la.

- Não estou chateada! – Eu praticamente gritei.

- Então porque está alterada?

- James Potter eu _não _estou alterada. – Murmurei perigosa.

- Certo, certo.

Revirei os olhos.

- Lily? – Ele chamou.

- O que _é?_

- Quer sair comigo?

Eu parei de andar de repente então sorri marota.

- Não force James.

- Ah por favor... – Ele pediu.

- Claro... – Eu sorri doce.

Ele olhou-me surpreso.

- Sério?

- ... Em outra vida. – Eu completei.

- Vamos Lily... Como amigos, você sabe.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Como amigos? – Perguntei devagar.

- Claro. – Ele sorriu.

- Hum... Então podemos chamar Sirius e Remus não?

- Tudo o que quiser. Mas talvez Sirius não apareça. Digo, se for verdade o que ele me falou.

O olhei desconfiada.

- O que ele falou?

- Disse que teria um "leilão de garotas" hoje. E ele compraria sua acompanhante para o final de semana. Nas palavras dele: "A primeira sortuda a estar com Sirius Black"

Eu ri imaginando a pretensão da criança ao dizer isso, deve ter jogado os cabelos para trás e dado seu sorriso perfeito.

Então que me caiu.

Leilão de Garotas?

_Leilão de Garotas?_

- Onde está Sirius?

James me olhou confuso.

- Ele tem aula de história conosco.

Peguei James pela camisa e o puxei em direção a sala de Minerva.

- Sério Lily, se você quer tirar minha camisa é só dizer – Ele riu – Não precisa de toda essa encenação.

Eu continuei puxando-o – Ou puxando a camisa dele, tanto faz – apenas virando o rosto para fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou. – James disse levantando os braços em rendimento.

Assim que entramos na sala de história vi Sirius em um canto com Stephanie Vaseil, provavelmente passando o papo na garota.

- Sirius! – Chamei.

Ele virou imediatamente e sorriu para mim e James, piscou para Stephanie e então virou-se caminhando até nós.

- Moranguinho! Perdi vocês na saída de aula de culinária e Tifanny-

- Stephanie. – Corrigi.

- Stephanie – Ele disse como se soubesse o tempo todo – Me ajudou.

- Sirius seu cachorro – James disse humorado – Tente ao menos lembrar o nome correto delas!

Revirei os olhos.

Meninos são _tão_ sem-noção.

Os dois começaram a rir juntos como se tivessem algum tipo de piadinha interna.

Juro, homens são estranhos!

Digo, ele vivem falando que mulheres são complicadas porque somos todas "sensitivas" e olhamos uma pra outra passando mensagens inteiras e tal. Mas eles também! Sério, pegue James e Sirius, por exemplo. Eles são assustadores! Durante o intervalo de minha virada de olhos e o pensamento-fato de que eles são sem noção, eles trocaram um olhar sinistro e começaram a rir!

Quero dizer, oi?

Depois _nós_ somos esquisitas!

- Com licença? Um pouco de atenção por favor? – Eu levantei a mão irônica.

- O que quiser Moranguinho! – Sirius me sorriu.

- James, disse que você mencionou algo sobre um leilão de garotas. O que você sabe sobre isso?

- Ah, sim. Bem, uma garota – linda devo acrescentar – passou pela manhã na sala comunal e disse que seria hoje às oito na sala de teatro. Ela não demorou muito, acho que porque ela é de outra casa e se fosse pega lá...

Estalei os dedos acordando Sirius.

- Concentra! Como ela é?

- Como eu disse, linda. Cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos verdes. Magra, acho que chegava no meu queixo. – Ele me mediu puxando-me até que eu ficasse exatamente embaixo de seu queixo. – Da sua altura Moranguinho.

- Como você sabe? – O olhei confusa – Você a agarrou?

Ele riu deliciado.

- Não boba. Eu sei só de olhar para as mulheres a que altura elas ficarão próximas de mim.

Okay.

_Isso_ é assustador.

- Você podia ter me poupado desse pequeno detalhe.

James riu sexy ao meu lado.

Eu o fuzilei com os olho-

Espera.

Eu pensei o que acho que pensei?

_Sexy?_

Oh meu Deus! James Potter _não_ faz bem a minha sanidade! E ele _não_ é sexy.

Sacudi levemente a cabeça.

- Você lembra qual era a casa dela? – Perguntei a Sirius.

- Corvinal.

- Carmelita! – Sussurrei.

- Qual é o nome dela? – Ele pareceu ligeiramente interessado.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar de aviso.

- Carmelita, não é pro seu bico Black.

Ele me olhou ofendido.

- Poxa Moranguinho, o que quer dizer com isso?

- Ela tem relações duradouras e não uns amassos no corredor. – Eu disse enquanto vasculhava meus bolsos.

Soltei uma exclamação de alivio assim que puxei o redPad do bolso.

Sério, as meninas _têm_ que parar de decidir as coisas sem mim! Eu tenho certeza que só porque eu seria contra toda essa história de leilão, elas devem ter ido direto ao diretor.

"_Carmelita, você já falou com o diretor? Fiquei sabendo que haverá o leilão hoje depois do jantar..."_

Enviei a mensagem e puxei minha bolsa indo até a mesa de Minerva que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Lily! Onde vai? – Ou vi James perguntar preocupado.

- Preciso resolver algo. Encontro com você depois.

Eu disse mesmo "encontro com você depois"?

Revirei os olhos.

Pelo amor de Deus Lily! Não é como se vocês fossem namorados ou algo assim! Aliás, porque mesmo essa palavra veio em minha cabeça agora? Quero dizer, não é só porque eu disse que vamos nos encontrar que precisamos ser necessariamente namorados. Podemos ser amigos. Nós somos amigos. Okay, pare com isso! Pare. Concentre-se, se esse leilão vai acontecer, que seja uma coisa organizada!

Então lembrei algo.

- E Sirius.. – Eu me virei depressa – Por favor, não a Steph, ela é um amor.

Ele me olhou indignado.

- Moranguinho!

- Até mais. – Acenei já de costas.

A professora Minerva havia terminado de pôr os livros na mesa quando me aproximei. Ela me sorriu.

- Sim, senhorita Evans?

- Professora, gostaria de pedir sua permissão para me ausentar da aula. Eu devo ajudar a organizar tal _leilão_ que ocorrerá hoje. – Eu falei sabendo que Minerva como eu, nunca aprovaria uma coisa dessas.

O leilão digo.

- Ah sim, então está dispensada senhorita. Devo acrescentar que achei uma idéia interessantíssima. – Ela me piscou – Vocês jovens precisam de atividades diferentes para variar.

Encarei boquiaberta e chocada Minerva enquanto ela me sorria e dizia para que eu fosse logo senão me atrasaria.

_Como assim?_

O redPad fez um curto barulhinho em meu bolso e saí da sala ainda estonteada com minha professora, enquanto puxava o aparelho do bolso.

"_Sim, hoje haverá o leilão. Adivinha! A idéia foi aprovada pelo diretor, e ele nos deixou usar o palco e os bastidores da sala de teatro. Encontramos você lá! Beijos."_

Suspirei.

Lá vamos nós.

Apressei o passo para a sala de teatro, e fiquei extremamente surpresa de ouvir por todo o caminho comentários de nosso "projeto"para arrecadar dinheiro.

"... E vão leiloar as garotas do segundo ano..."

"... Que se for escondido talvez..."

"... Eles vão pagar uma fortuna, aposto..."

"... Queria participar..."

"... Idéia brilhante..."

"... Temos que pensar em algo também..."

Não é possível que não exista _outro_ assunto! O que aconteceu com os bons e velhos: "Estou cheio de tarefas" ou "As vagens não me fizeram bem"ou talvez "Qual é o seu tempo de aula?" ou até "Acho que vou cabular a aula de química hoje" ?

Entrei bufando na sala de teatro, e encontrei muitas meninas já organizando o palco. E outras correndo com roupas etiquetadas para todos os lados. Então encontrei o rosto sorridente de Rory discutindo algo com Dorcas.

- Dorcas Meadowes! O que você fez? – Eu exclamei furiosa.

Ela se encolheu ou ouvir seu nome.

- Oh, olá Lily!

- Não acredito que levou a idéia mesmo a sério!

- Claro que levei Lil – Ela começou a falar enquanto puxava-me pelo braço guiando-me para a platéia e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. Sentei logo em seguida. – A maioria das meninas concordou. Adoraram! Então assim que terminei a aula de culinária Rory recebeu um "ok" do diretor e aqui estamos!

- Mas Sirius disse que passaram na sala comunal avisando logo cedo! – Exclamei confusa.

- Oh, bem, nós resolvemos avisar logo já crentes de que o diretor aprovaria.

- Oh, Dó. Você é impossível! – Eu não pude evitar sorrir.

Dorcas está certa. As meninas merecem alguma diversão. Se isso deixa todas alegres, então que seja.

- Em que posso ajudar? – Perguntei.

Dorcas deu um gritinho e me abraçou feliz.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Você é a melhor amiga do mundo Lily! – Ela agradeceu por ter cedido.

- Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria vocês na mão. – Sorri.

- As meninas já separaram as roupas que vão usar no leilão, e tenho um grupo organizando-as nos bastidores. Marlene e um grupo estão cuidando da decoração. Emmeline está junto com Carmelita avisando aos alunos que será após o jantar.

- Então?

- Seria demais pedir para você organizar a lista das participantes? – Ela pediu radiante.

- Já vou começar. – Eu apertei-lhe as mãos e levantei para pegar um caderno na mochila.

- Você tem os nomes Dó?

- Aqui estão – Ela estendeu-me uma lista com sua caligrafia elegante. – Aliás, Rory está recebendo de Carmelita algumas inscritas em cima da hora, então ela sempre estará vindo lhe avisar.

- Okay. – Assenti.

- Dorcas! – Chamaram do palco.

- Já vou! – Ela gritou de volta, e então virou para mim e deu uma piscadela – Contando com você.

O resto da tarde foi uma loucura. Emme e Carmelita voltaram com duas bandejas cheias de canecas com sopa quentinha. Não tivemos tempo para ir almoçar então o diretor permitiu que as meninas nos trouxessem sopa. Garotas corriam para dar recados, ajudar, procurar materiais, a sala de teatro estava cheia de mulheres. Organizei rapidamente a lista no início, mas então hora ou outra meninas me procuravam para ter suas vezes adiadas ou para serem as primeiras.

Emmeline foi convencida a participar, e assim como ela, eu também. Hestia não sequer dava sinais de querer participar, mas Lene, Dorcas e eu conversamos e decidimos colocá-la na lista. Tonks ligou dizendo que já estava em Londres e logo a caminho da escola e chegaria apenas para o jantar.

Lógico que Emmeline me obrigou a por o nome de Tonks na lista. Dorcas então, ligou de volta para ela e inventou uma história maluca sobre como o jantar hoje seria especial e todos deveriam comparecer com roupa social. Tonks não gostou muito da idéia. Ela _odeia_ vestidos e saltos. Mas concordou porque era um jantar do colégio.

Tonks se veste de maneira incrível. Sua mãe, Andrômeda Tonks, é uma design famosa. E sempre deseja e faz roupas exclusivas para Tonks. O estilo de Tonks é super despojado, confortável e meio louco como ela.

A mãe de Marlene, Candace McKinnon é uma modelo incrível, o que ajuda para que Marlene também tenha roupas maravilhosas e uma personalidade forte. Marlene tem um estilo mais normal, comparado ao de Tonks, mas suas roupas são lindas e estão sempre na moda.

Dorcas, é elegante no último. Sua mãe é Charlotte Meadowes, uma mulher que se veste com tanta classe que poderia jantar com a rainha em seu traje casual de ficar em casa. Dorcas é exatamente como a mãe. Até sua roupa mais simples tem um toque especial. Assim como a mãe, ela tem uma paixão enorme por pérolas e por isso tem uma coleção de tirar o fôlego no seu closet.

Emmeline é o motivo de raiva das meninas. Sinceramente não sei porque, já que todas elas estão sempre bem vestidas. Elas dizem que Emmeline fica bem em _tudo_ o que veste. E nisso eu tenho que concordar com elas. Isso deve ser genético, pois a mãe de Emme, Elizabeth também fica linda em tudo. O estilo de Emmeline é normal, mas quando ela veste uma roupa que nem é assim tão bonita, Emme parece transformar a roupa, porque nela fica estonteante.

Hesty é outro motivo de raiva. Ela pode vestir a coisa mais discreta e simples, e ainda parece extremamente sexy! Marlene acha isso revoltante. Não que ela não seja sexy, todas já dissemos que só a personalidade dela já chama atenção. Mas Hestia é _incrível_. Certa vez no aniversário de Belatrix – Sim, nós vamos, obrigação "social"- Bela estava com um vestido vinho maravilhoso – tenho que admitir – com um decote generoso e um salto enorme. Por cinco minutos o foco foi Bela. Logo que Hestia apareceu com seu vestido sem decote algum, com a gola no pescoço e sem mangas, indo ate uns três dedos acima do joelho, todos olharam para ela.

Ela tem um tipo de dom.

Juro.

Ao final da tarde, a sala de teatro estava linda. As meninas tinha feito um ótimo trabalho com a decoração. Justin Gaskins, havia concordado em trabalhar com o jogo de luzes, sempre que entrasse uma garota ele ajustaria com algumas combinações que incluíssem a cor da casa. Azul, vermelho, verde ou amarelo. Eu já havia terminado a lista, fui a loucura com garotas chegando o tempo todo para trocar seus horários. Mas deu tudo certo.

Nós voltamos para nossas casas e fomos tomar nossos banhos para o jantar. Assim que pisei na sala comunal vi os gêmeos distribuindo potinhos de sorvete Häagen-Dazs que eles provavelmente contrabandearam da cozinha do castelo. Gideown me entregou um, agradeci e então vi em um dos sofás ao fundo James deitado com um livro enorme nas mãos. Estranhamente meu coração deu um salto assim que o vi. Não entendi exatamente porque. Mas ignorei com todas as minhas forças a vontade que eu tinha de ir até lá só para vê-lo sorri daquele jeito natural como ele fazia.

E eu teria conseguido subir as escadas e me trancar na segurança de meu quarto se ele não tivesse virado o rosto e olhado diretamente para mim. Como se ele soubesse que eu estava ali todo o tempo.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, sorri automaticamente. E não parei de sorrir. Não era nenhum sorri enorme ou coisa assim, era um sorriso tímido, feliz.

James pareceu surpreso por um segundo, mas logo retribuiu com o seu próprio. Não puder evitar andar até lá. E quando dei por mim eu já estava do lado do sofá. James levantou, sentando-se e batendo no espaço ao lado para que eu sentasse também.

- Tenho que ir tomar banho. Estou nojenta – Fiz uma careta.

Automaticamente, com uma das mãos, tentei organizar meu cabelo que estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo desleixado.

- Você está perfeita. Venha, sente um pouco comigo.

Revirei os olhos, mas sorri. Eu tinha certeza que estava longe de estar perfeita. Mas James fazia com que parecesse que eu estava quando ficava perto dele. Sentei-me ao seu lado virando levemente para ele. James pelo outro lado estava completamente virado para mim, e senti meu rosto corar com seu olhar intenso.

Oh, por favor. É apenas James.

- Como foi lá? – Sua voz perfeita vibrou.

Eu pus uma colher do sorvete na boca, agradecendo aos céus pela recompensa pelo trabalho de hoje.

- Cansativo. Mas ficou lindo, as meninas deram duro – Eu ri.

- Quer então me explicar o que exatamente é esse leilão?

Eu assenti e engoli mais um pouco do sorvete.

- Bom, todo ano as os alunos de uma mesma série se juntam para arrecadar dinheiro para doar a alguma instituição. Dorcas teve a idéia de fazer esse leilão, assim os meninos terão a chance de dar um lance por qual menina quiserem para um encontro. E o dinheiro do lance final vai para a instituição.

James não desviou o olhar por um segundo de mim. E estupidamente isso me deixou feliz.

- Parece interessante...

- Então, vai aparecer por lá? – Perguntei casualmente enquanto colocava mais uma colherada de sorvete na boca.

- Sinto muito Lily, acho que não. – Sua expressão tornou-se triste.

Estranhamente meu coração apertou-se. Lá no fundo eu queria que James fosse, e secretamente queria que ele desse um lance por mim.

Que coisa boba de se pensar.

- O que? Porque? – Perguntei tentando não parecer muito desapontada.

- Hoje depois do almoço o professor Slugorn perguntou se não poderíamos trocar o horário do castigo. Eu disse que sim, então será após o jantar...

- Oh... – Não pude evitar suspirar levemente e baixar um pouco a cabeça desanimada.

Então senti a mão de James levantando meu rosto em direção ao dele.

- Lily, eu não vou deixar nenhum idiota conseguir um encontro com você. Ouviu?

Meu coração começou a se agitar.

Mas eu ri.

Deus, porque estou tão preocupada? É só um encontro.

E James é só um amigo.

Comi outra colherada do sorvete e falei:

- Não se preocupe James. Marlene disse que Amos vai me "comprar"- Eu fiz as aspas com a mão da colherzinha.

- E você pede para eu não me preocupar? Ele é quem mais me preocupa!

- Somos amigos James. Desde que não fique com Rosier ou Regulus, eu posso suportar. – Sorri.

- Mas eu não.

Nossos olhos se encontraram novamente.

Eu ri e pus mais um pouco do sorvete na boca.

Nervosa confesso. Mas ele não tem que saber disso.

- Não acho que esteja em posição de falar algo. Você não vai mesmo. – Dei de ombros.

Ele ficou por um tempo calado apenas me encarando enquanto eu terminava com o potinho. Fiquei um pouco incomodada com a atenção mas fingi que estava alheia a seu olhar.

Então ele disse baixo e perigoso:

- Vamos ver.

Um arrepio subiu por minha espinha mas acho que foi por causa do sorvete que eu estava tomando.

- Bom, vou subir. – Sorri.

Antes que eu fizesse qualquer movimento, James avançou em mim segurando com uma mão meu queixo.

- Você tem sorvete aqui. – Ele murmurou.

E então James se curvou contra mim e pude sentir seus lábios encostarem em uma parte do meu queixo próxima a mandíbula. Meu coração disparou como se estivesse batendo para se salvar.

- Hum, gostoso. – Ele disse quando se afastou. – Caramelo.

- _James!_ – Exclamei em revolta.

Ele riu.

- Eu não beijei.

_Argh!_

Dei um pequeno gritinho frustrado.

Nota mental: Nunca mais tomar sorvete com James Potter por perto.

- _Não_ faça de novo!

E depressa me virei e subi irritada as escadas para o dormitório.

Certo, talvez irritada não seja a palavra correta.

_Confusa_ seria mais apropriado.

Quero dizer, com James tudo era estranho. Não de uma maneira ruim. Digo, era natural. Era normal estar com ele, sorrir com ele. Eu mal o reencontrara e já o deixava me afetar de um jeito que nunca pensei que pudesse ser afetada antes!

Dei mais um grito frustrada.

Neste momento Emmeline saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha vermelha com o leão da grifinória e me olhou confusa.

- Aconteceu algo Lily?

- James aconteceu. – Bufei e entrei no banheiro a tempo de ver um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Emmeline.

Após o jantar estávamos eu, Alice e Marlene nos bastidores do palco da sala de teatro observando Dorcas que já começara a apresentação. A sala estava cheia.

- Okay, atenção por favor! – Dorcas pediu, aparecendo no palco com o microfone.

Com o outono já tomando o lugar do verão, Dorcas estava com um vestido cor-de-rosa com uma gola alta, mas bem frouxa, dando apenas um charme ao vestido, ele descia até o meio das coxas liso, mas Dorcas pusera um cinto marrom-chocolate grosso na cintura, definindo ainda mais seu corpinho pequeno. Para completar, pôs um par de ankle boots da mesma cor do cinto. Destacando em seus curtos cabelos castanhos, um delicado par de brincos pendentes de ouro amarelo com uma pérola no final.

A platéia explodiu em aplausos. Dorcas sorriu meiga e voltou a levar o microfone aos lábios.

- Gente, como todos sabem, estamos aqui para arrecadar dinheiro para uma instituição de caridade. Então pensei: Que modo mais divertido, e mais lucrativo, podíamos ter escolhido se não um leilão de garotas?

Os meninos assoviaram e bateram palmas excitados.

- Antes de começarmos direi algumas regras, e ao final delas estarão livres para ir quem não estiver disposto a cumpri-las. – Ela disse doce.

Dorcas esperou um pouco até que os meninos fossem se calando aos poucos apreensivos.

- Regra número um: A "compra"da garota vale apenas por esse sábado. Regra número dois: A garota não é obrigada a lhes beijar. Regra número três: Só pode ser comprada uma garota por menino. Obrigada.

Apesar das regras, os meninos apenas resmungaram, mas permaneceram em seus lugares.

- Nossa primeira garota leiloada da noite, será Alice Havel.

Alice me olhou em pânico nos bastidores.

- Oh meu Deus, não acredito que estou fazendo isso. –Ela me olhou envergonhada. – Lily não sei se vou ter coragem para ir até lá...

- Deixe de drama Alice, você está linda. – Falei empurrando-a para o palco.

Os meninos gritaram e assoviaram para ela. Alice estava muito bonita. Com uma saia marrom, uma regata de linho creme, e um coletinho Gucci marrom um tom mais claro que a saia, ela era simplesmente Alice. Completando com um par de sapatilhas Tory Burch, com estampa de oncinha.

- Vamos começar o lance com mil libras. – Dorcas olhou Alice encorajadora e sorriu para a platéia. – Quem dá mil libras?

- Mil libras! – Frank levantou sua plaquinha.

O sangue de Alice subiu todo para a face. Marlene riu do meu lado. Emmeline apenas falou:

- Eu disse que Frank iria comprar Alice num tapa.

- Mil libras para Longbotton. Quem dá mil e duzentos?

- Mil e duzentos! – Um garoto da Sonserina gritou.

- Mil e duzentos dou-lhe uma. – Dorcas sorriu para Frank.

- Dois mil! – Frank gritou.

- Dois mil dou-lhe uma. – Dorcas olhou de volta o loiro que estava competindo com Frank por Alice.

- Dois mil e quinhentos! – O sonserino gritou.

- Quatro mil! – Frank olhou irritado para o loiro.

- Quatro mil dou-lhe uma. Dou-lhe duas. Vendida para Frank Longbotton! – Dorcas gritou empolgada.

Todos aplaudiram enquanto Alice saía do palco voltando para os bastidores. Dorcas afastou o microfone e olhou para mim do palco.

- Ah, eu amo a vida. – Dorcas sorriu satisfeitíssima.

Eu apenas ri.

- Vocês viram? – Alice sorriu – Frank não hesitou em me "comprar"!

Então ela parou e fez uma careta.

- Isso soou _tão_ machista!

Emmeline a olhou sorridente.

- Machista ou não, foi maravilhoso! É claro que ele não hesitou. Ele te ama Alice.

Alice corou furiosamente, mas seu enorme sorriso não desmanchou.

- Nossa próxima leiloada é Emmeline Vance. – Ouvimos Dorcas dizer.

- Desejem-me boa sorte. – Emmeline pediu.

- Pra que? Para que haja menos de dez caras disputando você? – Marlene sorriu.

Emme apenas sorriu e então praticamente flutuou até o palco. O meninos agitaram-se depressa. Todos olhando Emmeline quase como se a venerassem.

Ela escolheu um vestido verde vivo bem leve que delineava seu corpo perfeito. O vestido tinha um dos ombros caídos, expondo a pele branquinha de Emme, e chegava até o meio de suas coxas. Com sandálias delicadas Jimmy Choo de salto médio douradas, e os cabelos loiros lisos caindo como uma cortina dourada, Emmeline estava arrebatadora.

- Não é justo. – Marlene resmungou do meu lado. – Porque eu não posso ser magrinha assim?

Eu ri.

- Lene, você _é_ magrinha.

Ela me sorriu e me abraçou de lado.

- Ela está linda não é? – Hesty se apareceu do nosso lado.

- Emmeline _é_ linda. – Marlene sorriu para Hesty. – Aposta quanto que ela chega em sete mil?

Hesty a olhou surpresa.

- Você acha que eles vão gastar tudo isso?

- Você chegou atrasada Hesty – Eu sorri.

- Dó já vendeu Alice por quatro mil.

A boca de Hestia se abriu em um "O" perfeito.

- Ta brincando. – Ela olhou para Alice que conversava animada com Amélia Bones que também seria leiloada.

- Sério. Foi incrível! – Marlene disse excitada.

- E o objetivo é arrecadar dinheiro para algumas instituições, então tecnicamente é bom que eles gastem com as meninas. – Falei.

Então todas calamos quando Dorcas gritou:

- Cinco mil! Dou-lhe uma.

- Seis mil! – Nikolai Stovekay, um russo alto, gritou.

- Oh meu Deus. – Lene arregalou os olhos – Nikolai?

Niko é da casa da Corvinal, e sempre foi super disputado pelas garotas. Forte, costas largas, cabelos escuros e olhos verdes de derreter qualquer uma. Apesar do fato de ser o alvo de muitas garotas, Niko sempre foi muito reservado, e todos os relacionamentos que teve sempre duraram vários meses.

Inclusive ele e Emmeline estiveram juntos durante um tempo. Uns cinco, seis meses acho. Eles terminaram o namoro no começo do ano passado. Emmeline sempre fora muito amiga de Benjy, e eu sempre soube que esses dois um dia teriam alguma coisa. Quando ele soube do namoro rompido, Benjy ficou revoltado. Não pelo fim do namoro em si, mas pelo fato de Emme ter ficado super triste. Tinha sido ela quem havia terminado, mas Emme não pode evitar se sentir mal por saber que Niko a amava de verdade.

- Oito mil! – Ouvimos a voz de Benjamin gritar, e então nós três nos apressamos e nos esprememos perto de uma das brechas da cortina para ver o auditório.

- Ai! Você pisou no meu pé Lene! – Hesty sussurrou.

- Desculpe. – Ela se desculpou – Ouch! Lily seu cotovelo!

- Mal, Lene. Foi sem querer. – Eu disse.

Benjy olhou para Nikolai, esperando para ver se ele cobriria.

E ele cobriu.

- Dez. – Ele disse.

Todos se calaram. Até mesmo Dorcas, que levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas elegantemente. Claro, Dorcas Meadowes _nunca_ perde a elegância. Emmeline estava com as bochechas coradas, e parecia levemente constrangida com a luta por ela. Ela levou seu olhar, nervoso, até Benjamin. A cortina dourada de cabelos se movimentando junto.

- Quinze mil! – Benjy levantou da cadeira. Os olhos azuis queimando em desafio.

- É como se ele estivesse dizendo: "Cai fora Stovekay, Emmeline é minha!" – Hestia falou.

Marlene ainda estava com a boca aberta.

- Gente, Benjy está pagando quinze mil pela nossa amiga loirinha ali. – Ela finamente falou – _Quinze mil_. Se Emmeline não beijá-lo logo, eu vou estrangulá-la!

- Eu ajudo! Benjamim é simplesmente _louco_ por ela! – Eu disse.

- Vendida para Benjamin Fenwick! – Dorcas gritou empolgada.

Voltamos a olhar pela brecha da cortina. O sorriso que Benjamin deu para Emmeline, foi indescritível. Ele sorriu estupidamente apaixonado.

Marlene deu um gritinho agudo do meu lado, e eu e Hesty cobrimos os ouvidos depressa.

- Vocês viram? – Lene saltitou. – Oh meu Deus ele é tão perfeito!

- Benjamin ou Nikolai? – Hesty perguntou.

- Ambos. Mas eu estava falando de Benjamin.

Hesty apenas sorriu. Então Emme voltou para os bastidores.

- Okay... Aquilo foi _tão_ embaraçoso. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer... – Ela começou dizendo.

- Relaxa Emme. – Lene falou.

- Não posso relaxar! Como eu poderia? Benjy acabou de gastar quinze mil! _Quinze mil!_

- Pense assim: É por uma boa causa, ele ajuda a instituição e ainda consegue um encontro. – Eu pisquei para ela sorrindo.

Dorcas chamou uma outra menina e deu segmento ao leilão.

- Hesty, você tem que se arrumar. Não vai pro palco vestida assim, vai? Onde está seu vestido? – Lene a empurrou para a sala de figurinos.

- Marlene, eu não vou participar do leilão. – Hesty disse.

- É claro que vai – Emme sorriu ajudando Lene.

- _O quê?_

- Nós cinco concordamos em te inscrever. Você é linda, e vai render dinheiro pra caramba. E de quebra ainda vai conseguir um encontro com Fabian. – Falei.

Hestia fincou os pés no chão impedindo-nos de empurrá-la.

- Nem pensar. Eu não subo ali de _jeito nenhum_!

- Oh não seja dramática Hesty! Até _eu_ concordei em participar! – Falei para ela.

Ela tentou fugir, mas Emme tem reflexos rápidos, e a parou segurando seu braço. Marlene a envolveu pela cintura puxando-a para a sala. Eu peguei seu outro braço, e gritei:

- Alice!

Ela virou ao ouvir seu nome, e quando nos viu em guerra com Hesty, soltou uma exclamação e veio correndo até nós para ajudar.

Em menos de dez minutos tínhamos colocado Hestia em um vestido azul-marinho tomara-que-caia maravilhoso, ele prendia com uma faixa larga bem embaixo do busto e caia em camadas. Os cachinhos dela entraram em contraste com os ombros delicados e Alice tirou de sua bolsa _(juro!)_ um par de _Salvatore'_s e ela os calçou.

Lene se encarregou de levar Hesty ao palco enquanto Alice, Emmeline e eu seguíamos atrás.

- Alice, porque você tinha um _par de sapatos_ na bolsa? – Perguntei confusa.

- O que? Sou uma mulher prevenida. Achei que alguém pudesse precisar! E todas nós, menos Dorcas, usamos o mesmo número!

Emmeline balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

- Nossa próxima garota, é Hestia Jones! – Ouvimos Dorcas anunciar empolgada.

Hesty entrou no palco como um furacão. Seus cachos voando já que ela caminhou depressa até seu lugar, e as camadas do vestido dançavam revoltosas dando a Hesty um ar exótico.

- Vamos começar com mil libras. Quem dá? – Dó sorriu à platéia.

- Mil libras! – Um corvinal gritou.

- Duas mil! – Seu colega do lado cobriu.

- Três mil libras! – Fabian levantou.

- Cinco! – Um sonserino ofereceu.

- Sete! - Um garoto da Lufa-lufa disse.

- Oito! – O sonserino gritou de volta.

- Dez! – Um corvinal cobriu.

- Treze mil libras! – Fabian exclamou.

Hesty olhou surpresa para Fabian.

- Vendida para Fabian Prewett! – Dorcas exclamou depois dos cinco segundos de silêncio.

Os meninos aplaudiram e Hestia saiu do palco ainda pasma.

- O que foi Hesty? – Lene perguntou.

- Fabian... – Ela balbuciou.

- Oh, poupe-nos, você não pode estar tão surpresa assim. – Emmeline revirou os olhos – Desde o ano passado Fabian sorri pra você como se fosse algum tipo de ídolo.

- Eu não tinha percebido. – Hesty disse e nós sabíamos que ela estava sendo sincera.

Hestia não é do tipo que faz doce. Ela é do tipo estupidamente inteligente e perceptiva. Com todos a sua volta. Quando o negócio é com ela, ela deixar escapar o mais óbvios dos sinais.

- E agora, Narcisa Black! – Dorcas anunciou.

Narcisa com toda sua perfeição, entrou com um vestido vermelho arrebatador. Fazendo os meninos praticamente salivarem. Ela parou em seu lugar, próximo de Dorcas, e levantou ligeiramente o narizinho esculpido.

- Oh meu Deus. Malfoy vai dar uma quantia estúpida por Narcisa. – Lene comentou.

- Melhor para nós, e para a instituição a que vai. – Emme deu de ombros. – Não foi isso que disseram sobre o Benjy?

- Sim, mas é diferente. – Hesty sorriu. – Ele o fez, porque te ama. E não para se exibir.

- Talvez Lucius ame Narcisa. – Alice comentou.

Todas as nossas cabeças viraram-se com o comentário de Alice.

- Malfoy amando Narcisa? – Eu perguntei com uma careta.

Hesty sacudiu a cabeça.

- Lucius amando _mais_ a Narcisa que sua exibição? – Ela disse.

Lene revirou os olhos.

- Olá? Malfoy _amando?_

Nós três sacudimos a cabeça em concordância.

Então ouvimos Dó, exclamar:

- Vendida por vinte e cinco mil libras, para Lucius Malfoy!

- Vinte... – O queixo de Marlene caiu.

- ...E cinco mil! – Alice completou estarrecida.

Hestia estava também pasma demais para falar.

Lógico que não fomos apenas nós que ficamos bobas com a quantia de Malfoy. Ele calou até a platéia.

O leilão é para arrecadar dinheiro e não extorquir alguém!

Dorcas foi a única que continuou com o leilão como se nada tivesse acontecido. Narcisa sorriu sensual para Lucius e lhe piscou antes de sair do palco.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

Carmelita entrou no palco. Ela estava linda com um coque casual em seu vestido dourado. Os meninos logo agitaram-se novamente.

- Carmelita também vai render muito. – Hesty comentou.

- Com certeza. – Marlene concordou.

- E você Lene? Tem idéia de que possa querer comprá-la? – Emmeline perguntou.

- É, alguém como Regulus? – Hestia provocou.

Alice riu.

- Credo. Quero passar longe do Black. – Marlene fez uma careta.

- E que tal o outro Black? – Perguntei.

- O que que tem? – Marlene fingiu desinteresse.

- Ele pode comprá-la ora. – Alice pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Não que eu me importe. Pelo menos ele é mais bonito que Regulus.

- Mais bonito? – Hesty repetiu em descrença – Ele é completamente, em todos os meios possíveis, melhor que o Regulus!

Lene só fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Carmelita Rodriguez vendida por nove mil para Nikolai Stovekay! – Dorcas anunciou.

Marlene deu um gritinho feliz quando Carmelita chegou perto.

- Parabéns! Você foi incrível! – Lene exclamou. – Ganhou o Nikolai hein?

Carmelita corou. Já sabia que ela gostava de Nikolai. Mais que as outra garotas, ela gostava dele _por ele_.

- Obrigada Lene. Mal posso esperar para ver vocês!

Então Rory acenou para ela do outro lado, Carmelita pediu licença e correu até a melhor amiga.

- Então? – Ouvimos uma voz familiar – Posso saber do que isso se trata exatamente?

Nos viramos quase ao mesmo tempo, Lene deu outro de seus gritinho e se atirou em Tonks enquanto eu, Hestia, Emmeline e Alice avançávamos para um abraço em grupo.

- Tonks! – Eu e Emmeline exclamamos juntas.

- Eu não respiro! – Ela disse ser ar. – Me larguem, vão me matar!

Nós rimos e a soltamos.

- Você perdeu uma semana de aula Tonks! – Hesty disse.

- Você esta super atrasada! – Emmeline afirmou.

- É tem toneladas de tarefas que você precisa por em dia. – Lene disse.

- Calma, calma. Deus, eu mal chego e vocês já vão falando sobre tarefas? – Tonks fez uma careta.

- Você não disse que chegava para o jantar? – Eu falei ignorando-a.

- Era o plano, mas me atrasei uma hora no aeroporto, e o trem atrasou cinco minutos...

- Você está linda Tonks! – Alice comentou.

Ela olhou para a própria roupa.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu para Alice. – Eu não gosto de vestidos mas mamãe me obrigou a por este.

Então Dorcas anunciou:

- E agora, Nymphadora Tonks!

- O que? Eu o que? – Tonks franziu o cenho confusa.

- Ali, para o palco Tonks! – Lene a empurrou.

Tonks caminhou confusa até Dorcas.

- Vamos começar. – Dorcas disse. – Quem dá mil libras?

Foi aí que a ficha de Tonks caiu e ela nos olhou revoltada.

Lene apenas acenou de volta. Emmeline, Hesty e eu rimos.

E assim passaram-se as meninas. Tonks foi vendida por onze mil para Pablo Fuentes um espanhol lindo da Lufa-lufa. Rory foi vendida por dez mil para Gideown Prewett – isso eu já sabia que ia acontecer -, Amélia foi uma dificuldade para ser vendida, já que os meninos tem certo medo do irmão dela. Mas no final ela foi vendida por sete mil para Elphia Dodge, um dos únicos corajosos a dar lances por ela. Faith Hallam foi vendida por seis mil e trezentos para Thorfinn, e Stacy Sandall por sete mil e setecentos para Andy Fraser. Depois de outra meninas Lene me puxou.

- Ei, vá se trocar depressa Lily. Está chegando sua vez!

- Certo, já vou! – Exclamei de volta para ela.

Corri aos camarins e troquei para o vestido que tinha escolhido. Era um tom lavanda que amarrava no pescoço em um laço bonito e deixava uma parte das costas nuas. A parte do busto era cheio que rendinhas e depois caia liso, acompanhando o corpo até o meio das coxas. Deixei meus cabelos soltos mesmo. Pus uma sandália prata de salto médio e voltei para as meninas.

Quando me aproximei Tonks logo disse:

- Uau. Lily você tem que ser comprado por um cara e não dez deles.

- Ah, eu disse que esse vestido ficaria lindo em você! – Emmeline sorriu e me abraçou.

- Obrigada meninas. – Eu agradeci feliz.

Então ouvimos:

- A próxima garota a ser leiloada será Lily Evans! – Dorcas anunciou.

Expirei fundo e caminhei até lá.

- Vamos começar com um lance de duas mil libras. – Dó disse.

Eu a olhei pasma.

Ela apenas piscou.

- Dois mil. – Caradoc disse.

Corei levemente.

- Quatro mil! – Rosier gritou e eu tive vontade de vomitar.

- Cinco mil! – Regulus deu seu lance.

- Oito mil. – Amos falou.

Sorri automaticamente.

De longe Amos era a melhor opção. Não que eu me importasse se fosse Caradoc, é só que seria ligeiramente estranho...

- Doze mil! – Rosier disse novamente.

- Quinze! – John Harvey gritou.

Eu estava ficando louca. Hora ou outra os meninos aumentavam.

- Dezesseis! – Craig Russel falou.

- Dezenove mil! – Doc disse.

- Vinte! – Amos exclamou.

- Vinte e dois! – Rosier levantou.

- Trinta mil. – Ouvimos uma voz calma.

A platéia congelou.

A primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto de Lucius ficando vermelho de raiva.

Meu olhar seguiu o dono da voz junto com os olhares da platéia.

Sentado preguiçosamente em sua cadeira estava ninguém menos que Regulus Black.

Dorcas finalmente falou:

- Trinta mil para Regulus Black, dou-lhe uma...

Então a porta da sala se abriu e Sirius entrou sorridente. Então meu coração deu outro de seus – agora freqüentes – saltos. James estava logo atrás dele.

Seus olhos me acharam em questão de segundos e ele disse.

- Trinta e cinco mil.

* * *

Bem, olá!

Desculpe pela demora, mas pelo menos esse capitulo está mais comprido!

Finalmente minhas aulas estão acabando e agora terei que me concentrar totalmente em uma outra fic que estou escrevendo e não posto há um tempão! XD

Então aproveitem esse capitulo.

Se tudo der certo posto antes do natal!

Estou amando as reviews! Muito obrigada pelo apoio meninas!

_Respostas_:

**Rittinha:** Olá! Lily, é muito reclamona né? XD Eu estou na seca de meninos bonitos e ela tem baldes perto dela. Poxa fico suuuper feliz em saber que você está gostando! Esse capitulo está um pouco mais comprido. Desculpe pela demora! Obrigada pela review! Beijinho!

**Alice Dreamer:** Oiiii! Omg, graças a Deus está engraçado! Eu não sou lá muito boa em humor, mas eu amo ler uma fic humorada então faço o possível nas minhas... Logo, logo teremos mais beijos! Gente eu não sei de onde tirei isso (...lambendo os cortes de todo mundo...). Juro. Veio assim na cabeça e quando vi já tinha escrito. XD Descuuuulpa pela demora, mas minha vida na escola estava um inferno! Sério. Espero que tenha valido a pela a espera! Beijos! PS: Ai, morri com o "leitora fiel"!

Juh padfoot: Olá! Desculpe mesmo pela demora. Nunca foi a intenção. Juro. Mas, poxa muito obrigada pelos elogios! Eu os amei! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**SallyRide:** Oi! Poxa amei seus elogios! Muito obrigada! Desculpe pela demora, é que as escola está me matando... OMG, eu amo quando vocês dão palpites! Eu adoro fazer isso tabmém! Amei demais sua review! Beijinhos e obrigada!

**Andro-no-hana:** Olá! Eu também adoro anime. Tanto que escrevo também fic de Inuyasha. Não sei se você conhece. Eu nunca vi fanarts dos Marotos, mas vou procurar, devem ser uma gracinha! Você desenha? Eu já desenhei mas meus desenho nunca ficaram muito bons então desisti. XD Muito obrigada pela sua review, que bom que está gostando! Desculpe pela demora viu? Beijos!

**Dani Prongs:** OMG, você descreveu-os perfeitamente! Até eu queria uma vaga nessa escola! Na minha não tem mais nenhum menino gato. Graças a Deus vou pra facul. Amei sua review querida! Obrigada! Beijinhos!

**Flor Cordeiro:** Olá! Poxa, desculpa pela demora de novo! A escola foi um inferno agora final do ano. Não importa que demore a ler, me importo se você gosta ou não. Que bom que está gostando até agora. Tenho a impressão que não vai gostar muito do capitulo... Mas vamos lá. Espero que goste! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Mariana:** Oi! Muito obrigada pelos elogios querida! Eu amei sua review! Eu também amo quando eles são amigos! Beijinhos!

**Naomi Rogers:** Olá! Poxa é bom saber que você gostou tanto assim da fic! Fico suuuper feliz, e me achando demais! XD Eu também! Me cortei duas vezes essa semana e ninguém apareceu... T.T Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Bella Potter Cullen:** Muito obrigada pela review! Continue lendo! XD Beijos!

**MayCosta:** Olá! Poxa adorei sua review! Eu amo demais o James, e os Marotos! Lily e James são com certeza um dos meus casais favoritas, também! Desculpe pela demora querida. Não era o plano demorar. Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijinhos!

**Bih Portela:** Oiiii! Presa? Se eu for presa não termino a fic! XD Ah, o capitulo nem tava tão fofo assim. A parte do corte foi louca né? Não se de onde tirei aquilo. Obrigada por todos os elogios! Fiquei muuuuito feliz! Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Ninha Souma:** Querida não tenho palavras para descrever sua review! É uma das reviews mais maravilhosas que já recebi! Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu quase tive um ataque! Se continuar assim eu vou ficar me achando! XD Espero que goste do capitulo! Beijos!

Btw, isso não está betado. Então perdoem os erros.

Lalah-Chan.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence... Tudo bem, eu queria o James mesmo! XD _

Nota: Quero dizer, que vocês são muito más! Eu nem ia postar agora, só mais tarde! Mas recebi tantas reviews maravilhosas de vocês garotas lindas que não resisti e _tive_ que postar. XD

Boa leitura!

* * *

- Vendida por trinta e cinco mil libras para James Potter! – Dorcas exclamou depois de uns instantes de silêncio.

E mesmo assim ninguém se moveu.

Mesmo a distância eu podia ver os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James queimando em minha direção. Por algum motivo alguma coisa em meu peito parecia ter explodido. Qualquer coisa como um casulo, e milhares de borboletas, migrassem e dançassem agora em meu estômago. Foi quando finalmente consegui pronunciar algo:

- Obrigada. – Eu sussurrei e me retirei do palco.

Marlene dava pulinhos e balançava as mãos freneticamente.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. Lily! Você viu? Você viu aquilo? – Ela dizia sem parar.

Sendo sincera eu ainda estava em um estado de torpor. Então só consegui concordar com a cabeça. Emmeline me abraçou forte e disse que nunca tinha visto alguém gastar trinta e cinco mil para _conseguir_ um encontro. Tonks me olhou incrédula ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – Ela sorriu – E todo aquele negócio de: "Eu odeio James-dedo-duro-Potter?"

- Eu... Bem, não o odeio mais. – Eu consegui falar. – Aconteceram tantas coisas... Eu preciso de um pouco de ar.

Caminhei depressa até os bastidores e saí da sala de teatro pela porta dos fundos. Que aliás, muito bizarramente, era uma passagem secreta na época que funcionava como um castelo mesmo. Passei pelo corredor e encostei em uma das janelas enormes do castelo.

Trinta e cinco?

- Lily? – James apareceu saindo pela mesma passagem que eu.

Seus cabelos estava mais revoltados do que de costume, como se ele tivesse corrido. Bem, ele deve ter corrido mesmo para chegar aqui tão rápido.

- James! Você perdeu completamente a cabeça? – Exclamei revoltada.

E para minha confusão ele riu.

- Achei que isso fosse óbvio Lily. Eu a perdi _completamente_ por você.

Corei depressa e tive certeza que eu não estava a coisa mais linda do mundo com meu rosto da cor de meus cabelos.

_Que droga Lily!_

O que importa se você está apresentável ou não?

É apenas James!

Suspirei.

Eu estava criando uma confusão enorme por causa disso quando horas atrás eu secretamente quisera que ele desse um lance por mim. Sem falar que ele praticamente aparecera como um cavaleiro de armadura dourada salvando-me da tarde que eu provavelmente passaria com Regulus. Não a minha escolha de companhia favorita sabe?

- Você é louco. – Eu tive que dizer novamente.

_E aparentemente eu também_. Acrescentei em pensamento.

- Meu pai disse que bati a cabeça quando era pequeno. – Ele falou divertido.

- Oh, isso explica muita coisa. – Eu não pude evitar sorrir.

- Então. – Ele começou – Vamos voltar? Você não quer terminar de ver o leilão?

Eu assenti e sua mão achou a minha daquela maneira inexplicavelmente natural que ele tem, especialmente quando age em relação a mim. Aliás em relação a tudo. James é... Ele é tão verdadeiro. Sinto como se isso, como se essa _energia_ que ele tem em volta dele fosse uma coisa tão normal. Tão _dele_.

Juro.

Sacudi levemente a cabeça.

- Então. – Eu sorri começando do mesmo modo que ele – Eu acho que lhe devo duas.

James abriu a passagem e me olhou confuso.

- Você sabe, na Suíça e agora. Com Regulus. – Eu ri – Desse jeito vou acabar virando sua escrava James Potter para pagar por todas as vezes que me salvar.

- Embora eu vá apreciar extremamente você acorrentada a mim para saldar suas dívidas, eu a salvaria todos os dias até o resto de minha vida sem pedir nada em troca Lily Evans. – James disse, seus olhos me observando intensamente.

Perdi-me na confusão de cores que eram seus olhos e os observei fascinada.

- Mas não vou me importar de todo se você _quiser_ se acorrentar a mim. – Ele sorriu me despertando.

- Oh, de modo algum. – Eu sorri de volta.

James riu.

Sua risada, aquela tão encantadora e viciante que nos faz querer ouvir mais.

- Bem, talvez você possa me agradecer com um beijo. – Ele falou como quem não quer nada.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha.

Eu sabia que ele não perderia a oportunidade.

Afinal, ele _é_ James Potter.

- Ou um abraço amigável... Ou até um obrigado. – Ele continuou.

Foi aí que sorri marota.

- Okay.

Ele parou surpreso.

- O que?

- Vou lhe dar um beijo em agradecimento.

- Jura?

James me olhou incrédulo.

- Digo... – Ele tentou parecer menos surpreso e então colocou as mãos nos bolsos – Certo, se você insiste...

Eu ri.

Aproximei-me dele encurralando-o na parede da passagem – não que ele tenha dado um passo para trás ou algo assim, oh não, ele apenas travou seus olhos em mim e esperou decidido a não ceder um espaçinho sequer – e segurei seu rosto.

- Feche os olhos James.

Ele assentiu estranhamente nervoso, mas fechou os olhos.

- Lembra do lago? Antes de você começar a competição?

Ele fez que sim.

- E quando voltou, e me entregou o colar? – Meu sorriso cada vez maior.

- Claro.

- Então, aí está! – Exclamei marota.

Então o soltei e voltei a andar de volta para os bastidores.

Ele demorou um tempo para entender que eu já estava a alguns passos de distância.

- Espera Lily, o que aconteceu? – Ele me alcançou depressa e olhou-me confuso.

- Bom, eu estava lhe devendo dois beijos não?

James assentiu.

- Você já os teve.

- O que?

- No lago. Você me roubou dois beijos. – Eu lhe sorri travessa.

Ele abriu a boca pensando em alguma maneira de revidar. Então olhou-me novamente e deu um sorriso de lado que me fez querer derreter.

Que coisa idiota.

James _definitivamente_ não está me fazendo bem.

Ou talvez esteja fazendo até bem demais.

- Você é boa Evans. – Ele disse orgulhoso.

- Obrigada Potter. - Sorri.

Antes de subirmos a escada que dava para o palco, James agarrou minha cintura girando-me para ele. Dei um gritinho curto, surpresa. Ele me pressionou contra seu corpo, apertando-me de um modo tão convidativo que me fez ponderar se eu queria realmente me livrar de seu abraço.

Foi quando ele baixou seus lábios para meu ouvido.

- É bom ficar atenta Lily, porque quando precisar eu _vou_ salvá-la novamente.

As malditas borboletas de agitaram novamente e junto com elas meu coração começou a bater como um louco. Então James beijou minha têmpora e me puxou – agarrada ainda a ele diga-se de passagem – pela escada acima onde saímos bem no lugar que Tonk, Hesty e Emmeline estavam.

Tonks me olhou travessa. Hesty deu um sorriso doce e Emme estava radiante.

Então Dorcas exclamou no microfone:

- Marlene MacKinnon vendida por dezesseis mil para Sirius Black!

Eu e as meninas demos gritinhos e saímos correndo para ver. James nos seguiu calmamente, ao contrário de Marlene, que saiu do palco furiosa.

- O que foi Lene? – Tonks a olhou confusa.

- Aquele maldito Black me comprou por dezesseis mil! – Ela exclamou fazendo gestos com a mão como se quisesse esganar algo.

Ou alguém.

Hesty franziu a sobrancelha.

- Isso não é bom?

- Não!

- Porque? – Eu quis saber.

- A vez de vocês foi _tão_ legal! – Ela disse como se fosse óbvio – Na minha Dorcas mal terminou de dizer que ia começar com mil libras o lance quando ele disse: _Dezesseis mil_. – Lene imitou uma voz de mulherzinha.

Eu e as meninas nos entreolhamos. James tentou não rir. Como não obteve sucesso ele tentou disfarçar com uma tosse e se afastou um pouco.

- Eu ainda não entendi porque ela não está feliz – Hesty comentou olhando para nós.

- Nem eu, mas é a Marlene pelo amor de Deus, não precisa fazer sentido. – Tonks deu de ombros.

- Talvez ela quisesse uma quantia maior. – Emmeline deu seu palpite.

- Ahn, porque mesmo ela imitou uma voz de mulher? – Eu perguntei confusa.

- Ei! Eu estou aqui! – Marlene exclamou.

Nos viramos para ela e demos sorrisos amarelos.

- E a voz, é porque eu _odeio_ Sirius Black! Cadê o maldito do Regulus? Porque ele não deu um lance? – Ela virou-se e foi em direção as cortinas.

Emmeline e Tonks seguraram-na.

- Explique-nos porque você repentinamente passou a odiar o Sirius. – Hesty pediu.

- Acordem! – Ela exclamou - Pensem comigo, se eu for comprada logo não vou saber quais garotos lindo estão de olho em mim!

Tonks e Hestia reviraram os olhos.

Emmeline apenas riu, apertou o ombro de Lene e entrou no palco.

Os meninos agitaram-se novamente, mas ela seguiu com leveza e calma até Dorcas, onde graciosamente estendeu a mão para o microfone. Dorcas o entregou e tomou o lugar que as leiloadas tomavam.

- Senhores – Emmeline começou a falar, sua voz soando como melodia - Para terminar a noite, Dorcas Meadowes será leiloada.

- Eu havia esquecido Dorcas completamente! – Marlene disse ao meu lado.

- Aposto que todos tinham esquecido dela. – Eu sorri – Mas ela vai arrasar.

- Vamos começar com mil libras.

- Mil! – Kevin Deas um corvinal ofereceu.

- Duas mil! – Rodolphus Lestrange disse.

- Cinco! - Matthew Fithian um outro sonserino disse.

- Oito mil! – Kevin gritou novamente.

- Onze mil libras! – Enrico Cevenini um italiano da lufa-lufa deu.

- Vendida para Enrico por onze mil libras! – Emmeline anunciou apos o silêncio. – Com isso terminamos o evento, obrigada a todos por virem. O encontro será no sábado, a partir do meio-dia terão suas acompanhantes. Boa noite.

E com isso as cortinas se fecharam.

Dorcas se aproximou.

- Ugh, depois dessa mereço um descanso. – Ela sorriu.

- Todas merecemos – Emmeline riu.

- Aham, claro – Lene disse dispensando o assunto com um gesto das mãos – Dó, você era a única de quem eu não tinha idéia qual menino iria comprar. E você conseguiu logo o Enrico.

- Ele é praticamente amigo de família Lene – Dorcas disse – Não conta.

- Uau, quem me dera ter um amigo de família assim. – Marlene falou marota.

- Lene, tenho certeza que todas as meninas vão concordar que Sirius é excelente também. – Hesty arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Com certeza. – Dorcas apoiou. – Depois, eu amei a maneira como ele a comprou!

Marlene cruzou os braços revoltada.

- Pois eu odiei.

Nós rimos da cara emburrada de Marlene.

- Bem – Emme começou – Ainda temos algo para fazer antes de dormir.

Suspiramos cansadas.

Ainda faltava organizar toda a sala de teatro novamente.

Não que ela fosse muito organizada no natural. Mas a professora de teatro professora Sybill Trelawney, é meio... Bom ela é um pouco... Digamos que ela não muito normal. E a sala dela é confusa, mas ela sabe muito bem onde está tudo. E nós teríamos que devolver ao seus devidos não-lugares tudo o que usamos.

Eu disse mesmo _não-lugares_?

Enfim, todas as meninas trabalharam depressa. E alguns dos meninos ficaram para ajudar, como os gêmeos, Benjy, e os _marotos_.

Então foi até bem rápido para guardar tudo.

No caminho de volta para as casas nós nos dividimos – lógico – já que somos de casas diferentes. As meninas andavam depressa, muito a minha frente. Sirius encantava Dorcas com seu jeito galanteador, Fabian e Hesty estavam conversando baixinho e eu constantemente a via corar. Emmeline ria de Gideown, e Lene e Tonks ouviam atentas a Remus.

Logo notei que eu e James tínhamos ficado propositalmente para trás.

James não iniciou uma conversa, e por mim tudo bem. Eu não estou muito afim de falar mesmo.

Quando chegamos à sala comunal as meninas subiram depressa para os quartos e Sirius me deu um de seus _"AC's" _antes de subir, Remus acenou com um sorriso doce.

Subi o primeiro degrau da escada e então virei para James. Ele continuava mais alto que eu, mas não muito.

- Boa noite.

Ele lançou-me um de seus sorrisos maravilhosos e se aproximou.

- Boa noite ruiva. – Ele sussurrou – Não fique acordada até tarde pensando em mim.

Ele se abaixou e me beijou na linha da mandíbula, antes de piscar e subir sua própria escada.

O observei com a boca aberta pela prepotência dele, mas a verdade é que eu tinha me divertido com seu jeito de falar. E ri baixinho sozinha ao pé da escada antes de subi-la e me atirar em minha cama adormecendo rapidamente.

O negócio de quando se espera por algo, é que ou o tempo de espera passa muito rápido, ou se arrasta e parece que nunca vai chegar.

No meu caso o que aconteceu foi o primeiro.

Eu realmente só tinha tempo para minhas tarefas, e dificilmente ficava flauteando durante meus tempos livres. Quando não era uma das meninas a me acompanhar na biblioteca, era um dos marotos.

Sirius não era de muita ajuda, para as tarefas digo. Já que tudo que ele fazia quando me acompanhava era deitar-se na mesa onde estávamos e me observar fazer as pesquisas. Eu tentei incentivá-lo de várias maneiras, mas aparentemente ele gostava de ficar me assistindo matar-me para fazer as minhas tarefas. Mas como ele mesmo disse, ele não é exatamente normal.

Remus era um dos melhores companheiros possíveis, já que quando eu não entendia algo ele me explicava com toda a paciência. Suas tarefas, logicamente não eram todas iguais as minhas, mas ele sempre perguntava se eu gostaria de alguma ajuda, assim como eu o ajudava. Ele é uma das pessoas que se tem que levar sozinho para a biblioteca. Veja bem, eu cometi o erro de levar a ele e Benjamin junto. O que foi _muito_ frustrante. Benjy tem sua memória fotográfica, então ele aprende tudo em um tapa. E Remus é muito inteligente, o que os fazia trabalhar em velocidade dobrada. As vezes eu tinha que chamar-lhes atenção porque eu havia me perdido em alguma parte.

Sem querer me gabar, eu nunca tive problemas com matérias. Sempre tirei notas altas e me orgulho delas. Só que Benjy e Remus são _demais_ para mim.

James foi o pior de todos. Não que tenha sido horrível, mas ele me distrai demais. E eu queria me socar por todas as vezes que me peguei olhando para ele. Quando ele me perguntava algo com aqueles enormes olhos castanho-esverdeados minha mente nublava e eu esquecia o que estava fazendo. Cada vez que _eu_ me perdia _seu_ sorriso aumentava.

Eu não sabia que podia ser tão difícil e ao mesmo tempo tão fácil estar com alguém.

No sábado após as atividade físicas – no meu caso tênis com o professor Darren. Emmeline Kick Boxing com o professor Kato e Tonks esgrima com a professora Isabelle – e o almoço, a sala comunal tornou-se uma loucura. As meninas corriam de quarto em quarto, todas preocupadas com sua aparência para o "encontro".

Dorcas que ia sair com Enrico estava linda como sempre. Ela estava com uma meia-calça cor-de-rosa bem clarinha, _scarpins_ marrons, um casaco comprido cor-de-rosa mais escuro com linhas marrons e grandes botões dourados descendo por sua extensão e uma bolsa Chanel creme.

Como ela foi a primeira a se arrumar, Dorcas foi ajudar Hesty a escolher sua roupa já que ela estava nervosa por causa do encontro com Fabian. No final Hesty estava maravilhosa com uma saia _balonê_ cinza que tinha um gracioso laço próximo a cintura. Uma regada simples azul escura por baixo da saia e um caquinho cor palha de manga três-quartos. Ela pôs junto uma meia-calça bem clarinha e _scarpin_s cinza. Hesty escolheu uma Louis Vuitton palha.

Tonks se vestiu como sempre. Pratica, rápida, linda. Ela estava com uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa branca com detalhes em azul, assinada por sua mãe. Um casaco longo de _tricô_ preto, e botas de cano longo pretas também. Tonks diz que é uma perda de tempo usar bolsa para ir a Hogsmead. Lene é outra que se arrumou depressa, ela pôs um vestido marrom-claro, meia-calças marrons escuras, uma jaqueta _aviador_ da Burberry e uma bota de _pelica_ cano alto. Ela pegou uma bolsa marrom escura da Guess.

Eu e Emmeline somos basicamente as únicas que não temos idéia de que roupa usar. Emmeline acabou se decidindo por uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha simples de decote redondo. Uma saia de cintura alta xadrez em dois tons de cinza e meias-calça pretas com uma _ankle boots_ Gucci linda. Sua bolsa era de couro cinza da Miu Miu.

Finalmente escolhi um vestido azul-claro com finas listras em azul-escuro de manguinha. Coloquei mais uma meia-calça azul escura e ankle boots marrons da mesma cor do cinto que pus para marcar a cintura no vestido. Escolhi um casaco marrom escuro e desisti da bolsa, porque tudo que eu levaria dava pra por no bolso do casaco.

Os meninos de outras casa esperavam do lado de fora da sala comunal, foi como Benjy, Enrico, Niko e outro fizeram. Assim que desci a escada dos dormitórios, James já me esperava lá em baixo.

- Você está linda Lily. – Ele sorriu.

Corei levemente.

- Você não está mal – Provoquei arrancando-lhe um sorriso ainda maior.

- Escolhi verde para combinar com seus olhos – James fingiu estar ofendido – E é assim que você me agradece?

James estava com uma calça jeans que delineava suas pernas fortes, uma blusa verde floresta e um casaco comprido não muito grosso marrom. Logo Sirius, Remus, Lene e Dana – o par de Remus – se juntaram a nós.

O caminho para Hogsmead não é longo então geralmente nós vamos caminhando. Saímos pelo lado leste do castelos e chegamos logo. Todos estavam muito animados então a caminhada foi bem barulhenta cheia de risadas e conversas.

Quando chegamos a pequena vila, os casais se espalharam depressa. As meninas se dispersaram pela lojas de doces e outros. Quando notei apenas eu e James estávamos parados lá.

- Não sei você, - Ele virou para mim – Mas não quero ficar congelando aqui, por mais que eu goste de frio.

Eu ri, e James logo pegou minha mão e entramos no Três Vassouras. Escolhemos uma mesa próxima a janela, e James fez o pedido. Para ele um _Crisp Sandwich_, o que é estúpido porque não faz nem duas horas que almoçamos e ele já está com fome! Eu pedi um milk-shake de baunilha apenas.

Quando ele virou para mim, seu olhar cravou em algo através da janela. Confusa, virei para olhar. Destry Chantal caminhava em toda sua glória até o Três Vassouras acompanhada de duas escudeiras. Ela atraia muito olhares, já que é muito bonita e trabalha como modelo.

Emmeline e Benjamin passavam indo em direção a uma loja de doces e Destry lançou um olhar interessado a Benjy. Ele nem piscou apenas apertou mais Emme contra ele como se estivesse protegendo-a de Destry.

- Você a conhece? – Perguntei lembrando do primeiro dia que James aparecera na escola e as meninas comentavam algo sobre ele e Destry.

- Infelizmente sim – Ele suspirou e me sorriu culpado.

Alguma coisa em mim automaticamente se fechou.

- Ela é muito bonita... – Eu comentei mais distante.

James apenas me observou com seus olhos intensos e disse:

- E você é mais ainda.

Eu pude sentir a verdade nas palavras de James. Ele deve ter notado que por alguns momentos me senti _levemente_ insegura a respeito da relação dos dois. Isso _não_ é ciúme! Mas ele respondeu com sinceridade, eu sei que posso confiar nele.

- Você sabe que estou dizendo a verdade – Ele falou quando eu permaneci calada – Pode perguntar a qualquer cara e todos eles vão concordar comigo.

Eu ri mais relaxada.

- Não pode ter tanta certeza James.

- Porque não?

- Porque as pessoas tem gostos diferentes. – Eu sorri.

- Lily Evans, você está dizendo que tenho mal-gosto? – James sorriu aproximando-se perigosamente de mim.

Engoli em seco, mas continuei sorrindo.

- Só estou dizendo que existem várias opiniões.

- Acho que vou ter que mudar a sua... – Ele disse preguiçoso – Já que você me parece um pouco insegura a respeito de si mesma.

- James Potter – Eu disse perigosa – Eu _não_ sou insegura.

Convenhamos, foi em questão a relação deles que me senti _um pouco_ insegura. Nunca sobre mim.

Ele riu.

O vi se aproximar devagar e meu coração parecia que ia explodir, James segurou meu queixo e começou a beijar a linha de minha mandíbula. Eu sei que _devia_ ter feito algo, mas paralisei completamente e tudo em que podia me concentrar era nas sensações dos beijos suaves de James.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse entre beijos - É por isso que eu a amo.

Congelei ao ouvir a palavra "amo".

Ele não pode querer dizer _mesmo _que me ama.

Digo, hoje todos usam o verbo amar para qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo, como: "Eu amo aquele tapete"ou "Eu amo aquele sapato" ou "Eu amo meu computador". Digo, não é que você não goste de todas essas coisas, é só que _amar_ no real sentido da palavra é algo muito mais intenso.

Me afastei de James embaraçada. Quando vimos Destry entrar no Três Vassouras James pegou minha mão em pânico.

- Lily, escute.

Dirigi minha atenção à ele.

- Destry está me perseguindo desde que nos encontramos em um dos hotéis de meu pai. Por favor ajude-me a me livrar dela.

- Calma James. – Eu ri.

- Por favor. – Ele pediu.

- Certo, ajudo.

- Prometa.

Revirei os olhos mais prometi.

Quando ela estava a alguns passos da mesa James puxou-me contra ele e seus lábios cobriram os meus.

Então o que se seguiu foi uma explosão de sensações que ameaçaram-me levar à loucura. Os lábios de James eram macios e cuidadosos. Ele me beijou com calma como se aproveitasse o máximo de cada toque. Suas mãos acharam o caminho para meus cabelos e eu suspirei entre os beijos. Inconscientemente entreabri meus lábios e James de pronto aceitou o convite e deslizou sua língua para mim. Reagi de modo tão forte, que minhas mãos alcançaram James e me aproximei mais dele querendo sentir seu calor. Ele então, perdeu o controle e me beijou tão intensamente que cada pelo de meu corpo arrepiou-se e gemi baixinho. Minhas mãos já haviam voado para seu pescoço onde eu acariciava suavemente sua pele. Nos perdemos um no outro em uma velocidade tão grande que chega a ser estúpido.

- James? – Ouvimos uma voz chamar.

Eu me assustei, e quis me afastar bruscamente, mas James manteve suas mão em minhas costas, firme. O senti se afastar com certa relutância. E admito que também não estava muito feliz com a interrupção.

- Sim? – Ele virou-se ofegante para o dono da voz.

Ou a dona.

- Desculpe, interrompo algo? – Ela disse sorrindo doce.

Doce _demais_.

- Sinto muito Destry, é que quando estou com Lily me desligo para o resto do mundo – Ele disse firme com um sorriso enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração.

Eu estava tão ofegante quanto ele.

Tudo o que – inutilmente – pude fazer foi observar seu lindo perfil enquanto ele falava e então fixar meu olhar em seus lábios tentadores.

Lábios que eu tinha acabado de beijar de modo que nunca beijara ninguém antes. Só a lembrança me fazia esquentar e longos arrepios percorriam minha espinha. Meu lábios ardiam implorando pelo toque dos de James novamente. Minhas mãos estavam de volta ao meu colo, mas eu tive que fechá-las em punho para impedi-las de criar vida própria e procurar pelo corpo quente de James. Ou sentir seus cabelos rebeldes.

Então entrei em pane.

Isso não era para estar acontecendo.

- Ah. – Ela sorriu lançando-me um olhar rápido.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – James franziu o cenho.

- Ora, vou competir pela Beauxbatons. – Destry disse sentando-se na mesa e então falou para a garçonete que passava sem ao menos olhá-la – Um _Espresso Macchiato_.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Okay. Quem ela pensa que é para sair sentando à mesa dos outros?

Eu tenho certeza que a mãe dela deve ter dado alguma educação à ela. Você simplesmente _não_ faz isso.

- Mas a competição é só na primavera. – Falei.

Ela olhou para mim como se fosse a primeira vez que me via.

- Isso, obviamente, eu sei. – Ela deu de ombros – Mas meu treinador acha interessante fazer treinos no lago de Hogwarts, afinal a competição será lá.

- Ouvi dizer que a equipe feminina de Hogwarts está muito boa. – James disse.

- Sim, elas são boas. – Destry atirou seus cabelos loiros maravilhosos para trás. – Mas nossa equipe está melhor preparada.

- Como pode saber? – Eu a encarei, não vou permitir nunca que uma garota de outra escola venha por pra baixo _minhas_ amigas – Você ainda não as viu treinar. E se não me engano Rory Willians ganhou ano passado de você.

Destry me lançou um olhar irritado.

- Eu tive alguns problemas ano passado e não pude me dedicar completamente aos treinos. Mas acho que você é quem deveria ter cuidado já que Victoria é praticamente um gênio no tênis.

- Que doce de sua parte – Eu sorri – Mas não se preocupe comigo.

Ela torceu os lábios.

- Deve ser difícil ter que lidar com um cabelo igual ao seu. – Ela disse arregalando _inocentemente_ seus olhos azuis. – Ele parece um tanto ressecado.

James riu.

- Os cabelos de Lily são os mais maravilhosos que já vi. A cor deles é de tirar o fôlego. – James passou a mão por meus cabelos – Também os mais cheirosos e macios.

Corei e lancei-lhe um sorriso agradecida.

Destry encarou-me raivosa.

- Ela também tem os olhos mais bonitos, não concorda Destry? – Ele tocou meu rosto.

Destry não respondeu e voltou toda sua atenção para James, como se eu tivesse morrido ou algo assim. O negócio é que essa garota _fala_. Sério. E diferente de qualquer coisa aproveitável, ela só fala futilidades no real sentindo da palavra. Quero dizer, admito que as vezes gostamos de falar um pouquinho do que temos, sabe, contar vantagens. Mas Destry não fala nada _a não ser_ isso.

Ela entrou em detalhes sobre o iate novo que seu pai comprara, o novíssimo Jaguar cor-de-rosa que ele a comprara, e a casa de inverno na Alemanha. Sem falar das jóias que ela ganhara só porque pedira.

Não sei exatamente como, mas eu podia sentir James engolir toda a chateação pela educação de não levantar e deixá-la sozinha.

Quando o assunto tornou-se em que caríssimo consultório ela fazia as _sobrancelhas_, eu não agüentei.

Quero dizer, quem quer saber onde ela faz as _malditas_ sobrancelhas?

Virei para James que segurava minha mão desde que Destry entrara, e disse:

- James? – E o olhei inocente – Eu prometi ajudar a professora Duckworth a carregar o abastecimento da cozinha. Ela já deve estar me esperando.

- Certo, então vamos – Ele levantou, sua mão ainda na minha. – Até Destry.

E sem outra palavra ele me puxou para fora do Três Vassouras.

- Onde Carrie a está esperando? – Ele virou-se para mim.

Eu ri.

- A professora não está me esperando James. Eu meio que inventei aquilo. Desculpe, não agüentava mais.

James riu.

- Obrigado Lily. – James disse enquanto caminhávamos em direção aos arredores de Hogsmead onde havia uma clareira. As árvores com algumas de suas folhas dourando.

- Pelo que? – Perguntei confusa.

- Pelo paciência. Pela ajuda. – James sorriu. – Pelo beijo.

Eu já havia decidido empurrar tudo para debaixo do tapete. No final, eu estava ajudando James. Foi algo planejado, para fazer Destry pensar que somos namorados, e consequentemente deixar James em paz. Eu perdoaria a invasão de espaço intimo dele.

- Ah, tudo bem. Mas da próxima vez que me salvar, não vai ganhar um beijo James Potter. – Eu ri.

James deu seu sorriso. O sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Que tirou o meu ar.

Deus... O que está acontecendo?

- Eu supero. Aliás, tenho certeza que você vai correr perigo mais vezes.

- Eu acho que não. Estou tomando todas as precauções necessárias. – Sorri me divertindo.

Incrível como estar com James era se sentir bem na certa.

Ele me agarrou por trás, pela cintura, com ambos os braços e me girou uma vez fazendo-me rir.

- Então vou ter que me esforçar mais. – Ele murmurou ainda comigo em seus braços.

Dei um tapinha em seu ombro.

- Boa sorte.

Ele me soltou, mas continuou andando colado a mim.

- Eu posso te beijar de novo? – Ele murmurou e me olhou sério. Seus olhos viajando dos meus para meus lábios.

_Sim! _Eu quis gritar.

Mas eu sei que tenho que saber em que tipo de terreno eu estou pisando. Eu não posso sair entregando-me para James. Primeiro porque eu _realmente_ ainda não sei o que exatamente eu estou sentindo. Algo que certamente nunca sentira antes. E segundo sem saber o que James está sentido.

Eu ri novamente tentando levar na brincadeira, dei alguns passos maiores e virei, ficando em frente a ele enquanto andava de costas.

- De jeito nenhum.– Eu disse.

Então acabei tropeçando em algo e me vi caindo de costas. Lógico que para minha _não_ surpresa, James me pegou antes que eu pudesse cair.

Ele me trouxe para perto e me segurou firme até que o susto passasse. Eu ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, quando ele murmurou:

- Ora, ora. Parece que salvei Lily Evans novamente.

Meu coração começou a bater rápido e eu _sei_ que não foi por causa da quase queda.

Empurrei-o e não pude evitar rir.

- Não vale! Eu não estava realmente em perigo!

- Estava sim!

- Não estava!

- Certo – Ele disse perigoso enquanto se aproximava de mim – E um encontro com Regulus é considerado mais perigoso que bater sua cabeça?

Sorri.

- Lógico. Você já tentou _conversa_r com ele? É impossível! Ali, eu realmente estava em perigo.

- Eu concordo – Ele sorriu de lado – Mas meus motivos são outros.

Revirei os olhos.

- Oh, e quais seriam seus motivos?

- Você poderia se apaixonar loucamente por ele.

Explodi em uma gargalhada. Ri tanto que me curvei um pouco.

- Porque está rindo? – Ele franziu a sobrancelha – Eu não achei engraçado quando ele quis arranjar um encontro com você.

- James, a única maneira de eu me apaixonar loucamente pelo Regulus seria se ele deixasse o ego monstruoso dele para trás. – Enquanto eu dizia, circundei uma árvore.

Meus olhos nunca deixando os de James.

- É uma possibilidade. – James comentou me seguindo.

- Não acredito que você está levando isso a sério! – Eu falei risonha.

- Claro que estou! – Ele exclamou indignado – Tem a ver com você, não tem?

Eu me aproximei dele.

- Não seja bobo. Eu não poderia me apaixonar por ele.

- Porque não?

James perguntou observando-me tão intensamente que senti um arrepio percorrer toda a extensão de minha costa. Seu olhar nublou minha mente por alguns momentos e eu não pensei em nada que não fosse seus olhos.

- Lily? – Ele se aproximou – Porque não?

Como se despertasse de um sonho notei que devia estar parada ali por algum tempo. Sacudi quase imperceptivelmente a cabeça.

- Porque... Ele é totalmente diferente de mim.

James cruzou os braços.

- Eu sou diferente de você. E isso não muda o fato de estar completamente apaixonado por você.

Isso me acertou como uma pedra.

- Você não está apaixonado por mim James. – Eu disse.

- Como você pode saber? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque nós acabamos de nos reencontrar.

- E porque temos pouco tempo juntos quer dizer que não posso me apaixonar?

- Quer dizer, que ainda não nos conhecemos direito. Você não pode amar alguém se não a conhece.

- Está esquecendo que eu a conheço faz quatro anos.

- Não conta! Só passamos um mês juntos. E nem foi _mesmo_ um mês.

- Na minha concepção conta. Quando a vi naquele dia na neve eu soube que nenhuma outra garota iria se comparar a você – James pôs as mãos nos bolsos por causa do vento frio que soprou, imitei seu movimento, ele se aproximou como se fosse para me aquecer e olhou-me sério – Mas se não basta pra você então fique comigo, não fuja de mim Lily, e eu vou lhe mostrar o quanto estou apaixonado por você.

Mordi os lábios nervosa.

Meu coração está batendo rápido.

_Por que diabos meu coração está batendo rápido?_

Foi quando vi um pouco das folhas se mover. Com o susto, tirei as mãos dos bolsos e segurei James fazendo-o tirar as suas também.

- O que foi Lily? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- A terra se mexeu. – Eu disse ainda com os olhos fixos no montinho que tinha se mexido.

- O que? – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Alguma coisa ali se moveu! Ali! – Eu disse sussurrando enquanto apontava.

- Porque está sussurrando? – Ele sorriu enquanto eu segurava seu rosto com ambas as mãos e colocava na direção do montinho assombrado, já que o inútil não conseguia ver.

- Fique quieto! – Ordenei – Ali, está vendo?

James ficou calado por um momento até que moveu novamente.

- Viu? – Perguntei soltando-o.

- Vi. – Ele olhou confuso – Mas não entendo o que-

Então as folhas moveram-se mais uma vez e vimos um par de orelhas marrons se destacar. Logo em seguida um par de olhinhos azuis.

- Oh, é um gatinho.

- O que ele pode estar fazendo aqui? Não parece ter mais de dois meses. – James comentou.

- Como sabe? – Eu o olhei.

- Tenho um pastor e um siamês em casa. – Ele me sorriu.

Tenho certeza que meus olhos brilharam.

- Jura?

- Juro – Ele riu.

- Eu queria ter animais, só que mamãe é muito alérgica a pelos... – Eu comentei.

Como se estivesse sentindo minha frustração por nunca ter tido um bichinho de estimação ele me abraçou de lado, seus lábios em minhas têmporas.

- Tenho certeza que você seria a dona mais cuidadosa e carinhosa possível. – Ele sussurrou.

Sorri.

- James...

- Então. O que vamos fazer com ele? – James perguntou olhando para mim.

- Não sei. – Respondi preocupada – Acha que devemos levá-lo para o castelo?

- Acho que seria melhor, logo vem o inverno e ele não vai agüentar sozinho na neve.

Então o gatinho começou a miar. Um som choroso.

James me soltou e deu um passo em direção ao gatinho. Esse, recuou um pouco e então correu dando a volta.

- Vamos! – James exclamou antes de seguir o gato.

- Espere, James! – Corri atrás dele.

Não corremos muito, então o gato entrou em um tronco oco de um carvalho imenso nos arredores de Hogsmead. Quando me aproximei com James ao meu lado percebemos que havia um tipo de desnível, como se houvesse algo subterrâneo na árvore. Olhei indecisa.

- Vamos James, ele não vai voltar. – Toquei seu braço.

James se agachou e olhou o caminho que deslizava por baixo da árvore.

- Espere aqui. – Ele ordenou.

Então deslizou como em um escorregador para baixo da árvore.

- James! – Exclamei aflita enquanto corria para a entrada e olhava para baixo.

Não era muito fundo, talvez dois metros e meio. James olhou para cima e sorriu.

- Fiquei aí, vou buscá-lo e já volto.

- Mas você não sabe o que é _isso_ James! – Eu exclamei me referindo a essa passagem macabra. – Pode se machucar! Volte!

Logicamente, sendo quem ele é – James Potter – ele não me ouviu, ou se ouviu fingiu não ter ouvido.

Eu o vi ficar de quatro e por uns momentos desaparecer. Logo ele voltou de ré sacudiu a terra dos cabelos e olhou para mim novamente.

- Parece um túnel, e é revestido de madeira. Aparentemente é seguro.

Revirei os olhos.

- Existem zilhares de coisas que são "aparentemente seguras" mas _não_ são, James Potter! – Gritei de volta furiosa.

Porque ele _adora_ se pôr em confusão?

- Fique calma, volto logo. – Ele piscou e voltou a se espremer pelo tal túnel.

- James! – Gritei.

_Argh!_

Olhei em volta, decidia a esperá-lo só para esganá-lo quando ele voltasse. Vi uma pedra média próxima e fui até lá sentando-me nela.

Meu Deus James é decididamente louco. Ele não pensa em nada, apenas segue seus impulsos.

Ele pode ser terrivelmente enervante.

_E perigosamente apaixonante também._

Gemi desgostosa, não posso me apaixonar pelo James. Simplesmente _não posso_. E depois, eu só o reencontrei há alguns dias pelo amor de Deus.

Esperei em torno de dez minutos então comecei a ficar realmente preocupada. Levantei e fui até a entrada agachei-me e então gritei vacilante:

- James?

Nenhum barulho.

- James? – Tentei novamente.

Nada.

Oh meu Deus. Eu não devia ter deixado-o ir. Eu devia ter impedido. Porque eu sou tão burra?

Fiquei me martirizando por uns dois minutos, quando ouvi movimento atrás de mim. Virei e vi Marlene e Sirius vindo em minha direção.

- Eu disse que tinha visto a Lily! – Ele reclamou com ela.

- Não, você disse que tinha visto um moranguinho. – Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

- A Lily _é_ o "Moranguinho"! – Ele replicou.

- Como vou saber que você a chama de "Moranguinho"? Que tipo de pessoa normal faz isso? – Ela levantou os braços.

- Eu não sou normal! – Ele exclamou.

- Percebe-se. – Lene disse irônica.

- Você já viu alguém ser tão bonito assim? – Ele continuou.

Eu e Lene reviramos os olhos.

- Sirius! – Exclamei – Graças a Deus!

- O que houve Lily? – Sirius voltou toda sua atenção para mim percebendo que eu estava aflita.

- James! Ele entrou ali! – Apontei para a passagem.

Sirius pareceu confuso por um instante.

- Ali?

- Sim! Tinha um gato... E ele correu... E James desceu e disse que voltava logo! – Eu resumi da melhor maneira que pude considerando meu estresse crescente.

- Calma Lily, tenho certeza que ele está voltando.

Expirei ainda revoltada com James.

- Eu já te disse que James é um idiota inconseqüente?

- Já! – Sirius assentiu sorrindo – Espera. Não, quem me disse isso foi Remus, você nunca me falou.

- Isso porque Remus é o único responsável de vocês! – Eu exclamei.

- Eu o que? – Remus apareceu por trás de nós confuso.

Tonks estava logo ao lado dele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Eu e Lene perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

A diferença é que perguntei para Remus e Lene para Tonks.

- Eu estava procurando por vocês, e Tonks disse que tinha visto Sirius e Marlene vindo por aqui. – Remus coçou a cabeça confuso.

- Eu só vim pra ver se pegava o Sirius sem camisa, as meninas do sétimo ano estavam dizendo que ele tem um "corpo de matar".

Sirius sorriu.

- Ora, obrigado.

Marlene pareceu abismada.

- Tonks! Porque Sirius estaria sem camisa?

Lógico que Tonks pensou que as coisas pudessem esquentar entre Sirius e Lene. Ou seja Sirius + Marlene = Sirius sem camisa. (Condições normais, já que se fosse em outra situação sabe-se lá o que esses dois poderiam estar fazendo)

- Bom, ele é o Sirius não é? – Ela sacudiu as mãos– De qualquer forma eu só estava pensando alto. Esqueçam que disse aquilo.

- Cadê Pablo? – Lene franziu a sobrancelha – Ele não devia estar com você?

Tonks deu de ombros.

- Ele recebeu uma ligação do pai. Aparentemente sua mãe entrou em trabalho de parto, e ele me disse que tinha que ir até a Espanha.

- E Dana? – Sirius estranhou.

- Ela não estava se sentindo bem. – Remus disse – A professora Sprout está levando-a de volta para o castelo.

- Gente! E James? – Eu generalizei, mas na verdade dirigi a pergunta a Remus e Sirius.

- Fica tranqüila Lily – Sirius disse tirando o casaco e entregando a mim – Eu vou atrás dele pra você.

E num piscar de olhos ele escorregou pela entrada.

- Sirius! – Exclamei surpresa – Oh não. Vocês _não_ vão me deixar aqui!

Eu atirei o casaco de Sirius no chão e o meu logo em seguida. Sentei na entrada e deslizei como os vira fazer.

- Lily! – Ouvi vozes abafadas gritarem de cima.

Ao chegar no fundo vi um pequeno túnel quadrado que tinha exatamente espaço para uma pessoa engatinhar. O cheiro era de terra e arrisco dizer, um pouco de mofo.

Mesmo que nunca tenha cheirado nada mofado na vida.

Respirei fundo e preparei-me para me entrar no pequeno túnel.

Foi quando ouvi um baque surdo logo atrás de mim e descobri que Remus escorregara também. O negócio é que não tem exatamente muito espaço aqui em baixo então ficamos realmente espremidos.

- Oh droga. – Remus sussurrou. – James e Sirius estão ali?

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Será que eu sou o único que pensa aqui? – Ele me olhou severo – É perigoso Lily, você não devia ter vindo. Não sabemos nem se essa estrutura é estável.

- Eu sei, mas... – Tentei articular qualquer explicativa e no final não consegui – É só que James e Sirius me deixam louca!

Ele riu um pouco.

- É, imagine eu que estou a doze anos com esses caras...

- Vou com você. Não vou voltar Remus. – Eu disse firme.

- Ok, ok. Sirius não deve estar muito longe, vá na frente.

Eu assenti e comecei a engatinhar pelo túnel. Cinco "passos" e já não era possível ver. Mas eu podia sentir Remus logo atrás de mim e isso me tranqüilizava.

- Anh, Lily? – Eu ouvi Remus perguntar.

- Sim?

- Quando... Quando você for parar – Ele tentava dizer embaraçado – Avise. Porque realmente não dá para ver nada e não queremos nenhum tipo de incidente constrangedor.

Corei até as raízes.

E logo após fiquei comovida com a preocupação de Remus. Ele era tão fofo e tão altruísta.

- Obrigada Remus. Eu aviso.

- Isso me deixa mais tranqüilo. Não me leve a mal, mas James seria capaz de ter um ataque de ciúmes estúpido se algo acontecesse.

Eu ri.

- James é muito bobo. – Eu falei.

- Mas ele ama você de verdade Lily, pode acreditar. – Remus disse sério.

Agradeci internamente por Remus não estar olhando para meu rosto, já que corei intensamente. E lembrei do outro beijo que ele roubara de mim no Três Vassouras. Não que eu possa considerar "roubo" se eu correspondi. Quando abri a boca pra falar ouvi um barulhinho que me deixou alerta e parei completamente de me mover.

- Remus? – Eu chamei.

- Sim? – Ele perguntou.

Pude sentir que ele parara de se mover, certamente para não nos batermos.

- Você ouviu isso?

- Isso o que?

Ouvi o barulho novamente. Foi quando me caiu o que poderia ser.

- Remus! – Eu exclamei em pânico.

- Calma, o que houve Lily?

- Um rato. – Sussurrei. – É o barulho de um rato.

- Fique tranqüila Lily, não se mova. – Ele tentou me acalmar.

- Oh Remus não gosto de ratos – Eu comecei a falar em pânico. – Só dos branquinho e fofinhos de laboratório. Não gosto dos cinzentos enormes. Digo, nunca estive tão perto de um, mas sempre vejo na TV. Okay talvez não _sempre_ mas Jamime vive assistindo _Animal Planet_ enquanto me prepara lanches, e em um deles fiquei com a imagem horrível de um que-

- Lily, mantenha a calma. Estou aqui com você certo? – Ele me interrompeu, sua voz tranqüilizadora ajudou-me um pouco.

- Certo.

- Vamos esperar.

Acho que esperamos por alguns minutos até que o barulho se distanciou o suficiente para que eu conseguisse fazer minhas pernas se moverem.

- Oh droga. – Ouvi Remus exclamar - _Droga_, eu sou muito idiota!

- O que foi Remus? – Perguntei confusa.

- Fique parada Lily.

Então ouvi o barulho de tecido rasgando.

- Remus?

Eu já estava ligeiramente suada e meus cabelos deviam estar uma confusão.

- Aqui – Ele passou um braço por minhas costas – Enrole isso nos seus braços.

Tateei até achar o que Remus me passara. Era uma tira longa de pano, provavelmente da camisa dele.

- Pra que?

- Eu não sei em que estamos andando aqui. E seus braços estão descobertos, então é melhor protegê-los. – Ele disse enquanto me passava outra tira.

- Oh Remus. – Eu sussurrei comovida.

Ele riu.

- Sim, me chame de exagerado.

- Não é exagero. É cavalheirismo. Você _é_ incrível Remus! – Eu disse. – Obrigada.

- Não seja por isso. – Pude sentir seu sorriso.

Concentrei-me em circundar meus braços com as tiras para protegê-los não demorei demais e logo seguimos. Engatinhamos por mais uns minutos, e estranhamente fizemos algumas curvas até que vi um fraca luz no final. Avisei Remus e logo estávamos saindo do túnel. A primeira coisa que notei ao colocar o rosto para fora é que dava em uma sala grande, mas velha e toda empoeirada.

Quando saí por inteiro levantei e olhei ao redor com alguma dificuldade. Estava escuro, e tinha muita poeira levantada por meus movimentos. As janelas estavam bloqueadas com tábuas, mas podíamos sentir o vento gelado do outono entrando pelas brechas. Virei e estendi a mão para ajudar Remus a sair do túnel.

- Não era exatamente o que eu tinha imaginado que seria. – Ele comentou batendo a poeira das calças.

- O que fazemos agora? – Eu perguntei receosa.

A casa era estranhamente silenciosa e meus pensamentos voaram logo até James.

- James? – Arrisquei.

Esperamos um pouco, mas não deu em nada. Virei para olhar Remus e ele devolveu com um olhar que eu estava torcendo para ele não dar.

- Vou procurar por ali. – Ele disse apontando um corredor escuro e profundo do lado esquerdo da sala. – Temos que achá-los logo, Minerva deve passar logo recolhendo os alunos.

- Oh, está bem. – Eu disse receosa.

Ele riu baixinho.

- O que foi Lily? É só uma casa.

- Não sei se é uma boa hora para dizer que não sou fã do escuro... – Eu tentei brincar.

Ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa empoeirada. Perguntei-me como ele teve coragem de fazer isso.

- Não se preocupe. Prometo que é só gritar, e estarei lá. Está bem? – Seus olhos travaram nos meus como se estivessem vendo se eu realmente ficaria bem ou não.

Francamente Lily Evans, você é da casa de Grifinória e está com medo do escuro?

Patético.

- Certo.

Ele começou a se afastar, e eu meio que entrei em pânico. Ou quis entrar.

Respirei fundo e virei para as escadas. Comecei a subir encostada na parede meio nervosa porque quanto mais eu chegava lá em cima mais eu notava que só era possível reconhecer algumas formas, já que do pouco que luz que entrava no andar de baixo, nada iluminava o de cima.

Caminhei devagar, agoniada com o ranger da escada abaixo. Logo descobri que a casa, não era uma casa comum, ela era grande, bem grande. Chequei vários cômodos, quando percebi que estava rodando em círculos. Em minha defesa estava muito escuro e eu não conseguia ver direito. Isso só serviu para me deixar mais nervosa.

Concentre-se Lily.

Você consegue fazer isso, você consegue voltar para o corredor da escada.

Eu virei para um dos corredores que ainda não tinha ido o que me levou para mais algumas portas e uma escada. A verdade é que eu estava aterrorizada. Eu realmente não gostava do escuro.

E com certeza caça à James e Sirius em uma mansão sombria não era meu entretenimento favorito.

Entrei em pânico e virei para voltar para perto de Remus, quando dei a volta correndo bati em alguém soltei um gritinho horrorizado antes de me jogar contra uma parede para me distanciar do que quer que fosse.

- Lily? – Eu ouvi aquela voz tão profunda e familiar sussurrar.

Ofeguei.

- James! – Exclamei e me atirei contra ele circundando seu pescoço com meus braços.

Ele riu.

- Calma Lily, o que houve?

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Você demorou e... – Eu disse com o rosto enterrado em seu casaco – Não faça isso novamente. Por favor.

Senti seus braços fortes circundarem minha cintura e me senti tão bem que podia passar o resto de minha vida ali.

- Se eu receber um abraço desses sempre acho que vou fazer de novo – Ele brincou.

Oh meu Deus.

Talvez eu tenha um problema.

Acho que estou me apaixonando por James Potter.

Resposta das reviews:

**Moorish**: Own que gracinha! Você lembrou da fic mesmo assim! ^^ Eu sei que demorei, desculpe. O leilão foi legal né? XD Eu me empenhei bastante naquele capitulo, porque fiquei com medo que fosse ficar meio chato.. Brigada pela review querida! Beijos!

**SallyRide**: Poxa, fiquei lisonjeada em saber que minha fic te deu uma folguinha durante suas provas! Vou começar a faculdade ano que vem e sei que não vai ser moleza! XD Acho que exagerei um pouquinho com a cena do sorvete né? Mas eu não resisti! Nem era pra postas agora, mas como eu disse lá em cima, você me mandaram tantas reviews lindas que cedi. XD Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos pra você! Espero que tenha ido bem nas suas provas!

**Luly ST. James**: Oiiii! Ufa, ainda bem que você gostou, fiquei com medo que fosse ficar forçado demais... Se for pra ser vendida para esses cara bonitões eu também não iria reclamar se tivesse que entrar em um! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

**Thaty:** Nossa faz tempo mesmo! A culpa é minha admito! XD Desculpe por ter que te fazer ler tudo de novo. Sou podre mesmo, vivo atrasando! De qualquer forma fico feliz por saber que está acompanhando! Obrigada pela review! Beijo!

**Alice Dreamer**: Alice! (Rs) Desculpe pela parada súbita, mas se eu não parasse não postava nunca! XD Fiquei tão feliz com seu comentário! Muito mesmo juro, é incrível saber que você considera tanto assim minha fic. E que bom que gosta do meu humor! XD Aliás, eu ri horrores com a sua review! Muito fofa! Concordo com você! Eu também não sou fã do Snape, mesmo com o final do livro e tudo. O Sirius já é completamente diferente, aquele ali nem precisa pagar! (Rs) Ei chantagem não vale! Ta vendo? Voc6e me deixou preocupada e tive que postar mais cedo! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Larissa Vasconcelos**: Oiii! Poxa ainda bem que está gostando! Sendo sincera eu nem ia postar agora, mas me deixaram tantas reviews que não resisti! XD Espero que continue acompanhando! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Bine**: (Rs) Ri horrores da sua carinha tipo: What? Culpa sua que postei mais cedo viu? Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos e até!

**Maga do 4**: Olá! Eu estava acordada lendo um livro quando meu celular apitou com email novo, e quando vi era do fanfiction. Eu olhei a hora e fiquei surpresa (rs) mas eu também já fiz isso! Fiquei: só mais um... Só esse... Esse é o último... Depois desse vou dormir... E fico assim até terminar! XD Fiquei lisonjeada em saber que perdeu seu sono pela fic! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Andro-no-hana**: Obrigada pela dica dos fanarts, vi vários muito lindos! Dos marotos me deixaram louca! Confesso que pensei em surpreende-las e não fazer James entrar. Mas mudei de idéia. Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Regina Wassalli**: (rs) exagerei um pouco no preço né? Mas é que usei como pensamento que no final será tudo doado, então vale a pena exagerar! XD O James não gosta de jeito nenhum do Amos, primeiro porque ele já percebeu que ele está de olho na Lily, e outro porque ele fica preocupado que pelo fato de Amos e Lily se conhecerem a mais tempo, a Lily se interesse pelo Amos. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Gisllaine Farias:** Olá querida! Leitora nova yay! Fiquei tão feliz com sua review! Fiquei me achando o máximo! XD a Lily está chocada com a quantia, ela não esperava algo assim. Cara você acertou certinho o filme! Eu gosto muito dele, rio demais. Eu queria algo que não fosse muito forçado, e algo diferente, daí meus pais estavam assistindo e achei uma boa idéia! Estou feliz que tenha gostado! Estou fazendo o James uma coisinha fofa né? XD Ainda não foi a vez da Tonks e do Remus, mas aguarde. Sobre a competição acho que se tem a ver com a Lily, o James cai de cabeça mesmo e vai ao extremo! Poxa não é só você que está com azar com garotos. Eu também! XD Mas é pra isso que servem as ficS, pra nos dar esperança! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Flor Cordeiro:** Ah! Ainda bem que você gostou! Fico feliz! A Lily arrebentou não? Obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos!

**Dani Prongs:** (rs) Que bom que acha meu James babante! XD Faço o possível! Fico feliz em saber que ainda está acompanhando! Aqui está a sequencia espero que goste! Obrigada pela review querida! Beijos!

**Liadan Gregory:** Nossa fiquei muito feliz com seus elogios! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Tiveram algumas partes meio tensas mesmo no leilão não? Me empenhei ao máximo nele! Também gostei do modo como organizei o pessoal, eles se misturam as vezes mas fica bem legal. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Clara Casali:** Oii! Nossa adorei sua review! Obrigada! Você disse que acha minha fic perfeita e isso realmente me deixou muito feliz! Beijinhos!

**Mila Pink:** Primeiro queria agradecer por ter se dado o trabalho de deixar um review em cada capítulo! Você é um amor! Segundo ri demais com suas reviews! A Lily é mesmo um imã pra garotos bonitos né? XD Amei cada elogio seu, mas amei demais quando você disse que arraso escrevendo! Aquilo foi o ápice! Fiquei muito orgulhosa e encantada que você tenha achado tudo isso! Muito obrigada pelas suas reviews! Beijos!

**Bella Potter Cullen**: Oi! Que beom que gostou! Fico feliz em saber! Acabei postando logo por culpa de vocês! XD não resisti, tenho coração mole! Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos e até!

**Beatriz Paz:** Olá querida! Primeiro fico lisonjeada em saber que gostaste tanto assim da fic! Queria agradecer demais por você ter se candidatado para ser minha beta! Minha melhor amiga me mandou um email, e disse que vai beta-la para mim mesmo da Suíça! Mas agradeço se eu puder contar com você quando ela não puder betar! Me passa seu email qualquer coisa! Obrigada pelas reviews! As amei! Beijinhos!

**Dellicourt:** (rsrsrsrs) Ri demais com seu "PS". Juro! E ainda fiquei pasma com seus elogios! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando! Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

**M. DoraT:** Olá querida! Que bom que gostou da fic! Amei demais seus elogios! E ainda bem que gostou do leilão, fiquei preocupara que fosse ficar meio forçado. Obrigada pela sua review! Beijos e até!

**Ninha Souma:** Meu Deus! Morri e fui para o céu com suas review maravilhosa! Juro! Sobre o James, acho que faz parte da "To do list" dele deixar a Lily louca! XD A Lily, é uma pessoa muito tranqüila a esse respeito, então as vezes ela esquece mesmo dela XD Mas o que me surpreende são seus comentários de fic! Tipo, você presta atenção em cada detalhe. E isso me deixa muito feliz! Sinceramente eu falo demais, muito mesmo. XD Mas fiquei sem palavras com a sua Review, por todos os elogios e notas sobre a fic! E isso me deixa mais empolgada para sempre fazer melhor e não desapontá-la! Sim eu escrevo por que adoro, acho maravilhoso. Não tenho planos de fazer disso uma profissão, quando escrevo eu relaxo, é meu momento só meu. Assim como quando leio. Não me importo, como disse antes, com reviews grandes, acho até muito bom porque posso saber que pontos estão bons e quais não estão. Só espero que não se importe com _resposta de review grande_! XD Feliz Natal! Beijos!

Agora só ano que vem!

Sério! XD

Feliz Natal para todas vocês meninas!

Beijos!

Lalah-Chan;


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: James é meu! La-lala-lala-la. Okay isso é mentira.**

**Obs: Perdão pelo capitulo mínimo. (o próximo vai ser maior)**

**Obs2: Essa música me lembra James demais.**

* * *

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally, it comes naturally - Selena Gomez_

_

* * *

_

Permaneci agarrada a James por mais uns segundos, então nos separamos quando ouvirmos sons de passos rápidos se aproximando.

- Lily! – Fui envolvida por um corpo grande e braços fortes me circundaram.

Antes que eu pudesse ao menos reagir, Remus tocou com seus lábios minha testa protetoramente e sussurrou:

- Você está bem? Se machucou?

Meus lábios jaziam ligeiramente abertos, mas nenhum som saía. Segurei seus braços e tentei balançar a cabeça para despreocupá-lo.

- Moony? – James disse confuso.

Foi então que Remus pareceu ter notado James. Em defesa dele, está escuro e não consigo nem ver minhas mãos.

- Prongs?

- O qu...

James interrompeu-se quando ouvimos o barulho de mais alguém se aproximando.

- Moranguinho? Prongs? – Sirius gritava alternadamente.

- Sirius! – Exclamei – Estamos aqui!

Então ouvi sua risada-latido.

- Aqui onde docinho? Eu não enxergo no escuro. – Ele disse divertido.

Deus, eu podia imaginar o sorriso em seus lábios.

- Estamos no segundo andar Padfoot! – James falou.

Remus soltou-se de mim e ouvimos o barulho de Sirius nas escadas.

- Ew, que coisa nojenta é essa? – O ouvimos falar sozinho – É mais cabeludo que aquela peruca do tio Bernard.

- Sirius, o que está fazendo? – Eu disse repreensiva como uma mãe – Você está pegando coisas do chão _Sirius Black III_?

- Não! – Ele respondeu depressa e correu até nós.

- Bom. – Cruzei os braços.

James e Remus riram ao meu lado.

- E você James Potter? – Virei para "encará-lo" querendo que estivesse claro apenas para poder fuzilá-lo com os olhos. – Está achando engraçado o susto que me deu?

Sua figura escura paralisou e ele gemeu:

- Não, desculpe Lily.

Agora Sirius ria.

- Eu quero os três pra fora. _Agora_. – Falei com as mãos na cintura.

- Poxa, só porque acabei de chegar – Sirius murmurou.

- Disse alguma coisa Sirius? – Perguntei.

- Nada não Moranguinho – Ele disse e se aproximou de mim para abraçar-me – Já estou saindo.

- Ótimo.

Remus riu mais uma vez e pôs uma das mãos em minhas costas guiando-me pela casa.

- Você é sem dúvida uma mulher incrível Srta. Evans – Ele sussurrou.

Não pude evitar rir.

- Juro que nunca os vi assim. – Ele completou.

Virei o rosto sentindo falta da presença de James – o que aliás é _muito_ normal, pois ele estava aqui segundos atrás, então justifica – e mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-lo foi impossível evitar o impulso.

- James? – Chamei suave.

Ouvi um barulho estranho, mas logo James postou-se ao meu lado.

- Estou aqui. Calma Lily, eu sei que é difícil ficar longe de mim. – Novamente não precisei de luz para saber que ele estava dando um de seus sorrisos incríveis.

- Ainda estou chateada com você. – Comentei tentando ser durona.

- Bem, eu tenho uma surpresa para apaziguar sua raiva minha ruiva. – Ele, em movimento, abaixou-se para murmurar em meu ouvido.

Agradeci aos céus por estar escuro, assim os marotos não viriam o quão vermelha fiquei com o comentário de James. Céus, o modo como ele falou "minha" me fez querer suspirar.

O que eu não fiz, lógico, porque não sou louca.

Eu acho.

Certo. A verdade é que não o fiz, porque – francamente – se eu o fizesse ficaria na cara que estou sendo –ridiculamente, estupidamente e pateticamente – afetada _muito rapidamente_ por James Potter.

E... Bem, isso não é algo _normal_.

Ou saudável. Definitivamente não é saudável se apaixonar por James.

Gemi.

Assim que voltamos ao primeiro andar, conseguir ver novamente. Não era lá grande coisa mais enfim, melhor que nada.

Sirius gesticulou para a passagem.

- Damas primeiro. – Ele fez uma reverência exagerada e eu ri.

- Estou de olho em você Black. – Brinquei com ele.

Entrei pela passagem e comecei o caminho de volta. Pude ouvir o barulho dos marotos logo atrás de mim. Quando chegamos ao buraco, levantei me peguei pensando como eu conseguiria subir aqueles dois metros e pouco.

Sirius que vinha logo atrás de mim levantou-se também deixando-nos espremidos.

- Porque você ainda não subiu Moranguinho?

- Nunca fiz nada parecido – O olhei por cima do ombro, já que daria muito trabalho virar.

Então ouvimos vozes e alguém se aproximando, segundos depois Emmeline aparecia lá em cima.

- Lily? – Ela olhou preocupada, quando nos viu virou-se e gritou – Benjy, eles voltaram!

Mais passos.

- Onde? – Ouvi a voz de Benjamin, ele apareceu ao lado de Emmeline e revirou os olhos – Meu Deus Lily, o que você tem na cabeça?

Sorri.

- Benjamin, vou levantar Lily e você a puxa – Ouvi Sirius dizer atrás de mim.

Se eu pudesse me mexer teria virado para ele.

- O que?

- Fiquei quietinha Moranguinho. – Ele riu.

- Não. Sirius não faça isso, você pode se machucar...

- James já te disse que você se preocupa demais? – Ele falou.

- Bem.. – Comecei confusa – Não.

- Ele vai dizer. – Sirius riu – Confie em mim Lily.

- Eu confio. É só que...

- Nem mais uma palavra. – Ele disse antes de segurar-me firmemente pela cintura e levantar-me.

- Estique os braços Lily! – Benjamin mandou e esticou os seus próprios.

Fiz o que pedira e ele alcançou minhas mãos puxando-me para cima. Apoiei o pé na "parede"de terra e logo me vi de volta à Hogsmead.

- Obrigada Benjy – Sorri enquanto respirava fundo. E tirava as tiras de pano que estavam em meus braços.

- Obrigado? Você quase me matou do coração! – Ele falou irritado como um irmão mais velho – Que idéia mais maluca de entrar ali!

Revirei os olhos.

- Não seja chato Benjamin. E não venha me falar de idéias malucas porque não fui eu que participei de uma competição perigosa.

Ele pareceu pensar no que eu disse.

- Certo. Mas ao menos você sabia que eu estava competindo, e onde estava.

- Não justifica o fato de ser perigosa.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- Como não vou ganhar, só me avise da próxima vez que for entrar em um buraco na floresta ok?

Eu ri.

- Tecnicamente ainda estamos em Hogsmead. São apenas quinze passos.

- Só avise. – Ele agora me olhou rigoroso.

- Okay, aviso. – Levantei as mãos em rendição – Satisfeito?

- Sim. – Ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ah, e quando o fizer de novo. Só o faça se um dos meninos estiver com você certo? Porqu-

- Entendi Benjy. – Falei tapando sua boca. – Sério, às vezes você tem um complexo de irmão mais velho que lhe domina completamente.

Benjamin riu.

Lene me agarrou revoltada.

- Deus, em que estava pensando? Remus quase caiu pra trás quando a viu escorregar.

- Sei Lene, ele já me deu um sermão. – Sorri.

- Achou James? – Tonks apareceu ao meu lado entregando-me meu casaco.

- Sim. – Virei para o buraco e vi Remus já fora ajudando James a sair.

Quando o vi, Remus o ajudava com uma das mãos, já que James segurava com a outra uma caixa média. Estávamos os quatro imundos, os cabelos de Sirius estavam tão empoeirados quanto os de James, assim como nossas roupas. E mesmo assim, Sirius continuava lindo, e James ainda era a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha visto.

Céus, a que ponto cheguei?

Eu disse que James é "a coisa mais sexy".

Ele vai me enlouquecer. Juro.

- Afinal qual foi o motivo de tudo isso? – Emmeline quis saber cruzando os braços.

James sorriu.

- Lily, venha aqui. – Ele disse gesticulando com uma das mãos.

Mordi os lábios e meu coração batia mais rápido a medida que eu me aproximava de sua presença masculina intimidadora.

- Sim?

Então ele abriu a caixa que segurava cuidadosamente, e pude ver um parzinho de olhos assustados.

- Oh! Você o achou! – Levei meu olhar à James que sorria orgulhoso de si.

- Foi por causa dele que começou tudo isso não? – Ele riu.

Emmeline se aproximou.

- E agora? A escola não permite animais. – Ela nos olhos preocupada.

- Verdade, o que vamos fazer com essa gracinha? – Lene aproximou-se e o acariciou cuidadosamente na cabeça.

- Os professores podem ter animais. – Tonks falou de repente.

Todos nos viramos para ela.

- O que? – James perguntou.

- Sério. Digo, na área dos dormitórios deles eles podem ter animais. Ano passado quando fui chamar o professor Slugorn por causa de Thorfinn, de seu quarto saiu um Yorkshire. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Então podemos levá-lo e perguntar se algum professor ficaria com ele. – Emmeline disse.

- Vamos então - Benjy sorriu para ela.

No exato momento em que nos viramos para voltar para Hogsmead vimos ao fundo bem próxima da entrada da vila Dorcas e Enrico atracados um ao outro como se não houvesse amanhã. O queixo de Lene caiu ao meu lado e Tonks assoviou marota.

Dorcas pulou, mas Enrico a manteve segura. Então os dois viraram-se em nossa direção.

- Oh eu _sabia!_ – Emmeline quase me matou de susto ao exclamar empolgada do meu lado.

Levei uma das mãos ao coração.

- Deus, Emme! Quer que eu morra?

- Isso aí Enrico! – Sirius levantou os polegares sorridente.

Eles arrumaram suas roupas, e Dó tentou ajeitar os cabelos.

Assim que nos aproximamos mais, Dorcas sorriu embaraçada.

Nota: Dorcas pode estar de _qualquer_ modo, mas está sempre elegante.

- Olá.

Enrico nos saudou com um sorriso simpático.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo para lá? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Oh, longa história. – Marlene disse sacudindo as mãos.

- Alguém tem horas? – Benjy perguntou.

Tonks olhou e Remus olharam seus relógios ao mesmo tempo.

- Quatro e meia.

- Quatro e meia? – Emmeline e eu repetimos descrentes.

- Droga – Levei as mãos a cabeça.

- O que foi Moranguinho? – Sirius abraçou-me de lado.

- A essa hora já temos que estar de volta à escola.

- Detenção? – James perguntou entendendo o que eu quis dizer – Eu mal acabei de cumprir as minhas!

Remus riu.

- Você ri porque não cumpriu semana passada Moony. – James deu-lhe uma cotovelada de leve.

- Prongs, estou rindo porque vai chover. – Remus disse apontando para o céu.

Todos levantamos imediatamente o olhar para apenas confirmar o que Remus dissera. Em segundos pudemos sentir as gotas começarem a cair.

- Oh droga! Esse casaco é novo! – Dorcas disse entregando a bolsa para Enrico segurar enquanto tirava o casaco e tentava dobrá-lo para caber na bolsa.

Emmeline, Lene, Tonks e eu rimos de seu desespero.

- Vamos Emme – Benjy sorridente passou um dos braços pelo ombro de Emmeline e começou a guiá-la para Hogsmead.

Emmeline apenas riu novamente enquanto a chuva engrossava.

James empurrou-me a caixa com o gato e começou a tirar seu casaco. Seu rosto estava empoeirado, e isso estupidamente fazia seus olhos sobressaírem ainda mais. Ele se aproximou colando seu corpo ao meu, e senti o ar faltar.

Ofeguei e abaixei o rosto para que ele não visse o quão corada eu provavelmente estava.

- Venha, vou nos cobrir Lily para que não pegue chuva – James murmurou sorridente. – Fique perto.

Nós começamos a caminhar, mas eu estava tão embriagada com a presença forte de James ao meu lado que estava caminhando meio torta. E acabei me afastando dele um pouco. James não se incomodou apenas abaixou-se e beijou-me próximo aos meus lábios e sussurrou:

- Mais perto Lily.

Eu ri.

Encostei mais à ele e protegi a caixa do gatinho com o corpo. James pareceu divertido.

- Você está rindo de mim?

- Não... Talvez – Falei marota.

Ele riu. Seu corpo e seu rosto estão tão próximos de mim que posso sentir seu calor corporal irradiando para mim, mantendo-me aquecida.

- Mas estou me portando como um cavalheiro – Ele sorriu galante – Protegendo minha dama da chuva.

- Sim, desculpe – Eu ri novamente.

A risada de James juntou-se a minha.

- Não entendo porque está rindo.

Sinceramente?

Nem eu.

É só que James... Deus, não sei.

Ele me deixa tão alegre que tenho vontade de rir!

Totalmente incapaz de controlar meus risos, escondi meu rosto no ombro de James. Mas como ele mantinha seus braços levantados com seu casaco para nos cobrir da chuva, meu rosto ficou bem próximo de seu pescoço.

O cheiro dele é inacreditavelmente _bom_.

Ouvi entre risos James gemer baixinho.

- Lily, eu vou acabar beijando-a novamente. – Ele murmurou.

- Na-não. – Ri novamente. – Você tem que me salvar para receber um beijo James Potter.

Ele riu.

- E isso que estou fazendo chama-se o quê?

- Está me protegendo da chuva. Não salvando-me.

Então o vi baixar os braços, e senti a chuva alcançando-me.

- James! – Eu gritei divertida.

Ele nos cobriu novamente.

- _Agora_ eu a salvei.

Mordi os lábios para não rir _novamente_. Sério, ele está me deixando praticamente histérica!

Não _consigo_ parar de rir!

Vi então à nossa frente Emmeline e Benjamin beijando-se na chuva. Benjy carinhosamente segurava os cabelos dourados de Emme para que não caíssem em seu rosto durante o beijo, Emmeline apertava sua camisa com força e pude vê-los rindo enquanto trocavam beijos.

Sorri.

Era maravilhoso ver esses dois felizes e finalmente juntos.

- Lily. – James chamou.

Levantei o rosto para olhá-lo, e ele indicou com um leve movimento de cabeça algo ao seu lado. Inclinei-me um pouco, ainda coberta pelo casaco de James que agora começava a pingar, e vi Sirius carregando Marlene de cavalinho na chuva.

- Sirius não vá pela lama, se sujar minhas botas eu o mato. – Marlene ameaçava.

Não que adiantasse muito, já que Sirius – maroto – escolhia ir sempre pelas poças.

James riu novamente ao meu lado.

Ao chegarmos no castelo, estávamos pingando.

Okay, isso não é verdade.

Nós estávamos encharcados.

E Minerva nos olhava reprovadora.

- Posso saber qual o motivo do atraso? Lembro-me bem de ter especificado que todos os alunos estivessem de volta às quatro e meia. E nada menos que _três_ monitores estão atrasados.

- Perdoe-nos pelo atraso professora. – Tonks foi a primeira a falar. – Mas estávamos tentando ajudar um pobre animalzinho.

Minerva estreitou os olhos.

- É verdade professora – Emmeline sorriu, seus cabelos fazendo uma poça ao seu redor.

Abri a pequena caixa e mostrei a professora Minerva.

- Não podíamos deixá-lo lá. – Dorcas comentou – Ele provavelmente não agüentaria o inverno.

- Entendo – Minerva pareceu relaxar um pouco. – Mas sabem que a escola não permite animais, o que vão fazer com ele?

- Pensamos em oferecê-lo a algum professor – James disse passando as mão pelos cabelos em uma tentativa de tirar a água, e então deu um de seus sorrisos – A senhora não conhece alguém que esteja interessado?

- Bem... Suponho que não seja um trabalho muito grande cuidar dele. – Ela deu um meio sorriso de volta para James.

- A senhora então ficaria com ele? – Remus sorriu.

- Não vejo problema algum, então sim.

Eu e as meninas avançamos para abraçar a professora Minerva, e consideramos que estávamos todas molhadas ela não ficou exatamente seca.

- Oh obrigada professora! – Tonks sorriu.

- Sim, obrigada! – Emme exclamou.

Minerva sorriu.

- Agora, quero todos em suas casas tomando banho ou vão acabar gripando e não pensem que ficar doentes os salvarão dos meus testes. – Ela piscou. – Podem ir.

Entreguei a caixa à ela.

Os meninos bateram continência como se Minerva fosse um tipo de general ou algo parecido. E nos dirigimos para nossas casas. Enrico foi o primeiro a se separar de nós. Não, claro, antes de dar mais um beijo em Dorcas que corou dos pés à cabeça.

Logo em seguida Benjy desviou de nosso caminho para ir para Corvinal. Emmeline o abraçou tão forte que achei que ela quebraria Benjy. E nós seguimos para Grifinória.

- Porque não está rindo mais? – James aproximou-se novamente.

Sirius posicionou-se do meu outro lado.

Suspirei, mas sorri.

- Acabei de lembrar que tenho uma tarefa enorme de química.

Então ouvi Sirius gemer ao meu lado.

- As três páginas de Slugorn? – Ele perguntou.

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Tenho uma igual.

- Moony, o que eu tenho de tarefa? – James _perguntou_ para Remus.

- Você não sabe o que tem de tarefa? – Perguntei olhando-o abismada.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não lembro. Como fiz algumas com Moony estou perguntando dele.

Revirei os olhos.

- Você é impossível.

- Não para você – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- James! – Exclamei corando.

O resto do sábado passou voando. Nós nos dividimos em três grupos, onde faríamos as tarefas que temos em comum. Sirius, Dorcas e eu ficamos com química. Emmeline, Lene e James com as dissertações de francês e alemão.E Remus e Tonks com matemática que nenhum deles havia ainda feito.

No domingo, bem cedo os gêmeos apareceram com pipocas – Juro, pipocas! Onde eles conseguem essas coisas? – e distribuíram para a sala comunal. Toda sala comunal tem _uma_ TV. Ela está ai mais por jogos, você não tem tempo de ligá-la durante a semana acredite. Então durante os finais de semana os meninos e algumas meninas assistem aos jogos de futebol. Digo jogos, pois como temos pessoas de várias nacionalidades assistimos os campeonatos russo, alemão, espanhol, português, italiano e lógico o inglês. Vez ou outra assistimos o holandês e o francês.

Fomos dormir cedo pois teríamos novamente uma semana toda pela frente. E acordar tarde não é recomendável. Segunda-feira acordei com um barulho familiar, demorei um pouco para distinguir, mas eu sabia que já havia ouvido antes. Quando abri os olhos vi Tonks, Emmeline e... Dorcas?

Levantei depressa sentando-me na cama, então notei que alem de Dorcas, Hesty e Marlene estavam no quarto também. Elas rodeavam algo e davam pequenos risinhos e gritinhos excitado que eu não conseguia ver.

- Isso é _tão_ romântico! – Marlene suspirou.

Emmeline deu uns pulinhos.

- É tão doce.

- Oh meu Deus. – Dorcas disse excitada – Temos que acordar a Lily logo, não vou agüentar esperar.

- Onde está o cartão? – Hesty perguntou.

-Tonks! – Ouvi todas exclamarem.

- Okay, okay. Desculpa, eu não ia abrir. Só estava vendo se está selado.

- Lógico que está selado! – Lene ralhou.

Olhei para o relógio da cabeceira da cama:

6:30

Chovia forte lá fora o céu estava muito escuro e aparentemente poderia ser fácil, fácil umas dezoito/dezenove horas. E eu ainda tinha mais cinco minutinhos de sono. Cuidadosamente, voltei a me virar e deitei a cabeça no travesseiro macio pronta para fechar os olhos e dormir novamente. Pra variar não foi isso que aconteceu. Segundos depois Lene saltou em cima de mim juntamente com Emme.

- Acorda Lily preguiçosa! – Dorcas gritou.

Gemi.

- Não suas loucas, ainda tenho cinco minutos de sono. Agora quatro e eu pretendo aproveitá-los.

- Lily você tem que ver o que deixaram para você! – Hesty insistiu.

- Para mim? – Perguntei confusa.

- Sim! – Lene e Tonks disseram impacientes.

Sentei novamente na cama.

- Oh! Deve ser o celular que papai disse que ia mandar.

Dorcas riu.

- Não meu amor, é algo _muito_ melhor.

Franzi o cenho.

- É?

Hesty puxou-me da cama.

- Levante logo e vá ver! – Ela ordenou.

- Kay, estou indo.

Levantei-me da cama e espreguicei lentamente.

- Anda Lily! – Lene empurrou-me.

Eu ri.

- Calma.

Quando finalmente meus olhos caíram sobre o que elas estão tão excitadas. Uma cesta grande de lindos Lírios amarelos. Minha boca se abriu e me aproximei devagar sentindo o cheiro magnífico que emanava deles.

- Leia o cartão! – Tonks disse.

Peguei o pequeno cartão que jazia na canto da cesta e o abri vagarosamente. Pude sentir todas as meninas aproximando-se curiosas atrás de mim. Meu coração começou a bater depressa e cada vez mais depressa.

E ele quase parou ao ler as palavras:

"Espero que essas flores amarelas iluminem seu dia cinzento"

"J. P."

* * *

Olá!

Como foram durante o ano-novo?

Espero que tudo okay!

Agora sou universitária [Yay pra mim! (ou "tadinha de mim" seria mais correto?) XD ], e eu sei que vão me matar por que o capitulo ficou curtinho! Mas **prometo** que o próximo vai ser maior!

Adorei suas reviews, foram todas lindas e maravilhosas!

Fico cada vez mais empolgada para continuar escrevendo quando recebo apoio de vocês, então obrigada!

Resposta as reviews:

**Bella Potter Cullen:** Demorei um pouquinho , e o capitulo é curtinho. Mas o próximo vai ser maior prometo! É que esse negocio de faculdade não é tão fácil como eu esperava! XD Obrigada pela sua review! Beijinho!

**Zix Black:** Olá! Sim eu também amo a Lene e o Sirius. Eles são tão adoráveis! XD Sobre o disclaimer (eu nem sei se esse é mesmo o nome) é que enjoa por a mesma coisa o tempo todo... Daí a gente brinca um pouquinho né? XD Obrigada pela review, beijos!

**Flor Cordeiro:** Pooxa você está por aqui desde o inicio da fic! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Eu também quero! Se só puder um tudo bem! Eu aceito mesmo assim! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijinho!

**Regina Wassally:** Sim, o Sirius é mau. (Ui) Mas é que ele é sempre tão diferente, então me ocorreu a idéia de um lance pra matar logo todos! XD Lily, está aprendendo não? Acabei demorando suuper pra postar a idéia era postar final de janeiro (voltando da viagem), mas a faculdade começou com tudo e ainda não parei. Obrigada pela review! Beijo!

**Mila Pink:** Mila! (rsrsrsrs) Poxa obrigada, espero que tenha tido um ano-novo ótimo também! Tonks e Remus só esperando para ver. Lily se mostrou possessiva com a outrazinha lá não? A-do-ro Lily em modo "Ele é MEU"! XD Que bom que está gostando! Desculpe pelo capitulo curto. Beijinhos e até!

**Beatriz Paz:** Oi Bia! Poxa ainda bem que você gostou! Não some não que voc6e ainda vai betar muita coisa pra mim! XD Beijinhos!

**Jade Miranda:** Ooi Jade! Oh, morri e fui pro céu com a sua review! Muito linda! Obrigada por todos os seus elogios querida eu fiquei muitíssimo feliz com eles! Eu também amo o Sirius! Ele é uma coisa fofa. O Benjy é apaixonante não? Dá vontade de apertar e levar pra casa! XD Sei como é o James, é aquela coisa que não precisa nem dizer! Obrigada pela sua review maravilhosa! Beijos e até!

**Alice Dreamer:** ! Oi Alice! Eu ri demais da sua review, sobre ter lido o capitulo super tarde e digitou a review as 4 da manhã num tecladinho! XD Poxa fico honrada em saber que considera _tanto_ assim a fic! Me deixa muito feliz! Gente, não sei de onde tirei aquilo do S + M = S sem camisa, juro! Quando fui reler que eu vi! Dai achei interessante e deixei onde estava mesmo! O que garota, se fosse comigo seria Eu + S = Sirius no meu quarto para o resto da vida! (rsrsrsrs) Sirius tem esse poder sobre as garotas! James é um doce não? Ele é tão atencioso! E ele a-do-ra roubar beijos da Lily! 3 Lily vai gradualmente derreter para James, não tem como_ não_ derreter! (rsrsrsrs) Obrigada pela review! Beijos para uma leitora temperamental! XD

**Dellicourt:** OMG! Morri com sua review! Poxa, me sinto honrada em saber que considera tanto assim minha fic! Fico tão feliz! Indicações de cabeça assim eu não tenho, tirando talvez "One in a Million"mas acho que você já deve ter lido. Dá uma passadinha nos meus favoritos de Lily/James. Não são muitos pelo mesmo motivo que você citou, mas talvez lá tenha alguma que lhe interesse e você inda não tenha lido! Obrigada pela sua review fofa! Beijos!

**Gisllaine Farias:** Olá! Nossa eu amei todos os seus elogios! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, sabe, as vezes eu fico preocupada de postar porque geralmente quando tenho tempo escrevo os capítulos em uma ou duas tardes, e daí fico achando que estou sendo precipitada demais escrevendo tão rápido. Só que sai tudo tão naturalmente que não posso evitar. Pode esperar mais da Lene e do Sirius e do Remus e da Tonks (que são muito fofos mesmo!) Obrigada pela sua review maravilhosa! Beijos!

**Maga do 4: **Eu também estou necessitada de um James.. T.T Mas nenhum aparece! Porque? XD Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Isso me motiva a continuar sempre. Desculpe pela demora pra postar, viu? Muito obrigada pela review! Beijo e até!

**Mimimibeatriz:** Olá querida! Poxa fiquei me sentindo o máximo depois do seu comentário! XD Remus e Dorcas? Noossa, voc6e já tinha lindo alguma fic com eles? Ou você apenas gosta dos dois? Obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos!

**Lily Evans Prongs**: Desculpe pela demora! Oba leirota nova de reviews! XD (rsrsrsrsrs) Sei como é, vamos lendo depressa, ainda não dá tempo pra comentar nada. As vezes ainda faço isso! XD Obrigada pelos elogios maravilhosos e pela review viu? Beijinhos e até!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Aceito mais! XD

Até, Lalah-Chan;


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Eu já sei que Harry Potter não me pertence okay? **_**Para de me lembrar!**_

**Obs: Isso não foi betado novamente.**

**Obs2: Minha beta linda voltou! Yay pra mim! (Ela vai betar o próximo viu?)**

**Obs3: Para facilitar a compreensão em certa parte do capítulo, Marlene é a parte ****sublinhada****, e Hestia é a parte em **_**itálico**_**!**

**Obrigada.**

**Boa leitura.**

**

* * *

**

_You follow what you fell inside_

_It's intuitive you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally; it comes naturally – Selena Gomez_

_

* * *

_

Faz exatamente um mês que James – que os _marotos_ – chegaram. E eles simplesmente viraram a escola de cabeça para baixo. Hogwarts sempre foi uma escola relativamente alegre, muito barulho pelos corredores, durante as refeições... Mas os marotos parecem ter posto mais lenha na fogueira, pois o lugar todo parece mais agitado agora. Ou talvez seja apenas eu. Já que, já desisti de tentar _não_ corar quando James está por perto.

Apesar dos comentários que ouvíamos sobre James – de estar sempre com várias garotas – eu não o vira chegar perto de nenhuma. A não ser que fosse – claro – algo amigável apenas. E isso me fazia sorrir internamente.

Suspirei, derrotada.

A verdade é que desde que James Potter chegou eu não penso em _outra_ coisa que não seja ele. O que é muito estranho se você for parar para pensar! Digo, eu odiava o cara. E agora eu suspiro só em pensar nele.

Mordi os lábios enquanto enxugava os cabelos.

Deus, eu estou ferrada.

Não é que ele seja uma pessoa horrível.

É só que não é _seguro_ me apaixonar por ele.

- Por quem? – Ouvi a voz curiosa de Tonks.

- Oh – Gemi – Eu não disse isso em voz alta, disse?

Ela riu.

- Sinto desapontá-la, mas disse sim. – Tonks sorriu enquanto terminava de arrumar seu uniforme.

Suspirei novamente.

- Deus, Lily. Você está suspirando há semanas!

- Sei Tonks – Disse sarcástica.

Ela riu novamente.

- Lily, escute. – Tonks disse sentando-se na cama ao meu lado – James é louco por você. Não custa nada dar uma chance a ele!

Então Emmeline saiu do banheiro, já com suas roupas íntimas e penteando os longos cabelos molhados.

- Emmeline! Diga a Lily que ela tem que dar uma chance ao Romeu! – Tonks riu.

Os olhos de Emmeline brilharam.

- Oh! Já estava na hora Lily! James é _tão_ doce.

Meu queixo jazia caído, inconformada.

- Será que _alguém_ está do meu lado?

Emme e Tonks reviraram os olhos.

- Não seja dramática Lily – Tonks falou.

- Sim, claro que estamos do seu lado. É só que não agüentamos vê-la suspirando enquanto poderia estar... – Emme deixou no ar enquanto vestia seu uniforme.

- ... Tendo uns bons amassos no corredor! – Tonks não se incomodou em completar. – Aliás, pelo que ouvi ele é digamos... _Especialista_ no assunto.

Corei dos pés a cabeça.

- Tonks!

Ela riu.

- Vamos – Tonks jogou a camisa de Emmeline para ela apressando-a – Marlene disse que queria falar com você hoje lembra, Lily? Você sabe que ela _odeia_ esperar.

Emmeline riu.

- Mas não consigo achar meu livro de biologia.. – Mordi os lábios, em geral sou tão organizada...

Tonks revirou os olhos.

- Você nunca esquece livro algum, a professora Sprout vai perdoá-la tenho certeza.

- Certo. –Bufei contrariada.

Assim que passamos pela porta da sala comunal, Tonks tomou outro caminho pois tinha aula de química e nós biologia como primeiro tempo de segunda.

- Lily... – Emmeline começou.

- Sim?

Ela suspirou.

- Por favor, dê uma chance a ele.

Levei minha mão à barra da saia.

- Só tenho medo Emmeline que... Ele enjoe de mim depois de um tempo. – Olhei-a insegura, então ri nervosa – Que coisa patética não? Nunca tive medo de namorar alguém.

Ela abraçou-me com um dos braços.

- Não seja boba. É normal, você está assustada porque é algo diferente de tudo o que já experimentou. – Ela sorriu – Não é?

Não pude evitar sorrir quando pensei em James.

Eu nunca podia.

- Sim. – sussurrei.

- Então? Da próxima vez que ele a pedir em casamento aceite. – Ela riu.

- Oh, Emmeline! – Eu ri junto.

Semana passada James me surpreendeu em todas as aulas, e todas as vezes insistia para que eu me casasse com ele. Lógico que eu levava na brincadeira, James nunca ficou chateado, ele se divertia junto comigo.

Andamos um pouco mais, próximas da sala de biologia. Então vi Narcissa aproximar-se com Faith Hallam, e Anne-Marie. Anne olhou-me irritada e jogando-me veneno cuspiu:

- Ora se não é a senhorita perfeitinha Evans.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Eu certamente _não estou_ com saco para aturar Anne.

- Só porque James não caiu de amores por você Anne, não quer dizer que possa me culpar. – Eu disse calma– Culpe seu ego nojento e sua falsidade irritante.

Ela ficou tão vermelha que achei que fosse explodir. Narcissa, por outro lado, sacudiu seus cabelos excessivamente loiros e piscou seus olhos azul-gelo para nós.

- Oh, _Emme_ - Ela começou doce chamando Emmeline pelo apelido, um privilégio que Emme não dá a qualquer pessoa, e Narcissa _definitivamente_ não o tem– Pelo que andei observando, sua amiguinha e seu namorado tem passado tempo demais juntos, acho melhor tomar cuidado.

Faith sorriu maliciosa.

Emme estreitou os olhos.

- Então não é uma boa observadora _Narcy_. – Emme sorriu sarcástica – Se fosse, teria notado que Lily e Benjy são bons amigos desde o primeiro ano. Além do mais, acho que se existe alguém que deveria se preocupar, é você. Já que ontem vi Malfoy e Ashley estudando biologia _muito intimamente_ se é que me entende.

Narcissa perdeu a compostura por um momento, logo se recompôs e saiu pisando forte levando suas cadelinhas de colo com ela.

Sorri para Emmeline.

- Hum, você foi má Emmeline.

Ela riu.

- Eu? E você com o _ego nojento_?

- Bem, digamos que não estou com paciência para aturar Anne.

- Nem eu para ouvir Narcissa falar de você e Benjy. – Ela me abraçou com um dos braços e seguimos para a aula de biologia.

Assim que chegamos Marlene agarrou-me. Sério, ela _adora_ fazer isso. Tentando respirar, eu sorri para ela.

- Oh Lily! Eu _odeio_ Sirius Black!

Então meu sorriso morreu e arqueei uma sobrancelha confusa. Desde o dia em Hogsmead quando eles saíram juntos, a vida amorosa de Lene e Sirius virou uma novela. Digo, eu constantemente os vejo se agarrando por aí, nunca em lugares muito públicos lógico, mas ainda assim. Então inexplicavelmente dez minutos depois eles estão ao tapas. Juro, é praticamente hilário de se ver.

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Espere, por que você o odeia hoje?

Falei o "hoje" deixando-o bem claro porque amanhã eles estarão aos beijos novamente. Ou talvez nem tanto assim, existe sempre a possibilidade de se "reconciliarem" hoje à tarde.

- Você acredita que quando passei hoje pelo corredor do terceiro andar da parte sul, e eu nem sabia que ele tem aula lá – Arqueei uma sobrancelha, certo, até parece. Mas deixei Lene continuar falando – Ele estava todo sorrisos para aquelazinha?

Revirei os olhos.

- Qual delas dessa vez?

- Stacy! – Lene chiou.

Ui.

Fiz uma careta.

Eu tenho que falar com o Sirius. Se ele quiser pegar alguém, que seja ao menos alguém decente por favor.

- Lene, se lembro bem foi você quem disse a ele antes que ele fosse capaz de dizer _qualquer coisa_ que não queria nada sério.

- Sim – Ela fez biquinho – Mas ele tem mãos fortes! Oh Lily, você sabe que mãos fortes são meus ponto fraco!

Dorcas riu em sua mesa.

- Dó! Não ria! – Lene pôs as mãos na cintura revoltada, mas logo um sorriso maroto surgiu em seu rosto – Diga-me, quando você e Enrico vão se acertar?

Dorcas parou de escrever em seu caderno e corou.

- Lene, não temos nada para acertar. – Ela sorriu – Somos apenas amigos.

- Sinto muito querida – Lene sentou em sua mesa impedindo-a de continuar o que quer que estivesse fazendo – Mas amigos não beijam daquele jeito.

- A não ser Lily e James. – Hesty disse de sua mesa – Mas é porque eles ainda não se acertaram.

Minha boca abriu pela segunda vez no dia.

- Nós n-

Emme sentou-se em seu lugar e levantou uma das mãos para parar-me.

- Por favor, nem se incomode em negar.

Revirei os olhos.

- Lily! – Ouvi meu nome, e meu coração de um salto ao som daquela voz que eu já conhecia tão bem.

Virei a tempo de ver Lene sorrindo marota e então encontrei os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James. Sorri automaticamente.

Deus!

Eu estava agindo como uma tola, só por estar perto dele!

James estava à porta, alguns livros debaixo do braço. Seus cabelos despenteados como sempre, seu sorriso maroto e os primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam abertos. Como não se apaixonar?

Respirei fundo.

Ou tentei pelo menos.

Então me apressei até ele. James voltou para o corredor, e o segui.

- James, deveria estar na aula! Vai chegar atrasado. – Chamei-lhe atenção tentando evitar deixar transparecer que eu estou completamente perdida por ele.

Ele riu.

E meu coração deu mais alguns saltos, então foi a vez das borboletas aparecerem.

Malditas borboletas!

- Você se preocupa demais Lily. Alguém já lhe disse isso? – James sorriu.

Sorri de volta.

- Bem, não. Mas Sirius falou que você me diria isso eventualmente.

Nós rimos.

Então ele se aproximou se mim, minha boca secou e fiquei o mais imóvel possível. James levou seu rosto até meu pescoço, próximo aos meus cabelos e os cheirou, inspirando profundamente. Até esse momento nossos corpo não se tocavam. Foi quando eu o ouvi gemer que minha mente nublou me tive que me segurar em seus ombros para não cair.

- James... – Murmurei.

- Você é tão cheirosa Lily... – Ele sussurrou ainda em meu pescoço fazendo com que qualquer pensamento racional como: "Lembre-se que você está no corredor Lily!" voasse para longe – Eu amo seu cheiro.

Expirei forte.

Então senti algo frio tocar minha cintura, e ele se afastou. Relutante, removi minhas mãos de seus ombros e vi que ele me empurrava meu livro de biologia.

- Como você... – Comecei confusa.

Segundos depois tudo se encaixou.

_Tonks!_

Oh, mas ela iria ouvir de mim.

James riu divertido.

Sorri incapaz de ficar com a mínima raiva dele.

- Tenho que ir ruiva, ou o professor Flitwick não vai me deixar entrar.

- Certo. – Eu ri.

- Eu a vejo em Matemática. – James piscou para mim.

E em seguida ele se abaixou e depositou um beijo carinhoso com seus lábios tentadoramente macios nos meus.

Ofeguei, meus olhos fechados.

Ele começou a se afastar tão rápido quanto havia se aproximado. James já havia me beijado outras vezes. Digo, depois do beijo no Três vassouras. Sempre beijos roubados, ele simplesmente _adorava_ me interromper quando eu estava falando algo. Na maioria durante a troca de aulas, pelos corredores. Eu quis dizer para ele parar. Mas eu não conseguia porque secretamente esperava por outro no dia seguinte.

Mas esse é diferente.

Porque eu já estou fatigada de tanto mentir para mim mesma dizendo que entre nós nunca vai dar certo. Mesmo que talvez não dê, eu _preciso_ tentar.

Eu preciso de James.

Tão desesperadamente que chega a doer.

Minhas mãos como se finalmente tivessem recebido um sinal positivo para se mover, soltaram o livro de biologia que James me dera e agarraram sua blusa perfeitamente branca apenas para puxá-lo mais para perto de mim e colar sua boca na minha novamente.

Em seguida os livros de James caíram com um baque no chão enquanto seus braços fortes circulavam minha cintura aproximando-me dele urgentemente e eu o sentia abrir os lábios para mim. Quando nossas línguas se tocaram todo meu corpo reagiu em alívio. Brigamos por espaço, para sentir o gosto do outro. Deus, James tinha o melhor gosto do mundo. Era tão viciante que toda vez que eu o tocava com minha língua meu corpo vibrava pedindo por mais. Os braços de James permaneciam firmes e imóveis em minha cintura e o senti frear o beijo, receoso. Soltei sua blusa e minhas mãos alcançaram seus belíssimos cabelos rebeldes, acariciando-o, incentivando-o. Nesse momento nossos corpos colaram completamente e pude sentir seu torso duro e firme. Então o beijei lentamente, provocando cada mísera célula marota que existe nele. Seus lábios e os meu separaram-se por segundos insignificantes antes que ele se apossasse de minha boca em um beijo tão intenso que me fez delirar. Um de suas mãos permaneceu na base de minha costa e a outra subiu lentamente até meu pescoço, acariciando provocante.

- Senhorita Evans? – Ouvi a voz incrédula da professora Sprout chamar.

Eu e James separamo-nos em um pulo, e virei para a professora, com o rosto em chamas.

Só não tinha certeza se era por ter sido pega por um professor por amasso no corredor, ou pelos beijos enlouquecedores que James e eu trocamos.

- Professora... – Eu comecei ofegante.

O negócio é que eu não tenho uma desculpa.

Simplesmente agarrei James Potter no corredor.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

Estranho.

- A Srta. como monitora-chefe sabe quais são as regras para namoros, e como eu nunca a vi infringir regra alguma vou poupar a Srta. e o Sr. Potter do castigo _hoje_. Mas espero que isso não volte a acontecer. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim senhora – Eu e James dissemos juntos.

- Agora entre, e Potter, vá para sua aula. – Ela disse antes de entrar na sala.

Segundos depois ela pôs a cabeça para fora:

- Ah, e acho que seria melhor se recompor um pouco Srta. – Ela disse jocosa.

Meus lábios abriram-se, pasma, e ouvi James rir atrás de mim.

Quando virei para James ele tinha o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto em alguém. Corei novamente.

- Desculpe Jam-

Então ele me interrompeu como adora fazer beijando-me levemente.

- Não se atreva a pedir desculpas ruiva. – Ele sorriu contra meus lábios.

- Mas-

James se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para que seu calor continuasse a me aquecer e ainda pudesse olhar-me nos olhos.

- Agora você não pode mais escapar de mim – Ele murmurou.

- E se eu lhe disser que não sei se quero escapar? – Sussurrei corada.

Ele me sorriu novamente. Aquele sorriso que me tira o fôlego.

- Então sou o cara mais feliz do mundo.

James inclinou-se e levantei o rosto para beijá-lo, mas ele riu e beijou apenas minha testa. Fiz um biquinho em revolta.

- Se eu beijar seus lábios novamente não sairei daqui tão cedo. – Ele abaixou-se e juntou seus livros e o meu, entregando-me – Eu a vejo na aula de matemática Lily.

Então ele se afastou depressa, e sorri como uma tonta enquanto via suas costas largas se afastarem. Quando o vi virar o corredor, respirei fundo e entrei na sala. O início da aula de biologia transcorreu tranquilamente até o momento em que a professora pediu um exercício de um dos capítulos e abri na página correspondente. Bem na dobra da página havia um pequeno papel, franzi as sobrancelhas.

Isso não é meu.

Eu o peguei e quando o virei li na mesma caligrafia forte inegavelmente masculina da cesta de flores.

"_Estou pensando em você"_

"_J. P."_

Meu coração acelerou-se novamente. Assim que a professora virou de costas para escrever algo na lousa, três bilhetes coloridos voaram de diferentes direções para minha mesa. Observei-os chocada inicialmente, mas apressei-me em escondê-los debaixo do meu caderno. Puxei com cuidado o primeiro, era cor-de-rosa com discretos detalhes em dourado com uma caligrafia elegante:

"_OMG, o que aconteceu? Você entrou na sala voando Lils. Foi o senhor James-tanque-de-lavar-roupa-Potter? Foi? Essa nota no seu livro foi ele quem deixou? Oh, ele é tão romântico!"_

"_Dorcas"_

Revirei os olhos, mas sorri de qualquer forma, e peguei um lápis para responder.

"_Sim é dele! Okay, não sei bem se foi ele ou eu, acho que fui mais eu. Eu o beijei Dó! E meu. Deus. Aquele homem sabe beijar. Ele tem mesmo um tanquinho"_ – Escrevi marota – _"Eu o senti enquanto nos pegávamos (Rsrs)"_

"_Lily"_

Enviei junto a nota de James para que ela pudesse ver. Sério, Dorcas odeia ficar sem saber as coisas. Já tentamos planejar infinitas vezes um aniversário surpresa para ela, mas ela _sempre_ descobre. Então peguei um dos outros bilhetes neste havia tanto a caligrafia bem-escrita de Hesty quanto a corrida de Lene em um pedaço de folha branca com nuvenzinhas no canto:

"_E James Potter ataca de novo. Está escrito na sua cara que você se beijaram. Estou tão feliz Lily! Você definitivamente formam um casal lindo! Mal posso esperar para ser madrinha de um dos filhos de vocês. Sinto muito mas vais ter que ter filhos suficientes para que todas nós possamos amadrinhar!"_

"_Hestia."_

"_Concordo com tudo o que Hesty escreveu em cima, inclusive os filhos (estamos dividindo o papel certo?) Não seja egoísta! Divida conosco como é beijar James! Ontem ouvi as meninas do terceiro ano falando que de acordo com os boatos ele é um beijador exímio! (Rsrs)"_

"_Marlene"_

Corei. Deus, minhas amigas certamente não são normais.

"_(Certo, então vou responder ambas de uma vez) Filhos? Ainda estamos no segundo ano! E nem estamos namorando oficialmente."_ – Eu sorri ao escrever isso quero dizer, supostamente, iremos namorar certo? – _"E não vou ter cinco filhos só para que possam amadrinhar! Se eu tiver três já será demais. Bom, beijar James é indescritível" _– Mordi os lábios lembrando da sensação dos seus sobre meus. – _"Só posso dizer que os boatos não fazem justiça."_

"_Lily"_

Então após passá-lo, peguei o último. A folha era verde e lilás, e tinha a letra pequena e fofa de Emme.

"_Oh Lily! Vocês finalmente se acertaram? Isso é maravilhoso! Digo, se você se acertaram mesmo. Quero dizer, você entrou na sala vermelha e sorrindo boba. Significa que vocês se acertaram não? Oh, sou horrível para essas coisas. Dorcas tem que me dar algumas aulas. Aposto que Marlene já a perguntou sobre beijos não? Houve beijo? A propósito pode dizer se foi você ou James quem se deu por vencido?"_

"_Emmeline" _

Sorri.

Emme, realmente nunca foi boa em ler as outras pessoas, ela é tão doce e distraída que demora para perceber as coisas.

"_Sim Emme. Nós acertamos. Bem, eu o beijei, e ele disse que eu não poderia mas fugir dele. Então acho que isso conta certo? Lene, já perguntou sim sobre o beijo. Não há palavras Emme. Foi a coisa mais incrível que já senti. Como eu o beijei acho que fui eu quem cedeu. Talvez."_

"_Lily"_

Passei o bilhete para Emmeline. Cinco minutos depois professora Sprout sentou-se e baixou os olhos para algum livro grosso e sem figuras, então recebi de volta o cor-de-rosa de Dorcas junto com a notinha de James. Guardei a dele no caderno e lei a de Dó.

"_Uau! Querida, você sentiu o tanquinho dele? Que inveja, James é realmente apetitoso. Imagine então quando ele "amadurecer" um pouquinho daqui a uns dois anos? Segure bem seu homem Lily, vai chover vacas atrás dele. Se bem que do jeito que ele olha para você eu não me preocuparia. Ugh, você viu o exercício que a professora Sprout passou? LHM."_

"_Dorcas"_

Eu ri e guardava o bilhete quando Emmeline jogou-me o seu.

"_Graças a Deus, se acertaram. Eu a amo Lily, mas não sei se agüentaria mais uma semana de suspiros. (Rsrs) Oh, ele ficou todo possessivo com você! Adorável. James é sem dúvida, no mínimo interessante. Entendo, quando Benjy me beijou eu também não queria mais largá-lo! Aliás, falando nele, ganhei a aposta com Benjamin! Ele apostou que James se daria por vencido primeiro, e eu disse que você não resistiria! Oh-oh, acho que isso significa que Anne irá odiá-la mais ainda. Bem, não é como se a opinião dela importasse."_

"_Emmeline"_

Olhei chocada para o bilhete e logo olhei em direção a Emme que já começara o exercício da professora. Emmeline e Benjy _apostaram_?

Maravilha.

Eu juro que pego Benjy quando sair daqui.

Então o bilhete branco das meninas foi atirado em minha mesa, mas estranhamente o começo tinha a caligrafia de Hestia, em seguida a de Marlene e então a de Hesty de novo! Ela haviam apagado o que haviam escrito anteriormente – inclusive o que eu tinha escrito – para obter mais espaço. Suas letras estavam reduzidas e imprensadas, e uma delas – provavelmente Hesty – grampeara outro pedaço de folha nesse para que coubesse tudo. Então notei que as duas praticamente tiveram o "chatzinho" delas do bilhete que mandaram para mim.

"_É sempre bom pensar no futuro. E não me venha com essa de três filhos. O Sr. Potter ali parece muitíssimo disposto a dar-lhe quantos quiser. Aliás se me permite dizer, ele é um pedaço e tanto. Estou feliz que o tenha pego antes que alguma vaca o faça._ Ele é tão bom assim? Digo, sabemos que ele é _bom_. Mas não sabíamos que ele era um: excede expectativas. Mas eu deveria ter suspeitado, afinal ele é tão tentador! Ui, invejinha de você Lils, estou presa com um Sirius-cachorro-Black e você com James-perfeito-Potter. _Não me venha com essa de Sirius-cachorro-Black, McKinnon! Ele é tão comestível que dá vontade de devorá-lo quando ele sorri daquele jeito safado_. Bem, eu provavelmente não estaria reclamando se ele parasse de bancar a "amostra grátis" por aí_.__ Não sei você, mas eu não me negaria provar a "amostra grátis" se ela me fosse oferecida._ Sim! Esse é o ponto! James só tem olhos para Lily, e Sirius para qualquer coisa do sexo feminino que se mova! _Certo, talvez se você pegá-lo com jeitinho ele vire propriedade sua. E de qualquer forma foi você quem começou com o negócio de "__Não quero nada sério Black__". Lembra? Então não reclame, e aliás ele também tem um currículo excelente se você entende o que quero dizer._ Oh, nem comece Hesty! E você e seus setenta e oito quilos de músculos quentes? Só porque ele ainda não teve coragem de lhe convidar para sair desde o leilão, não quer dizer que ele não queira! Você sabe que meninos são covardes para essas coisas. E você é linda. Homens tem medo de mulheres bonitas. Você sabe, muita competição e tudo o mais. Quero dizer, ele praticamente baba por você! E só por você! E não sei se lembra, mas ano passado quando fizemos o "levantamento" dos meninos ele ficou em segundo lugar com o beijo, e em primeiro na categoria de mais "quente" nos amassos. _Sim, mas pelo menos você usufrui dos talentos de Sirius, Fabian está passando bem longe de mim. Certo, não longe, mas ele não me beijou novamente! E Sirius tem mãos fortes, lembra que você disse isso? Então é um ponto a mais para ele. _Okay, eu havia esquecido das mãos. Mas Fabian tem aqueles cabelos ruivos maravilhosos dele! E ele tem uma costa de matar vamos combinar. É tão perfeita quanto a do professor Johnny! Você sabe quantos pontos isso dá?_ Três, eu sei. _Agora acrescente o fato de ele ser mais estilo "edição especial" que "amostra grátis". _Então vamos admitir que se Sirius tivesse um pouco do estilo de Fabian, e Fabian um pouco do de Sirius, eles seriam excelentes. _Okay, concordo_. Concordo."_

"_Hesty & Lene"_

Sério, eu não sabia que era possível caber tanta coisa em dois papelzinhos.

Porque elas me passaram isso mesmo?

Eu ri.

Guardei todos os papeizinhos e comecei a fazer o exercício enorme de biologia. Ao final da aula, enquanto guardavam seus materiais, Hesty e Lene ainda falavam empolgadas. A diferença é que Dorcas agora juntara-se à elas.

- Oh, não sei. Acho que o professor Darren é quem tem o melhor tanquinho. – Dó disse pensativa. – Quero dizer, vocês lembram ano passado quando ele estava treinando a equipe masculina e eles tiraram as blusas por causa do calor?

Lene suspirou.

- Lógico que lembro. Essa imagem nunca vai ser esquecida.

Aproximei-me, já com o material guardado. Emmeline o fez logo em seguida.

- Bem, tenho que ir. Aula de física. Vamos Hesty? – Ela perguntou.

Hesty assentiu.

- Vejo vocês por aí. – As duas se foram.

Dorcas suspirou.

- Certo amores, tenho matemática agora.

- Inglês – Marlene disse – Vamos juntas, o caminho é praticamente o mesmo.

- Eu vou para a biblioteca usar o tempo livre para fazer aquela pesquisa de Geografia. – Falei indo na direção oposta. – Até. Ah, e Lene, pergunte da professora Minerva como o Sr. Paws está!

Ela assentiu.

Bem, Sr. Paws é o nome que a professora Minerva deu para o gatinho que demos a ela. Outro dia, encontramo-nos pelos corredores e ela disse que já tivera gatos antes, e estava feliz por ter "ganhado" o Sr. Paws. A última vez que o vi, foi quando precisei entregar um relatório para a professora e ela já tinha se retirado, então fui até o quarto dela. Ele estava gorduchinho e feliz.

Assim que as vi desaparecerem em um corredor caminhei preguiçosamente até a sala comunal para deixar o livro de biologia, e pegar o de matemática que seria a próxima aula. Junto, peguei o caderno de geografia, para anotar a pesquisa. Logo, comecei meu caminho para a biblioteca, quando já estava bem próxima ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Lils!

Virei para ver Amos chegando sorridente.

- Olá Amos. Bom dia – Lhe sorri.

- Bom dia. Está indo para a biblioteca?

- Sim – Suspirei – Tem uma pesquisa enorme de geografia.

Ele riu.

- Bem, eu estou com o tempo livre também. O professor Slugorn cancelou a aula por algum problema na diretoria. Posso ajudá-la. – Ele disse sugestivo.

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa. _Qualquer coisa_. Senti alguém abraçando-me por trás possessivo, e apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- Não será necessário. _Eu_ posso ajudar Lily.

Quando virei meu rosto para olhá-lo encontrei um par de grandes olhos cinzentos.

- Sirius?

- Oi Moranguinho. – Ele deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.

Sirius é, obviamente, mas alto que eu, então ele estava meio curvado para poder descansar o queixo em meu ombro. Não sou baixa nem nada. Tenho 1,69m a mesma altura que Emmeline. O negócio é que Sirius tem 1,80m.

- Moranguinho? – Amos perguntou confuso.

- É a Lily. – Sirius deu de ombros ainda grudado em mim.

Amos riu.

- Certo. Sirius, acho que nós dois podemos ajudar Lily. Eu não tenho nada urgente para fazer mesmo.

Okay.

É bem irritante quando as pessoas conversam sobre _você_, como se você não estivesse por perto. Ainda assim – por mais inútil que Sirius pudesse ser na biblioteca – eu preferiria mil vezes sua companhia. Desde o último mês eu e o marotos, havíamos ficado bem mais próximos.

- Se ela não se importar... – Então ele virou seu rosto para mim – Você se importa Moranguinho?

- Não. Tudo bem Sirius. – Sorri para ele.

- Então vamos – Ele virou-me novamente para a direção da biblioteca e me guiou até lá. Como se eu não estudasse aqui bem antes que ele.

Sentamos em uma das mesas que mais gosto, ela fica bem próxima a janela e tenho uma visão muito boa da maioria das seções. Minha barriga fez barulho em revolta, já que eu tomei apenas uma xícara de café pela manhã.

- Está com fome? – Siriú disse antes mesmo de sentar.

Sorri amarelo.

- Um pouquinho. Mas quando eu terminar geografia, vou comer alguma coisa.

- Espere que vou pegar algo para você – Ele disse atencioso para mim antes de virar-se para Amos em um tom um tanto perigoso – Volto em um quinze segundos Diggory.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

O-kay.

Tem algo estranho acontecendo.

Então Sirius saiu andando depressa. Quase correndo para dizer a verdade.

Amos levantou.

- Vou pegar alguns livros para você Moranguinho. – Amos disse.

Quando eu o ouvi me chamar de "Moranguinho" eu paralisei. Quero dizer, ouvir sair da boca de Sirius é uma coisa, mas parecia _tão_ errado ouvir Amos chamando-me assim.

- Amos. – Chamei-o.

- Sim? – Ele parou e virou-se com um sorriso.

- Só não... Não me chame assim, por favor. Só Sirius me chama assim.

Ele pareceu um pouco magoado no início – digo, eu o conheço a mais tempo que Sirius – mas logo passou e ele sorriu novamente.

- Ok, Lils.

Então seguiu para pegar livros.

- Moranguinho! – Sirius apareceu quase matando-me de sustou e me abraçou forte enquanto eu estava sentada na cadeira.

- Sirius, não respiro! – Eu brinquei.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado rindo e entregou-me duas barrinhas de cereais. Na saída da biblioteca tem uma máquina de barrinhas, todos os sabores que você puder imaginar. Eles são sortidos então você não escolhe o sabor. As vezes tenho o azar de pegar uns bem horríveis, como o de ervas verdes com nozes-pecã e banana. Ou aquele de coco com chocolate amargo e uva.

Sério.

Sirius parece ter sorte porque ele me trouxe um de chocolate com e avelãs. E outro de figo e morangos.

- Só _eu_ posso chamá-la de Moranguinho.

Revirei os olhos sorrindo.

- Sei disso Sirius.

Então ele deitou-se na mesa e ficou olhando-me.

- Não vai me ajudar?

- Vou, estou dando-lhe apoio moral. – Ele riu.

- Oh, Sirius você é impossível.

Após minha pesquisa feita, e uma lista das meninas com que Sirius não deveria sair pois são vacas demais – enquanto Amos discursava sobre algo – seguimos juntos para a aula de matemática, depois de Sirius enxotar Amos para longe. Os marotos são possessivos _demais._

- Prongs! – Sirius exclamou sorrindo.

- Ei Pads! – James sorriu de volta. – Ei ruiva.

Sorri corada, então James abaixou a cabeça para dar-me um rápido beijinho nos lábios.

Sirius olhou de um para o outro.

- Perdi algo?

James gargalhou.

- Bem Padfoot, digamos que Lily não resistiu ao meus encantos. – Ele disse pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Um arrepio delicioso percorreu minha costa.

Depois de um mês, estar com os marotos é definitivamente como respirar. Eu me sinto bem se estamos conversando, se estamos em silêncio, se eu apenas os ouço falar... A intimidade que havíamos criado é tão grande, que é como se fosse destinado a ser assim.

Sirius sorriu.

- Já estava na hora Lily. – Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

- Hum, vocês estão dando-me muita atenção hoje... O que estão planejando?

Os dois riram travessos.

- Nada com que você deva se preocupar Lily. – James disse.

Olhei desconfiada para os dois.

- Remus vai me contar.

- Não vai não. Ele não pode, jurou pelos marotos que não o faria. – Sirius riu.

Cruzei os braços indignada já à porta da sala de matemática.

- James... – Eu murmurei com um biquinho.

- Assim não vai ser surpresa Lily. – Ele me presenteou com seu sorriso maravilhoso.

Eu já disse o quanto o sorriso de James é maravilhoso?

Pois é.

É estupidamente maravilhoso.

- Ainda não vi Remus hoje. – Eu disse.

Sirius sentou-se na frente, eu logo atrás dele e James atrás de mim.

- Quando o vi mais cedo estava indo para aula de química com Tonks. – Sirius comentou. – Eles tem aulas de química juntos e são parceiros de laboratório.

Minha boca se abriu em espanto.

- Como você sabe isso e eu não?

Ele riu.

- Remus me contou minha pequena ruiva ingênua.

Sério, quando Sirius não está me chamando de Moranguinho, é pequena-ruiva-ingênua.

- Mas porque Tonks não _me_ contou?

James inclinou-se para mim.

- Talvez porque você e as meninas começarão a pensar que existe algo entre eles.

- Eu não pensaria isso... – Comecei mas como eu realmente não sou boa em mentir, e não gosto também, consertei a frase – Não imediatamente.

- Eu sei. Mas eles são "parceiros de laboratório" já há um mês. Desde que chegamos praticamente.

- Então você acha que eles têm algo? – Perguntei virando-me para ele.

James deu de ombros.

- Conte-me James Potter. – Eu murmurei estreitando os olhos.

- Não posso. Segredo entre marotos.

- Você é mau. – Falei emburrada.

James riu e meu coração deu outro de seus – agora já comuns – saltos.

- E você é linda Lily Evans, mesmo quando está inconformada.

Ele aproximou-se mais para beijar-me. Mas nossos lábios apenas roçaram já que me afastei depressa quando lembrei que queria falar com Sirius. Eu meio que ignorei James, com um sorriso travesso ao vê-lo tão perdido e virei para Sirius.

- Oh, Sirius querido, não me importo que goste de se divertir – E conseqüentemente divertir as garotas também – por aí, mas seja mais seletivo okay?

Ele olhou-me sem entender muito bem o que eu queria dizer.

- Preste atenção – Falei pegando de meu caderno – Essa é uma lista com as garotas que você não deve pegar.

Sirius riu, mas pegou a lista.

- E porque não?

- Bem, as que estão em vermelho são vacas demais para por as mãos no seu corpinho lindo. – Eu disse enquanto apontava no papel como se fosse alguma matéria – Já as de azul gostam de relacionamentos longos, então estou lhe avisando com antecedência para caso você não queira se envolver com essas.

Sirius esticou-se e deu-me um "meio abraço", já que a mesa atrapalhava.

- A cada dia eu gosto mais e mais dela Prongs – Ele riu para James.

Eu ri junto.

Fabian entrou na sala e chamou Sirius para falar sobre algo, ele levantou-se e foi conversar com o ruivo. Senti então a respiração de James próxima de mim novamente, e virei para vê-lo.

- Você é quem é má Lily. – Ele murmurou – Eu nem cheguei a beijá-la e você virou-se para dizer ao Pads, quem ele não pode beijar.

Eu ri.

- Os marotos são terrivelmente possessivos comigo. Acho justo ser possessiva com vocês também. Não?

Então sua voz saiu baixa e tentadora enquanto ele cravava seus olhos desejosos em mim. Prendi o fôlego.

- Oh, mas você pode ser possessiva comigo o _quanto quiser_.

Ele inclinou-se mais para alcançar meus lábios. Fechei meus olhos em expectativa. Quando seus lábios alcançaram os meus, segurei um tremor, e ele beijou-me lentamente. Tão doce, e carinhoso que eu era apenas suspiros.

- James! – Separamo-nos ao ouvir a voz de Nemanja entrando na sala – Eu sei que Lily, é tentadoramente bela, mas você pode demonstrar seu amor por ela fora da sala de aula está bem?

Ele parou em sua mesa e sorriu.

- Sim senhor, eu vou senhor. – James sorriu maroto.

Corei até as raízes.

- James! – Murmurei constrangida.

Ele riu.

- Muito bem – Nemanja riu junto.

Sirius voltou para o seu lugar em minha frente e deu um sorriso enorme.

- Bom dia a todos – O professor começou – Ainda há pouco na diretoria foi decidido a data para o baile de inverno do primeiro ao terceiro ano que temos anualmente. Será daqui a um mês em um dos dias da semana do aniversário da escola. Vocês sabem as regras: Vestidos das senhoritas só poderá ser em verde ou azul. Podem convidar qualquer aluno do primeiro a terceiro ano. E o mais importante: a moças devem convidar os rapazes.

A sala logo começou a se agitar. Burburinhos entre as mesas e gritinhos excitados. O professor levantou uma mão, calando a turma.

- A hora de discutir isso não é agora. – Ele abriu seu livro em uma página e começou a aula.

No meio da aula, meu redPad vibrou no bolso de minha saia. Eu o puxei discretamente para ver o que era. Nós monitores-chefe somos permitidos olhar os Pads, durantes as aulas, já que supostamente só um professor nos estaria mandando mensagem.

Entretanto minha mensagem era de Carmelita.

"Lily, peça para ir ao banheiro e nos encontre lá!"

Levantei o braço e Nemanja logo me permitiu falar.

- Posso ir ao banheiro professor?

- Sim, Lily. – Ele sorriu.

Sai silenciosamente da sala e segui em passos rápidos para o banheiro. Quando abri a porta, vi Carmelita, Rory, Hestia e Tonks.

Tonks correu e me abraçou forte.

- Oh, eu sabia que não tardaria Lily! – Ela me piscou.

- Tonks! Foi você quem sumiu com meu livro de biologia! – Eu pus as mãos na cintura. – E o entregou a James!

- Ok, ok. – Ela levantou as mãos em rendição – Admito que venho tentando ajudá-lo nas últimas duas semanas. Mas você pode ser incrivelmente cabeça-dura sabia Lily?

- Sim! – Rory exclamou – E ele tem mesmo que gostar muito de você! Desde que ele chegou não olha para outra pessoa!

- Você é tão sortuda Lily! – Carmelita suspirou sonhadora.

Hesty olhou para o teto como quem não quer nada. Estreitei os olhos.

- Certo, pode dizer que estava ajudando Tonks, não vou brigar com você.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Fizemos apenas tentar deixá-los o mais próximo possível.

Sorri.

- Os professores das salas de vocês já comentaram sobre o baile de inverno?

- Oh! Sim! – Rory disse excitada. – Vou convidar Gideown!

- E você Hesty? – Carmelita perguntou – Não vai pegar o gêmeo?

- Céus, as vezes eu esqueço que existem _dois_ dele! – Tonks riu travessa. – Como se um já não fosse tentador o bastante.

- Não sei. – Hesty deu de ombros – Acho que vou convidar Matthew Fithian, da Sonserina.

- Oh, não se atreva Hesty! – Marlene entrou.

Franzimos as sobrancelhas.

- Lene?

- Sim! O que é isso? Uma festinha sem mim?

Rory deu de ombros desculpando-se.

- É que Hestia estava em minha sala.

- E Tonks em minha – Carmelita disse.

- E Lily tem um Pad. – Rory disse de novo.

Marlene deu-se por convencida e virou-se para exclamar revoltada para Hestia.

- Hesty, você tem que aproveitar e usar o baile. É perfeito! As garotas convidam! Você _tem_ que convidar Fabian!

Carmelita começou a lavar as mãos.

- Ela tem razão Hestia. Ao final da aula terão dúzias de meninas correndo por aí para ver quem consegue convidá-lo primeiro.

- Benjy não aceitará o convite de ninguém porque ele vai esperar Emmeline convidá-lo – Eu disse – Já Remus tem até garotas lindas do terceiro ano que o querem.

Tonks fez um biquinho.

Ui, na mosca.

- Provavelmente choverão várias na porta quando a aula dele terminar. – Continuei provocando Tonks – Dorcas vai chamar Enrico tenho certeza. Porque ele é "amigo de família".

- Assim que você sair, vá e convide Fabian! – Carmelita disse.

Ou "ordenou" seria mais correto?

- Sim, mostre a ele que as mulheres não são covardes. – Lene começou a ficar empolgada. – Não precisamos que os homens nos escolham, nós os escolhemos!

Então todas nós congelamos quando a pequena professora Mary Cathcart entrou no banheiro.

- Posso saber qual o motivo da reunião moças? – Ela sorriu.

No final todas nós voltamos para nossas respectivas aulas com um folheto cinza nas mãos. Redações.

Sério, a professora parece inofensiva.

Mas ela usa suas redações como arma.

Sorri ao escutar a voz de Tonks pelo corredor.

- Vou escrever uma redação de 800 palavras por você! 800! É bom que convide Fabian ou eu lhe mato Hesty. Sério, mato mesmo.

* * *

Olá pessoas!

Bem, nem demorei dessa vez.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, confesso que me diverti _demais_ escrevendo-o.

Senti falta de algumas de vocês pelas reviews, mas sei que estão por aí lendo. XD

Respostas:

**Mila Pink**: Oi Mila! Que bom que gostou! Os meninos são apaixonantes não? Eu lembrei que Minerva vira um gato no livro, então decidi fazê-la ter um! XD Poxa, muito obrigada pelos parabéns. Eu estou sendo super cobrada porque a maior parte da família fez Direito. (inclusive mama e daddy), mas sempre que tiver um tempinho eu vou estar escrevendo! Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Zix Black**: Oh, que bom que gostou! Fiquei tão feliz, o capitulo estava curto e pensei: omg vão me bater dessa vez! XD Aliás momento "direitos autorais": Eu meio que usei seu Nick sem querer! Juro! Tem uma short que escrevei de outro assunto e eu estava correndo por causa do prazo. Sou horrível com nomes, e de repente Zix, veio na minha cabeça. Era exatamente o tipo de nome que eu queria. Algo para deixar no ar sabe? Você não sabe o nome completo, é um nome diferente... Desculpe por isso. Eu deveria tê-la consultado antes! Obrigada pela review, e desculpe qualquer coisa.

**Clara Casali:** Oi Clara! Ainda bem que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Ele está maior viu? (rsrs) Nem demorei tanto para postar! Foi até no prazo. Digo, considerando a faculdade que está tomando quase todo meu tempo.. Será que sou muito louca? Me apaixonei por um personagem que eu mesma criei! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Ninha Souma:** Olá! (Rsrsrs) Desculpe pelo capitulo mínimo! Este está maiorzinho viu? O James definitivamente sentiu um ciuminho naquela hora. Mas ele sabe que é o amigo dele. XD Eu acredito que se você é bom com os outros, os outros provavelmente serão bons com você, e eu adoro ver Lily ser bem-cuidada! Lembra o James que ele tem que ser melhor por ela. Oh, de imediato quando o Sirius notou o interesse de James pela Lily ele já pensou nela como família, e acho que ver os dois indo tão bem só o faz aceitá-la mais. Benjamin não tem irmãos, e ele praticamente vê Lily como sua irmã. Desempenhando então o papel de protetor. (Rsrsrs) Ainda terá confusões entre Si/Le e mais amor entre To/Re. Okay, pode adotar o Sirius, tem que cuidar, alimentar e dar carinho viu? (rsrsrs) Que bom que está gostando, isso só me incentiva a melhorar. Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

**Ssika:** Oba leitora nova! Yay! (rsrsrs) Poxa fico tããoo feliz em saber que está gostando! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Obrigada pela review e beijos!

**Maga do 4:** Oi! Sim,sim, pelo menos não foi como na passada em que já estava beeem tarde! (rsrsrs) Ainda bem que perdoou o atraso! Dessa vez nem demorei viu? XD Hum, vou procurar um James pra mim por aí!

**Lily Evans Prongs:** Gente todo mundo notou o ciuminho que bateu no James! (Rsrsrs) A-do-ro ciuminho no James! Bem, agora ele não precisa mais dessa de: se salvar ganho beijo. Afinal, nossa Lils é humana e não agüentou. XD (Rsrsrs) Esse capitulo ta maiorzinho (umas oito paginas) que bom que gostou do anterior. Eu admito que surtei um pouquinho na conversa da Hesty e da Lene... Espero que goste, me diverti escrevendo. Beijinhos! Obrigada pela review! PS: Ne? Meu primo vive jogando vídeo-game, e eu tipo vai estudar criatura! XD PS2: nem demorei tanto viu? ≈∂

**Gisllaine farias:** O.O Eu achei que fosse só eu! (certo, uma amiga minha tambem) Eu acho que não sou muito normal, vivo me apaixonando por personagens! Tenho tantos livros, e cada um é diferente do outro, mas ao mesmo tempo a maioria é apaixonante! XD Não está tão longe a hora deles saírem, afinal ele pelo menos se acertaram não? Não gosto de muito drama, então provavelmente a relação deles vai ser tranqüila. Nem demorei viu? (Rsrsrs) Beijinhos! Obrigada pela review!

**Beijomeliga:** Olá! Acho que inovei um pouco com a Tonks né? (Rsrsrs) Eu também amo a Lene, ainda mais com o Sirius! É que como não vejo muito a Tonks sendo explorada, resolvi usá-la nessa fic. XD Que bom que está gostando! No leilão imagino que todos tenham esquecido o objetivo: caridade e focaram no premio: garotas. (Rsrsrs) Fazer o que? São homens. XD Calma! Ainda vou explorar Sirius e Lene, pode ficar tranqüila! Beijos, e obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!

**Sassah Potter:** (Rsrsrs) A Lily, já desistiu de tentar resisti-lo. Uma atitude um tanto esperta do meu ponto de vista. XD Remus e Tonks ainda vão aparecer beeeem juntinhos, é só esperar! Dessa vez nem demorei para postar o capitulo, espero que goste! Beijinhos para você, e obrigada pela review!

**Flor Cordeiro:** Oi Flor! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, mesmo curtinho. (Rsrsrs) Esse está maior viu? XD Obrigada pelos elogios e a review! Beijinhos!

**Tati Black:** Oi Tati! (posso chamá-la assim?) O.O Você é corajosa mesmo! Não acredito que ficou até as duas lendo, se tem faculdade hoje! Nossa! (Rsrs) Vou me sentir culpada mesmo! Não vai dormir hein? XD Que bom que gostou da fic! Vi que seu primeiro shipper é D/G, e eu pessoalmente adoro os dois. Inclusive eu lia uma fic, H/H quando junto com eles tinha D/G amei de cara! De Harry P, esses três são os que mais gosto: J/L, H/H E D/G. Infelizmente no livro não é assim, mas pra isso existem fics certo? (Rsrs) Faço Direito no Martha Falcão em Manaus. Acabei de começar e estou amando. Vi que você também gosta muito de ler, futuramente podemos trocar livros não? XD Ui, 5? Meu primo disse que vai ficando horrível mesmo. (Rsrs) Fazer o que ne? Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Beijinhos! (atualizei rapidinho!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter não me pertence. A tia J.K. foi mais rápida.**

_And it takes my breath way_

_What you do so naturally – Selena Gomez_

* * *

James sorriu para mim quando entrei novamente na sala, novamente meu coração disparou e perdi o fôlego. Deus, será que vou agir como uma boba toda vez que estiver perto dele? Sou tão patética assim?

Sentei-me em minha cadeira e voltei minha atenção para a aula de matemática. O negócio é que é preciso um esforço sobre-humano para fazê-lo! Digo, Sirius em minha frente é uma distração considerável e James sentado logo atrás de mim é algo tão _não_ ignorável! Suspirei, mas sorri. A verdade é que eu não queria que fosse de outra maneira.

Peguei uma das mechas dos longos cabelos de Sirius, e me surpreendi ao senti-las tão macias em minhas mãos. Os cabelos rebeldes de James são praticamente uma droga, não há como _não _gostar de tocá-los, mas nunca imaginei que os de Sirius fosse tão macios também!

Certo, nota mental para lembrar de testar o de Remus mais tarde.

Logo comecei a trançar a mecha capturada e fiz um tipo de trancinha. Eu ri baixinho imaginando o Sirius de tranças e logo senti o olhar reprovador de Nemanja em mim.

Ooops.

Mandei de volta um olhar de desculpas. Desfiz a trancinha de Sirius e recostei na cadeira novamente. Foi quando ouvi a risada baixa de James atrás de mim, e fiz outra anotação mental de me vingar dele mais tarde.

Assim que a aula acabou todos começaram a levantar depressa provavelmente para convidar seus pares. Arrumei minhas coisas devagar e vi James apoiar-se em minha mesa esperando-me.

Sorri marota.

Oh, não James Potter. Ninguém ri de mim e se safa.

- Vamos ruiva. Vou levá-la até sua próxima aula. – Ele disse feliz abaixando-se para meus lábios.

Levantei os livros depressa e seu beijo atingiu meu livro de inglês.

- Não precisa.

Ele riu.

- Está com raiva?

- Não. Porque estaria?

Ele aproximou-se mais.

- Hum, porque ri de você quando o professor a repreendeu? – James sorriu.

Corei.

- Lógico que não. Isso seria tão-

Ele beijou-me depressa e pegou meus livros para carregá-los.

- James! Você tem que parar com essa mania de interromper as outras pessoas!

- Eu não interrompo outras pessoas. Só você Lily.

Corei novamente.

- E você _definitivamente_ precisa parar de me fazer corar. É praticamente 24/7.

James passou um dos braços por meus ombros e murmurou no meu ouvido:

- Eu definitivamente _amo_ vê-la corada.

- Sussurrar é golpe baixo, e eu tenho que aprender a ficar com raiva de você. – Eu sorri para ele.

- Bem, não dizem que vale tudo no amor e na guerra? – Ele riu.

Revirei os olhos mas meu coração disparou quando ele pegou minha mão com a sua.

- Eu posso carregar meus livros sabia? – Eu disse.

- Sei, mas quero carregá-los pra você. Então deixe-me ser cavalheiro e aceite sem reclamar. – James me sorriu.

Sirius, que estava encostado na mesa apos livrar-se de uma chuva de garotas, pigarreou e postou-se ao meu outro lado.

- Eu sei que foi um mês complicado e vocês estão loucos de amor para dar um ao outro, mas podemos ir andando? Eu realmente não quero ficar de castigo pós-almoço.

Eu ri.

- Desculpe Sirius.

- Não enche Pads.

- Lily... – Sirius fez biquinho.

- James! – O olhei repreensiva.

- O que foi? – Ele me perguntou inocente.

- Não seja grosso.

- Eu não fui!

- Foi sim. – Sirius disse agarrando meu outro braço.

- Pads! – Ele riu.

- Oh, vocês vão me deixar louca! – Eu ri em seguida.

Então quando estávamos saindo da sala, Sirius foi abordado por mais uma garota, sôo que desta vez era Anne-Marie.

Ela paralisou quando me viu, mas logo fingiu um sorriso e disse doce:

- Oh. Olá Lilyzinha.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e vi James fazer o mesmo.

Nossa.

Então ela meio que nos ignorou enquanto virava para Sirius e dizia:

- Hey _mon amour_, eu estava pensando que seria incrível se fossemos juntos para o baile de inverno não acha? – Ela começou a mexer em seu cabelo.

Ui, acho que vou vomitar.

Como ainda segurava mãos com James o senti arrepiando-se e quando o olhei ele fazia uma cara estranha. Eu não pude evitar e ri.

Anne me olhou irritada, mas logo voltou sua atenção a Sirius quando o viu se mover.

- Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

Isso pareceu pegá-la de surpresa.

- Anne-Marie!

Ele puxou um papel do bolso e logo reconheci como sendo de meu caderno. Sirius correu os olhos pela lista e então a olhou e disse:

- Não obrigado.

A boca de Anne abriu-se chocada.

- Vamos? – Sirius sorriu novamente ao virar-se para nós.

- Vamos, senão não vai dar tempo de deixar Lily e chegar nas nossas aulas a tempo. – James sorriu para Sirius.

- Vocês não precisam me levar de aula em aula come se eu fosse uma criança de seis anos. – Eu comentei enquanto passávamos por Anne que permanecia abismada demais para mover-se e seguíamos para o terceiro andar.

- Oh, de jeito nenhum vou deixá-la andar sozinha por ai ruiva. – James sorriu.

Revirei os olhos.

- É! – Sirius concordou – E se aquele Diggory aparece novamente?

- Sirius! – Eu exclamei – Amos é meu amigo.

- Entenda Moranguinho, às vezes os homens tem uma opinião diferente sobre "amigos".

Eu ri.

- Certo, como você e Marlene.

- Sim, como eu e Marlene. – Ele sorriu maroto.

Quando subimos o lance de escadas demos de cara com Lucius e Regulus que desciam.

- Oh, mas isso é certamente intrigante – Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha ao nos ver.

- O que? – Sirius sorriu – Que eu fico másculo e gostoso com meus cabelos compridos e você parece uma mulher?

Os olhos azul-gelo de Lucius viraram cortantes para Sirius.

- Eu ficaria calado se fosse você, não é como se tivesse muita moral após fugir e ficar ao lado dos _Potter. _– Ele disse o sobrenome de James como se fosse algo imundo.

E isso me irritou.

Muito.

- Bem, sinto muito se ele sabe apreciar boa companhia, diferente de você. – Falei ácida.

- Não estou falando com você mulher. Em minha casa você não fala enquanto eu não deixar.

- Não sei se notou, mas não estamos em sua maldita casa Malfoy. – James trincou o maxilar.

- E não faço questão de voltar a ela. – Sirius sorriu.

- Não fale como se fossemos aceitá-lo de volta! Você é a vergonha do nome Black! – Regulus de repente explodiu irritado.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Esteja certo _irmão_, de que eu trocaria meu sobrenome se Sirius Potter soasse melhor. – Ele sorriu.

- Sabe Malfoy, nome não é tudo. – Eu disse – E mesmo que significasse algo, não consigo ver porque o nome Potter não causaria mais efeito que o seu. Afinal, os Malfoy são praticamente subordinados dos Black não?

Lucius corou raivoso.

- Ora e quem é você para falar Evans? – Ele rosnou – Teve sorte porque seus pais conseguiram ganhar algum dinheiro, senão duvido que tivesse sequer sonhado algum dia em pisar nessa escola.

- Meus pais ganham dinheiro honestamente, mas os boatos sobre sua família são certamente diferentes.

- Como ousa insultar o nome de minha família?

- Você insultou a de James.

Ele fez um movimento como se fosse avançar para cima de mim, então em questão de segundos tudo o que vi foi as costas de James e Sirius que se puseram em minha frente.

Droga, arranjar briga com Malfoy certamente acarretaria em no mínimo uma semana de castigo, para nós cinco.

Coloquei uma mão em um dos ombros de James, tentando evitar aquela situação toda. Engraçado é que eu havia contribuído para ela.

- James, deixa pra lá. Vamos embora.

- Algum problema aqui? – Ouvimos uma voz ao fundo do corredor.

Todos viramos para ver o professor Horace Slugorn vindo em nossa direção.

- Não senhor. – James e eu dissemos juntos.

- Então já para suas aulas. Vamos! – Ele olhou desconfiado para os meninos.

Lucius e Regulus desceram as escadas, e Sirius, James e eu seguimos pelo corredor em silêncio.

- Sirius? – Falei de repente.

- Sim?

- Porque saiu de casa? – Perguntei antes que perdesse a coragem, afinal agora Sirius e eu somos amigos.

Ele ficou calado por um tempo.

- Minha família tem certas regras que não consigo aceitar.

O olhei.

- Por exemplo – Ele pôs as mãos no bolso – Foi decidido quando Narcissa e Lucius tinham cinco anos que os dois se casariam. Regulus já tem sua futura mulher também, e isso é algo que não me agrada de todo. Digo, além de controlarem minha vida eles querem escolher com quem vou casar?

Mordi os lábios.

Isso é _tão_ ridículo.

Deus! Estamos no século vinte e um.

- Mas não precisa se preocupar Moranguinho – Ele passou um dos braços por meus ombros – Sabe, meu avô chamou o tio Rich para uma conversa há dois anos.

- Tio Rich? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Meu pai – James me sorriu.

- Oh! – Exclamei entendendo.

- Sim – Sirius continuou com uma risada – Imagine você que aquele velho rabugento disse ao tio que iria deixar toda sua parte da herança para mim. Disse também que ao ver dele sou o único de meus parentes que vai saber fazer o dinheiro dele render.

- Se ele acha que Pads vai fazer a fortuna dos Black render, sua família deve ser muito boa em gastar dinheiro. – James riu para Sirius.

- Você acha que não sei? – Sirius disse com um sorriso para o amigo.

Paramos na porta da sala de Alemão, onde James ficaria. Ele olhou para Sirius e sorriu.

- Leve Lily pra sala, certo Padfoot?

- Deixa comigo Prongs. – Ele sorriu de volta.

James então pegou meu rosto com as mãos e se curvou para mim, sussurrando em meus lábios.

- Estarei esperando seu convite ruiva – Ele me beijou para em seguida entregar-me meu livros.

Quando subimos para o terceiro andar, eu estava curiosíssima sobre o porque de todo aquele preconceito estúpido em relação ao sobrenome de James, e acabei não contendo-me e perguntando a Sirius:

- Sirius – Ele olhou-me – Porque Lucius falou daquele jeito em relação ao nome Potter?

Ele suspirou.

- Não é algo que eu possa explicar em dois minutos. – Sirius sorriu.

- Mas... – Eu fiz um biquinho.

Sirius olhou para meu rosto "choroso".

- Está bem, espere aqui. – Ele sorriu maroto.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, o que quer que Sirius tivesse na cabeça não parecia uma boa idéia. Ele entrou na sala de Inglês e após dois minutos saiu, sem dizer uma palavra pegou minha mão e puxou-me para os corredores andando rápido.

- Sirius... O que está..?

- Relaxa Moranguinho – Ele piscou para mim.

Paramos em frente a enfermaria, ele mandou-me esperar novamente e entrou. Quando saiu tinha um sorriso safado e pegou novamente minha mão puxando-me para os jardins.

- Sirius, se você quiser me matar e está procurando um lugar para livrar-se do corpo sugiro a plantação de abóboras do castelo, ela é bem grande. – Eu disse humorada.

Ele riu-latiu.

- Se eu matá-la ruiva, é capaz que Prongs cometa suicídio.

Corei.

- Bem, eu iria odiá-lo por isso.

- Sei que sim.

- Afinal, diga-me para onde está me levando.

Paramos em frente a um enorme carvalho, uma das árvores mais antigas dos jardins do castelo. Sirius pareceu satisfeito.

- Aqui está bom, senta ai. – Ele gesticulou para a base da árvore.

- Sirius, eu tenho aula.

Sirius fez um gesto de "tanto faz" com as mãos.

- Eu já resolvi isso.

Meus olhos abriram-se em espanto.

- Como assim? O que você disse?

- Só que você não está se sentindo muito bem. – Ele deu de ombros.

- _Sirius Black III_, eu nunca cabulei aula em minha vida! – Falei indignada.

- Nunca? – Ele olhou-me incrédulo.

- É lógico que sim!

- Você é estranha ruiva.

Meu queixo caiu em revolta.

- _Eu_ sou estranha? – Corei – Só porque nunca cabulei?

- Sim. Todo mundo já o fez.

- Bem, sinto muito se sou ética demais! – Falei pondo minhas mãos na cintura – Tenho que voltar.

Virei para voltar ao castelo, e imaginei que Sirius fosse me seguir mas ele apenas jogou-se no chão à sombra do carvalho e pôs os braços atrás da cabeça como quem se prepara para tirar um cochilo.

- Sirius! – Eu chamei.

Ele abriu um dos olhos.

- Sim?

- Vamos! Não podemos perder aula!

- Sinto muito Moranguinho – Ele sorriu preguiçoso – Não saio daqui nem que me pague.

Deixei um suspirou sair.

- Ótimo, você fica então.

Mas ao dar o primeiro passo em direção ao castelo Sirius me chamou:

- Lily?

Olhei por cima do ombro.

- Hum.

- Você não veio até aqui para saber de James?

Oh-meu-Deus. É verdade, eu havia até esquecido porque tudo isso começara. Eu quero saber mais sobre James. Quero entender porque Lucius falou seu sobrenome como algo sujo. Eu quero saber _tudo_ sobre James. Sorri. Quem diria que pela primeira vez que vou perder aula é por causa dele? Alguém que eu odiava meses atrás.

Inicialmente fiquei chocada comigo mesma. Digo, isso – faltar aula por causa de um cara – nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Devo acrescentar que aliás, eu sempre achei a idéia um tanto _absurda,_ quanto mais ridícula. Perder aula é algo totalmente inaceitável, e perdê-la por um motivo desse, incabível. Mas eu estou totalmente disposta a fazê-lo.

Perder aula quero dizer.

James Potter, você está bagunçando demais minha cabeça.

Bufei ao me dar por vencida e sentei ao lado de Sirius.

- Hum, é admirável sua força de vontade pelo Prongs – Ele riu novamente. – Eu sempre soube que ele daria um jeito de ficar com você ruiva.

Corei novamente.

- Não entendo.

- Ora, ele não te falou? Você teve Prongs nas mãos desde a primeira vez que ele a viu na estação de esqui.

Com surpresa lembrei de suas palavras no dia da ida à Hogsmead.

"_Quando a vi naquele dia na neve eu soube que nenhuma outra garota iria se comparar a você"_

Ele estava falando _sério_? Eu juro que achava que ele o dissera porque, bem, ele é James. E desde que o conheci melhor ele vive me dizendo coisas doces, fazendo meu coração disparar com um sorriso, fazendo-me querer apertá-lo em meus braços e beijar seus lábios maravilhosos e então ouvir sua risada viciante.

- Oh, ele contou – Sirius olhou-me safado.

O sangue correu para minhas bochechas.

- Cala a boca.

Ele riu.

- Lily? – Uma voz incrédula chamou atrás de nós.

Virei e Sirius fez apenas um movimento com a cabeça, provavelmente com preguiça de se mover mais que o necessário.

Remus caminhava à passos largos, uma expressão confusa em seu belo rosto.

- O que está fazendo? Não tem aula?

- Tenho. É que Sirius...

- Deus. – Ele virou para a figura ainda deitada – Você não tem nada na cabeça Padfoot? Lily está perdendo aula!

- Fica tranqüilo e senta ai Moony – Ele sorriu.

- Eu tinha minhas dúvidas de que você seria uma péssima influencia para ela, mas parece que acertei – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha

Sirius sentou-se e riu.

- Nem começa, ela ficou por causa de James. Se quer por a culpa em alguém que seja nele. _Ele_ é a má influencia por aqui.

Remus riu junto.

- Sobre _isso_ eu nem pensei duas vezes.

- Tempo livre Remus? – Eu perguntei.

- Sim.

- Se você disser que estava indo para a biblioteca eu te soco. – Sirius disse chocado.

A sobrancelha de Remus arqueou-se novamente.

- Por acaso eu estava sim, indo até lá.

Sirius socou o braço de Remus.

- Ouch, Pads! Isso dói!

- Cara, como pode pensar em estudar o tempo todo? Ainda bem que você tem ao Prongs e a mim.

Eu ri.

- Interessante, eu achava que _vocês_ eram os sortudos por me terem por perto. – Remus disse.

- Nãonão meu amigo, a sorte é toda sua. – Sirius encostou-se na árvore.

- Okay, chega. Vocês brigam como duas senhoras, credo! – Revirei os olhos mas sorri. – Agora não me enrole Black. Conte-me.

Remus olhou-me confuso.

- Contar o que?

- Bem...

Como de costume Sirius intrometeu-se e me interrompeu – sério, qual é o problema dele? – e narrou – em uma pobreza de detalhes devo acrescentar – nosso "encontro"com Lucius e Regulus. Remus sentou-se ao meu lado e o ouviu atentamente, uma expressão de desgosto aparecendo no rosto sereno.

- Certamente eu não esperaria menos do Malfoy, mas o que Lily não entende?

- Porque ele não gosta dos Potter. – Sirius disse simples.

- Oh. – Remus olhou-me.

- Qual é o problema de ser um Potter? – Franzi meu cenho confusa.

Remus sorriu para mim.

- Não é nada muito importante, mas na concepção deles é algo inadmissível – Ele suspirou antes de continuar – O pai de James apaixonou-se por uma moça durante sua primeira visita ao primeiro hotel que abrira. Era uma inglesa muito bonita e eles logo sentiram-se atraídos um pelo outro e saíram juntos por alguns meses. Uma tarde ela ligou desesperada para tio Rich dizendo que estava grávida. Ele achou um tanto agradável a idéia de ter um filho, mas para ela noticia era terrível.

Meu queixo abriu-se, chocada.

Era terrível?

Meu Deus, ela estava falando de um bebê! Não pode ser algo horrível.

- Tio Rich tentou acalmá-la, disse que tudo ia ficar bem, ele casaria com ela, criariam juntos seu filho. Mas ela entrou em pânico e disse que não queria casamento e filhos, queria ser livre e abortaria o bebê.

Levei minha mão a boca inconscientemente.

- O pai de James pediu para que ela não o fizesse. Afinal era filho dele também. Ele ofereceu uma enorme quantia para que ela tivesse o bebê, depois poderia fazer o que quisesse, ele não a obrigaria a ficar. E foi isso que ela fez, depois dos nove meses James nasceu e ela sumiu.

Meu coração apertou-se, e meu primeiro instinto foi de correr até James e abraçá-lo. Lógico que isso estava fora de questão – alem do quê o professor Ruud me colocaria pra fora de sala rapidamente – mas me senti horrorizada ao descobrir que a mãe de James não o queria. Deve ter sido terrível crescer sem a mãe. Eu não posso me imaginar sem a minha. Ela é... Tudo para mim. Minha companheira.

- Minha família acha inaceitável que alguém na posição social do tio Rich tenha um filho fora do casamento. – Sirius resmungou. – Mais absurdo para eles é que a mãe de James tenha se mandado.

Baixei os olhos, Remus passou o braço por meus ombros.

- Não fiquei triste Lily. Tio Rich e James sempre tiveram apoio da família deles.

- É que.. É algo tão estúpido! E Lucius age como se ele tivesse uma doença ou algo assim!

- Bem vinda ao meu mundo – Sirius murmurou rindo.

- Então Lily? Já convidou alguém para o baile de inverno? – Remus perguntou obviamente querendo deixar o assunto de lado.

- Bem, não.

- Eu pensei que fosse convidar James. – Ele olhou-me confuso.

Sangue subiu novamente para minha bochechas.

- Ora, eu vou convidá-lo.

Sirius riu-latiu atrás de mim.

- Faça logo ruiva meu amigo é um imã para mulheres.

- Eu sei. – Falei cruzando os braços – Não precisa lembrar, Sirius-cachorro.

- Sirius-cachorro? – Ele riu novamente.

- Sim, você já notou que sua risada parece um latido? É bem estranho pra dizer a verdade. – Falei tentando irritá-lo.

Para meu desapontamento ele apenas continuou rindo com seu jeito característico e falou:

- Você queria o que? Eu sou homem, não esperava que eu risse como uma mulher não?

Revirei os olhos.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer Sirius Black!

- Pads, você tem um dom para irritar as pessoas. – Remus disse calmo ao meu outro lado.

- Eu? E você? Juro que se Prongs o chamar mais uma vez para matar aula e você não vier ele vai dar fim em todas as tarefas da semana que você _já fez._

- Vocês estão _matando aula_? – Perguntei perplexa.

Sirius olhou-me e pareceu indeciso se eu ter descoberto era algo bom ou ruim.

- Sirius! Eu sou a monitora da Grifinória! Eu não quero saber se James beija bem ou se você é o melhor amigo dele! Se eu pegá-los perdendo aula mando os dois para a sala da Minerva.

- Ruim, com certeza – Remus murmurou para Sirius.

- Espere um pouco senhora eu-sou-a-monitora, você está matando aula agora mesmo. – Ele sorriu maroto.

- Por um bom motivo! – O olhei idignada.

- Certo – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou com seu sorriso eu-sou-a-melhor-coisa-do-mundo.

Revirei os olhos.

- E de qualquer forma foi apenas uma vez!

- Padfoot, como você conseguiu livrar vocês dois do castigo? – Remus quis saber curioso.

- Boa pergunta. – Nós dois fitamos Sirius – Eu também gostaria de saber.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto totalmente "Sirius Black".

- Ora, ninguém resiste ao charme Black. Meus parentes podem ser um pé no saco, mas você não pode negar nosso poder de persuasão.

- De fato – Revirei os olhos. – Só que acho que tal poder não funciona comigo.

- Você Lily, só tem um ponto fraco. E esse atende pelo nome de James Potter. – Remus disse e Sirius riu.

- Bem acho que o seu então chama-se Nymphadora Tonks, não estou certa Remus _querido_? – Sorri doce para ele batendo-lhe meu cílios.

Remus corou mais do que é humanamente possível.

- De onde tirou tal idéia Lily? – Ele riu nervoso.

- Dá-lhe garanhão! – Sirius levantou e sentou ao lado de Remus batendo em suas costas. – Esse é o Moony que conheço!

- Ela já perguntou se você quer ir ao baile com ela? – Eu perguntei.

- ... – Remus manteve-se calado.

- Oh, qual é Remus! Eu estou me mordendo de curiosidade!

- Sim, ao final da aula de química ela perguntou.

- E você aceitou certo?

- É lógico que ele aceitou! – Sirius pareceu ofendido com a pergunta que – diga-se de passagem – não era nem para ele. – Ela é _muito_ gata.

- A pergunta _não_ foi dirigida a você Sirius. – Fuzilei-o com os olhos.

- Foi dirigida ao Moony, foi dirigida à mim.

Franzi as sobrancelhas

- Isso funciona para o James também?

- Claro!

Revirei os olhos.

- Sim, aceitei. – Remus ignorou Sirius.

Deixei escapar um gritinho.

- Oh, isso é maravilhoso Remus! – Abracei-o.

Ele riu.

- É?

- Evidente! Só estou um pouco chateada por que vocês não me contaram nada sobre vocês dois – Eu fiz biquinho.

- Bem, não havia muita coisa para contar. Somos parceiros em química. Só.

- Hum, em química né Moony? – Sirius disse safado.

Remus revirou os olhos.

- Oh, isso me lembra que não terminei a lição que Slugorn passou. Pode me ajudar Remus?

- Seria um prazer Lily – Ele sorriu galante.

Sirius nos olhou come se fosse vomitar.

- Sabe, a intenção de matar aula é _não_ estudar.

- Não seja tão dramático a respeito disso Pads, você mesmo se ofereceu a ajudar aquela garota da Corvinal na sexta passada com o dever de Geografia.

- Ela precisava de ajuda, como o bom cavalheiro que fui criado para ser eu ofereci a minha – Ele disse inocente.

- E por acaso ela beija bem? – Eu perguntei rindo.

Sirius riu-latiu.

- Sabe Moranguinho, descobri que as garotas da Corvinal tem um intenso desejo pelo saber e pelo aperfeiçoamento. Os primeiros cinco minutos foram comuns, mas os vinte seguintes, dignos de Oscar.

- Você não tem jeito – Remus sorriu.

Após quinze minutos de química com Remus, eu já sabia inclusive o conteúdo da semana que vem. Isso para ver o quão bom ele é como professor. Tonks deve se aproveitar dele na aula de química, tenho certeza.

- Você é incrível Remus! – Eu disse surpresa com tudo que ele havia me ensinado.

Remus riu e então disse:

- É melhor entrarmos o almoço já deve estar sendo servido. – Ele ficou em pé e ajudou-me em seguida.

Sirius estava roncando ao lado dele e Remus deu um tipo de chute para acordá-lo.

_Homens_.

Assim que entramos no salão comunal para o almoço, vi James sentado em um dos pontos da enorme mesa com uma multidão de garotas próxima a ele. Meu sangue simplesmente ferveu, mas eu consegui manter o controle e impedir-me de voar até lá e beijá-lo possessivamente mostrando de que ele é meu.

Nunca fui do tipo possessiva, mas James me faz querer gritar para o mundo que ele é meu, e eu o amo.

Deus, eu o amo.

Emmeline veio até mim e me abraçou sussurrando em meu ouvido:

- Você perdeu a segunda melhor cena da semana.

- E qual seria a primeira?

- Quando você beijou James do lado de fora da sala de Biologia – Ela sacudiu uma das mãos – Mas enfim, Hesty e Fabian foram uma das primeiras pessoas a chegar no salão, e ela pediu a ele que fosse com ela para o baile.

Meu queixo caiu.

- Oh, não acredito que perdi isso!

- Essa ainda não é a melhor parte. – Emme riu delicada – Ele aceitou antes mesmo que ela terminasse de falar e então beijou-a. Lily, parecia que eles iriam entrar em combustão aqui no meio do salão. Juro.

- E onde estão agora? – Eu perguntei tentando olhar por cima de seu ombro.

- Não sei, eles não se largaram e desapareceram em um os corredores. Lógico que ninguém os seguiu não é?

- Oh Emmeline por que sempre perco esses momentos?

Ela riu.

- Não se preocupe, hoje a noite Marlene e Tonks estão planejando capturá-la e levá-la para nosso quarto, assim poderemos arrancar tudo dela.

- Você está andando muito com Dorcas, Emme. – Eu ri – Parece ela falando.

- E você? - Ela abraçou-me de lado.

- Eu o que?

- Já pediu ao James para ir com você?

- Bem...

Emmeline arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Ainda não?

- Eu ainda não tive uma chance.

- Lily Evans, não me venha com essa de "eu ainda não tive uma chance"! Você estava na mesma sala de aula que ele! – Ela me olhou abismada. – Eu estava a dois andares de distancia de Benjy e assim que minha aula terminou fui procurá-lo!

- Oh, quer dizer que você já pediu a ele?

- Sim! Antes que alguma outrazinha o faça.

Eu ri.

- Não sei como pode ficar preocupada Emme. É lógico que ele não aceitaria nenhum convite se este não viesse de você

Emmeline corou.

- Não mude o foco da conversa Evans. – Ela sorriu – Estou falando de você e Potter.

- Certo, já vou convidá-lo.

- Ótimo, vá mesmo.

Quando eu comecei a me afastar de Emme para ir até James ela segurou-me pelo braço.

- Desculpe sei que quer logo perguntar mas eu preciso avisá-la sobre algo. – Ela disse constrangida.

- Não tem problema Emmeline, o que foi?

- É que, digamos que a professora Sprout não manteve exatamente em _segredo_ os seus beijos ardentes com James no corredor.

Meus olhos abriram-se espantados.

- Quer dizer que... – Eu comecei encorajando-a a terminar.

- Que a essa hora metade da escola já deve saber sobre vocês.

Permaneci calada por uns segundos.

Não é como se eu fosse manter como segredo de Estado meu novo nível de relacionamento com James, mas a escola não precisava ficar sabendo pela minha professora de Biologia. Aliás, não é como se as pessoas já não estivesse comentando isso desde aquele dia no lago quando James entregou o colar a mim. Mas eu entendi o porque Emmeline me avisara. Provavelmente eu havia ganhado um tipo de "clube de invejinha" já que James é tão popular com as garotas. Lógico que algo assim não me preocupa de todo. Eu tenho certeza que posso lidar com alguns olhares: "eu queria estar no seu lugar". Até porque se eu estivesse no lugar delas – admito que – pensaria a mesma coisa.

Agradeci Emmeline, ela sorriu como um anjinho e se pôs a conversar com Remus sobre algo. Ao mirar o lugar onde James estava sentado, notei que havia diminuído consideravelmente o número de admiradoras ao seu redor. Mas ainda assim, é exatamente como Sirius dissera meia hora atrás: James é como um ímã para mulheres.

Respirei fundo a caminhei até ele, que ainda não havia me visto. Meu coração falhou uma batida ao me aproximar mais e ver seu perfil aparentemente aborrecido com toda aquela atenção exagerada. Parei por um momento permitindo observá-lo. Seu olhar travara em algo próximo a porta, e então ele pareceu confuso e olhou para os lados até seu olhar encontrar o meu.

Ele sorriu.

Seu sorriso perfeito.

E eu me derreti por dentro.

Voltei a me mover em direção a ele. Passei por algumas das garotas –talvez interessadas em convidá-lo – e então cheguei em frente a ele. James se levantou e tive que elevar meu olhar ao murmurar tímida:

- Hum, então. Quer ir comigo?

Então estapeei-me mentalmente. Eu não consegui nem dizer a frase direito. _Quer ir comigo ao baile?_ Essa deveria ser a pergunta.

Para minha surpresa parecia que James estava ligando zero para isso. Ele continuou sorrindo e passou seu braço forte por minha cintura aproximando nossas testas. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados queimando.

- Eu iria até para o inferno com você Lily.

* * *

Erh, olá?

Ainda existe alguém lendo a fic? XD

Perdão por minha demora absurda. Minha faculdade está me matando, mas sei que serão completamente compreensíveis a respeito disto. Estarei postando o próximo capitulo assim que der!

_**PS:** reviews são meu combustível._

_**PS2**: Eu sei que está pequeno o capitulo, por isso não devo demorar muito a postar._

_**PS3:** Bem, eu já tive capítulos menores. XD_

_**PS4:** Eu tenho escritas cinco páginas do próximo capitulo, então imagino não demorar._

Adoro vocês!

Ai vai a resposta das reviews maravilhosas que recebi:

**Gisllaine farias:** Sei como é! As vezes eu também me perco nos persongens. O.o Você fez isso no cinema? U-a-u, eu nunca fiz não. XD Infelizmente a minha rapidez no capitulo anterior não seguiu com esse. Mas vou fazer o possível para postar logo! Hauhauahuahua lendo fic durante o serviço hein? XD sei como é! Desculpa pela demora! Obrigada pela sua review maravilhosa! Beijinhos!

**Tati Black:** Oi Tati! Poooxa, desculpa mesmo pela demora, ela não estava nos planos logicamente. Mas é por causa dessa faculdade tosca tirando meu sangue. ¬¬ Você é incrível, seu eu tenho algo cedo no próximo dia tenho que dormir no máximo meia-noite, senão fico com sono pelo resto do dia. XD Ui, quando o professor é chato é tenso. Ahuahauhaua. Simsim, Manaus. Cidade muito boa viu? XD Tranqüila por enquanto. Só é muito quente por aqui, e quando chove é pra matar um. ¬¬ Eu também agora tenho lido mais assuntos relacionados a Direito. Inclusive minha mãe está reformando a casa e como meu quarto receberá uma expansão considerável já reservei um lugarzinho para uma estante para livros! XD Pooxa, morri com seus elogios, maravilhosos. A idéia dos bilhetinhos me veio tão natural, todo mundo faz isso em algum ponto da vida, e como boas amigas as meninas tinham que saber o que rolou entre eles quando James chamou a Lily né? Sirius tem que proteger a namorada do seu melhor amigo e como ele diz "melhor amiga dele". Hauhauhaua Minha review super grande aqui. Também simpatizei com você! Espero que continue acompanhando viu? Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Mila Pink:** Olá Mila! Vai reler tudo? O.o Uau você é corajosa! Uahauhauah Sim, imaginei que as garotas que lêem achariam que James investiria na Lily e ela se daria por vencida. Mas acho que ela tem uma personalidade condizente com a ação de agarra-lo, sabe? Ahuahuahuahau Tonks não perdeu tempo e convidou o "amigo" logo. Lene ainda não fez o pedido vamos ver o que acontece. Calma eles ainda vão interagir bastante! Obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos!

**Clara Casali:** Oi Clara! Desculpe pela demora querida! Todo mundo elogiando a rapidez do ultimo capitulo e agora demorei horrores nesse ne? XD Vou me policiar para que não aconteça novamente! Que bom que está gostando, isso me agrada de todo. Obrigada pela sua review viu? Beijinhos!

**A:** Oi! Desculpa pela demora! Mais aqui está a seqüência, espero que goste! Beijos para você!

**Ssika**: Olá querida! Ahuahuahua ri com sua review tipo: OMG! Huahauhaua Quem bom que está gostando! Desculpe pela demora viu? Eles ainda estão aprontando algo, será revelado logo! Todo mundo curtiu o apelido nada criativo do Sirius. Mas vindo _dele_ até injeção na testa né? Hauhauahuhauah Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

**Zix Black:** Poxa que bom que gosta da maneira que eles são retratados, apesar de parecer fácil é um tanto difícil lidar com as personalidades deles. Mas como eu amo a geração deles todo sacrifício é válido. Ainda vai ter mais Sirius Marlene por aí. Principalmente no próximo capitulo. Simsim, pode ficar tranqüila que a "Zix" da fic é uma fofa! Hauhauahuah Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

**Lily Evans Prongs:** Garota, eu acho que nunca vi uma review tão enorme quanto a sua! E me diverti em cada _pedacinho _dela! Juro! XD Eu também preciso sair pra procurar por um James! Estou precisando urgentemente de um! Auahuahuahauha Lily sabe da fama de James, e isso automaticamente a deixa insegura. Mas afinal como você disse: o que é a vida sem alguns desafios? Uahuahuahau Lene e Sirius ainda vão aprontar baldes! Esses dois são uma piada! Sprout suuuper malvada né? XD Gente eu tava relendo e acho que surtei um pouco e me deixei levar demais na conversa das meninas por bilhete! Mas é que saiu tão natural e tão rápido! Uahuahauhauah Sirius tem fazer o trabalho de olhar pelo amigo quando ele não tiver por perto ne? XD Reunião básica no banheiro lógico! Auhauahuah Acho que afinal a Hesty levou a sério a ameaça da Tonks não? XD 800 palavras é suicídio. Oh, tadinha de você pela prova de história! Eu também odiava meus teste e sempre procurava umas reviews para me animar! Auhauahau Que bom que está gostando! Isso me deixa muito feliz! Sua amiga lê? Que legal! Oh, morri quando você disse que indicou minha fic! Obrigada! Reler varias vezes? Assim eu fico me achando! Auahuahauhaua obrigada pela review viu? Beijinhos! PS: desculpa pela demora! Vi seu desespero quando me deixou outra review, o que alias, me deixou muito feliz viu? Auhauahuhauha.

**Ju Franchini:** Olá! Pooxa que bom que está gostando! Desculpe pela demora eu não costumo demorar tanto assim! Uahauhauha Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Flor Cordeiro:** Oi Flor! Sabe eu fico feliz em saber que mesmo não curtindo a Tonks você está gostando da fic! Isso me agrada de todo! Obrigada por todos os elogios! Adorei sua review (alias, se não me engano você me acompanha desde o comecinho não é?)! Beijinhos!

**Abby:** Oi Abby! Desculpa pela demora viu? Obrigada pela review! Continuada! XD

**Lady Aredhel Anarion:** ahuahuahuahau quando vemos muitos capítulos da uma preguicinha de ler ne? XD Mas que bom que leu! Sim James é um amor, e o Sirius então nem se fala, ele é apaixonante! Obrigada pela review! Beijinho! PS; desculpe a demora!

**Jade Miranda**: Oi Jade! Tranqüilo eu sei como é, as vezes eu também so comento em fics depois, leio na pressa e não dá tempo! XD Nossa o Benjy ganhou um espacinho no coração de muita gente! XD Mas também, com o jeitinho dele ne? A Hesty com certeza ficou com medo! Mas deu certo ne? XD Obrigada pela review viu? Beijos e até o próximo!

**Allana:** Olá! Hauhauahuahua Que bom que consegui deixá-la ansiosa por mais! Desculpe pela demora. Obrigada pela review! Beijo!

**Bella Potter Cullen:** Oi Bella, que bom que gostou do capitulo! Desculpe pela demora terrível. Vou fazer o possível para que não ocorra novamente. Obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos!

**Sassah Potter:** Olá querida! Uau, relendo? Ela é meio grandinha não? Bem Lily convidou o James nesse capitulo e ele como sempre tem respostas totalmente incomuns. Espero que goste desse também! Beijinhos e obrigada pela review! PS: desculpe a demora!

**Laura**: auhuahauhauhauah olá! Eu ri demais com a sua review! De primeira, você totalmente me descreveu, com o celular debaixo das cobertas! Faço isso aos montes também! O.o Meu Deus, eu fiquei chocada quando descobri que você já releu tantas vezes assim a fic que tem oito capítulos! (agora nove XD) Geralmente eu não demoro tanto para postar, mas infelizmente fiquei completamente sem tempo. Vou procurar atualizar o mais rápido que der! Obrigada pela review maravilhosa! Beijos!

Lalah-Chan;


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Não pertence a mim, Harry Potter. É algo que lamento todo dia.**

* * *

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be – Selena Gomez_

* * *

Boa leitura!

* * *

- Isso não é algo que se diga a uma garota. – Eu sorri – Sabe, eu posso acabar profundamente apaixonada por você.

Ele riu.

- Bom, esse é o plano.

Corei novamente.

- Huh, isso é um sim?

James me sorriu maroto.

- Se você quiser eu posso responder de outras maneiras... – Ele murmurou curvando-se para mim, nossos lábios a centímetros.

- Eu iria adorar... – Falei ainda vermelha com um sorriso bobo - ... Se não estivéssemos no meio do salão.

Ele riu novamente, e se afastou. Foi quando vi com o canto dos olhos Benjamin entrar no salão. Levantei o dedo indicador para James.

- Dê-me um minuto. – Falei antes de caminhar à passos largos até Benjy. – _Benjamin Fenwick!_

Quando ele me viu, começou a dar meia volta para sair do salão, mas eu corri e o peguei próximo a saída, agarrando-o pelo braço.

- Como pôde apostar com Emmeline sobre James e eu?

Ele olhou-me, inocência passando nos lindos olhos azuis.

- O que? Eu? – Ele se fez de ofendido – _Lógico_ que não! De onde você tirou essa...

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Emme me contou. Eu tenho por escrito.

Benjy deu um enorme sorriso do tipo: "Ah, bem fazer o que?".

- Pelo menos eu venci?

Meu queixo caiu.

- Benjamin! Eu estou brigando com você! E de qualquer forma porque está tão preocupado com isso?

Ele passou uma das mãos nos cabelos loiros.

Sério, os filhos dele e de Emmeline serão varias coisinhas loiras que provavelmente irá doer de olhar. Mesmo que a cor do cabelo de Emmeline seja um dourado e a de Benjy um loiro queimado.

- Veja bem, não foi nada tão simples, a aposta digo. Se Emme ganhar eu vou ter que me _comportar_ toda vez que Nikolai aparecer. Se não, vou beijá-la todas as míseras vezes que o vir ao longe.

Revirei os olhos.

- Sabe Benjy, você deveria ter mais confiança em Emmeline.

- Eu confio nela! – Ele olhou-me espantado como se eu tivesse dito algo incabível – Só não confio _nele!_

Eu não pude evitar rir quando ele cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho revoltado.

- Aliás, é cientificamente comprovado que quando você termina uma relação relativamente longa com alguém e ao final vocês continuam amigos, você mantém um tipo de atenção especial para com essa pessoa. Eu apenas estou sendo cuidadoso para que ele não a entenda errado e ache que ela ainda gosta dele. Porque ela não gosta. Na verdade desde o começo era claro que os dois não eram compatíveis. Por outro lado Emmeline e eu somos uma situação completamente diferente. Nós sempre tivemos uma química entre nós, um tipo de tensão, e sempre foi bem óbvio que estamos destinados a permanecer juntos.

- Você é tão _nerd_. – Eu ri do quão possessivo e ciumento Benjamin pareceu – De qualquer forma isso é apenas outra maneira de dizer que sempre a amou e está com ciúmes.

- Sim, isso também – Ele sorriu.

Eu ri novamente.

- Bem, você vai ter que se comportar de qualquer maneira.

- O que? – Ele exclamou surpreso – Foi você quem agarrou James?

Agora eu corava diante de sua expressão chocada, como se fosse algo impensável que eu me desse por vencida antes que James.

- Huh, sim.

- Oh. – Ele gemeu – Não acredito. Lily você tem que ser mais durona!

- Perdão? – Eu sorri – Primeiramente você nunca deveria ter apostado algo sobre James e eu. Depois, estou feliz que Emmeline tenha ganho, quero dizer você realmente precisa superar Niko. Ele pode ainda amar Emme, mas ela ama você.

- Ouch, você não precisava ser tão grossa – Ele riu.

- Estou sendo prática. E você me deve de qualquer forma, não deveria ter apostado sobre mim.

- Mas pelo menos eu apostei ao seu favor. – Ele deu seu melhor sorriso de: "_Você já pode me perdoar agora_."

Sério, eu tenho certeza que é impossível para Emmeline ficar com raiva de Benjy. Mesmo quando tem ataques de ciúmes ele é _absurdamente_ adorável.

- É, imagino que eu deva levar isso em consideração.

- Ora obrigado. – Benjy riu.

- Mas sério Benjamin, acredite em Emmeline okay? Ela ama você.

- Eu sei, eu a amo também.

- Ótimo – Eu bati as mãos dando o assunto por encerrado – Agora seu eu pegá-lo fazendo outra aposta sobre mim, você é um homem morto. Se tem amor a vida e ainda quer ter filhos com Emmeline, tome cuidado.

Benjy riu alto.

- Ok. Prometo. – Ele abraçou-me e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

Abracei-o de volta antes de soltá-lo e seguir para onde James estava. Ele me recebeu de braços abertos e não hesitei nem um segundo antes de aconchegar-me em sua forma quente. Suspirei, feliz e completamente satisfeita. Quem imaginaria que James me faria tão feliz assim?

Ri baixinho em seus braços e ele olhou-me divertido.

- Espero que não esteja rindo de mim Srta. Evans.

- Não. Estou apenas feliz.

Ele apertou seu abraço em mim.

- Não tem idéia de quanto me faz feliz saber que você está feliz, minha ruiva. – Ele murmurou para então rir – Na verdade estou começando a ficar com ciúmes de Benjamin. Não me agrada de todo que saia dos meus braços para correr para os dele.

Foi minha vez de rir.

- Não seja bobo. Benjamin é como um irmão para mim.

Então Sirius surgiu de Deus-sabe-onde.

- Ei! – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas – Eu pensei que essa posição fosse minha.

Revirei os olhos.

- Se me recordo bem você disse que era meu melhor amigo Black. – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha com um sorriso.

- Oh, é mesmo. Tudo certo então. – Ele sorriu e voltou a conversar com Remus, mas esse virara para mim com o cenho franzido.

- Espere. Onde eu estou então? – Ele perguntou.

Olhei para James e para Sirius.

- Você é meu outro melhor amigo? - Arrisquei com um sorriso.

- Hum... – Ele fingiu considerar.

- Oh, vamos Remus! Você é a única pessoa normal com quem posso conversar.

Ele riu.

- Essa posição eu definitivamente aceito. – Ele disse antes de me piscar divertido e retomar a conversa com Sirius.

Levantei o rosto para olhar James.

- Sério, seus amigos são incríveis. Estranhos, mas incríveis. – Eu ri.

James gargalhou.

- Eles são inofensivos, eu lhe garanto.

Dei de ombros risonha.

- Hum, se eu for pensar bem não é como se você fosse muito normal não?

- Louco por você definitivamente – Ele disse antes de curvar-se para beijar meus lábios.

Outra vez ao sentir os lábios de James uma descarga percorreu meu corpo e suspirei entreabrindo os meus para sentir melhor seu gosto, mas logo lembrei que estávamos no salão e os professores poderiam nos repreender. Afastei-me dele com dificuldade mas dei-lhe um ultimo beijinho antes de sentar-me para comer. James sentou-se ao meu lado sorridente e não pude evitar admirá-lo por um tempo. Ele é tão lindo. Os cabelos negros indomáveis e os olhos castanhos com fios verdes brilhando. O nariz perfeito, a linha do queixo forte e máscula. Ele percebeu-me encarando-o e me sorriu novamente fazendo-me perder o ar.

O sorriso maravilhoso.

Apoiei-me em um braço colocando um dos cotovelos na mesa – nada educado, eu sei – e permaneci observando-o enquanto ele ria de alguma besteira que Sirius falava. Quando ele notou que eu não estava comendo virou-se para mim preocupado:

- Não vai comer Lily?

Sorri.

- Logo.

- Certo, alimente-se bem. Eu não quero ver você fraca. – Ele beijou o canto de minha boca para acrescentar malicioso – Não que eu fosse me importar se tivesse que cuidar de você.

Eu ri.

- Oh, eu não quero dar esse trabalho a você.

- Acredite, não seria trabalho algum.

Após o almoço tive aula de química, que fora relativamente fácil após as explicações de Remus. Já durante a aula de história, concentrei-me ao máximo. Além de gostar da matéria, a professora Minerva tem certo dom para prender nossa atenção. Assim que a aula acabou, segui para a aula de francês com Matthew Fithian da sonserina.

- Ouch, McGonagoll quer que eu passe o final de semana inteiro apenas centrado na pesquisa que ela passou. – Ele reclamou com um suspiro.

Eu ri.

- Oh, não seja reclamão. Nem vai demorar tanto assim. Ainda é segunda!

- Fácil para você falar, é a sua matéria favorita.

- Não é não! – Eu sorri me fazendo de indignada.

Matthew riu.

- É sim.

- É _uma_ de minha matérias favoritas.

- Lily, você pode me ajudar com a pesquisa? – Ele perguntou com uma carinha de pidão – Por favor?

- Okay, mas vai ter que ser amanhã, depois do almoço.

- Na biblioteca?

- Excelente. – Eu concordei.

- Encontro você lá então. Agora, mudando de assunto você fez a redação que Tristan pediu?

- É lógico que fiz! – Eu exclamei sorrindo.

- Desculpe se eu não sou um tipo de super-humano como você. Sabe, sou só um cara normal – Matt disse divertido.

- Matthew! – Eu disse com uma risada – Eu sei que você fez também.

Ele suspirou.

- É, mas eu provavelmente vou ganhar um 40 ou 50.

- Porque?

- Fiz noite passada, passei o final de semana me concentrando para o torneio. O professor Michael passou o domingo com as duas equipes. Ele pegou pesado no treino, acho que está preocupado com o nível da equipe

- Hum, você vai competir para ser um dos representantes da corrida individual?

Ele me sorriu.

- Eu estou praticando para isso. Como você sabe na corrida individual são dois alunos de cada escola. Estou preocupado na verdade, Craig é muito bom na corrida, o tempo dele é ótimo.

- Eu sei que vai conseguir a posição Matt. Você também é muito bom, eu já o vi correndo várias vezes.

- Obrigado Lily.

- Acho que não é só ele que está preocupado, afinal ano passado Durmstrang ganhou. Temos que nos vingar esse ano.

- É, eles tiveram mais vitórias. – Ele comentou abrindo para mim a porta da sala de francês.

Quando entrei vi Emmeline sentada em uma mesa à janela e ela e James conversavam alegremente. Matt pediu licença para ir falar com os amigos, eu ri e disse a ele: "Lógico que você tem licença". Então segui até meu costumeiro lugar atrás de Emmeline. Ela logo levantou-se e sorriu abraçando-me.

- Lily! – Emme exclamou.

Eu ri.

Emmeline é a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo. Ela está sempre sorrindo e abraçando a mim e as meninas como se não nos víssemos a séculos. Sentei e James logo apoiou-se me minha mesa e inclinou-se para meus lábios.

- Você não se cansa de me beijar? – Perguntei divertida antes que nossos lábios se tocassem, mas esperando avidamente pelo momento.

Para meu desapontamento, James afastou-se com um riso.

- Não estou nem começando ruiva. – Ele travou seu olhar intenso em mim.

Meu coração pôs-se a bater mais rápido, e virei o rosto para que ele não me visse corar. Argh, eu já disse a James zilhares de vezes que ele realmente tem que parar de me fazer corar. Pareço tão boba.

Dei de ombros tentando disfarçar meu rosto vermelho.

- Sabe, se você olhar demais para mim vai enjoar. – Falei risonha.

James abaixou-se novamente apoiando uma das mãos na janela atrás de mim. Ele inclinou-se mais para perto e seu olhar nunca deixou o meu.

- _Isso é impossível._ Eu já disse Lily, você é viciante, e não há tratamento no mundo que faça com que eu não queira ver você.

Baixei meus olhos constrangida com a sinceridade nas palavras de James.

- Bobo. – Sussurrei.

Ótimo.

Maravilha Lily.

Essa é uma resposta _magnífica_.

Oh, a culpa é toda de James! Ele simplesmente não me _permite_ pensar quando está muito perto. É humanamente impossível ter qualquer pensamento lógico. Será que Emmeline se sente assim quando está com Benjy? Porque se sim, eu tenho que aplaudi-la por não tê-lo agarrado quando ainda estava namorando Nikolai.

- Potter deixe Evans respirar pelo amor de Deus. – O professor Diouf disse risonho quando entrou na sala.

A essa altura eu já era apenas um borrão vermelho ambulante. Os outros alunos riram lógico.

- Vamos, quero todos em seus lugares. – Ele ordenou – Formem pares, hoje iremos analisar um pouco da literatura francesa.

Sirius entrou na sala.

- Desculpe professor. Me perdi. – Ele disse.

Tristan arqueou uma sobrancelha sorrindo.

- Acredito que esse tipo de desculpa só é válido pela primeira semana de aula Black. Mas eu vou deixá-lo entrar.

Sirius sorriu agradecido e sentou-se ao lado de James.

Eu e Emmeline nos juntamos para fazer a análise

- Oh Lily ele é _tão_ encantador! – Ela sussurrou para mim.

Revirei os olhos com um sorriso.

- Benjamin é igualmente encantador Emmeline.

- Bem, suponho que sim. – Emme riu baixinho. – Mesmo que ele me deixe louca com seus ataques de ciúmes de Niko.

Eu ri com ela.

- Seja compreensiva Emme, ele ama você desde sempre, imagino. Quando você e Niko estavam juntos ele andava por aí se corroendo.

Emmeline corou.

- Ele podia ter _dito_ que sentia algo.

- Quando se trata de você, Emmeline, tudo para o Benjy é mais complicado. Ele lhe amava, mas achava que você amava Niko, que estava feliz. Dessa forma ele nunca se declararia. É natural que ele sinta ciúmes de vocês.

- Sim – Ela sorriu – Agora, por causa da aposta ele terá que superar o que houve entre Niko e eu. Está na hora de Benjy entender que somos apenas amigos.

Eu sorri marota.

- Hum, fale por você. Nikolai ainda não a esqueceu.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu sei. E isso é o que deixa Benjy mais inseguro. Nunca pensei que o veria assim. Ele não era dessa forma com suas antigas namoradas.

Eu ri.

- Você é linda Emmeline, muito inteligente e Niko é louco por você. Benjy a ama, ele nunca amou ninguém antes.

Ela corou.

- Eu o amo também.

- E eu _sei_ que tudo vai dar certo entre vocês.

Ela sorriu.

- O assunto não era esse Evans – Emme disse marota – Era sobre você e James.

- Bem, não há muito para falar. – Corei.

- Como não há? – Ela disse incrédula.

Tristan limpou a garganta e nós duas levantamos o olhar para ele que nos observava. Ele sorriu arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Perdão. – Emme e eu murmuramos para ele.

Nos concentramos na obra novamente e segundos depois termos terminado o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula. Emmeline e eu recolhemos nosso material e entregamos a análise para o professor em sua mesa.

- Então Emmeline, você vai competir esse ano no Kick Boxing não?

- Sim, o professor Yamada disse que começaremos o treino pesado para o torneio entre escolas final do mês. Você vai participar do tênis?

- Acho que sim. – Eu disse pensativa – O professor King também já está fazendo a seletiva para a equipe do torneio.

- Eu estava falando sobre o individual.

- Oh – Eu exclamei entendendo – Bem, não tenho certeza. Talvez Faith esteja jogando melhor que eu.

- _Faith Hallam?_ – Ela disse incrédula – Não seja boba Lily, é lógico que você é melhor que ela. Faith não é nem uma titular.

- Eu sei, mas ela disse que passou as férias treinando. Eu ao contrário, passei as férias conhecendo melhor a Itália. – Eu disse agora arrependida de ter jogado apenas quatro partidas de tênis com meu pai durante o verão.

- Lily, não se preocupe. Okay?

Sorri para Emme.

- Okay.

- Pronta? – James disse aproximando-se passando um de seus braços por meus ombros.

- Para o que? – Perguntei franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Nada. – James disse inocente – Só vou escoltar a você de volta aos dormitórios.

Emme riu e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha ainda olhando-o.

- O que? – Ele perguntou.

- Não ache que eu esqueci todo aquela conversa estranha com Black mais cedo.

James gargalhou, meu coração disparou como um idiota novamente.

- Falando assim parece que não faço nada de bom.1

Oh, acredite você beija _muito bem._

- Sua fama o precede – Eu ri.

Ele inclinou-se para mim, capturando meus lábios em um beijo rápido enquanto pegava meus livros de minha mão. Tentei segurá-los mas ele obviamente os tirou de mim.

- James, por mais que seja cortês, não precisa carregar meus livros sempre. As pessoas acharão que me aproveito de você.

- Ruiva, você pode se aproveitar de mim. – Ele disse antes de piscar – Agora vamos, tenho que acompanhar as duas até o dormitório.

Emmeline pareceu surpresa.

- A _mim_ também?

- Claro – James sorriu – Eu prometi a Benjamin manter um olho em você, e também que chegaria ao dormitório sem maiores problemas.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Esse "maiores problemas" quer dizer Nikolai?

- Talvez. – James disse ainda sorrindo – Chega de conversa. Vamos.

Enquanto ele nos empurrava para fora da sala e andávamos entre a confusão de alunos pelo corredor, Emme perguntou para James.

- Não entendo. – Ela disse chateada. O que é um tipo de milagre para Emmeline pois ela dificilmente está de outra forma que não seja feliz. – Se ele não quer que Niko e eu nos vejamos porque _ele_ não está aqui? Porque pediu que você o fizesse James?

- Ele está treinando – James falou entendendo o desapontamento de Emme – O professor Berbatov exigiu que eles comecem cedo.

Eu ofeguei.

- Mas está praticamente 13 graus lá fora!

- Eu sei. Estou feliz que não tenha me juntado a equipe de natação – James riu humorado.

Vimos Emmeline morder os lábios apreensiva.

- Então acho que vou vê-lo.

- Emme eu não acho uma boa idéia – Eu disse doce.

- Porque? – Ela fez um tipo de biquinho.

- Porque se você aparecer, ele com certeza perderá a concentração – James disse por mim.

Emmeline corou, e escondeu o rosto quente em seus livros.

- Me sinto tão inútil – Ela murmurou.

- Oh Emme – Eu gemi sacudindo a cabeça.

- Não seja boba – James abraçou-a de lado – Se há algo que possa motivar Benjy a saltar de um penhasco é você Emmeline. Só que agora, irá atrapalhá-lo mais que ajudar.

- Sim – Concordei - Espere até o jantar para falar com ele.

Emme nos sorriu, e seguimos para os dormitórios entrando em uma animada conversa sobre o último jogo entre o Manchester United e o Chelsea. Emmeline seria perfeita se ela não torcesse para o time errado. A parte boa da conversa foi descobrir que James torce para o MU como eu. Na sala comunal, Emmeline subiu depressa para o quarto, disse que teria que tomar banho logo para esperar por Benjy do lado de fora de seu dormitório.

Vi Tonks e Remus estavam em uma das mesas da sala comunal, muitíssimo entretidos em uma conversa de todo animada. Eu sorri alegre, é claramente visível que há mais que química – ou talvez seja exatamente isso – entre eles. James puxou-me para um dos sofás para "conversar" o que na língua dele traduz-se por "beijar". Após alguma "conversa", James fez com que eu recostasse nele que estava confortavelmente apoiado no braço do sofá. Como eu não sou nenhuma louca – não que eu saiba pelo menos – aceitei de bom grado quando ele envolveu-me com seus braços antes de embalar-me até dormir. O que não foi difícil. Ele é quentinho, cheiroso e fazia carinhos em meu braço que fizeram-me relaxar em segundos.

Uma hora depois acordei com James beijando meu ouvido.

- Ora de levantar ruiva.

Gemi tentando voltar para o sonho que na real eu não lembrava qual era, mas era bom. Remexi-me nos braços de James e enterrei o rosto em seu braço fazendo o possível para bloquear as vozes dos alunos presentes na sala comunal.

- Preguiçosa – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido antes de beijar novamente o local.

- Um minuto James – Sussurrei levantando minha mão para cobrir a boca enquanto bocejava.

Ele riu e eu pude sentir o movimento de seu peito contra mim.

- Você ainda tem que tomar banho doçura. Senão vai perder o jantar, e eu sei que você fica impossível quando está com fome.

Minha vez de rir.

Mantive o rosto pressionado contra James, a claridade da sala já tentando alcançar meus olhos, e então falei mais desperta:

- Oh então é tudo uma questão de auto-preservacão? Não quer que eu fique com fome pois vou descontar a raiva em você?

- Sim – Ele riu – Eu tenho amor à vida sabe?

Suspirei com um sorriso.

- Certo, então deixe-me levantar agora ou não levantarei mais e você sofrerá minha ira mais tarde quando eu tiver fome.

Ele fingiu pensar.

- Não tenho certeza se realmente quero.

- Não era você quem queria se livrar de mim? - Eu murmurei com o rosto agora descansando em seu peito enquanto brincava com sua gravata.

- Eu não quero morrer – Ele falou divertido – Se livrar de você ruiva, é algo impensável.

Eu ri.

Livrar-me de James também seria algo impensável. Eu o quero para sempre.

O abraço de James em mim apertou-se e ele beijou a ponta de meu nariz antes de dizer:

- Vá, tenho uma surpresa para você mais tarde.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha desconfiada, mas segui para as escadas de meu dormitório. É lógico que isso tem relação com a conversa entre Sirius e ele. O que quer que seja, parece que James está ansioso para mostrar. Tomei um banho rápido, e penteava os cabelos quando Dorcas entrou no quarto seguida de Emmeline, Tonks, Hesty e Marlene.

- O que...? – Eu comecei confusa.

Marlene fechou a porta e postou-se na frente do mesmo modo que fez quando elas me interrogaram na noite James passou na enfermaria. Então notei que a vitima dessa vez era Hestia. E imaginei que seria pela tão comentada cena que ela e Fabian fizeram. Emmeline juntou-se a mim em minha cama, já que na dela estavam Tonks e Dorcas.

- Você não ia esperar por Benjy em frente a sala comunal dele? – Sussurrei para Emme.

- Eu ia, mas achei melhor vê-lo só no jantar, ele deve estar cansado por causa do treino, não quero prendê-lo lá fora comigo.

Sorri para ela e então assistimos Hesty sentar-se sozinha na cama de Tonks como uma condenada.

- Certo – Começou Dorcas – Conte-nos Hesty amor, o que a fez perder o seu controle tão conhecido e agarrar Fabian no salão?

Hesty corou e nos rimos.

- Primeiramente eu não o "agarrei", obrigada. Eu apenas o convidei para o baile. Corrija-me se eu estiver enganada, mas presumi que fosse isso que vocês esperavam.

- Corretíssima querida. – Dorcas seguiu – O que é importuno no entanto, é a façanha de beijá-lo como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas.

- Certamente essa agitação toda é demasiada. – Hestia falou calmamente, entretanto ainda era possível ver seu rosto corado – Não foi dessa maneira.

- Estou sendo hiperbólica? – Dó perguntou fingindo estar magoada – Não creio. Afinal a opinião não é somente minha querida.

- Fora apenas um beijo. – Hesty sorriu.

- Oh, isso é exatamente o que _não fora apenas_ – Marlene sorriu marota.

- Okay. Então ele talvez tenha me beijado algumas vezes. – Ela deu de ombros – _Apenas._

Eu finalmente me pronunciei:

- Não perca tempo tentando nos ludibriar Hesty. Isso não será possível.

- Diga logo como foi! - Tonks moveu-se impaciente.

- A situação _to-da_ – Dorcas disse saboreando a palavra.

- Eu o chamei para sair. Ele aceitou. Nós nos beijamos. Duas vezes. Sinto muito isso é tudo.

Emmeline riu.

- Oh baby – Tonks sorriu procurando novamente uma posição mais confortável – Isso definitivamente _não é_ tudo.

- Porque não quer nos contar? – Lene perguntou magoada – Somos suas amigas.

Hesty suspirou.

- Certo, mas há um aviso. Se eu começar a falar como Alice, quero que uma de vocês me bata. Sério, _com força_.

Do nada Tonks começou a rir, Lene juntou-se a ela em uma gargalhada e logo todas estávamos rindo.

- Como Alice? – Emmeline perguntou.

- Sim! Você sabe, com sorrisos bobos, suspiros e os cílios batendo alegremente. – Ela corou.

- O que lhe incomoda de todo é começar a agir como alguém apaixonada? – Dó perguntou entre risos.

- Sim. – Hesty corou novamente.

- Bem, desculpe dar as más noticias Hesty – Lene começou – Mas você já está agindo dessa forma.

- O que não significa que seu modo de agir será como o de Alice. Todas sabemos que ela é uma sonhadora incorrigível. – Eu sorri para Hesty. – Só notamos que está louca pelo Fabian porque cora quando ele se aproxima, e sorri quando quer que ele fale com você.

- Agora – Tonks falou empolgada – Diga qual é a causa para termos aqui uma Hestia apaixonada?

Ela suspirou.

- Eu levei bem a sério sua ameaça devo dizer – Ela disse para Tonks – Então fui perguntar a ele, sobre a dança e tudo. Quando o vi no salão, meu coração parvo não parava de bater como se eu estivesse correndo uma maratona! O pior foi quando eu quis perguntar e acabei quase gaguejando. Foi praticamente _burlesco_. Agradeci à Deus quando consegui me compor e fazer o pedido propriamente.

Todas rimos.

- Oh a alterosa Hesty gaguejando? – Tonks provocou.

- Permite? – Ela fuzilou Tonks com os olhos.

- Certamente. – Ela riu.

- Fabian aceitou de pronto, eu mal pude terminar a pergunta quando ele... – Ela parou corando mais uma vez - ... Se abaixou para mim e beijou-me.

Foi um _own_ geral no quarto.

- Beijar Fabian é... _Inebriante_. Foi impossível pensar, sendo sincera eu o agarrei de volta ele me abraçou e eu fiquei totalmente surpresa com a reação dele. Acho que passamos uns cinco minutos... – Ela limpou a garganta – ... Beijando, e quando dei por mim, o resto do salão estava nos observando. Ele se afastou o bastante para sussurrar para eu segui-lo, e foi o que fiz. Ainda aos beijos. Completamente tonta.

- Você chama aquilo de beijar? – Emmeline arregalou os olhos. – Sinto muito, mas parecia que vocês iam se comer vivos!

Hesty abriu a boca para replicar quando Marlene disse:

- Oh, por favor nem tente negar. Eu estava lá!

- Eu sempre soube que você e ele tinham algo Hesty – Eu ri.

- Oh Lily, creio que não poderia estar mais satisfeita agora – Ela sorriu tímida.

Nós rimos novamente.

- Mudando de foco – Dó começou – E você Tonks?

- Como assim: "E você?" – Ela perguntou de cenho franzido.

Marlene deixou a porta para acomodar-se ao lado de Hesty na cama de Tonks.

- Oh, não comece com o draminha. Diga logo, você convidou Remus? – Lene perguntou penteando com as mãos os longos cabelos negros.

Assistimos enquanto Tonks ficava tão cor-de-rosa quanto as mechas de seus cabelos.

- Bem...

- Oh sim. Ela convidou – Falei de uma vez.

As meninas olharam para mim surpresas.

- Remus Lupin! – Lene exclamou – Você vai ao baile com Remus Lupin! Você é tão sortuda Tonks.

Toks revirou os olhos.

- Olha quem fala. Eu soube que Nigel Hawk _a _convidou. E isso não é nem mesmo permitido.

- Nem vem. Remus é muito melhor que Nigel! – Lene rebateu.

Dorcas riu.

- Isso é óbvio.

- Como assim _óbvio?_ – Tonks perguntou.

- Não se faça de desentendida Nymphadora Tonks – Emmeline falou.

- É! Remus é cavalheiro, lindo, inteligente, prestativo, doce... Ele é praticamente um cara saído de contos de fadas! – Eu disse.

- Lily, você está fora da conversa. – Tonks piscou – Você tem James Potter, não fale nada.

Emmeline riu ao meu lado.

- É verdade.

- Emme querida, você também não pode rir. – Dó sorriu – Benjamin Fenwick é o seu par.

- Espere, como você sabia Lil? – Tonks perguntou confusa.

- Duh, ele me contou – Eu ri.

- O que ele lhe disse Lily? – Hesty me sorriu – Admitiu que ele e Tonks tem um tipo de tensão rolando entre eles?

Todas rimos. Lene deitou a cabeça no colo de Tonks, que automaticamente levantou a mão para acariciar-lhes os cabelos.

- Então Nymphadora? – Lene provocou-a.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu já disse que não há nada entre nós. Nós nunca beijamos.

- Não quer dizer que não _queira_ beijar – Eu sorri.

- Definitivamente há uma tremenda diferença. – Dorcas concordou.

- Não há tensão entre nós!

- Oh, há mais que tensão baby. – Lene sorriu marota para ela.

- Okay – Eu disse olhando para meu relógio – Vamos descer, senão vamos chegar atrasadas para o jantar. E hoje tem torta de amoras.

Dorcas soltou uma exclamação.

- Então vamos descer agora! Nunca sobra torta.

Mais tarde estávamos todas a caminho do salão, assim que chegamos Benjy surgiu de algum lugar e postou-se próximo a Emmeline, que sorriu maravilhada e o abraçou inclinando o rosto para beijá-lo, ele aceitou de pronto e a envolveu com os braços. Dorcas, Hesty e Lene seguiram comigo para perto de onde os marotos estavam sentados. Fabian e Gideown sentaram logo conosco e Remus levantou-se e segurou a mão de Tonks para que ela se sentasse. Dorcas e Lene cutucaram-me por debaixo da mesa, o negócio é que Marlene é tão discreta quanto um elefante cor de rosa andando de patins. E todos notaram quando ela me chamou atenção. Dorcas riu lógico, e Lene e eu fingimos que nada havia ocorrido.

O jantar foi especialmente animado. Posso dizer que os marotos estavam impressionados com Dorcas e sua conversa sobre mercado, em seguida iniciamos o assunto principal que seria o do baile de inverno – tradição de Hogwarts. James abraçou-me com um dos braços e usava o outro para comer despreocupado. Sirius estava em algum tipo de discussão feroz com Malene, e parecia que não havia mais ninguém no mundo do modo como eles falavam.

Sério, esses dois vão casar.

O assunto mudou novamente para o trabalho de física que Claire havia passado. Lene pareceu lembrar que não estava sozinha no mundo nesse momento, e perguntou de Remus se ele poderia ajudá-la com o dela. Ele, lógico disse que teria prazer em ajudá-la.

Às nove e meia todos nós nos dirigíamos de volta para os dormitórios, quando eu sussurrei no ouvido de James:

- Você não disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim?

Ele riu e apertou-me mais em seus braços.

- Sim, tenho. Mas ainda não é o momento.

- E quando será? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Você logo verá. Não seja impaciente minha ruiva. – Ele beijou meus lábios suavemente.

- Você não está com sorte. Eu não sou conhecida por minha paciência sabe? – Eu ri.

- Infelizmente, terá que ter hoje. – James sorriu-me maroto.

Bufei.

- Você é irritante.

- Mas você me ama.

Sorri.

- Eu disse isso? – Olhei-o divertida.

- Oh, não é preciso dizer. Eu posso ler em seus olhos. – Ele murmurou. – Você que é muito devagar doçura.

- Sou devagar?

- Sim. – Ele cheirou meus cabelos – Para alguém tão esperta você demorou para perceber.

- O que?

- Agora não é o momento – Ele repetiu.

- Chato.

James riu novamente.

Duas horas depois eu já estava provavelmente em meu terceiro sono quando fui acordada por um tipo de barulho em meu quarto. Levantei, sentando-me na cama. Olhei para os lados e vi que Tonks dormia tranquilamente em uma confusão de cobertores e travesseiros, quase nada pode acordá-la na verdade. Procurei por Emmeline e ri da diferença entre sua cama e a de Tonks. Emme dormia quase como uma princesa, sua cama perfeitamente arrumada, tinha uma expressão serena e as mãos juntas ao rosto. Quando ia deitar para voltar a dormir, ouvi novamente o barulho, só então notei que não era no quarto, mas sim que vinha da porta.

Levantei agradecendo o fato de que o chão tem carpete e por isso eu não sofreria com meus pés descalços no piso gelado. Passei as mãos pelos braços com frio, desta vez estava com uma calça de dormir quentinha, mas apenas uma regata na parte de cima. Imaginei que talvez fosse uma das meninas, já que inúmeras vezes, elas nos fizeram visitas durante a noite, assim como nós a elas. Mas minha surpresa foi enorme ao ver Sirius Black parado em frente a minha porta.

Acho que passei meio minuto inteiro com a boca aberta em descrença.

- O que está fazendo Sirius? – Eu gritei-sussurrei para ele no corredor escuro dos quartos.

- Eu vim buscá-la. – Ele me sorriu.

- Como entrou aqui? – Eu perguntei ainda chocada.

- Fácil – Ele disse olhando para os lados – Sem tempo para explicar agora, venha.

- Estou descalça! – Exclamei, tapando em seguida a boca por causa do barulho.

- Rápido! Pegue algo para calçar! – Ele me apressou.

Pus um par de sapatilhas de Emmeline que estavam próximas a porta. Sirius ao ver que eu estava calçada, pegou minha mão e fechou cuidadosamente a porta atrás de mim. Senhor, eu devo estar sonhando. Eu não posso estar tão louca a ponto de deixar Sirius Black me arrastar de meu quarto as onze e meia. Ele abriu o celular e começou a digitar depressa. Segundos depois o _Blackberry Storm_ piscou com a luzinha vermelha avisando que havia mensagem. Sirius a leu enquanto guiava-me para as escadas da sala comunal. Remus estava lá esperando com uma calça de pijama listrada e uma camisa branca que fazia muito bem a sua forma.

- Oi Lily – Ele sorriu.

- Remus. O que..?

- Rápido! – Sirius disse interrompendo-me.

Novidade.

- Certo, vá na frente. – Remus disse a Sirius e esse abriu a porta da sala comunal e saiu para a escuridão do castelo.

- Vamos Lily. – Remus sorriu-me novamente e pegou minha mão como Sirius guiando-me para a saída.

- Oh não. Remus, é proibido sair durante a noite! Você sabe.

Para minha surpresa ele riu.

Eu certamente ainda não havia presenciado esse lado maroto de Remus.

- Não se preocupe.

O _Blackberry Torch_ de sua mão piscou. Ele leu rapidamente a mensagem e seguiu levando-me pelo castelo. Vez ou outra, parávamos e esperávamos alguns minutos antes de continuar. Remus sempre checando as mensagens do celular. Finalmente chegamos em uma das inúmeras torres do castelo e Remus pediu que eu a subisse. Admito que não gosto do escuro. Nem um pouco.

Zero.

Mas saber que Remus estava logo ali certamente me ajudou. Quando terminei de subir, empurrei a pesada porta de madeira e a primeira coisa que vi foi James digitando furiosamente em seu _Blackberry Bold_.

O que é isso?

O clube Blackberry?

Assim que ele me viu, sorriu e guardou o celular no bolso da calça enquanto um brisa balançava levemente seus cabelos. Não segurei um arrepio provocado pelo frio.

- Venha – Ele estendeu a mão.

Sem hesitar larguei a porta e segui até ele. Quando então pude ver uma manta estendida próxima a uma das paredes da torre. Haviam quatro travesseiros também e ao lado uma cesta média com pequenas tortinhas.

- James Potter. O que está aprontando? – Eu tentei permanecer séria, mas mostrou-se uma tarefa impossível diante do sorriso tão característico de James.

- Ora, hoje é um dia muito especial. – Ele murmurou.

- Como assim? – Perguntei olhando-o resistindo a tentação de aproximar-me mais dele para me aquecer.

- Hoje – James começou – Eu capturei o coração da mulher mais bonita e maravilhosa do mundo. E ela capturou o meu.

Corei, mas não desviei meus olhos dele.

- Bem, isso não é de todo verdade. – Eu falei divertida.

James arqueou uma das sobrancelhas lindamente confuso.

- Meu coração foi capturado há algum tempo já. Só hoje deixei de ser teimosa para admitir.

Ele sorriu e encostou sua testa na minha.

- Então você tem o meu desde aquele dia na neve.

Senti suas o calor de suas mãos quando ele abraçou-me elevando-me para ele. Levantei meu rosto ansiosa para beijá-lo. Então nossos lábios tocaram-se cuidadosamente, para iniciar um beijo intenso. Quando a língua de James deslizou devagar de encontro a minha suspirei enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Suas mãos faziam círculos em minhas costas, e a minha já estava embrenhada em seu cabelo perfeito.

Ele se separou de mim respirando com dificuldade para rir.

- Calma doçura. Assim você acaba comigo.

Eu ri junto.

- Venha, hoje a noite está perfeita. – Ele disse pegando minha mão e guiando-me para a manta estendida.

James se sentou, com as costas em um dos travesseiros, e estendeu os braços para mim. Eu sentei-me, para então deitar em seus braços. Foi quando notei o céu.

Iluminado por milhares de estrelas.

Eu ofeguei.

- James! O céu...

- Está lindo não é? – Ele falou apoiando seu queixo em minha cabeça.

- Sim. – Eu ainda estava boquiaberta.

- Está com frio? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu separei-me dele um pouco para puxar a manta sobre nós.

- Só um pouco, mas já está passando. – Eu ri em seus braços – Você é estranhamente quente James.

Ele riu maroto.

- Eu sei que sou quente. Só havia notado agora?

Juntei-me a ele e rimos por uns momentos aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

- Então... Há quanto tempo estava planejando isso?

- Hum..

Eu ri novamente.

- James!

- Está bem. – Ele ri comigo – Desde a segunda semana de aula. Pads, Moony e eu temos monitorado a rota dos professores para poder trazê-la aqui em segurança.

- Vocês são definitivamente loucos. – Eu murmurei.

- Ora, obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Caímos em silêncio, o melhor silêncio de minha vida. Eu não sei por onde começar. Há tantas coisa que quero contar a ele. Tanto que ainda quero descobrir.

- James? – Eu sussurrei.

- Sim ruiva? – Ele acariciou meu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe.

Ele permaneceu calado por um tempo, e quis retirar o que dissera. Eu não deveria ter estragado o momento com tal assunto.

- Não se preocupe – Ele apertou-me um pouco em seus braços – Eu não lembro dela, então não chega a ser doloroso.

- Sim, mas...

- Além disso – Ele interrompeu-me – Minha família nunca deixou de me dar amor. Meus avós são maravilhosos para mim e meus tios e tias incríveis. Acho que vou levá-la para conhecê-los.

Agradeci a Deus por estar de costas para James. Ele teria achado que eu estava passando mal pelo modo que meu rosto esquentou.

- Papai casou-se há três anos com Vivian, e ela o faz muito feliz. É gentil me agrada de todo.

- Entendo. – Falei feliz por James.

- Tenho três tios e duas tias sabia?

- Mesmo?

- Uhum.

- Minha mãe só tem um irmão e papai duas irmãs mais novas.

- Você tem primos? – Ele perguntou beijando meu ouvido.

Gemi baixinho e aconcheguei-me mais do que era possível em James.

- Sim, duas priminhas. Olivia e Ruby. Filha de meu tio.

- Ruby?

Eu ri junto a ele.

- Ela tem cabelos muito ruivos.

- Como os seus? – Ele pegou uma das mechas em seus dedos.

- Sim. – Eu sorri. – Olivia tem quatro anos e Ruby três. E você? Tem primos?

- Só um. Dois dos meus tios ainda não se acomodaram. Se é que me entende – Ele riu – Minhas tias Bethany e Eleanor ainda não tiveram filhos mas estão ambas grávidas. O que é um tanto perturbador pois quando nos reunimos da última vez, descobri que mulheres grávidas podem ser assustadoras. Mas meu tio mais velho Joshua teve um filho, meu primo Archie. Ele tem sete anos.

- Que gracinha. Aposto que você está ensinando a ele como ser um futuro _maroto._

James riu.

- Ainda não.

Mordi meus lábios querendo criar coragem para falar. Inconscientemente imagino que o fato de James não poder ver meu rosto ajudou.

- James? – O chamei mais uma vez.

- Diga.

- Eu... Sou sua namorada?

Ele riu.

Não James Potter gargalhou.

- James! Não ria!

- Lily – Ele disse ainda ofegante dos risos – Você não é apenas minha namorada, é a mulher de minha vida. Não percebeu isso ainda?

Corei novamente.

- Bem, não sou advinha Potter.

- Eu aceito namorar você – Ele murmurou divertido antes e segurar uma de minhas mãos e levar até sua boca para beijar um dedo por vez.

- Ei! É você quem tem que pedir!

Ele riu ainda beijando meus dedos.

- Isso me soou um tanto machista Lily.

- Não importa como soou.

- Oh mas eu já aceitei namorar com você.

- Recuse. – Eu disse – E peça propriamente.

- Hum, estou vendo agora seu lado mais controlador ruiva. Eu gosto dele.

Nesse ponto eu não sentia mais frio algum.

Meu rosto simplesmente não deixava mais de ser vermelho, já que James não dava-me nem tempo para recuperar-me do comentário.

- Lily Evans, aceita namorar comigo, o homem de sua vida? – Ele perguntou divertido em meu ouvido.

Meu coração disparou. Mas eu procurei me administrar e me compor para então falar:

- Hum, vou pensar no seu caso.

Ele riu e levantou meu rosto com uma das mãos para ele.

- Eu posso ajudá-la a fazer a decisão – Ele murmurou rouco antes de descer seus lábios nos meus.

Outra explosão de fogos de artifícios ocorreu em meu interior. E se eu tinha alguma dúvida de que o amava, ela com certeza se extinguiu. Sua boca estava firme, mas macia na minha acariciando meus lábios gentilmente. Até que tivemos que nos separar pela falta de ar e vi os olhos de James que brilhavam apaixonados percorrer meu rosto.

- Então?

- Acho que preciso de mais um incentivozinho. – Eu disse sorrindo antes de procurar sua boca com a minha.

* * *

Olá povo que eu amo! :9

Nem demorei tudo isso dessa vez viu? XD

E o capitulo está de um tamanho decente.

Segunda-feira tenho um provão na facul, então torçam por mim. Após o provão serei exclusivamente de vocês!

_**Aviso: Quero saber se vocês ainda me aguentam por mais alguns capitulos, eu pessoalmente não curto fics muito longas, mas ainda tenho ideias. Então digam o que acham. Se me aguentam ou não XD**_

Quero agradecer pelas reviews maravilhosas.

1: Quando pensei nesse diálogo eu o fiz em inglês, e ele saiu de uma forma muito perfeita porque essa frase especificamente ficou assim: ... Seems like_ I'm up to no good. _E como vocês sabe, é o que os garotos falam quando abrem o mapa dos marotos. Comentário desnecessário o meu aqui XD. Perdão.

Reviews:

**Gisllaine farias:** Que garoto abusado viu? Querer que você dê mais atenção a ele enquanto assistem Harry Potter? ¬¬ Huhauahuahau. Ah vai, dessa vez eu nem demoreeei, só um pouquinho. Sendo sincera, o capitulo não terminava ali, mas eu achei tão frase de efeito a do James, que resolvi deixar só ele no final XD. Querida, se for possível eu posto pelo menos um por semana! Eu também leio fics quando estou entediada na facul, as vezes os professores falam cada idiotice ¬¬ afe. Que bom que gostou do capitulo! Eu acho que aquele talvez tenha sido mais fofo que esse, mas eu compenso no próximo! XD Beijinhos! PS: Eu sei como é lavar a louça pra mãe ¬¬ recentemente tenho incumbido meu pai dessa tarefa! XD

**Clara Casali:** Oi Clara! Own que bom que você acha eles fofos! XD Eu fico preocupada as vezes em ser melosa demais, só que não posso evitar. Siiim super tenso a mãe do James não? Não morra ainda, esse obviamente não foi o capitulo do baile, mas logo vai ser. Não me bate! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos! Obrigada pela review!

**Zix Black:** Hauahuahauhauha você imaginou? Foi parecido com o que ela narrou? Sim, Lily resolveu agir como uma boa grifinória não? E ele nem pensou! XD Hum, imagino que muita gente tenha se decepcionado com o par das duas, já que no leilão Dó saiu com o "amigo de família" e Lene com Six. Mas vamos esperar para ver. Huhauahuaha. Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Mila Pink: **Entendo sua aflição Mila. Eu mesmo fico: omg, qual deles é o melhor? Acabo indo sempre pro James lindo. O que é natural não? XD Desculpe pelo capitulo pequeno, esse é maiorzinho viu? Tonks é teimosa e não vai admitir cedo se tem ou não algo entre ela e o Remus. Teeenso a mãe do James ne? Todo mundo ficou super p*. Sirius levando Lily para o "dark side" huahuahauhauah. Hum, ainda vamos enfrentar mais um pouco de Lucius e Regulus por aí. Poxa obrigada! Graças estou quase entrando de férias! XD Vou poder me concentrar mais na fic. Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos! PS: você é realmente muito corajosa pra ler isso tudinho XD mas fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Laura:** Hahahahahaha, essa frase matou muita gente XD Te daria baby, se desse e se tivesse mais de um XD Aiiii desculpa! Eu não queria demorar tudo aquilo! Juro! Hahauhauha todo mundo reclamou do final! Eu achei bem legal ora XD. U-a-u! O link já está salvo? Yay! Você não tem idéia do quanto isso me deixa feliz! Estou me sentindo agora! Haahuahuahaua. Pode ficar tranqüila, vou dedicar-me exclusivamente a duas fics em andamento que tenho (uma delas é Naturalmente) e logo, logo terão mais posts. Aliás, eu ri horrores quando vi outra review sua, fiquei tipo: Ué, estou louca ou ela já deixou uma review? Então você vai arrumar um barraco enorme, pois muitas delas querem o James! XD Cara, essa do cabelo do Remus eu tava escrevendo dão parei e pensei: Será que o cabelo dele também é macio? Dai veio o pensamento da Lily. Sirius foi tudo naquela conversa que eles têm no final da aula de mat né? Pra ser sincera, o "confronto" entre Prongs e Pads com o Lucius não iniciava daquela maneira, mas eu não resisti, achei que o Sirius responderia com aquele jeitinho e quando eu vi já tinha escrito a página toda XD Hahuahauha a da plantação de abóbora foi tipo: Se eu fosse a Lily, ia ficar: Where the hell are you taking me? Daí veio a idéia da plantação! Agora sério eu ri demais no final, com aquele: PQP, morri... Ok, I'm dead. Sério, minha mão me olhou preocupada. XD Obrigado pela sua review querida! Eu ri muito com ela! Beijos!

**Sassah Potter:** Oh que bom que gostou! XD Yay! O Sirius é uma piada não? Deixa todo mundo louco. Tranqüilo, eu sei como é isso! Boa sorte nos estudos! Até e obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**KHTaisho:** Oi Fer! U-a-u todas as fics? Sério? XD Você é definitivamente corajosa querida. Ai morri de vergonha quando você disse que nunca apareço XD Mas é verdade ¬¬ Estou tentado viu? Não se preocupe, não vou abandonar nenhuma fic, não enquanto tiver alguém lendo. XD Lembro suuper da historinha da Fer! (coisa mais fofuxa) E postei AXO você viu ne? XD Já tenho um pouco do próximo capitulo, aliás! Fer, você não é a única que quer se apossar do James Potterfeito. Ele já é o sonho de consumo de muuuiita gente aqui XD Ah! Morri quando você disse que "Naturalmente" é perfeita! Eu tenho um tipo de super orgulho dela. XD Não é? Eu achei muito "James" a musica Naturally da Selena! Toda vez que escuto lembro dele também! XD Obrigada pela review amor! Adorei-a! Beijos!

**Bella Potter Cullen:** Oi Bella! Você e a Clara vão me bater, mais esse ainda não foi o do baile! Prometo que ele vem no próximo viu? XD Dessa vez nem demorei taaanto! Huahuahauhau. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Lily Evans Prongs:** Yay pra mim! Estou perdoada! Hhauhuahua. Ah sim, me divirto demais com review grandes, as suas são enormes! Sério! Sprout espalhou pra escola inteira, super _no secrets_ com ela. Falei do seu desespero, mas já fiz isso super também! ¬¬ e tem uma leitora super fofa de Naturalmente que postou duas vezes review em um mesmo capitulo! XD Ainda vou desenvolver um pouco mais as coisas entre o Remus e a Tonks, amo esses dois. Gente, todo mundo adorou o James nesse capitulo. Ainda bem! Huhauahuahaua. Nem demorei muito agora né? O próximo provavelmente também não vai demorar! Beijinhos! Muito obrigada pela review! Até!

**Marina:** Oi querida! Eu não sabia como te avisar do próximo capitulo, porque como você não estava logada nem nada eu não pude te mandar um email. Mas eu não devo demorar pra postar o próximo! Essa minha demora, foi única. Geralmente posto em duas, três semanas. Que bom que gostou da história! Melhor elogio pra uma "autora". Fico preocupada porque as vezes acho que escrevo besteira, mas ainda bem que lhe agrada! Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

**Tat:** Own obrigada querida! Ainda bem que você gostou, isso me deixa suuper alegre! Desculpe por aquela demora, nem demorei muito pra postar esse viu? XD Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Larii:** OMG! Você não sabe o quão honrada me senti com sua review! Obrigada mesmo! Eu fiquei super: Aaaahhhhh! Juro, minha amiga riu de mim ¬¬ Mas me senti tão feliz, obrigada novamente, eu tenho uma amiga que também só deixa review quando ela ama, então eu sei como é. Por isso surtei e tudo o mais. Desculpe pela demora, se bem que dessa vez foi bem pouquinho comparado a outra XD Beijos!

**Andie Jacksonn:** Uau! Obrigada! Ui, tadinha de você.. Eu odiava física. Também passei algumas tardes que antecediam os teste lendo fic por ai XD Que exemplo hein? Huhauhauhauh. Poxa, hoje estou feliz, muitas disseram que gostaram dos personagens e isso é um senhor elogio para uma autora de final de semana XD Ufa, ainda bem que não achou pequeno, esse é um pouco maior! Pode deixar, pedido atendido! Terá mais Remus/Tonks sim! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos! Até!

**Thayna Oliveira:** Olá querida! Poxa muito obrigada pelos elogios! Você leu tudo hoje? O.o Corajosa! Estou postando apenas no fanfiction mesmo. É meu site preferido para fics. Mas não se preocupe, nem demorei taaanto para postar esse. XD Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

Aperta o botaozinho pra mim e diz o que você achou!

Beijos!

Lalah-Chan;


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Não, Harry Potter não é meu. Lógico que se o James quiser, ele passa aqui em casa e nós fazemos um rapidinhoo x)

* * *

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby – Selena Gomez

Boa leitura!

* * *

Seria errado falar que nosso diretor tem um fetiche por festas. Totalmente errado. Ele simplesmente _ama_ qualquer evento possível.

Exemplo:

- Bom dia diretor, sabia que hoje é o dia da uva?

- Oh, mesmo? Deveríamos fazer algo para comemorar tal data! Vamos decorar o castelo com vinhedos e pintar algo de roxo! Podemos acrescer verde à decoração afinal temos que celebrar as uvas verdes também e...

Entende o que quero dizer?

Apesar de um tanto excêntrico ele é totalmente inofensivo. Disse uma vez que um de seus passatempos preferidos é assistir os "jovens".

- É tão fascinante vê-los conversar, vê-los socializar com tanta empolgação. É realmente algo muito complexo a vida de um adolescente. – Ele me sorriu encantado.

Não que eu esteja reclamando, perceba, eu _a-do-ro_ o nosso querido diretor e acredito que muitos dos estudantes também sintam o mesmo. Como eu dizia, ele tem certo... Dom – se assim posso dizer – para bem, _ocasiões especiais_. Tudo é meticulosamente arrumado e decorado com o suposto "tema". Não preciso dizer que agradeço todos os dias por nossa comida ser comível comparando a outras escolas, - aliás, comível até _demais_, por Deus, se você não se cuidar pode sair rolando pelas escadas - então os banquetes dados na ocasião são, em uma palavra, _divinos_. Em resumo as datas comemorativas da escola são bem agradáveis.

Curiosamente, diferente da maioria das garotas em seus maravilhosos dezesseis anos, minha maior preocupação agora – o que domina meus pensamentos por completo – não é o meu traje para o baile. Oh não. Isso seria _deveras_ agradável. Na verdade o que está me fazendo perder maior parte do sono são os testes que teremos na semana seguinte a festa.

Veja bem, não é um tanto _cruel_ da parte da diretoria escolher justamente o sábado que antecede as avaliações para o baile?

Penso que isso tudo seja um tipo de estratégia. Você sabe: Oh, vamos ver se eles realmente têm estudado, se seus aproveitamentos estão ao menos satisfatórios. Não sei se cheguei realmente a comentar, mas apesar de Hogwarts ser uma escola saída dos próprios contos de fada e blábláblá é um local certamente rigoroso tratando-se especialmente da questão de notas. Conheço amigos que por vezes perderam seus sábados por notas abaixo da "linha merecedora" como McGonagoll costuma dizer.

Perceba, as notas aqui são por pontos. Você pode chegar a 100% de aproveitamento. Quando sua nota é igual ou inferior a 60% você está oficialmente sendo "convocado" – é obrigatório – aos grupos de estudos que os professores oferecem durante os sábados. Se você chegar a um 50% digamos você é praticamente um aluno _morto_ – não que em meu trajeto por Howgarts eu tenha visto acontecer – e fará um teste chamado "Avaliação Final". Que apesar do nome – nossos professores não são exatamente as pessoas mais criativas do mundo – não é exatamente final _se_ você passar lógico. A pegadinha é que não basta tirar 60% você tem que tirar no mínimo 75% para continuar na escola.

Expostas minhas reais preocupações, a única que se mostrou concentrada nas provas junto a mim fora Hesty. Por isso eu e ela nos concentramos unicamente nas matérias para as avaliações. Marlene olhou-nos chocada como se isso fosse a coisa mais _impensável_ a se fazer considerando a nossa "falta" de vestido.

- O que_ deu_ em vocês?– Ela ofegou ao entrar na sala comunal e ver a Hesty e eu em uma das mesas próximas a janela.

Lógico que como sempre, Marlene atraiu atenção em demasia. E alguns alunos – principalmente da quinta ou sexta série – olharam-na confusos. Dorcas que estava de mau humor desde a semana passada entrou logo atrás de Lene e rosnou para os tais alunos:

- O que? Quer tirar uma foto?

Aqui, faço novamente aquela – já gasta – observação: Até _rosnando_ Dorcas Meadowes consegue ser elegante. Quero dizer: Como assim? E eu não sabia nem ser _possível_ tal feito. Juro.

Os alunos dispersaram-se e voltaram ao que faziam antes de Lene entrar na sala como um furacão e Dorcas a puxou até nós. Curiosamente eu ainda não descobrira a fonte do estranho mau humor de Dó, mas como as provas estavam próximas – e ela ainda não havia matado ninguém – eu deixei quieto.

- Meu Deus Lene, você não precisa gritar como se estivéssemos cozinhando gatinhos. – Hesty disse vermelha.

Lene puxou uma das cadeiras sentando-se – ou eu deveria dizer, jogando-se – para então reclamar emburrada:

- Mas o baile é nesse sábado! Vocês têm ao menos um vestido?

- Eu vou usar qualquer um que já tenha. – Comentei abrindo um dos livros de geografia para checar uma resposta.

- _Ditto_. – Hesty falou concordando comigo.

Eu não olhei, mas pude imaginar Lene revirando os olhos.

- Hum, vocês viram Emme? – Eu lembrei de perguntar desviando minha atenção do livro.

- Não – Dorcas disse – Estou preocupada na verdade, ela vem agindo de forma estranha na última semana.

- Como você? – Hesty aproveitou para provocá-la.

Dorcas a olhou como se isso tivesse sido o pior insulto possível.

- Estou estranha?

- Você está definitivamente chateada. – Eu comentei.

- Posso estar de TPM. – Ela disse.

- Você não está de TPM Dó – Falei novamente – Eu sei porque se você estivesse eu saberia. Esqueceu que desde a quarta série você, Marlene e Hesty entram no_period _sempre juntas?

Ela concordou.

- É verdade – Marlene sorriu – Vamos Dó diga o que a está incomodando.

Dorcas suspirou.

- É que Enrico aceitou ir ao baile com Carlotta.

Nós três largamos_ tudo_ e a olhamos pasmas. _Pas-mas._

Eu fui a primeira a perguntar:

- _O que? _Está brincando não está?

- Lotty chamou Enrico? – Lene sibilou perigosa.

- Sim – Dorcas falou irritada e tirou do bolso de sua saia uma das barrinhas.

- Mas ela sabia que você e Enrico estavam... – Hesty começou – Digo, era visível que...

Dó mastigou raivosa.

- Que _vaca_! – Marlene exclamou ficando de pé.

- Se quer saber, estou muito mais desapontada com Enrico! – Exclamei – Quero dizer, porque ele aceitou ir com Carlotta?

- Não sei – Dó baixou os olhos entristecida agora.

Dorcas definitivamente não é o que você pode chamar de garota fraca. Ela é tão energética e decidida que é difícil negar-lhe algo. Apesar de medir 1,62 ela parece tudo menos frágil. Suas roupas mostram atitude e confiança, e é realmente raro vê-la abatida com algo. Nesse momento um olhar para Dorcas e você podia notar que ela estava totalmente miserável.

- Dó – Eu comecei – Você e Enrico estavam...?

- Não, nós não estávamos namorando. – Ela suspirou – Mas eu pensava que... Que ele talvez estivesse sentido o mesmo que eu! Que tudo estivesse indo tão maravilhosamente bem que mudar algo seria impensável, até catastrófico!

- Não interessa o que ele pensava! – Lene disse aborrecida – Lotty não deveria tê-lo convidado! A escola inteira via vocês juntos _demais_ para não ser nada.

- Não posso culpá-la Lene – Dorcas amassou o papel da barrinha – Afinal eu nunca dei a entender que havia algo sério entre nós.

- Dó, então convide outro cara. Enrico vai ver o que perdeu. – Marlene disse sacudindo-a.

- Não estou com humor para isso. – Ela suspirou – Vou para o quarto.

Ela levantou-se e se dirigiu até as escadas para os dormitórios. Sua costumeira altivez não estava presente. Talvez a relação entre Dorcas e Enrico fosse mais profunda que imaginávamos.

Suspirei chateada. Se há algo que não suporto é ver as meninas tristes. Me _mata_ quando alguma coisa as deixa para baixo. Levantei decidida. Ainda não acredito que Enrico tenha aceitado o convite de Carlotta assim sem maiores explicações. Sinto algo estranho.

- Hesty, você já vai subir não? – Perguntei a ela.

- Sim. – Ela disse fechando os livros – Não gosto de deixar Dorcas só quando ela está dessa forma.

- Pode, por favor, levar meus livros para seu quarto? Eu os pego depois.

- Claro – Ela sorriu – Mas o que vai fazer?

- Apenas tentar entender o que aconteceu. Obrigada, você é a melhor – Eu agradeci seguindo para fora da sala.

Senti alguém segurar meu pulso no instante que pisei do lado de fora da sala comunal da Grifinória. Virei apenas para encontrar os olhos castanhos penetrantes de Marlene.

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai sem mim?

Eu ri.

- Ajudar Dorcas.

- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu excitada – O que vamos fazer? Colar a saia de Carlotta? Dar-lhe o bom e velho banho de manteiga e farinha? Ou também tramar contra ela para McGonagoll pegá-la? Tenho vários plan..

- Meu Deus – Eu disse sorrindo interrompendo-a – Não. Você está andando _demais_ com os marotos Lene. É sério, estou preocupada com você.

Ela riu.

- Achei que você fosse fazer algo _legal_.

- Primeiro quero ver Enrico, e _nada_ de farinha eu sou a monitora Lene!

- Exatamente! Ninguém desconfiaria de você Lily. – Ela sorriu passando um dos braços por meus ombros. – Então?

Eu ri.

- Vamos fazer assim: você vai avisar Carmelita e Rory sobre o que aconteceu. Eu vou ver se arranco algo de alguém da Lufa-Lufa.

- Certo. – Ela revirou os olhos – Mas ainda acho que seria mais legal e mais efetivo azarar Carlotta. Aposto que Tonks adoraria me ajudar.

Tonks não adoraria. Ela simplesmente pararia _tudo_ para ajudar Lene.

Olhei-a severa.

- Okay, okay! Estou indo. – Ela sorriu antes de tomar o caminho para Corvinal – Não me culpe se eu encontrar Tonks pelo caminho e _ela_ convencer-me a fazer algo. Você sabe como Nymphadora tem ótimos argumentos.

Revirei os olhos, mas sorri. Essas duas são capazes de incendiar uma cidade inteira. Comecei a caminhar em direção a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, durante o percurso comecei a notar algumas falhas em meu suposto "plano":

1 – Eu, obviamente, não sou da Lufa-Lufa, dessa forma é incabível entrar na sala comunal deles.

2 – Eu não tenho certeza se Enrico está _mesmo_ na sala comunal. Afinal somos amigos, mas eu mal decoro o horário de James, como decoraria o dele?

3 – Se ele, de fato, não estiver na sala comunal pode estar em qualquer canto da escola – que eu preciso lembrar, que é um castelo – o que torna significantemente mais difícil encontrá-lo.

4 – Com que cara eu supostamente chegaria para ele e questionaria sobre um assunto que, bem, não diz ao meu respeito?

Suspirei irritada comigo por não conseguir pensar em nada para contornar tais situações acima. Mesmo assim, segui em direção a sala comunal à procura de Enrico. Quando vi James que ria junto a Sirius encostados em uma das janelas do castelo. Meu coração deu seu costumeiro salto, e sorri ao vê-los. Foi quando me desceu uma idéia.

Abri levemente a boca pensando na possibilidade e, decidida, andei a passos largos até os dois. James foi o primeiro a me notar, ele sorriu daquela maneira que é reservada especialmente para mim e estendeu seus braços. Não recusei-o, e joguei-me em sua forma quente enquanto ele beijava o topo de minha cabeça.

- Oh James, senti tanto sua falta! Você não tem idéia do quanto... – Falei dando um sorriso exageradamente doce e batendo meus cílios para ele.

Ele, comigo ainda em seus braços, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou-me desconfiado.

- Certo. O que você quer?

Fiz minha melhor cara de indignada possível.

- Porque acha que quero algo?

- Doçura, apesar de você ter declarado seu amor _louco e intenso _por mim, eu a conheço bem demais para saber que você nunca chegaria comigo dessa forma. – Ele riu. – Com um beijo sim, dessa forma, não.

- Ouch – Eu disse agora preocupada – Sou fria com você?

Ele tocou meu queixo.

- Eu não disse isso, entretanto fui sincero quando disse que faz mais seu estilo chegar com um beijo. – James sorriu malicioso – _E além do mais,_ nós vimos no café e na aula de física.

Agora eu ri.

- Tem razão.

- Olá para você também Lily. – Sirius olhou-me ofendido.

- Oh, desculpe Sirius – Eu me soltei de James para beijá-lo na bochecha – É que estou com tanto na cabeça.

- O que queria ruiva? – James perguntou após rir da cara de Sirius.

- Bem, é que Enrico por alguma estranha razão aceitou o convite de Carlotta Reyes. E antes ele e Dorcas...

James gemeu e então me cortou.

- Não. De modo algum.

- Mas eu ainda nem disse o qu...

- Não. – Ele olhou-me firme.

- Mas...

- Lily, não vamos nos meter na vida de outra pessoa. Ainda mais amorosa. A decisão dele não é da minha conta. – Ele disse decidido.

- Mas James...

- E você também não tem que se meter nisso. – James disse cruzando os braços.

- Tenho sim.

- Porque? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Dorcas é minha amiga. Ela está tão triste que você mal a reconheceria James. – Eu lancei um olhar entristecido para ele.

- Lily, me peça _qualquer_ outra coisa.

Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e o forcei a olhar para mim.

- Escute, eu prometo que ele nem saberá que está atrás de informações.

Ele olhou-me indeciso.

- Como?

- Ah, você não precisa chegar perguntando diretamente. Só tenha uma conversa de homem para homem com ele. Você sabe, papo de cara. – Eu disse tentando mexer as mãos como um daqueles cantores de rap quando falei "papo de cara".

Agora ele gargalhava.

- _Papo de cara?_

- Sim! Algo como: "E aí Rico, quem você está levando para o baile? A Lily me pediu, então vamos juntos". Entende? Para não ficar muito óbvio.

Sirius juntara-se a James nas risadas, provavelmente de minha "fala" que admito, talvez tenha sido um pouco exagerada.

- Certo – James disse respirando fundo por causa das risadas – Ele – como metade do castelo – já deve saber que eu vou levá-la, amor. Ou devo dizer, que_ você_ vai me levar.

Revirei os olhos.

- Que seja, Sirius pergunta então.

- Está brincando? Pads não conseguiria ser discreto nem mesmo se sua própria vida estivesse em jogo.

Sirius não se incomodou em negar, apenas continuou rindo.

- Por favor James... – Eu fiz um biquinho.

Ele suspirou e me abraçou novamente.

- O que eu não faria por você ruiva?

Eu dei meu maior sorriso e agarrei novamente seu rosto beijando-o em toda sua extensão.

- Muito obrigada James! – Eu falei entre beijos – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Ele riu de minha alegria.

- É Prongs – Sirius riu ao nosso lado – Pelo que estou vendo não será você quem ganhará as próximas discussões. Ela o pegou de jeito.

Eu corei, mas James riu ainda segurando-me.

- Eu só preciso praticar Padfoot, enquanto isso não consigo vê-la triste.

- Olá? _Ela_ está aqui ao lado de vocês. – Eu disse revoltada.

Eles riram.

- Sabemos Moranguinho. É que gostamos de irritá-la. – Sirius falou beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

- Obrigada pelo aviso, entretanto é meio tarde para ele não? – Falei sarcástica – Notei isso mês passado.

- Ouch – Sirius fingiu ter doído em seu coração pondo a mão no peito.

- Vou falar com Enrico. – James suspirou arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Eu já disse que o amo?

- Hoje não.

Eu ri.

- Eu o amo Sr. Potter.

James sorriu e abaixou-se para beijar-me mais uma vez.

- Eu amo mais.

Foi quando meu redPad apitou em meu bolso. Assim que o peguei vi a mensagem de Rory:

"_Lil, reunião no jardim perto da fonte. Agora."_

- Tenho que ir. – Falei para os dois.

- Certo, até o almoço – James me sorriu beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

- Não esqueça de Enrico. – Eu disse me afastando.

Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou enquanto James suspirava.

- Não se preocupe Moranguinho, eu não vou deixá-lo esquecer.

Eu sorri enquanto tomava o mesmo caminho pelo qual vim, dobrando então pelos corredores e descendo as escadas depressa antes de chegar nos jardins. Mesmo com a chegada do inverno, o jardim continuava lotado. Via-se alunos com os coloridos cachecóis e luvas de suas casas, ninguém mais usava apenas a caminha branca do colégio, agora o suéter era indispensável. O vento frio e a temperatura não tão agradável não conseguiram esvaziar os jardins, e mesmo quando chegasse novembro ou dezembro eu duvido que o alunos parassem de vir. Principalmente porque é a época perfeita para os meninos começarem guerras de bolas de nove.

Avistei Rory e Carmelita encostadas à fonte conversando excitadas com algo.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei um pouco ofegante ao me aproximar delas.

- Oh, Lily você não vai acreditar! – Rory disse.

- Enrico e Carlotta estavam brigando! – Carmelita falou com os olhos verdes abertos em excitação.

- Como assim? – Olhei de uma para outra confusa.

- Não sei, assim que Tonks e Lene nos explicaram a situação nós decidimos escanear a "relação" dos dois e... – Rory começou.

Eu levantei uma mão.

- Woah, espera, você disse _Tonks_ e Lene?

Rory sacudiu os cabelos loiro em afirmativo.

- Oh, meu Deus... – Eu massageei as têmporas e olhei para o primeiro andar como se esperasse uma explosão ou algo do tipo – Certo, continue sim?

Ela riu mas seguiu com a narração.

- Então vimos os dois próximos da ala sul do castelo, e Enrico estava muito chateado com algo enquanto falava com Carlotta. Ela, de repente, o olhou chocada e gritou alguma coisa.

- Cá entre nós, você sabe que ela sempre foi um pouco: "Eu quero isso e quero agora!". – Carmelita comentou levantando os ombros.

- Enfim – Rory disse – Eu realmente não sei o que se passou, mas ele saiu andando e ela bateu o pé irritada.

- Nós tentamos ouvir algo, mas estávamos perto da sala de Geografia e os gêmeos tinham aula ali, então você sabe como é.

Eu não reprimi um pequeno riso ao lembrar de como são os gêmeos em uma sala.

Mas logo fiquei intrigada novamente.

O que infernos está acontecendo?

Fechei os olhos e encostei-me nem um dos bancos frios do jardim, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

Enrico e Dorcas pareciam estar se dando tão bem... O que – na terra – seria capaz de destruir tudo em segundos?

- Sabe – Carmelita começou – É curioso que Enrico não tenha saído por aí falando que ia – ou que vai, enfim eu nem sei mais – com Carlotta. Afinal, ele deveria ter se mostrado um pouco mais feliz, se aceitou o convite não acham?

- Sim. – Eu disse ainda pensando – Tem razão.

- Eu tenho uma pesquisa agora – Ela disse desencostando-se da fonte e limpando a saia olhando para Rory e eu. – Mas vou ver se consigo alguma informação por aí.

- Já subo pra te ajudar – Rory sorriu para a amiga.

- Até depois – Eu disse.

- Obrigada, até! – Ela sorriu antes de entrar novamente no castelo.

Rory se espreguiçou e juntas andamos devagar para dentro.

- Eu vou ver se falo com alguém da Lufa-lufa, não é possível que ninguém saiba de algo. – Então ela parou de andar segurando meu braço – Aliás, espere. Eu acabei de lembrar que por algum motivo Enrico e Rodolphus mal se olham. Digo, não é _estranho _afinal, ele é Rodolphus. Mas toda vez que ele aparece Rico trinca o maxilar e sai do ambiente.

- É sério? – Eu perguntei.

- Uhum. E olha que eles nem são da mesma casa.

Suspirei, é lógico que_ algo_ aconteceu.

O problema é o quê.

Durante o almoço, o salão estava mais barulhento que nunca. Com o baile de inverno tão próximo, a maioria dos ambientes já estavam decorados. Os corredores exibiam faixas e laços azuis e verdes, e já podíamos ver os inúmeros vasos que seriam dispostos com flores durante o baile. Apesar do que as pessoas de fora pensam, esse evento não é simplesmente um _evento. _É de conhecimento geral dos estudantes que nessa data, o diretor agradece que tenhamos vindo para mais um ano, faz seu discurso costumeiro de incentivo sobre o campeonato entre as escolas e então temos uma banda do terceiro ano já que é o último ano deles.

Quando me sentei para comer, rapidamente os gêmeos sentaram cada um de um lado.

- Oi Lily. – Eles disseram em uníssono.

- Oi meninos – Eu disse pegando um pouco do peixe e umas batatas assadas.

- James nos contou da sua preocupação com Dorcas. – Fabian disse.

Eu imediatamente parei de me servir e me virei para ele.

- O que?

- Nós temos aula juntos de francês. – Gideown deu de ombros.

- E por acaso Enrico tem aula conosco também. – Fabian falou novamente.

- Mas... – Eu comecei mas Fabian levantou a mão para me impedir de falar.

- Esse tipo de assunto tem que ser abordado cuidadosamente – Ele disse como se fosse um _expert_ da área.

- E nós sabemos que o seu namorado é um tanto... – Gideown fez um sinal com as mão de "mediano" – Quando se trata disso.

- Então nós – Fabian disse olhando o irmão – Nos oferecemos para conversar com Rico.

- Certo... – Eu comecei a comer devagar – Então, o que vocês descobriram?

Gideown me olhou como se estivesse prestes a me passar um tipo de informação ultra secreta.

- Veja bem, foi até fácil fazê-lo falar. – Ele disse – Rico só precisava de um ombro amigo.

- Ou dois – Fabian riu.

Eu soltei uma pequena risada. Esses dois provavelmente nunca vão mudar esse jeito brincalhão.

- Continue por favor – Eu ri ao pedir a Gideown.

- Certo, Enrico disse que está devastado.

- Essa foi a exata palavra que ele usou – Fabian comentou.

Gideown concordando com a cabeça continuou:

- Ele esperava que Dorcas fosse convidá-lo para irem juntos ao baile, mas Rodolphus chegou com ele e riu dizendo que Dorcas o tinha pedido.

_O que?_

- Lil, ele está miserável. Juro. – Fabian sacudiu a cabeça.

- Foi quando Carlotta soube por Rodolphus que Enrico estava livre e o convidou para ir com ela.

- Ele aceitou, mas hoje ela estava fazendo algumas imposições sobre como a veste dele tinha que combinar com a dela, e que ela queria que ele a fosse buscar com flores... – Fabian revirou os olhos.

- Lil – Gideown começou – Nós não nos importamos em fazer certas frescuras, mas apenas para uma garota que _verdadeiramente_ nos interesse. Quando não estamos interessados, não gostamos de ser exigidos como se fossemos namorados ou ago assim. Entende?

- Esse foi o erro de Carlotta. Você sabe como ela é. – Fabia deu de ombros – Quero dizer, eles mal se falam e ela quer que ele dê uma de príncipe encantado. Nós três sabemos que Enrico não é assim.

- Verdade... Mas porque Enrico não foi até Dó para perguntar o que aconteceu?

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares.

- Não temos certeza, mas ele mal consegue ficar no mesmo ambiente que Rodolphus sem ter vontade se socá-lo. – Gideown falou.

- Se quer uma opinião minha, Enrico é controlado demais, eu provavelmente já teria partido para cima dele e dado-lhe uns bons socos. – Fabian disse.

Eu sorri.

Fabian está tão louco por Hesty que ainda que fossem dez, ele lutaria com todos.

- Até que entendo ele por não ter ido falar com Dorcas – Gideown franziu a testa - Afinal, eu ficaria confuso já que depois de tanto tempo juntos ela convidou outro cara para o baile. E bem chateado.

- Mas Dorcas não convidou Rodolphus.

- Não é isso que toda a Sonserina e a Lufa-Lufa pensam. – Fabian falou.

Oh. Meu_. Deus._

Então é isso que está acontecendo! Rodolphus Lestrange espalhou por aí, que Dorcas o convidou. Como ele pôde?

Chocada, levantei sem mal tocar na comida. Os gêmeos olharam-me curiosos.

- Mais, uma coisa... – Eu disse olhando para a porta – Vocês viram Emmeline por aí?

- Não. – Os dois responderam.

- Obrigada. – Eu beijei rapidamente o topo da cabeça dos dois e segui pela porta.

Ao entrar no corredor eu comecei a andar rápido, Rodolphus costuma ficar com seus amigos perto das masmorras, que é onde fica o dormitório dos Sonserinos. Tudo que me vinha a cabeça era socá-lo, gritar com ele... _Alguma coisa!_ Ele causou várias situações desnecessárias, com um mentira idiota.

E isso me enlouquece.

Eu _odeio_ mentiras.

Não estou falando de mentiras bobinhas como: Diz que não estou, ou: Não poderei ir pois tenho outro compromisso...

Digo mentiras mesmo.

Assim que desci um lance de escadas esbarrei com Benjy que subia apressado.

- Você viu Emme? – Foi a primeira coisa que nós dois dissemos ao nos recuperar.

Benjamin fechou os olhos e gemeu preocupado.

- Eu não consigo encontrá-la. Ontem ela me evitou praticamente o dia todo e hoje ainda não consegui vê-la!

Suspirei cansada.

- Eu também não a vi, ela levantou cedo e saiu logo.

- Tem algo de estranho com ela. Faz uma semana que ela está nervosa, não para de mexer no celular...

Oh não.

Eu fechei os olhos.

- É o banco. – Eu massageei as têmporas.

- De novo? – Ele exclamou – Mas porque ela nunca fala comigo sobre isso?

- Oh Benjy, você sabe que é difícil para ela falar com qualquer um sobre seus problemas. Emme não gosta de preocupar ninguém.

- É mas eu sou o namorado dela – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros – Ela não deveria ter reservas comigo.

Eu o acariciei no braço ao ver sua expressão cansada. Emmeline realmente precisa parar de achar que é um estorvo para as pessoas, nós ficamos _mais_ preocupados quando ela não diz o que é.

- Para onde estava indo? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu ia atrás de Rodolphus, mas agradeço por ter encontrado-o aqui Benjy. Não faz sentido ir atrás dele agora, tenho que falar com Dó e Enrico. Eles são prioridade.

- O que aconteceu?

Suspirei.

- Longa história. – Eu disse começando a dar a volta pelo corredor para tomar o caminho da biblioteca. Eu tinha que achar Emmeline afinal, e ainda não tinha olhado por lá. – Venha, vou te explicar. Enquanto isso procuramos por Emme.

Quando chegamos a biblioteca, eu e Benjy – após catar moedas nos bolsos – paramos do lado de fora na máquina de barrinhas que tinha, comemos cada um uma barrinha de cereal e dividimos a última – de coco, chocolate e cereja.

Ao final, Benjy estava mais deprimido – se isso é possível – já que Emme estava nos evitando.

- Não se preocupe, vamos encontrá-la e a faremos falar. – Eu dizia quando vimos sair da biblioteca Nikolai.

Ele tinha uns livros na mão, e assim que fechou a pesada porta, levantou a cabeça e nos viu.

- Olá Lily.

- Oi Niko.

- Nikolai. – Benjy disse calmo, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos muito azuis toda a inquietação.

- Benjamin. Vocês viram Emmeline?

Olhei para Benjy.

- Não. – Eu disse virando de volta para Niko – Não estamos encontrando-a.

Ele me pareceu surpreso, e então franziu o cenho preocupado.

- Como assim?

- É como eu disse. – Eu falei depressa – Não sabemos onde ela está.

Niko virou para Benjy, mas tive impressão de ele estar falando comigo.

- É sobre o banco?

Benjamin entrou em choque por alguns minutos, e para ser sincera, eu também. Emmeline não é do tipo que conta para as pessoas seus problemas, mas se formos lógicos ela e Niko namoraram por um tempo considerável. Não é de todo estranho que ele saiba.

O difícil é fazer Benjy ser lógico quando o assunto é Emmeline.

- Não temos certeza. – Eu disse preocupada.

A tensão entre os dois é tanta que chega a ser quase palpável.

Nikolai suspirou.

- Eu notei que ela passou a semana nervosa. Emmeline não é assim.

- Eu sei. Eu a conheço. – Benjy trincou o maxilar.

Eu me aproximei um pouco de Benjamin, tentando secretamente apoiá-lo. Eu sei que é difícil para ele estar perto de Niko, por causa de Emme. Com o canto dos olhos o vi fechar os punhos irritado.

- Então porque não está com ela? – Niko rugiu para Benjy – Porque não está dando-lhe apoio? Você deve saber sobre a situação do pai dela.

- Niko, pare. Isso não é justo, Benjy a está procurado desde cedo.

- Não o proteja Lily. – Ele exclamou antes de virar-se para Benjy novamente – Eu deixei que Emmeline ficasse com você pois ela me parecia feliz!

- Ela é feliz! – Benjamin exclamou – Não _se atreva_ a falar sobre sacrifícios, enquanto você e Emmeline estavam juntos eu permaneci calado.

- Não vamos ajudar Emmeline se vocês dois ficarem discutindo aqui no corredor. – Eu disse tentando colocar um pouco de razão na cabeça de ambos.

- Sim, mas ela a nunca esteve desse jeito antes! - Niko exclamou – Você a viu? Ela está em frangalhos.

- Emmeline é muito mais forte do que você pensa Nikolai. Você teria notado se não estivesse tão ocupado tratando-a como um cristal quando estavam juntos. Emme não gosta de ser subestimada.

- Isso é uma desculpa por não a estar encontrando?

- É a verdade. – Benjy exclamou exasperado - _Você acha mesmo que não estou preocupado com ela?_

Nikolai hesitou por um momento, foi quando me coloquei entre os dois e falei:

- Chega! Os dois.

Olhei de um para o outro. Meu coração apertando-se.

- Não é o momento. Não percebem? Emmeline precisa de apoio agora e não de brigas infantis.

Benjamin virou o rosto e suspirou cansado, os cabelos loiros repicados agora desalinhados.

- Niko, não diga _nunca mais_ que Benjy não se importa com Emme. Isso não é verdade. Só porque está chateado com a decisão dela não quer dizer que possa falar coisas tão cruéis. Como você acha que ela ia se sentir se o ouvisse falando algo assim?

Nikolai suspirou e passou uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos negros. Eu virei para Benjamin e peguei sua mão puxando-o em direção as escadas.

- Venha Benjy, temos que achar Emmeline.

- Eu vou junto. – Ouvimos Niko dizer.

- Certo. Obrigada. – Eu agradeci e ainda segurando a mão de Benjy segui pelas escadas.

Quando chegamos no primeiro andar, Benjy de repente agarrou-se a uma das janelas dos castelo e olhou para os jardins.

- É ela! – Ele exclamou – É Emmeline.

Um segundo depois ele descia as escadas apressado, e eu fiquei com medo que ele tropeçasse e torcesse o tornozelo ou algo assim. Mas eu e Niko o seguimos o mais de perto que conseguimos. Estava uma confusão na saída para os jardins já que era a hora do almoço e muita gente terminava cedo para descansar ao ar livre. Benjamin – como o bom atleta que ele é – saltou o parapeito para evitar o multidão e seguiu. Niko agarrou minha mão e fez o possível para nos atravessar rápido.

- Ali! – Niko exclamou soltando-me para apontar para a cabeça loira de Benjy.

Assim que nos aproximamos vimos Benjy parar, ele virou-se para nós e pediu silêncio enquanto Emmeline – de costas – falava ao telefone. Ela mantinha uma mão no bolso do suéter por causa do vento frio que batia, seus longos cabelos lisos estavam amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo e ela não parecia ter nos percebido ali.

- Certo. Obrigada de qualquer forma Delphine. – Ela disse triste.

Emmeline fechou o celular e suspirou pesadamente antes de abraçar-se por causa do frio e começar a dar meia volta, mas congelou no lugar quando nos viu. Niko abriu a boca para falar algo mas nada saiu e em um piscar de olhos Emmeline atirou-se nos braços de Benjy.

- Benjamin! – Ela exclamou.

Eu pude sentir que a última coisa que ela queria era chorar, mas foi inevitável. Emme enterrou seu rosto no peito de Benjy e só vimos seu corpo tremer.

- Fale comigo. – Benjy pediu – Por favor Emmeline, fale comigo.

Ela apertou o abraço em Benjamin e esperamos até que ela se acalmasse.

- Você vai me deixar louco se não conversar comigo. Eu estou aqui com você Emmeline, não precisa guardar tudo para si sempre.

- Desculpe – Ela murmurou entre soluços – Eu não quero ser um estorvo para você Benjy.

- Não seja tola. Você nunca seria um estorvo. – Benjy beijo o topo de sua cabeça – Sua boba.

- Oh Benjamin... – Ela suspirou.

Benjy a levou para um dos bancos de madeira do jardim e sentou-se ainda com ela nos braços.

- Emme, o que está acontecendo? – Eu perguntei.

- Papai vai passar a cadeia de bancos para Collin. – Ela disse entre soluços.

- O que?_ Agora?_ – Eu exclamei.

- Mas você não disse que seria apenas daqui há uns cinco, sete anos? – Niko perguntou abaixando-se para ficar no mesmo nível que Emme.

- Sim, mas algo o fez mudar de idéia. Delphine acha que como Collin já está apto para assumir um cargo de peso no banco, papai achou oportuno o momento para introduzi-lo ao funcionários para que eles já estejam acostumados com Collin quando ele deixá-lo assumir completamente.

- Mas quando...?

- Hoje. – Emme respondeu – Tio Duncan vai levar Collin para o chá da tarde de papai e mamãe.

- Hoje? – Nikolai arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Então temos que ir até lá. – Benjy falou de repente.

- O que? - Emmeline o olhou confusa e piscou os olhos azuis para ele.

- Estamos perdendo tempo! Vamos Emmeline. – Ele a levantou.

- Mas Benjy... Não há trem a essa hora...

- Vamos de helicóptero então. – Ele falou simples.

- Hum... Onde vamos arrumar um helicóptero? – Eu perguntei.

- Pablo. – Benjy disse.

- Pablo Fuentes? – Niko olhou para Benjy – Como você sabe?

- Ele foi em um para Londres para pegar um avião para a Espanha quando sua mãe entrou em trabalho de parto.

- Oh, é verdade. – Eu disse.

Eu puxei o meu redPad do bolso e digitei para Rory:

"Rory, urgente! Eu preciso falar com Pablo Fuentes"

Dois minutos depois ela respondeu:

"Ele está aqui na sala comunal, vamos nos encontrar no primeiro andar, terceiro corredor"

- Vamos. – Eu chamei e logo fomos em direção ao castelo.

No primeiro andar como prometido, lá estava Rory e Pablo, ele estava com suas mãos nos bolsos e parecia com frio.

- Queria falar comigo Lily? – Ele perguntou educado.

- Sim, Pablo eu juro que nunca pediria isso de você se não fosse importante, mas nós precisamos de um helicóptero.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Ok. Suponho que esse helicóptero seja o meu.

- Será rápido. Prometo que pagaremos a gasolina depois.

Pablo parecia confuso com seus enormes olhos cinzentos, mas sorriu para mim tranquilamente e disse:

- Não seja boba, não precisa. Eu vivo usando-o, _mi padre_ não vai nem notar.

- Mas só cabem três nele. É para uso pessoal então não é muito grande.

- Não tem problema – Benjy disse – Só agradecemos de poder usá-lo.

- Então eu vou ligar para o meu piloto. – Pablo falou pegando o celular e discando alguns números. – Ele deve chegar em uma hora.

- Obrigada Pablo. Prometo que iremos compensar. – Eu disse.

Ele riu.

- Não se preocupe. Vocês já pediram permissão para... – Ele dizia quando de repente levantou uma das mãos pedindo licença – Hola Nacho, necesito un favor…

- Ele tem razão Lily. – Rory disse – Vocês precisam pedir do diretor para se ausentar. Afinal, vão perder as aulas da tarde.

Olhei para Benjy despreocupada.

- Eu vou falar com o diretor. Faça Emmeline comer algo.

- Ei Lily – Ela exclamou com a voz ainda fraca, mas já sorrindo – Estou ouvindo sabia?

- Eu sei Emme – Sorri de volta – Mas você torna-se impossível quando acha que está incomodando alguém. Dessa forma terei que ter uma conversa séria com você quando resolvermos isso. Ouviu mocinha?

Ela sorriu triste.

- Eu preocupei as meninas não foi?

- Claro que sim. Somos amigas Emmeline Vance! – Eu a abracei rapidamente. – Agora vá comer algo e eu vou pedir nossa permissão.

- Certo.

- Eu vou cuidar dela Lily. – Benjy sorriu.

- Eu sei que vai Benjy – Eu ri.

Agradeci a Pablo mais uma vez antes de seguir para o escritório do diretor. Certamente não seria de todo difícil fazê-lo nos liberar, nosso diretor é bem compreensível e sabe que eu nunca pediria algo assim se não fosse necessário. Ele provavelmente irá pedir para falar com meus pais só para confirmar que eles estão cientes de que perderei aula. Então a parte mais difícil será convencer mamãe a me deixar ir.

Após meia hora ao telefone, consegui explicar tudo à minha mãe para então conseguir dela o consentimento. Depois foi mais fácil pedir ao diretor para me ausentar. Remus estava na sala dele quando entrei e ao sair, nós saímos juntos.

- O que estava fazendo? – Perguntei curiosa.

- O diretor pediu que eu fizesse uma avaliação do progresso e adaptação de Prongs e Pads aqui na escola. Estava entregando para ele.

- E o que você escreveu?

Remus riu.

- Que eles estão indo muito bem. Já fizeram muitas amizades e não apresentam de todo problema com o conteúdo. É mais uma questão de disciplina.

Eu ri antes de perguntar:

- Você não contou a ele que James e Sirius matam aula vez ou outra não é?

- Achei irrelevante esse fato – Ele riu – Afinal, as notas são boas.

- Aqueles dois estariam perdidos sem você Remus.

Remus distante, sorriu feliz.

- Eu tenho muita sorte de tê-los encontrado Lily. Minha infância só foi melhor por causa deles.

- Remus... – Eu murmurei.

- Mas e você? Vai a Londres agora? Já contou a Prongs?

Eu ri.

- Acho que vou deixá-lo um pouco preocupado não dizendo nada. – Eu brinquei.

- Não seja cruel Lily. – Ele sorriu – James é capaz de revirar a escola inteira atrás de você. Ele vai enlouquecer se você não disser a ele.

Olhei para o relógio no pulso.

- Infelizmente terei que deixar essa tarefa com você. Pablo já deve estar me esperando e não tenho tempo para procurar por James.

- Eu o avisarei. Mas acredite ele não ficará nada feliz.

Eu ri novamente e desejei com _todas as forças_ estar perto de James para beijar-lhe os lábios e vê-lo fazer aquele biquinho.

- Obrigada Remus. Nos vemos mais tarde – Eu beijei-lhe a face para então acrescentar maliciosa – Cuide de Tonks para mim.

Pude ver sua face corando ao me afastar.

- Lily! – Ele exclamou revoltado.

Eu desci para o jardim depressa, e ao chegar Emmeline, Benjamin, Niko e Pablo já estavam lá.

- Você conseguiu? – Pablo perguntou.

- Sim. – Eu sorri. – Desde que voltemos até o final do jantar.

Pablo virou-se para Benjy.

- Quem vai?

Benjy olho para Nikolai e disse:

- Sinto muito. Só há três lugares e Lily e eu não deixaremos de ir.

- Pablo, é aquele seu helicóptero? – Emmeline perguntou afastando-se com ele para perto da parte mais aberta do jardim.

Niko suspirou.

- Eu já esperava por isso. – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos inquieto – Benjamin, desculpe pelo que falei.

O queixo de Benjy praticamente tocou o chão.

- Eu sei que Emmeline é feliz com você. Você é a primeira pessoa para quem ela corre. Eu não queria ter sido tão descortês.

Benjy coçou a cabeça meio constrangido, sem saber como lidar com Niko. Por fim ele suspirou e sorriu:

- Sei como é. Ela é capaz de nos deixar loucos não?

Niko riu.

- Sim.

- Não se preocupe, estaremos de volta para o jantar e estará tudo resolvido. – Benjy bateu de leve no ombro de Niko.

- Lily! Benjamin! – Pablo chamou.

O helicóptero já havia pousado e o piloto esperava do lado de fora conversando com Pablo sobre algo. Ao nos aproximarmos ele sorriu:

- Esse é Nacho. Ele é quem me leva de um canto ao outro quando preciso – Pablo riu.

Niko assoviou:

- É um belo modelo que você tem.

- Obrigado. Foi mi padre quem escolheu.

- É um _Robinson R44 Raven_ não é? – Benjy perguntou olhando.

- É sim. A pintura foi recentemente refeita. – Pablo sorriu.

Oh meu Deus.

Homens!

- Okay. – Eu disse – Agora não é hora. Depois vocês falam sobre isso.

Eles riram.

- Certo. Podem subir. – Nacho falou em um inglês bem claro.

Eu entrei primeiro e antes que Emme pudesse subir, Niko a puxou para um abraço. Pelo que entendi de meu russo não-muito-bom, ele disse algo como:

- Cuide-se pequena.

O "cuide-se"foi fácil, pois ele falara em inglês. Agora o "pequena" eu realmente _suponho_ apenas que seja isso.

Assim que estávamos todos acomodados no helicóptero, chegou em meu redPad uma mensagem de Rory:

"Lily, não se preocupe. Gideown me contou o que aconteceu sobre Rodolphus, eu e Lita, iremos resolver. As meninas estão furiosas com você por não ter dito nada à elas. Beijos"

Oh, maravilha.

Agora eu tenho quatro garotas irritadas.

Não pode ficar _melhor_.

Foi quando chegou uma mensagem de Carmelita:

"Lily Evans, quando você voltar teremos uma conversa_ séria_ sobre entrar em helicópteros sem me avisar _nada_. James Potter."

Bem, eu acho que pode.

* * *

Olá?

Traduz-se: (Não me matem.)

Gente, desculpa meeesmo. Eu demorei anos para escrever esse capítulo, eu sei, mas eu só tenho tempo no final de semana então fica difícil. Novamente peço desculpas! Espero que gostem!

Obs: Eu _amei _cada review que vocês me mandaram. Obrigada pelo apoio, eu não teria chegado até aqui sem vocês!

Reviews:

**Lily Evans Prongs:** Nooossa! Sua review me impressionou mesmo! Eu a abri no celular e ficava baixando e baixando o resto dela, e eu pensei: omg, é enoorme! XD Mas eu adorei obrigada! Eu gosto de saber suas opiniões, dessa forma me ajuda a construir o restante da fic. Chorei horrores no filme, eu e minha amiga. Gastamos duas caixas de lenços. XD Meu baby James nem apareceu muito nesse capitulo! :c mas ele volta com força total para o próximo! Eu seeei, também estou procurando um! Hahuahauha. Fui bem no provão sim! Obrigada! Jura que você comenta? U-a-u! Estou me sentindo incrível agora! XD Benjy querendo que a Lily fosse mais durona... Nem falo nada, se fosse eu teria saltado nele no primeiro dia! O Sirius é beem ciumento, como a Lily é namorada do James (e ele é louco por ela) pra ele já é família e acabou. Gente todo mundo comentou das amigas nada discretas que temos, só que no meu caso eu sempre fui a indiscreta! Hahuahuaha minha amiga queria me matar! Agora é que eu vim melhorar! XD Obrigada pela sua review gigantesca e por ter sido a primeira a comentar! Adoro conversar com você! Beijos!

**Andie Jacksonn:** ! Pooxa, eu morri quando você disse que nem curte tanto assim J/L mas gostou da minha! Fico realmente feliz, porque escrevo puramente por diversão! Que bom que está gostando, o James é um fofo/maroto. E eu amo isso nele XD A Dora e o Remus vão beijar sim, logo, logo. Pode ficar despreocupada! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Beijinho!

**Mila Pink:** *vergonha* Exagerei no açúcar né? Eu também adoro o lado maroto do Remus, acho tão fascinante e como você disse muito mais exporavel! James e Sirius são uma dupla que mata qualquer um. XD Eu criei um tipo de carinho pelo Benjy, eu curto o jeito superinteligente dele e ciumento e fofo. Eu tento fazer capítulos grandes para que eu possa colocar todas as idéias no papel, mas eu sempre me enrolo e corto o capitulo por causa da demora. Anyway, obrigada pelos elogios maravilhosos e pelo apoio! Espero que tenha ido bem no vestibular, eu passei tranqüilo no provão! Beijos!

**Sassah Potter**: Olá! Hhuahauha, todo mundo riu desse povo "blackberry". Nunca vi XD As meninas adoram um momento "interrogatório". Aliás, não só elas, todo mundo né? Huahuaha. Infelizmente o Sirius e o Remus ainda não se acertaram nesse, mas no próximo terá sem falta o evento e muuuitas outras coisas! Esse foi um pouco mais chatinho, mas eu precisava escreve-lo ou não ia ficar em paz. Fui bem no provão obrigada! XD Infelizmente James aparecwu pouco, mas ele volta com força total. Acredite! Beijos e obrigada pela review e pelo apoio!

**Larii:** Hauahuaha, muuuito obrigada pelo apoio! Infelizmente não apareceu muito do James, mas no próximo tem mais. Eu juro que pensei com muuuito carinho e vou sim fazer essa cena que você quer. Estou aperfeiçoando-a, e ela provavelmente aparecerá no capitulo que vem! Então não se preocupe! XD Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Beijinhos!

**Maga do 4:** Olá! Huhauah, sem problema isso acontece sempre! XD Que bom que está gostando, recebi tantos elogios que estou muito feliz! Sinto muito pela demora! Obrigada pela reviewe pelos elogios! Beijinhos!

**Mirian Black Lupin:** OMG! Eu morri – _morri_ – quando você disse que é a melhor J/L que você leu nesse site! Juro! Você não sabe o quando me deixa feliz dizendo que gosta do James, meu foco nele é tão grande, porque afinal ele é _o_ cara. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Mil desculpas pelo atraso! Beijos!

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Wow, há quanto tempo Lu! Poxa, o que você anda escrevendo? Eu tenho que parar um dia e retomar as fics que eu lia aqui! Sério. Huahuaha, pode deixar que eu vou postar mais um chappies e daí você diz se acha bom o tamanho ou não XD Obrigada pela review e elogios! Beijos!

**Andro-no-hana:** Poxa, você leu minha mente no dia da sua review! Desde aquele dia eu estou tentando escrever esse capitulo e quase não sai. Exatamente, como você disse ainda tem tanto a ser explorado, por isso não penso em terminá-la imediatamente. Obrigada pelo incentivo e pela review! Desculpe mesmo pela demora XD Beijinhos!

**Feer Prongs:** Fê! Yay! Aww, eu adorei o carinho pela fic! Obrigada! Não tem problema a demora, afinal eu demorei horrores! XD Eu também queria pessoas como o James no mundo, ou pelo menos uma por aqui onde moro pô! É pedir deamais? Huhauahuaa. É exatamente para isso que servem as fics! 3 Gente a Lene lembra muita amiga por aí! Huhauahuaha. Todas loucas e nada discretas! XD Eu era assim, digo nada discreta. Porque eu definitivamente ainda sou louca! Huhauhaa. Eu amo Blackberry, papai me comprou um e eu fiquei tão feliz! Queria ter todos pois cada um é mais lindo que o outro, mas enfim, vida real né? Potterfeito! Tão natural que seja ligado ao James não? Huahauha. Ri demais com sua review, é uma daquelas que eu curto demais ler! Huahuah, eu vi você no twitter! XD Desculpas enormes pela demora! Eu tentei mas não saiu antes XD Obrigada por tudo! Beijoos!

**Flor Cordeiro:** Oi Flor! Que é isso, sem problema, como eu disse você me acompanha desde o comecinho quando ninguem lia, e por isso sou muito grata! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Ana Beatriz Scalercio:** Huahauha, eu faço isso direto! E meu irmão zoa demais comigo também XD Sejamos lógicas, não é possível sentir raiva e resistir tanto assim ao James! Tipo, não. Então pra que enrolar? Agarra logo pô! Hahuahauha. Eu preciso de um pacto desse urgente! XD Obrigada pelo incentivo, pela review e pelos elogios maravilhosos! Passei no provão! Yay pra mim! XD Beijinhos! (segredo meu, eu leio e releio as melhores partes de livros e fics sempre! XD)

**Nina Potter:** Yay! Que bom que está gostando querida! Desculpe mesmo pela demora viu? Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**LovePotter:** Nem dá pra ler tudo de uma vez mesmo! Mas obrigada! Beijos!

**Jade Miranda:** Jade! Pooxa, que saudades de falar com você! Huahuhauah, sem problemas eu sei que nem sempre dá pra deixar review e tals! Eu amo o Benjy, e pra ser sincera adoro a tensão entre ele e o Niko. Dois machos maravilhosos brigando por uma fêmea. Quer mais? XD Huhauhaua, oh tadinho do Pads, ele é responsável sim! (eu espero XD) Eu acabei gostando bastante do casal Hestia/Fabian também, acho que eles são uns fofos! James mata um só com a forma de se expressar dele! (sigh) Gente, eu não resisti em por o Benjy tentando escapar da Lily! Conversa desnecessária essa do James e da Lily sobre quem pede pra quem XD Mas eu amo esses dois! Obrigada por tudo querida, adoro falar com você! Beijos!

**Isa Potter:** Huhauha, se a Lily não quiser vamos ser as primeiras na fila! XD Poxa, fiquei muito feliz com seus elogios! Significa muito pra mim que sou uma escritora de final de semana XD Segredo: eu também não costumo escrever reviews, mas as vezes faço um esforcinho. Hauahuah. Não preciso dizer que adorei sua review preciso? Bem eu a adorei! XD Obrigada por tudo! Beijos!

**Laura ou assassina:** Vamos ter uma conversa mocinha. 1 - Saiba que postei só por causa da sua review hein? O capitulo ia ser mais longo, mas eu ja tinha demorado tanto... E quando você me mandou a review eu ri tanto que não puder evitar, tive que postar. 2 - Pense beeeem antes de me matar, porque você sabe, quem vai terminar a fic se eu me for? XD Huhauhaaua 3 - Deixei sua review por ultimo porque eu ri tanto e me confundi tanto com o numero de reviews que você mandou que pensei: não, eu vou responder por último! Uhuahua. Notei que você e o Caps, tem uma coisa rolando! XD Ri demais desse comentário nossa! Pior foi que eu tava na sala com minha mãe, e chegou uma review (sua) incompleta, dai segundos mais tarde vem outra, segundos mais tarde vem mais outra, e eu fiquei: Hã? Huhauhaua. Quando fui ler ri horrores! Gente, eu também morro por sotaques britânicos! OMG! Infelizmente não dá pra mandar James pelo correio pelas seguintes razões: 1 – Eu não o tenho. 2 – Se eu o tivesse ele estaria trancado em meu quarto nesse exato momento esperando por mim. *pensamento desnecessáriooo*** 3 – **não sei se ele cabe em uma caixa de sedex XD Huhauhau, era de você que eu estava falando, pra ela. A Lily é outra fofa que me manda umas reviews bem legais também XD Gente eu também AMO gente cheirosa, então o James Potterfeito tem que ser cheiroso não? XD As meninas adoram um tribunal no quarto, já notou né? Hhauah, sou quem geralmente pagava um mico desses, hoje sou mais discreta depois de muito brigar comigo a minha amiga XD Prometo que vou pensar com carinho no dialogo certo? Só não deu tempo de fazê-lo agora XD Eu gosto muito de escrever, mas meus sonhos foram frustrados quando meus pais disseram: filha, amamos você mas é preciso um pouco de sorte para ser escritora também. Ainda mais no Brasil, então que tal fazer algo mais produtivo? Então aqui estou eu em Direito. (que estou adorando btw XD) Mas tudo bem, fico feliz em escrever para vocês! Obrigada por tudo é sempre uma diversão falar com você! Beijinhos!

* * *

Gente, eu vou morrer - _morrer_ - se eu tiver esquecido de responder alguém!

**PS: Eu _juro_ que se eu ganhar muitas reviews SEMANA QUE VEM posto capitulo novo! x)**

**(Já tenho vinte páginas prontas)**

Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

Assim que chegamos a Londres, eu desejei que tivesse trazido meu celular. O sinal do meu redPad já havia sumido e eu estava incomunicável – por enquanto – com o pessoal da escola. Por outro lado eu também não poderia falar com James, não é que uma coisa boa sempre vem das ruins? Ter qualquer contato com James agora, não seria inteligente. Ele deve estar chateado, afinal eu saí e não avisei nada a ele. Em seu lugar eu provavelmente estaria tão irritada que o ignoraria quando voltasse.

Graças a Deus James não é _assim_.

Sério, agora vejo como posso ser extrema às vezes.

Emmeline dormia encostada em mim, com certeza esgotada emocionalmente. Eu, particularmente, depois de chorar só penso em dormir. Pois o choro me deixa com uma dor de cabeça estúpida e fico sonolenta como se estivesse dopada.

Nacho pousou em um heliporto em cima de um prédio e, muito cavalheiro, ajudou-nos a descer. Eu acordei Emme suavemente e assim que ela despertou, aceitou a mão de Nacho para ajudá-la.

- Esse é o prédio que o jovem Pablo e sua família ficam quando vêm a Londres. Eu esperarei aqui até que tenham terminado seus negócios. – Ele sorriu tranqüilo – Ah, é bom que tenham meu número para que possamos nos encontrar.

- Obrigada Nacho. – Eu agradeci após gravar seu número nas "notas" do meu redPad.

- Se tiver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer, por favor avisem.

Benjy olhou para mim.

- Bem, será que você poderia nos chamar um táxi por favor?

- Si, si. – Ele sorriu e pegou o celular para fazer a ligação.

Quase dez minutos depois, estávamos na calçada de Londres esperando o táxi aparecer. Senti-me incrível de volta a atmosfera de Londres. Eu realmente amo minha cidade, tudo nela diz: "casa" para mim. Um táxi parou próximo de nós e entramos depressa. Enquanto Emmeline dava as coordenadas ao motorista, eu sussurrei para Benjy.

- Você tem algum dinheiro?

- Não. Você?

Dei-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

- Bem, não foi a primeira coisa que pensei ao sair de Hogwarts sabe?

Ele riu.

- O que foi? – Emmeline nos sorriu curiosa.

- Não temos dinheiro. – Benjamin sussurrou.

- Oh. Não tem problema, posso pagar assim que chegarmos em casa.

Ao descermos do carro, Emmeline entrou na frente para pegar algum dinheiro e Benjy explicou ao motorista que ela entrara por apenas alguns minutos e pediu que ele esperasse um pouco. Em dois minutos Emme estava de volta, estendeu o dinheiro ao taxista e agradeceu. Ele fora muito cortês e não se importara de todo em esperar.

Uma senhora pequena em um impecável uniforme apareceu no momento que pisamos no hall de entrada. Sua expressão era de incredulidade ao ver Emmeline, mas ela correu para abraçá-la apertado.

- Oh pequena. – Ela falou, seu inglês carregado de sotaque.

- Delphine, desculpe ter vindo sem avisar. Mas eu preciso falar com papai.

- Não seja boba, não precisa avisar por estar voltando para casa – Ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura. – Venha, vou levar vocês para o escritório do senhor Vance.

Assim que Delphine abriu a porta após nos anunciar brevemente, Emmeline entrou como um furacão, e Benjy e eu logo atrás.

- Papai!

Tio Vaughn levantou de sua poltrona preferida do escritório surpreso, o tio de Emmeline pareceu mais surpreso ainda e Collin apenas olhava de seu pai, para seu tio, para Emme.

- Filha. – Ele a abraçou para então olhá-la preocupado. – O que aconteceu? Porque está aqui? Como você..?

- Papai, eu preciso conversar com o senhor. – Ela disse completamente segura.

- Claro, claro. O que quiser. – Ele sorriu para ela antes de virar-se para nós.

Eu sorri, já conhecia o tio Vaughn. Digo, por isso o chamava de "tio". Mas Benjy ficou rígido ao meu lado e tentou alisar a camisa social branca da escola mas não obteve muito sucesso. Tio Vaughn mal pareceu notar e estendeu os braços sorridente para mim.

- Olá Lily. Como vai? – Ele perguntou após me abraçar.

- Bem, obrigada tio. – Eu sorri.

- E seu pai? Ainda jogando tênis? Eu estou precisando me exercitar, será que ele toparia umas partidas?

Eu ri.

- Papai sempre está disposto para tênis. É só o senhor avisá-lo do dia.

Então o pai de Emme estendeu a mão para Benjy. Este, esticou-se como um dos soldados da rainha e apertou de volta a mão de tio Vaughn.

- Você seria? – Ele perguntou simpático.

- Benjamin Thomas Fenwick senhor!

- Oh sim! Seu pai é Thomas Fenwick, ministro das relações exteriores. – Tio Vaughn pareceu impressionado.

- Sim senhor. – Benjy afirmou ainda sério.

Eu pude ver Emmeline graciosamente levando uma das mãos a boca para evitar mostrar a Benjamin seu provável riso.

- Vamos – Tio Vaughn chamou – Sentem-se vou pedir mais chá.

Emmeline então foi cumprimentar os parentes.

- Olá tio Duncan. – Ela sorriu, o tio a abraçou depressa e sentou-se novamente.

Ela, meio constrangida, então foi até o primo.

Collin a abraçou e aos sorrisos trocou algumas palavras com ela. Senti Emmeline relaxar novamente e sorri para Benjy sentando junto à ele em um dos sofás.

Delphine entrou com uma moça mais jovem que, logo no início, tremia ao servir o chá. Pacientemente Delphine explicava a ela e lhe dizia palavras de encorajamento ou congratulações. E ao final a moça saiu sorridente da sala.

Assim que provei o líquido extremamente cheiroso, exclamei para tio Vaughn:

- Está delicioso o chá! Eu nunca provei nada assim! – Eu disse maravilhada.

Ele riu.

- Bom, não é? Foi Elizabeth quem escolheu, é chá branco chinês com flores de jasmim.

- Eu adorei! Qual é a marca?

- Republic of Tea.

- Oh, eu definitivamente vou comprar quando voltar para casa. Os únicos que tenho tomado na escola são de chá branco com pêssegos, e, gelado, de chá verde com folhas de limão e de ginkgo biloba.

Ele cerrou os olhos experiente.

- Harney & Sons.

- Nossa, como acertou? – Eu o olhei impressionada.

Emmeline riu.

- Papai e mamãe tem um armário com os mais variados tipos de chá. Está praticamente no sangue da família. Arrisco dizer que se não estivéssemos mexendo com bancos seria com chá.

Tio Vaughn pegou sua xícara e tomou um bom gole antes de nos sorrir costumeiramente.

- Então? O que trás até Londres esses três jovens em plena aula – Ele acrescentou com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

Emmeline corou.

- Não se preocupe papai. Nós pedimos ao diretor permissão para vir.

Ele riu.

- Eu sei filha, você nunca faria algo irresponsável. Entretanto devo confessar que estou curioso para saber como chegaram aqui. Pelo que sei o trem para Hogwarts não está disponível nas sextas e finais de semana.

Eu tossi, me engasgando um pouco com o chá.

- Bem, tio...

- Perdão senhor. A culpa foi minha. – Benjy se pronunciou – Consegui com um amigo um helicóptero para que Emmeline pudesse falar com o senhor.

- Um helicóptero? – Tio Vaughn pareceu surpreso.

- Sim. Eu entendo que foi perigoso sem saber as condições do veículo, mas eu confio nesse amigo, e sei que ele não nos emprestaria sem que fosse seguro.

Tio Vaughn pareceu refletir.

- Hum... – Ele disse.

Com o canto dos olhos vi Emmeline procurar a mão de Benjy por apoio.

- Papai, as intenções de Benjy foram senão, as melhores. Eu precisava muito vir até aqui e ele pensou em mim. Benjamin não me colocaria em risco jamais.

As sobrancelhas de tio Vaughn levantaram-se como se ele tivesse acabado de entender algo. Ele olhou curioso para Benjy mas após um momento sorriu de volta para a filha e perguntou:

- Então filha? O que é tão urgente? Estou preocupado.

Emmeline respirou fundo, Benjamin apertou sua mão e a olhou encorajador.

- Eu estou ciente que tio Duncan e Collin vieram hoje para discutir sobre o comando da cadeia de bancos.

Tio Vaughn pareceu verdadeiramente surpreso, mas não tanto quanto o tio de Emmeline.

- Eu vim para pedir que aguarde até que eu me forme em uma boa universidade, e que me dê a chance de provar que sou capaz de gerenciar nosso negócio.

Se o queixo de tio Vaughn pudesse cair mais, estaria no chão.

- Mas... – Ele iniciou.

- Papai, eu quero isso. Eu _sempre quis_.

- Emmeline, eu não tinha idéia... Eu achava que... Que não fosse de seu interesse.

- O que isso quer dizer? – O tio de Emmeline levantou-se olhando do irmão para a sobrinha. – Vai deixá-la tomar a liderança?

- Duncan, estamos falando de algo que acontecerá quando Emmeline se graduar. – Tio Vaughn franziu a testa para o irmão.

- Então está mesmo pensando nisso? – Seu rosto expressando incredulidade – Ela é uma mulher!

- Que diferença faz? – Tio Vaughn olhou para a filha orgulhoso. – Emmeline. Minha pequena Emme, como pude ser tão cego? Nunca comentava demais sobre assuntos do banco para você porque achei que como sua mãe, não lhe interessasse aponto de querer se envolver.

- Não papai, eu quero. Muito. Eu sei que vovô achará estranho... – Ela olhou para as próprias mãos.

- Não seja boba filha. – Ele levantou e andou até Emmeline – Não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz! Seu avô irá entender, é um direito seu herdar os negócios.

- Vaughn! Que loucura é ess..

- Pai, pare! – Collin levantou-se.

- Fique quieto! – Ele exclamou virando-se para o filho – Estou cuidado do seu futuro.

- _Não_, cansei de ter minha vida resolvida pelo senhor! – Ele disse exasperado – Desde que entrei na faculdade o senhor me diz o que fazer, onde ir, com quem falar...

- Quero o melhor para você Collin, e nós vamos continuar essa conversa em casa.

- Porque não aqui? Tio Vaughn e Emme são minha família também – Collin disse antes de virar para o tio – Tio, não me importo que Emme tome a liderança. Eu acredito que ela tenha o que é necessário. Mas, se for possível, me daria muita honra trabalhar no negócio de nossa família.

Tio Vaughn olhou para o sobrinho.

- Eu nunca iria impedi-lo Collin. Toda família Vance é bem-vinda para trabalhar no banco.

Emmeline levantou-se surpresa.

- Papai, então eu posso ficar com o banco?

- Não me faria mais orgulhoso minha filha – Ele sorriu e estufou o peito abraçando a filha mais uma vez.

Eu sorri para Benjy que só tinha olhos para Emme. Mais tarde, quando o tio e o primo de Emmeline já tinham ido, tia Elizabeth entrou no escritório.

- Querido? O que aconteceu com seu irm-

Ela parou ao ver-nos sentados junto ao tio Vaugn.

- Emmeline. – Ela piscou conofusa olhando para a filha.

Emme levantou e foi abraçar a mãe.

- Olá mamãe. Senti saudades.

- Eu também meu amor. Sempre. – Ela a abraçou de volta beijando o topo de sua cabeça – Mas, você não deveria estar em aula?

Nós rimos e Emmeline e tio Vaughn se puseram a explicar toda a situação. Tia Elizabeth estava sentada ao lado do marido, ainda surpresa, quando Emme terminou de falar.

- Oh bem, já que está tudo resolvido, porque vocês mocinhos não vão tomar banho para que possamos jantar?

Jantar?

Foi quando arregalei os olhos e olhei depressa em meu relógio.

- Oh meu Deus! Temos que voltar! – Eu exclamei para Benjy – Nacho está esperando!

- Quem? – Tio Vaughn franziu a testa.

- O piloto que nos trouxe. Ele está no prédio de Pablo esperando por nós para nos levar de volta.

Tia Elizabeth se levantou.

- Oh bobagem, vocês não vão voltar _agora_. Eu ligarei para o diretor e explicarei a situação.

- Mas... – Emme começou.

- Sem "mas". – Sua mão respondeu – Vocês precisam descansar, amanhã ele os levará de volta. Ligue para ele Emmeline e peça que espere até amanhã. Se ele tiver algo urgente, eu conseguirei alguém para levá-los, não o deixe se preocupar.

- Sim, mamãe – Emmeline sorriu.

- Benjamin querido – Ela sorriu para Benjy – Você não precisa se preocupar, temos quartos vagos e roupas novas de Vaughn que certamente caberão em você.

Emmeline corou e Benjy corou junto.

- Senhora, não desejo ser um incomodo, pedirei ao meu motorista que venha me buscar e-

- Não será necessário – Tio Vaughn o cortou com um sorriso – Será apenas uma noite, não vejo porque incomodar seus pais com isso.

- Meninas, vamos. Mandarei servir o jantar assim que tomarem banho. – Tia Elizabeth falou levando-nos para fora do escritório.

Benjy também fez menção de levantar, mas pareceu pensar melhor e então virou-se para tio Vaughn:

- Senhor, eu gostara de falar com o senhor.

E eu quis de todo rir. Só faltava Benjy bater continência toda vez que falava com tio Vaughn. O pai de Emmeline sorriu e disse:

- Claro. Sente-se por favor.

Assim que estávamos fora do cômodo, Emme perguntou apreensiva para a mãe.

- Mamãe, Benjamin ficará bem?

Tia Elizabeth riu.

- Que pergunta Emmeline, claro que ficará bem. Seu pai gostou dele.

- Mesmo? – Eu perguntei – Como a senhora notou?

- Oh, fácil. – Ela fez um movimento com uma das mãos – Só pela expressão. E ele parece-me ser um rapaz muito respeitável.

Emmeline corou novamente e eu ri quando tia Elizabeth acrescentou baixinho:

- E muito bonito também.

- _Mamãe_! – Emme exclamou.

Tia Elizabeth riu da filha.

- Ora, estou sendo sincera Emmeline. – Ela disse – E não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ele e seu pai se darão muito bem.

Assim que terminamos o banho, e Emmeline me emprestou um de seus pijamas fofinhos – em minha blusa havia desenhos de cupcakes e meu shortinho era vermelho de bolinhas – nós descemos para o jantar, e encontramos Benjamin pelo caminho com uma blusa branca de algodão e calças listradas em azul e vermelho.

- Oh, vejo que eram mesmo roupas do papai. – Emmeline riu.

Benjamin corou mas sorriu de volta para ela.

- Porque diz isso Emme? – Eu perguntei

- Papai adora listras. Por isso sempre que mamãe vai comprar roupas para ele, ela escolhe uma ou outra peça listrada.

Eu ri junto a ela, e então descemos para a sala de jantar, tia Elizabeth já estava lá conversando alegremente com o marido em um robe comprido de seda e tio Vaughn estava com um pijama parecido com o de Benjy, mas usava um robe aberto.

- Moças, Benjamin – Tio Vaughn, nos cumprimentou da mesa bem-humorado.

- Demoramos? – Eu perguntei preocupada.

- Não querida – Tia Elizabeth sorriu – Nós já havíamos tomado banho, apenas por isso fomos mais rápidos.

O jantar foi alegre e cheio conversas, os pais de Emmeline queria saber como estava a escola e as atividades para o campeonato entre escolas. Então durante a maior parte do tempo, nós falávamos e eles ouviam. Ficaram felizes quando Emmeline disse que talvez fosse escolhida para o Kick Boxing, e exclamaram interessados quando falei que Benjy estava na equipe de natação e futebol da escola.

- Ah! – Tio Vaughn exclamou – Eu quero aproveitar para fazer um pronunciamento.

Todas olhamos curiosas para ele.

- Benjamin Thomas Fenwick pediu minha permissão para namorar nossa filha.

Emmeline corou ao meu lado e eu ri.

- É mesmo querido? Oh, isso é maravilhoso! – Tia Elizabeth disse excitada.

- Sim – Ele sorriu para a esposa – E eu estou mais que feliz em dar-lhe minha permissão. É um rapaz honrado, inteligente e de bom caráter. Ele é bem-vindo em nossa família e espero que dê tudo certo entre ele e nossa pequena Emmeline.

Benjamin sorriu orgulhoso de si e então procurou o olhar de Emme. Ela, sorriu-lhe de volta ainda corada, e riu.

- Você é tão bobo Benjy.

- Emmeline – Ele disse brincalhão – Assim vai acabar com minha imagem diante de seus pais.

- Não creio que seja possível – Ela riu para ele novamente.

Mais tarde nos retiramos para dormir, e eu dormi com Emmeline em seu quarto – já que sua cama é bem espaçosa – para que pudéssemos conversar mais. Isso fora besteira, pois assim que nos deitamos adormecemos rapidamente. Pela manhã, acordei com o barulho de chuva e Emmeline mexendo nos armários.

- Bom dia Emme. – Eu sentei bocejando antes de olhar pela varanda de Emme e ver o dia cinzento – O que está fazendo?

Ela virou-se e sorriu para mim.

- Ah, bom dia Lil! Estou procurando uniformes limpos, afinal, não podemos usar os mesmo de ontem. Agradeça por usarmos o mesmo tamanho – Ela riu. - Infelizmente Benjy terá que usar o mesmo.

Eu ri junto a ela, e achei Emmeline mais radiante que nunca, por isso perguntei:

- Benjy ter falado com seu pai a deixou mesmo muito feliz não é?

Ela sorriu pegando os uniformes do armário.

- Sim! – Emmeline sentou-se empolgada na cama – Eu estou tão empolgada! Digo, agora papai e mamãe o conhecem! E gostaram dele. É como se agora fossemos realmente namorados entende?

Eu sorri com sua empolgação.

- Oh, Emmeline isso é ótimo!

- Agora vá tomar banho! Já usei o banheiro. – Ela sorriu.

- Certo. – Eu falei levantando.

Após o café, subimos para escovar os dentes e ao descer não encontramos Benjamin em canto algum. Delphine apenas disse que ele havia saído, mas eu posso dizer que ela com certeza sabe de algo e não quer nos contar. Aproveitei o momento para ligar para Nacho, ainda não havia parado de chover, e uma névoa densa pairava sobre Londres então achei prudente perguntar dele se teria condições de nos levar ainda pela manhã.

Nacho pediu desculpas – mesmo após eu insistir que a culpa, logicamente, não era sua – e disse que com a intensidade da neblina não seria de todo seguro voar. Dessa forma ele pediu que esperássemos até a tarde para ver como o tempo se comportaria. Liguei para a escola e falei com o diretor sobre nossa situação, – com a neblina e tudo o mais – entretanto ele não se mostrou muito preocupado com nosso atraso e me fez diversas perguntas sobre o andamento da situação de Emmeline. Eu o acalmei dizendo que agora estava tudo sobre controle, e ele pareceu-me um tanto orgulhoso por nossa pequena vitória. O diretor então disse que não precisávamos nos preocupar com o horário, contudo seria "uma pena" se perdêssemos o evento da noite.

O dia passou depressa, e Benjy não se juntou a nós no almoço. Eu e Emmeline ficamos preocupadas quando Nacho ligou avisando que a neblina estava lentamente sumindo, e Benjy ainda não havia aparecido. Delphine disse que ele encontraria conosco lá, mas não foi possível evitar um certo sentimento de desconforto ao entrar no taxi e seguir sem ele.

Ao chegarmos no heliporto, vimos Benjamin conversando animadamente com Nacho, ele falava em um espanhol que provavelmente deixaria qualquer professor orgulhoso, porém, minha vontade – e acredito ser de Emmeline também – era se correr até ele e socá-lo por ter nos deixado preocupadas.

- Benjamin! – Nós duas exclamamos irritadas.

Ele pareceu perceber a situação perigosa em que estava pois abriu seu costumeiro sorriso "Você já pode me perdoar agora" que ele usa sempre que está encrencado.

Outra pessoa pensaria:

_Sério?_

Um _gênio_ que usa sorrisos para se safar?

É, esse é Benjamin.

A viagem fora tranqüila e muito agradável, afinal, dessa vez tudo estava resolvido. Nossa única real preocupação seria chegar a tempo para o discurso de nosso diretor. Já que havíamos nos atrasado pelo tempo ruim, Nacho estava voando cautelosamente por causa da – agora fraca, mais ainda assim existente – névoa. Quando chequei meu relógio de pulso ao avistar Hogwarts, já marcavam seis e vinte. A festa começaria em ponto às sete, já que nossa vice-diretora é uma perfeccionista incurável. Assim que o helicóptero aterrissou, Nacho saltou rapidamente e abriu a porta ajudando-nos a sair. Já era terrível demais que tenhamos perdido parte da sexta e o sábado quase todo, mas perder o discurso do nosso diretor simplesmente _não é_ uma opção, então nós três agradecemos a Nacho rapidamente e seguimos correndo para o castelo.

O discurso do baile de inverno é um dos momentos preferidos que temos com o diretor Dumbledore. Acho incrivelmente fascinante como, apesar de toda competição interna entre as casas, todos os alunos conseguem incorporar um verdadeiro espírito de união. É realmente emocionante de se ver.

Emmeline e eu entramos em uma sala comunal literalmente vazia. Quando há a comemoração do baile de inverno – que para nós é como uma abertura das "olimpíadas entre escolas" – só participam do primeiro ao terceiro ano, já que só nós podemos participar. Os alunos da primeira série até a quinta vão para um passeio de final de semana à Bulgária e da sexta até a nona vão para um final de semana na Suíça, voltando apenas segunda de manhã. Lógico que seria tortura fazê-los ir direto para as aulas, então nesse dia especificamente, eles só tem as aulas da tarde.

Com a sala comunal vazia, não tivemos dificuldade alguma em subir rapidamente as escadas e correr pelo corredor até nosso quarto. Assim que Emmeline fechou a porta, começamos a tirar nossas roupas depressa e a procurar algo no armário para usar.

- Oh Lily, não consigo achar nada que sirva para a ocasião! Passei tanto tempo preocupada com os bancos que esqueci completamente do baile! – Emme exclamou procurando por algo em seu armário.

Ao olhar de relance em sua direção vi algo bonito em verde.

- E esse vestido verde?

Ela gemeu.

- Eu gostaria da usar azul, é a cor favorita de Benjy.

Então olhei para meu armário novamente e vi o vestido azul perfeito.

- Emme, use esse então! – Eu disse pegando-o.

Ela virou para mim e abriu ligeiramente a boca o vê-lo.

- É lindo Lily! Você não vai usá-lo? – Ela perguntou chocada.

Dei de ombros.

- Eu queria usar verde. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que é a cor favorita de James – Eu ri por estar parecendo uma boba ao escolher minha roupa pelo gosto dele.

Entretanto fui completamente sincera ao dizer, pois eu_ quero _agradar James.

Emmeline virou-se para seu armário e puxou o vestido verde-esmeralda que eu havia visto, e ele era ainda mais deslumbrante do que eu pensava. Ela riu doce para mim e disse:

- Então aqui está! Você será a garota mais bonita do salão Lily.

Eu ri.

- Você é tão boba Emmeline.

Eu a ajudei a colocar o vestido azul-cobalto, e ambas ficamos surpresas em notar como ele caíra como uma luva. As alças juntavam-se no pescoço alvo para formar um "x" largo nas costas, o _chiffon_ deslizava por seu tronco onde era mais ajustado e expandia-se delicadamente na saia sem muito volume, apenas seguindo o contorno das coxas até parar um pouco acima do joelho. Eu penteei seus cabelos e fiz-lhe uma trança embutida para destacar os brincos que sua mãe havia lhe dado. Os _Loeffler Randall_ azuis-escuros que ela usava em ocasiões especiais ficou lindo – ele já é naturalmente perfeito – com o vestido e com apenas uma pulseira no braço ela estava pronta.

- Deus Emme, Benjy vai ter trabalho hoje. – Eu ri.

Ela corou envergonhada.

- Não fale nada Evans – Ela brincou – Você será capaz de parar a dança quando colocar aquele vestido.

- Certo, certo. – Eu sacudi as mãos – Agora vá, ou Benjamin é capaz de ter um ataque cardíaco se você não aparecer.

- Mas você ainda não está pronta. – Ela me olhou confusa.

- Acredite, eu me arrumo em dez minutos.

- Lily, eu realmente posso... – Emme começou, mas eu a cortei.

- Não. E não vai. Eu vou ficar terrivelmente chateada se você não for logo Emmeline, prometo que estarei lá em dez minutos okay?

Ela suspirou derrotada.

- Está bem. – Ela flutuou até a porta para virar-se novamente – Promete?

Eu ri.

- Sim! Vá logo.

Emme riu e acenou desaparecendo pela porta. Eu comecei a me arrumar depressa, procurar meus sapatos dourados e os pequenos brincos que meus avós me deram – ano passado – para combinar com o colar de James. Eu não poderia ir sem o estar usando. Quando os achei, coloquei-os rapidamente e logo abri uma pequena caixinha que uso para guardar o colar de James para pegá-lo também. Ao colocá-lo, dei graças a Deus por meu cabelo estar apresentável. Penteei-o depressa, e escorreguei o vestido de Emmeline por minha cabeça.

Respirei aliviada quando o vi fazer suavemente os contornos naturais do corpo sem ficar agarrado demais. Era como mágica. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente onde cair. As alças eram largas, e apesar do decote ser discreto – e completamente apropriado para o evento da escola – meu colo ficava exposto de uma bela maneira, destacando o verde em minha pele clara. A seda do vestido era tão leve, que me senti como uma princesa ao andar e sentir o tecido gelado dançar sobre meus joelhos. Escolhi um par de _Jimmy Choos_, uma sandália em um tom de marfim com pequenas pedrinhas – afinal é impossível escolher um que seja totalmente discreto, quero dizer duh? É um Jimmy Choo! – apenas para completar o visual. Além do verde, e dos meus cabelos, a outra única coisa que era claramente visível era o colar de James, que eu deixara com a parte da pedra – a rubi – para frente.

Peguei a chave do nosso quarto – que daria para James guardar em um de seus bolsos – e saí apressada, descendo rapidamente as escadas da sala comunal e finalmente passando pela porta. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos soltos, para confirmar se eles estavam macios, antes de virar em direção ao salão.

Andei depressa pelo corredor, mas não deixei de apreciar a vista pelas enormes janelas do castelo. A noite estava magnífica. A lua brilhava entre as estrelas e refletia no lago da propriedade.

Sorri alegre pensando em James. Pensando se ele me achará bonita. Logo em seguida eu revirei os olhos com uma risadinha, e foquei de volta no caminho para o salão principal.

Congelei ao ver três figuras à minha frente.

Levantei a cabeça altiva, mesmo que estivesse com o coração disparado pelo susto que levara.

- Estão perdidos? – Eu disse tranquila, e em minha mente fiz um pequeno "_Yeah_!" por minha voz não ter saído tremida.

Rodolphus soltou uma pequena risada e eu senti vontade de dar-lhe um soco pelas mentiras que ele contara, entretanto, isso não seria nada inteligente. Afinal, eles são três. Talvez Thorfinn conte até como dois.

- Não, apenas viemos ajudá-la a achar o caminho para o salão.

Todos os três estavam de _black tie_ e chegava a ser até engraçado – se não fosse meio assustadora a situação – analisar suas silhuetas. Thorfinn Rowle, é praticamente o cão de guarda de Rodolphus, é muito difícil vê-lo sem ele por perto. Thorfinn poderia ser confundido com um gorila no escuro por causa da alta estatura e no corpo grande. Então vinha Rodolphus com o corpo forte e um pouco mais baixo. Evan Rosier mede um pouco mais que eu, fazendo dele o mais baixo entre os três.

- Bem agradeço a preocupação, mas isso não será necessário. – Eu sorri arqueando uma sobrancelha – Eu sei muito bem o caminho, obrigada.

- Lily docinho... – Rosier riu.

Não pude evitar o arrepio que subiu por minha costas. Eu definitivamente_ não_ gosto de Rosier.

Rodolphus é tolerável, Thorfinn ignorável, mas Evan Rosier, sabe como me incomodar. Há algo nele que não me agrada de todo.

- Não estamos pedindo. – Ele falou – _Vamos_ acompanhá-la até o salão. E nesse meio tempo, teremos uma rápida conversa.

- Infelizmente não será possível – Eu disse e levantando imperceptivelmente um pouco mais o queixo comecei a andar em direção à ele para passar – Mova-se por favor.

Rodolphus sorriu mas não se moveu, em vez dele, Rosier virou-se para mim e andou em minha direção. Eu instintivamente recuei alguns passos para a direita. Foi quando senti a parede gelada atrás de mim. Apesar do choque de temperaturas – do meu corpo e da parede – foi a mão de Rosier que me fez saltar quando ele a colocou rápido e com uma força desnecessária ao lado do meu rosto na parede.

- O que foi Lily? Parece assustada... – Ele tocou com a outra mão uma mecha de meu cabelo e a enrolou no dedo.

- Engano seu – Eu o encarei um pouco assustada por ele estar próximo demais – Eu estou apenas irritada com a habilidade de vocês de agirem como idiotas até em uma noite como essa. Espero que não estejam bebendo, vocês sabem que isso pode causar uma semana de suspensão.

Rosier riu novamente.

- Ah, eu adoro como você fala Lily. Sempre tão segura. Só queremos bater um papo, não precisa ficar na defensiva.

- Rosier. – Rodolphus chamou.

Ele suspirou ao meu lado e largou meu cabelo, mas não se moveu um milímetro.

- Regulus sabe que vocês estão aqui? – Eu consegui achar forças para me manter calma e perguntar indiferente.

Vi uma das sobrancelhas de Rodolphus arquear.

Apesar de Regulus ser um ano mais novo que o irmão, Sirius, ele – assim como Tonks – está na nossa série. Ele é inegavelmente inteligente. Todos sabemos que são os Black que mandam na Sonserina, é como se houvesse um tipo de hierarquia e eles estão no topo.

- O que quer dizer?

Eu sorri.

- Oh, tenho certeza que entende. Vocês têm que reportar tudo o que fazem à ele não? Suponho que ele tem que aprovar até _antes mesmo_ de fazerem.

Pude assistir Rodolphus trincar o maxilar irritado.

- Não pense que só porque tem esse rostinho bonito _Evans_, Regulus vai continuar interessado em você. – Ele disse perigoso.

Eu ri.

- Oh – Eu senti vontade de colocar a mão no peito para irritá-lo ainda mais, mas não o fiz – Finalmente uma boa notícia.

- Não se preocupe, Lily meu docinho. – Rosier murmurou aproximando seu rosto do meu e inalando profundamente – Eu, por outro lado, sempre vou apreciar seu valor.

- Eu apreciaria o seu _se_ você tivesse algum. – Não pude evitar dizer.

- Eu vou ser claro com você Evans. – Rodolphus disse mais calmo. – Você não tinha que se meter entre sua amiga e eu.

- Perdão?

- Você devia ter ficado quieta, mas não, Lily Evans é sempre a boa samaritana não?

Eu perdi o sorriso e apenas o olhei com desinteresse esperando que ele terminasse seu pequeno discursinho do mal. Rodolphus ainda discursava sobre algo quando parou e cerrou levemente os olhos olhando-me como se estivesse lembrando algo.

- Agora sei porque esse seu olhar me irrita.

Não pude evitar ficar surpresa mas, mantive-me calma na medida do possível, mesmo com meu coração batendo como um louco em meu peito.

- É parecido com o do Potter.

Meu coração deu um salto ao ouvir o sobrenome de James.

- Esse jeito de olhar... Você está passando tempo demais com ele Evans.

- Mesmo que eu esteja, não vejo de que forma isso possa interessar a você.

Rodolphus sorriu, colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça social e inclinou-se para mim. Perto _demais_.

Rosier se moveu inquieto ao meu lado.

- Rodolphus... – Eu o ouvi dizer.

- Quieto. – Veio a resposta rápida dele antes de voltar a concentrar-se em mim - Sabe, agora entendo porque Regulus vê algo em você. É realmente interessante conversar com uma mulher de língua afiada.

- Então caia fora e vá achar a sua. Essa é _minha_. – Eu ouvi a voz profunda que sempre faz meu coração bater mais rápido.

Rodolphus inclinou-se de volta e Rosier saltou para longe de mim. Até Thorfinn que parecia uma estátua – bem assustadora – virou-se para James.

Ele estava no meio do corredor, e sua expressão estava _longe_ de ser amigável. Pela luz quase branca da lua eu podia ver seu maxilar trincado e seus punhos fechados.

Eu realmente não me importei com o quão possessivo ele pareceu dizendo "Essa é minha". Eu só estava feliz e aliviada por vê-lo.

- James.. – Eu ofeguei.

Rodolphus franziu os lábios em desgosto.

- Você adora tomar posse de tudo que te interessa não é Potter? Anda por aí como se a escola fosse sua.

- Lily, algum desses infelizes tocou em você? - Ele perguntou ignorando Rodolphus.

- Não... – Eu murmurei, mas no corredor com todo silêncio, fui perfeitamente ouvida.

- Você está ouvindo? – Rodolphus fechou os punhos irritado – Não acredito que está me ignorando. Logo um bastardo como você. Nem sua própria mãe o qu-

Rodolphus não conseguiu completar a frase, pois no milésimo seguinte _meu_ punho entrou em contanto com sua face, desequilibrando-o e forçando-o a recuar uns passos. Eu vi Thorfinn me encarar em descrença, totalmente surpreso e Rosier tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta enquanto olhava o amigo gemer com a mão no queixo.

Rodolphus olhou para mim escandalizado, e logo em seguida olhou para James como se não estivesse certo que fora eu mesma quem dera o soco nele.

- _Nunca_ mais diga algo assim. – Eu murmurei entre dentes.

Minha mão doía, e eu sabia que estava errada em socá-lo, mas foi totalmente inevitável.

James já havia se colocado entre eu e os meninos, falando ameaçador:

- Rodolphus, eu só não chuto seu traseiro até Londres porque Lily está aqui. Por isso aproveite a chance e caia fora. Ou eu _juro_ que Regulus vai ter dificuldade em identificar seu rosto.

Rodolphus ainda pareceu pensar seriamente em ficar, mas então virou-se soltando o queixo e fazendo um tipo de sinal com a cabeça para os outros.

- Tanto faz – Ele disse com um sorriso debochado, mas antes de seguir pelo corredor olhou para mim e murmurou – A gente se vê por aí Evans.

- Chegue a cinco metros dela e você é um homem morto – James rosnou para ele.

Rodolphus deu de ombros e continuou seguindo.

Eu levantei o olhar para James e ele, dando as costas para os três, encarou-me extasiado ao estender a mão para mim. _Juro_ que não foi possível pensar, eu já segurava sua mão na minha antes mesmo que eu notasse que me movi.

- Lily Evans, você me surpreende cada vez mais. – Ele murmurou para mim levantando minha mão – agora vermelha – e beijando cada nó de meu punho. – Entretanto ele não valia a dor que você está sentindo agora.

Ofeguei com um sorriso – se é que isso é possível – ao levantar meus olhos para ele.

- Rodolphus não devia ter dito aquilo, ele mereceu o soco. Eu faria de novo.

James franziu as sobrancelhas quase imperceptivelmente, sua expressão agora preocupada.

- Eu falei sério Lily – Ele circundou-me com seus braços, mas não me puxou para perto – Eles tocaram você?

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Não, apenas... Meu cabelo. – Eu ri.

James então pegou uma de minhas mechas de cabelo e lentamente enrolou em seu dedo exatamente como Rosier fizera, a diferença é que meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido só ao ver sua mão perto. Ela era tão... _Sexy_.

Mãos podem ser sexy?

Quero dizer, Deus, Marlene estava falando sério quando disse que não resiste a Sirius por causa das mãos – ainda que existam outros _milhões_ de motivos listáveis de porque não se é possível resistir à Sirius Black – já que só ao ver a de James tocar meus cabelos eu já estou praticamente ofegante.

James levantou sua mão com meu cabelo ruivo, levou-a até seus lábios e beijou meu cabelo, então soltando-o e permitindo-o cair por meu pescoço novamente. Eu o encarei atônita.

- O que você...? – Eu tentei não balbuciar como uma retardada, mas James tem um tipo de efeito nas pessoas _muito_ sério.

- Eu estou apagando qualquer traço que Rosier possa ter deixado em você.

Eu senti um arrepio percorrer minhas costas e levantei meus olhos para ele. Eu queria muito mentir e dizer a ele que Rosier tinha tocado meu rosto também, meu pescoço e meus lábios para saber se ele me beijaria. Mas apenas o pensamento de tal situação fez uma quantidade considerável de sangue subir para meu rosto. Eu ainda não sabia exatamente _como _pedir um beijo de James. Então fui pelo caminho mais fácil:

- Hum... – Eu chamei-lhe atenção ainda corada – Sabe James, você acabou de me salvar.

- Oh salvei foi? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se o pensamento nunca tivesse passado por sua mente – Eu acho que estava se saindo muito bem. Não fui eu quem socou alguém afinal.

James Potter, você é um provocador.

Eu balancei a cabeça confirmando.

- Sim, salvou. Acho que estou devendo-lhe um beijo então.

Ele riu.

- Você ainda não consegue não é?

Logo, todo o clima tinha-se ido e eu olhei curiosa para James.

- Não consigo o que?

- Pedir-me um beijo. – Ele riu novamente e eu me senti corar de novo – Você pode entrar em um helicóptero desconhecido, voar até Londres para ajudar um amigo, matar aula, colocar tudo nas costas para que ninguém mais se preocupe e socar um cara maior que você, mas ainda não consegue me olhar e pedir um beijo.

Eu fiz um biquinho irritada e agora _desafiada_.

- Não diga besteira Potter – Eu sorri, o que esperava que fosse, um sorriso confiante – É _claro_ que consigo.

James pareceu apenas estar se divertindo com tudo isso e eu quis chutar-lhe a perna.

Muito infantil eu sei.

- Então?

- Então o que? – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Peça.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes para ele, o sangue subindo _novamente_ para meu rosto. Sangue idiota! Porque, infernos, eu tenho que ser tão branca?

- Certo. – Eu levantei o queixo.

- Certo – Ele murmurou de volta preguiçoso com um pequeno sorriso de divertimento.

- Certo! – Eu falei novamente.

Ele riu.

- Eu acho que você já disse isso ruiva.

Eu engoli em seco, meu rosto deveria estar como um daqueles sinalizadores vermelhos agora. Abri a boca para falar, e repassei em minha mente de quantas maneiras possíveis eu podia dizê-lo. Na verdade a única que menos me desagradara – ou devo dizer, que menos achei embaraçosa - foi algo que soava mais como uma ordem. Porque dar ordens é tão mais fácil que pedi-las?

Fechei os lábios e pisquei mais algumas vezes. Vi com minha visão periférica James rir baixinho e mordi os lábios, decidida a fazê-lo. Eu levantei meus olhos para ele, mas ao sentir aquele olhar tão intenso e tão característico dele eu olhei para baixo envergonhada novamente. Foi quando consegui dizer:

- James... Hum... Você pode... Bem, me beijar? – Ao final da frase eu pensei que fosse passar mal.

Praticamente saía fumaça de eu rosto e eu me senti totalmente embaraçada, foi quando eu ouvi – o que acabara de se tornar meu som preferido – James gemer e seu aperto em mim tornou-se mais forte.

- Ruiva – Ele disse rouco – Tudo o que você tem que fazer é olhar para mim com esses enorme olhos verdes e eu sou seu.

Meu.

James é _meu._

Então ele desceu seus lábios para os meus e eu fechei os olhos enquanto meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido. E eu quase pude sentir faíscas voando por nós. Sua boca, exigente, procurava a minha como se não nós víssemos a meses e quando entreabri meus lábios para dar passagem a sua língua, tudo o que pude fazer foi circundar seu pescoço com meus braços para não cair. O gosto de James fazia minha cabeça girar e seu calor envolvia-me aconchegante.

Quando senti que James estava recuando, em puro reflexo, mordi seu lábio inferior mantendo-o perto de mim. Ele estremeceu e soltou – novamente, meu som preferido – outro gemido baixo antes de beijar-me com uma intensidade absurda. Agradeci por ele me ter em seus braços, pois até _meus_ braços em seu pescoço agora eram gelatina e não me segurariam nem que minha vida dependesse disso.

James afastou-se rapidamente, para que eu não tivesse tempo de prendê-lo mais uma vez, e agora _eu_ gemi insatisfeita. Ele ainda circundava minha cintura quando olhou-me perigoso e ofegante. Eu tentei fazer minha melhor cara de inocente para ele.

- Agora, nós vamos ter _aquela_ conversa lembra-se senhorita Evans? – Ele murmurou rouco e ameaçador.

Minha boca se abriu em um "O". Eu jurava que ele havia esquecido de sua ameaça de ontem.

- Nós precisamos mesmo? – Eu lhe sorri amarelo e bati os cílios para ele esperando que ele mudasse de idéia e partíssemos para o tipo de "conversa" que ele – e eu, diga-se de passagem – adora.

Infelizmente James não pareceu disposto a ceder, e eu exclamei surpresa quando ele – muito naturalmente – levantou-me em um movimento rápido e colocou-me sentada sobre o parapeito de uma das janelas do corredor.

- James! – Eu exclamei envergonhada.

Ele riu para mim com aqueles dentes perfeitos, e lábios perfeitos, e eu decidi parar de olhá-lo ou o atacaria no corredor. Eu sou uma monitora pelo amor de Deus, não posso ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa.

- Agora tenho você exatamente onde quero. – Ele sorriu para mim provocante.

- James Potter - Eu disse vermelha – Você _sempre_ me tem onde quer.

- Oh, isso não soou muito bem ruiva. – Ele riu dando-me um beijinho próximo à minha orelha. – Se é que entende onde quero chegar.

Eu corei mais uma vez.

_Droga! _Ele tem razão.

Isso soou terrível.

- Diga logo o que quer para que possamos ir para a festa. Eu ainda _nem entrei_ no salão sabe?

- Calma – Ele falou descendo os beijos – Eu não gosto de apressar as coisas Lily.

Seus beijos me faziam cócegas, já que para mim, a área do pescoço sempre foi muito sensível. Mordi os lábios para evitar rir. É incrível como essa sensação é tão maravilhosa, eu estou tentando não rir, mas ao mesmo tempo meu corpo se arrepia facilmente com seus lábios em meu pescoço.

James parou e levantou o rosto para me olhar.

- Você quase me deixou louco sabia?

- Hum? – Eu resolvi me fazer de idiota.

- Não me venha com "_Hum_?". Ruiva, você entrou em um helicóptero estranho sem me avisar nada!

- Oh James – Eu revirei os olhos – Não era _estranho_, era de Pablo.

- Claro, estou me sentido _muito_ melhor agora. – Ele disse irônico.

- Não seja ciumento. Eu queria avisá-lo, mas não tive tempo. – Eu falei brincando com a lapela de seda do seu casaco.

- Oh, não. Você não vai me distrair – Ele tirou minha mão prendendo-a com a sua. – Tem idéia de como fiquei preocupado? Acha que é legal ouvir do seu amigo durante a aula de Alemão: "Ei, a propósito a Lily entrou em um helicóptero e só volta para o jantar."

- Desculpe-me... – Eu fiz um biquinho. – Podemos ir agora?

- Não.

Droga.

- E então, para fechar a noite, Remus pergunta do diretor quando vocês iriam voltar, pois já estava tarde, e ele avisa que seria apenas no dia seguinte.

- Oh James! Eu sinto muito, não precisa surtar por causa disso. – Eu falei soltando minha mão presa e segurando-lhe o rosto.

- Sim preciso – Ele disse sério. – Olhe para mim e diga se não teria ficado chateada se eu tivesse ido a algum lugar e não a tivesse avisado?

Meu coração apertou-se. Não, chateada não, irada sim. Eu definitivamente enlouqueceria procurando James pela escola e depois provavelmente mal dormiria querendo saber e ele chegara bem ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Eu não quero ser chato Lily, mas me avise da próxima vez certo?

- Certo. Desculpe.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Você já pediu desculpas.

- Eu sei, mas... – Eu suspirei – Eu provavelmente _nem estaria_ falando com você agora de tão irritada que eu iria ficar se estivesse no seu lugar.

Ele abaixou-se e beijou minha boca, seus lábios quentes causando-me as melhores sensações.

- Você já deve ter notado que eu sou um tanto possessivo com o que é meu. – Ele murmurou a centímetros de minha boca, nossos lábios se tocavam quando ele falava.

- Oh, eu sou sua? – Eu sorri baixando o olhar para sua boca.

- Você não ouviu? – Ele me beijou novamente – Falei para Rodolphus não faz nem dez minutos.

Eu ri.

- Acho que ouvi algo assim...

- Algo assim? – Ele desceu seu nariz por meu pescoço fazendo-me tremer.

Dei de ombros procurando provocá-lo.

- É..

James parou e postou-se ereto de novo, seus olhos procurando os meus.

- Você é adora me provocar não é Evans?

- Só você Potter – Eu ri circundando seu pescoço com meus braços trazendo-o mais para perto, de modo que agora estávamos em uma posição _nada_ agradável para ser encontrados. James estava entre minhas pernas com uma da suas mão na base de minha costa e a outra um pouco mais acima.

- Hum... – Ele gemeu – Vamos _conversar _mais um pouco.

Meu coração deu um salto já excitado pelo que vinha e eu ri maravilhada. James achou meus lábios mais uma vez e eu me derreti nas sensações causados por James. É como se tudo o que ele fizesse causasse uma resposta em mim. É como o princípio de ação e reação. É como um relâmpago e o trovão logo em seguida.

Nossas respirações tornaram-se rápidas, minhas mãos procuraram por seus cabelos e ao achá-los agarrei boa parte deles trazendo mais pra perto do que é humanamente possível. Minha costa encostou na janela gelada, mas tudo o que senti foi a língua quente de James deslizando para dentro de minha boca. A mão de James apenas fazia carinhos em minha costas, senti-me péssima por estar provocando-o e mesmo assim ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de tocar-me em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse as costas ou cintura.

James parecia não se importar de todo, mas não pude evitar me sentir um pouco mal. Quando separamo-nos para tomar um pouco de ar, ele sorriu para mim e eu arquejei. No reflexo levantei novamente meus lábios para ele mesmo mal tendo respirado e iniciamos nossa própria batalha de beijos. Trocamos carinhos por mais alguns minutos até que James recuou olhando-me ofegante:

- Hum, pensei que fosse proibido amassos no corredor.

Eu respirei com dificuldade antes de responder.

- E são – Eu murmurei para capturar e morder seu lábio inferior novamente. – Mas não se preocupe, a monitora está ocupada agora.

A risada de James preencheu o corredor, e eu não pude evitar sorrir com o som.

- Vamos minha ruiva – Ele falou pondo-me de pé novamente.

- Já? – Eu fiz um biquinho

Estou muito boa nisso hoje.

- Já. – Ele disse rouco – A não ser que queira que eu enlouqueça por você _aqui mesmo_. E eu garanto que Minerva vai me dar muito mais que duas semanas de suspensão.

Eu corei, mas abracei-o escondendo meu rosto em seu _black tie_.

- Eu ainda não disse como você está de tirar o fôlego nesse vestido verde não é? – Ele apertou-me entre seus braços.

- Acha mesmo?

- Sim. – Ele correu um dedo por uma das minhas alças.

- Eu o escolhi para você – Sussurrei embaraçada.

Ouvi James gemer, e o som reverberar em seu corpo.

- _Assim_ você acaba comigo Lily.

Eu ri alegre e ele tomou minha mão levando-me para o salão principal. Caminhando até lá expliquei para ele toda a situação na casa de Emmeline e como deu tudo certo no final, incluindo o bônus de Benjamin ter sido apresentado à família de Emme. Quando ele abriu a porta do salão para mim, fiquei maravilhada ao vê-lo perfeitamente decorado. O azul e verde mesclavam-se da forma mais incrível possível, e todos conversavam animados enquanto via-se um movimento por trás das cortinas no palco montado para a ocasião.

Logo avistei Hesty e Fabian, já que era impossível não notar tal casal. Próximo deles Dorcas e Enrico sorriam apaixonados um para o outro, Marlene tinha ao seu lado um cara que não reconheci de início, mas ele estava sendo brutalmente ignorado já que Lene estava no meio de uma de suas intensas discussões com Sirius Black. A bonita garota pendurada no braço de Sirius, olhava para Marlene ligeiramente irritada com a atenção roubada. Tonks olhava excitada para os dois, e com um olhar maroto, parecia estar botando mais lenha na fogueira enquanto Remus – muito elegante – ao seu lado tentava, sem sucesso, parar a "briga" – de acordo com Dorcas chama-se "tensão sexual" – dos dois.

Eu ri, e puxei James em direção a eles abrindo facilmente caminho pela multidão. Sorri maravilhada com o traje de cada uma delas, que estavam verdadeiramente radiantes. Uma das coisas que eu mais adoro em minhas amigas, é que não importa o estilo de roupa que cada uma use: comportado, ousado, louco, meigo... Todas os usam de maneira tão especial que um vestido sem decote com o de Dorcas é tão sexy quanto um colado como o de Marlene. Elas estão tão lindas, que é difícil dizer qual delas é a mais bonita.

O vestido de Hesty era – como sempre – lindo, porém simples. O modelo era um tomara que caia, onde a parte superior era feita de seda e a inferior descia em uma confusão de _tulle _fino e leve. Não marcava uma cintura ou permitia ver o contorno dos quadris, mas ela ainda estava tão sexy ou mais que as outras garotas. O verde de seu vestido combinara perfeitamente com os cabelos ruivos de Fabian.

Marlene estava com um vestido sexy como ela. Em um azul claro, quase angelical, o modelo de uma alça só. Essa, era decorada com pedras e o tecido seguia suas curvas fielmente, parando em cima do joelho. Os cabelos negros escorregavam pelas costas e ela simplesmente virava pescoços. Mesmo que ela não admita que só queria virar o de um certo Black.

Enrico ao ver-me aproximando, sorriu para mim e soltou sua pequena companheira para abraçar-me.

- Obrigado Lily. Estou envergonhado por não ter sido eu a tomar uma iniciativa. E eu não tenho como agradecer o que fez por nós. Só posso prometer que tomarei conta de sua amiga. – Ele falou educado e muito feliz.

Eu sorri de volta para ele.

- Não se cobre tanto, eu também ficaria chateada em sua situação. Estou feliz que pude ajudar.

Dorcas sorriu radiante para mim e veio abraçar-me.

- Oh, senti sua falta Lils! – Ela disse apertando-me – Obrigada por resolver tudo. Você é impossível mesmo.

O vestido de Dorcas era tão elegante e clássico que conseguia ser extremamente sexy. Absurdamente ele era de _nylon_, mas nela parecia o tecido mais caro do universo, o vestido simples, descia por suas curvas comportado. O único detalhe realmente relevante que o vestido tinha, era no "decote" – inexistente na verdade – onde era adornado com pequenas pérolas, não sendo portanto, necessário usar um colar.

Remus veio me abraçar desistindo de Sirius e Marlene, e logo atrás dele uma – você acredita? – _corada_ Tonks. Ela estava linda, e seu vestido _só podia_ ser obra de sua mãe. Ele era de um azul profundo tomara-que-caia com o busto plissado e uma cintura "império" de seda. A parte inferior seguia por um laço nas costas com o mesmo tecido, e descia com _inúmeras_ flores de algodão do mesmo tom de azul espalhadas pela saia do vestido.

- O que foi?

Ela me encarou confusa.

- Você já beijou Remus?

- Lily! – Tonks exclamou puxando-me para longe.

Eu ri.

- Ora, você está corada, não podia esperar que eu _não_ imaginasse tal coisa.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Para sua informação Evans, eu apenas recebi elogios por isso corei. Vocês sabe que não sou muito boa nisso.

- Em que? – Eu a provoquei – Em ouvir que é bonita?

Marlene chegou de surpresa abraçando-me pelo lado – o que mais parecia um jogador de rugby atacando o adversário – e eu me desequilibrei um pouco.

- Lily! Tem noção do que fez? Quase matou todo mundo de susto!

- Lene, eu já ouvi sermão demais por hoje. – Eu brinquei.

- Sinto muito, vai ter que ouvir o meu também, eu já briguei com Emme, agora é sua vez. – Ela disse sem me largar – James parecia um cão preso por culpa sua, ele checou todos os _possíveis_ buracos onde você poderia estar antes de Remus dar a ele a noticia de que você tinha dado o fora. Parecia novela mexicana de tanto drama.

Eu ri e procurei James com o olhar, para vê-lo rindo de algo que os gêmeos diziam.

- Foi sem querer.

- Diga isso a ele.

- Ora, eu já me desculpei. – Falei sorrindo para ela. – Agora, fale de você e de meu amiguinho ali. Porque estavam brigando dessa vez?

Mesmo grudada em mim, pude _sentir_ Lene revirando os olhos. Era uma coisa que ela fazia muito tratando-se de Sirius Black.

- Oh, ele me deixa louca.

- Em um bom sentido? – Eu perguntei marota.

Lene riu.

- Depois sou _eu_ quem está passando tempo demais com os marotos.

Eu ria com Marlene quando ouvimos um limpar de gargantas.

- Você pode largá-la agora? Eu quero abraçá-la também. – Sirius Black disse.

- Quem liga? – Marlene arqueou uma sobrancelha e apertou o braço em mim – Não é como se você tivesse algum direito sobre Lily. Vocês se conheceram praticamente agora.

O negócio é que seus braços estava ao redor de meu pescoço, então dificultou minha respiração.

- Engano seu, eu e a Moranguinho nos conhecemos há muito tempo e eu _tenho sim_ direitos sobre ela. James e Lily estão namorando e isso é muita coisa.

- Oh, por favor Black seja um bom menino, sente, e espere sua vez.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse dito isso, eu com certeza acharia que a escolha de palavras fora uma coincidência enorme. Mas como era Marlene, eu sei que ela escolheu-as com todo o objetivo de falar com Sirius como se estivesse lidando com um cachorrinho. Só que Sirius Black está _longe_ de ser um _cachorrinho_.

- Ah – Ela exclamou inocente batendo-lhe os cílios – Aliás, porque não aproveita para entreter um pouco sua amiguinha? Ela está tão triste, coitadinha.

- Tahira, não está triste. Como poderia? Eu sou seu par. – Ele sorriu superior para Marlene. – Agora, o _seu _namorado, não parece estar lhe entretendo o suficiente acredito.

- O que Warren e eu fazemos ou deixamos de fazer não é da sua conta. Mas vou deixar bem claro já que você quer tanto saber: Ele é _maravilhoso,_ eu não poderia desejar um cara mais perfeito. – Ela apertou mais meu pescoço e eu quis lembrá-la que ele era – bem – _meu_, não de o Sirius!

- Tem certeza? – Ele cruzou os braços. – Você não anda com esse mal-humor todo quando nós estamos juntos.

- Tecnicamente nós nunca estivamos _juntos_.

- Ah, por favor! – Eu exclamei tentando livrar-me do aperto da Lene, eu não queria estar ali para ouvir detalhes sobre os momentos íntimos dos dois.

- Se lembro bem, foi você quem disse antes mesmo que eu abrisse a boca: "Isso não é nada sério Black".

- E eu quis dizer cada palavra. – Ela continuou conversando como se eu não tivesse nem me movido. – Não posso dizer o mesmo da... Tahira. _Você _está emburrado desde que chegou. Acho que ela não corresponde as expectativas não é Black? Afinal, é preciso dois para jogar.

Lene finalmente soltou-me e andou até Sirius sendo obrigada a ainda levantar um pouco seu olhar, já que mesmo de salto, ela não se igualava a ele.

Oh.

Meu.

Deus.

- Oh, não se preocupe. Ela é muito boa. – Ele deu um sorriso safado.

_Aquele_ sorriso que pode fazer muitas mulheres enlouquecerem.

- Bem, Warren é melhor. – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura – Ele não arrebenta os botões da minha camisa.

Meu queixo caiu.

- Tahira não _surta_ com alguns malditos botões, ela sabe costurar sabia? – Ele falou e aproximou-se um passo de Lene.

Vi o rosto de Marlene ficar vermelho, mas ela manteve-se firme, e nesse momento eu me orgulhei demais de minha amiga. Se fosse James e eu, já teria agarrado-o nessa distância.

- Warren é cuidadoso e gentil.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam com a batalha quase ganha. Eu passei dois meses assistindo todo tipo de briga entre esses dois, e para ser bem sincera, Marlene ganhava na maioria das vezes. Não que eles _realmente_ ganhassem algo, – na melhor das hipóteses eles bufavam e saiam andando em direções opostas – mas ela terminava com a última palavra sempre.

- Bem – Ele disse rouco – Eu não acho que você tenha que ser tratada como uma gatinha Marlene.

Ela abriu os lábios, corada e confusa.

- Então, como você acha que eu devo ser tratada Black? – Ela perguntou desajeitada.

- Como uma pantera.

Sirius falou abaixando um pouco o rosto pra o dela, sua voz ainda rouca.

- Perigosa e intensa. – Ele murmurou antes de capturar seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego.

Marlene simplesmente agarrou-se a ele como se ele fosse um tipo de bote salva vidas e o beijou de volta loucamente. Dorcas mordeu os lábios para não rir, Emmeline arregalou os olhos surpresa, Hesty sorriu arqueando uma sobrancelha e Tonks, brincando com a língua entre os dentes olhou curiosa para Tahira e Warren que assistiam tudo chocados.

James abraçou-me por trás rindo em meu ouvido, e eu senti meu corpo todo arrepiar-se de volta.

- Esses dois são impossíveis. Pads vai passar a mão nela.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Lene vai passar a mão em Sirius.

- Apostado. – Ele mordeu meu ouvido e eu quase considerei passar a mão _nele_.

Muito feio apostar eu sei. Ainda mais depois de ter sido "vitima" disso. Mas foi impossível não contrariar James, ainda mais conhecendo minha amiga – como eu conheço – e sua tensão óbvia quando se trata de Sirius.

Nos assistimos a mão esquerda de Sirius descer em diagonal do ombro direito – o coberto – de Lene até o lado direito esquerdo de sua cintura agarrando-a e pressionando-a mais contra ele. Uma das mãos de Lene estava nos cabelos macios e compridos de Sirius enquanto a outra que abraçava sua cintura, desceu descaradamente e apalpou-lhe o bumbum.

Eu levantei o rosto e sorri para James, ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Eu disse. Você perdeu.

James logo se recuperou e lançou-me um olhar maroto. Aliás, é o que ele mais sabe fazer.

- Já sabe o que vai querer?

- Posso pensar em algumas coisas. – Eu ri.

- Hum, não quer o prêmio agora? – Ele murmurou rouco beijando meu pescoço.

Oh, eu definitivamente quero o prêmio agora.

- James Potter, o que eu quero não seria nada educado de se fazer com toda essa gente tão perto. Nossos amigos podem ser assim, mas eu não. – Eu lhe sorri.

Ele gemeu frustrado.

Virei em seus braços envolvendo-lhe o pescoço.

- Não se preocupe, escaparemos o mais rápido que der. – Beijei-lhe de leve os lábios – Eu prometo.

Ouvimos um barulho e viramos para o palco montado no fundo do salão quando Anthony Price do terceiro ano falou no microfone. O palco, agora, com as cortinas abertas.

- Hum, olá.

Todos imediatamente calaram-se e voltaram a atenção – menos Lene e Sirius que pareciam ocupados demais tentando fundir-se um com o outro – para a tradicional banda dos formandos.

- Primeiramente queremos agradecer a todos os professores pelo apoio que temos é ao nosso diretor por ser tão presente – Ele limpou a garganta, sua voz rouca era maravilhosa, provavelmente seria um bom cantor – É nosso último ano, e não podemos acreditar como passou rápido!

Os amigos da banda riram.

- Mas, nunca vamos esquecer os anos que passamos aqui. E agora, para sair com estilo, vamos nos vingar e chutar o traseiro da Durmstrang no campeonato entre escolas!

Foi um "_Whoa!"_ geral no salão. Eu realmente não me acostumo a ver todos tão unidos contra algo. É incrível o que o campeonato entre escolas faz, afinal todos aqui querem ganhar a taça das casas no final do ano.

Eles então abriram o "show" deles com: "Whoa Oh!" e depois ele cantou "Chelsea" para a namorada dele, Chelsea Brown. Quando eles começaram a tocar "I Like the Ones", James estava baixando seus lábios para os meus – eu, de _modo algum_, recusaria – quando Pablo aproximou-se sorridente.

- Olá. Fez boa viagem Lily?

Eu sorriu de volta.

- Fiz sim, obrigada Pablo.

- Que bom, está muito bonita aliás. – Ele elogiou.

Senti o aperto de James ficar mais forte em minha cintura, e eu apenas ri.

- Onde está Nymphadora?

James cerrou os olhos para ele e eu dei-lhe a cotovelada mais sutil possível.

- Tonks está logo ali – Eu inclinei a cabeça para ela que ria junto a Fabian e Hesty.

- Obrigado. – Pablo agradeceu.

Assim que ele se afastou eu virei novamente circundando o pescoço de James com os braços.

- _James_!

- O que foi?

- Não precisava encarar Pablo daquela maneira.

- Eu não encarei! – Ele exclamou como se fosse incabível o que eu dissera.

- Encarou sim. – Eu sorri.

- Certo, talvez um pouco. – Ele sorriu maroto.

- Não precisa ficar todo ciumento sabia? – Minha mão achou seus cabelos revoltosos enterrando-se neles deliciada.

- Bem – Ele me beijou no queixo – Lembra quando eu disse que sou muito possessivo com o que é meu?

James trilhou um caminho de beijos de meu rosto até meu pescoço enquanto lentamente terminava a frase.

Eu apenas consegui murmurar um: "Uhum" completamente extasiada com seus beijinhos.

- Então... – Ele sorriu – Eu sou um ciumento incorrigível.

Eu ri e capturei seu lábio inferior no meu para mordê-lo. James gemeu e eu me apertei contra ele.

- Estamos quites. – Eu murmurei.

- É mesmo? – Suas mãos passearam respeitosamente por meu torso.

- Sim, pois eu não costumo dividir o que é meu. Mas eu acho que já lhe disse algo parecido também. – Eu ri.

Sirius e Marlene haviam parado de se agarrar ao nosso lado, e isso chamou minha atenção. Ela, ainda nos braços dele, com o gloss borrado – os lábios de Sirius com a cor – e os cabelos revoltosos, olhava junto com Sirius na direção de Tonks. Assim eu e James voltamos nossas atenções para lá também.

Vi Pablo mover os lábios, mas não tenho certeza do que ele falou. Só sei que Remus definitivamente não gostou. Tonks estava ligeiramente corada – o que já é um tanto estranho – e todos assistimos seu rosto ficar mais vermelho ainda quando Remus pegou seu pulso e colou as costas pequenas em seu tórax, circundando com o outro braço a cintura fina de Tonks.

Ele não deixou de encarar Pablo por um segundo sequer ao dizer:

- Não seja inconveniente. Eu sou o par de Tonks, portanto ela dançará _apenas_ comigo.

Olá!

Gente, vou ser beeem sincera, esse capitulo estava quase pronto. Falando beem pouquinho mesmo. Só que eu geralmente recebo review de algumas meninas que acompanham faz um tempo, e não recebi. Por isso esperei.

De qualquer forma, estou postando agora, pois já recebi reviews maravilhosas! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Vou entrar em semana de prova, então desejem-me boa sorte!

Beijos!

**PS: Atenção respondendo super rápido as reviews!**

Reviews:

**Sassha Potter:** Hauhauha, o Blackberry tem salvo muita gente do tédio! XD A Lily é assim mesmo, se é alguém que ela se importa muito faz tudo que pode para ajudar. Pois é eles apareceram tão pouquinho. E nesse Sirius e Remus também não apareceram muito. Mas no próximo com certeza. Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Beijinhos!

**Nina Potter:** Hauahuhau, eu disse que ainda ia postar nessa semana né? Na verdade enrolei um pouco, mas aqui está! Espero que goste! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Mila Pink:** Minha amiga também ficou na lista pra medicina, ela foi chamada ainda a pouco, estou tão feliz por ela! XD Eu deixei o soco pra depois e você foi a única que lembrou dele. Hauhuahua. Meu irmãozinho tem um amigo chamado Nacho, dai decidi mudar o nome dele na fic, acabei esquecendo de trocar tudo na pressa. Obrigada pelo aviso! Beijos!

**Andie Jacksonn: **Desculpaaa! Dessa vez eu compensei viu? Capitulo maior em menos tempo! XD Eu amooo o Remus e a Tonks, pode ficar tranqüila que ainda vou explorá-los mias um pouco. Eu também adoro como ele pode ser tão tranqüilo e ela tão atentada. HUhauhaua. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijinhos e obrigada pela review!

**Clara Casali:** Hallelujah! Finalmente postei o capitulo do baile. XD Eu tava te enrolando horrores! Huahuahau Nem demorei tanto pra postar dessa vez, que bom que considera a fic tudo isso. São os melhores elogios para mim! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Maga do 4:** Agora fui um pouco mais rápida né? XD Huahuahau. Vou tentar postar logo, mas não posso prometer nada! Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu os adorei. Tentei fazer os gêmeos fieis ao Fred e George, porque imagino que os genes sejam os mesmos, assim como a inclinação para bagunças XD Beijos! Até!

**Ffnt: **Wow! Eu pulei de alegria com todos os seus elogios maravilhosos! Obrigada! Huhauha entendo o que você quer dizer com o outro lado do Sirius. XD Eu faço o possível para mantê-la interessante, ainda mais quando o casal principal já está junto. Leio e releio para identificar os erros, mas infelizmente sempre passam alguns. Você é a segunda pessoa que diz (diretamente) que acha engraçada minha história. Eu confesso que não sou muito boa para humor, mas fico feliz que minhas tentativas tenham dado (pelo menos um pouquinho) certo. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Sara Weasley Potter Black**: Huhauhaua. Que bom que está gostando! Desculpe pela demora viu? XD Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijinhos e obrigada pela review!

**Anna K.:** Huhauhaua, acho que o James acabou nem _falando_ muito. Safadinho ele hein? XD Obrigada pela review! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Beijos!

**Lily Evans Prongs:** Mais que aquilo? O.o nossa! Huahuhauah, ainda bem que elas não estão lendo então, senão eu seria uma garota morta! XD Huhauhauha, eu chorei horrores, passei o filme inteiro chorando XD Ai! Eu também vou arrumar um James pra mim, você vai ver! Eu estou procurando já! Huahuhauahau. O James é tudo né? A mensagem dele foi demais! Eu teria morrido ao receber algo assim! Hahauha. Obrigada pela review querida! Beijinhos! PS: Foi rapidinho viu? XD

**Larii:** Eu também to respondendo super rápido! Que bom que gostou! Eu já pensei sim e estou escrevendo já! XD Obrigada! Beijooos!

**Ninha Souma!:** OMG! Você voltou! Eu ainda não saquei como você consegue ver tudo que tem por trás dos meus personagens! Você é demais! Queria mais tempo para te responder propriamente, mas estou correndo por causa de um trabalho de psicologia. Mas ri horrores quando você disse que ficou super: nããooo quando viu que estava perto de acabar! XD Huahuahuah. Ah, Lily odeia fofoquinha e coisas mal-resolvidas! Então ela vai e dá o jeito dela XD Lily, tem um DOM sonserinos escrotos, sério! Ri muito também do seu: "aff, povo mal agradecido!" XD Huhauhaua. Eles só reclamam né? Gente você dormiu no teclado? O.o cuidado hein? Tem que recuperar a noite mal dormida! XD Como sempre amei sua review! Ela me inspira e me deixa muito feliz! Obrigada, beijos!

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Luu! XD Estou lendo sua fic, e logo devo deixar uma review! Amo o Inu e a Ká, então qualquer coisa com eles (bem escrita lógico) me agrada. Eles apareceram bem pouquinho né? Nesse foi até melhor! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

**Flor Cordeiro:** Que bom que está gostando! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

**D. McGuiller: **Huhuahauha, obrigada pela review querida! Nem demorei tanto viu? XD Beijinhos!

Até logo!


	13. Chapter 13

Boa leitura!

Outubro é _definitivamente_ um dos melhores meses para se passar em Hogwarts. O "Baile de Inverno" é sempre no início de outubro e o festival de Hallowen no final. Advinha qual é a melhor parte? Do começo do baile ao final do festival não há avaliações de _qualquer_ espécie!

Quando voltamos para os quartos ao final do baile, – todas nós fomos direto para o quarto de Marlene, Hesty e Dorcas – Emmeline nos revelou que aquela "sumida" que Benjy tinha dado durante nossa curta estadia em Londres havia sido para comprar para ela um _anel_. Ele o entregou durante a festa e disse que agora eles eram oficialmente namorados.

Lógico que todas nós demos gritinhos básicos.

Afinal, quem não dá uns às vezes?

Marlene agarrou a mão de Emmeline toda curiosa para ver a jóia, e achamos uma gracinha ao ver o pequeno anel de ouro amarelo com a delicada safira em forma de coração. Totalmente esperado, já que azul é a cor preferida de Benjy.

Logo após o momento "felizes para sempre" Emmeline praticamente criou algo_ pior_ que a própria inquisição espanhola enquanto bombardeava Marlene com perguntas. Dorcas a ajudou como um bom braço-direito faria. Marlene negou tudo e qualquer coisa._ Sério_. Veio com o papo de: "estamos só curtindo, eu _nunca_ teria nada sério com aquele cachorro". E mesmo sabendo que é uma mentira absurda, nós desistimos, pois é mais fácil eu me apaixonar por Malfoy – pra você ver o quão séria é a coisa – do que esperar Marlene admitir que sente algo por Sirius.

Até porque quando Tonks disse que ela sentia, Lene respondeu:

- Sim, eu definitivamente sinto: asco.

Tonks riu.

- Não tenho tanta certeza, afinal como você beija alguém por quem tem asco?

Marlene ficou tão vermelha no rosto que por um momento achei que ela fosse passar mal.

- Eu já disse que são as mãos! Mãos fortes, ponto. É só isso que ele tem de aproveitável.

Tonks soltou uma gargalhada tão alta que as meninas do quarto ao lado provavelmente ouviram.

- Lene! – Ela exclamou ao terminar de rir – Existem muitas – _muitas_ – coisas aproveitáveis em Sirius Black. Não minta!

Lene deu de ombros.

- Pois eu não acho.

Hesty revirou os olhos enquanto sentava novamente na cama após colocar o pijama.

- Certo Marlene. Se você quer morrer sem ter que admitir que gosta de Sirius, ótimo. Agora, se você quer a opinião de pessoas que se importam com você é o seguinte: está na cara – e não importa o quanto negue – que você está louca por ele. E eu tenho certeza que Sirius também sente algo por você, o problema é que vocês são dois teimosos bicudos. – Ela cerrou os olhos olhando para Lene – Vá lá e tome as rédeas como uma boa mulher faz, senão você pode acabar se arrependendo por nunca ter tentado.

Os rosto de Marlene ainda estava em chamas e ela gaguejou ao tentar dar uma resposta:

- E-eu... No-nós...

Em seguida Hesty fez algo inédito tapando os ouvidos com ambas as mãos e olhando para cima enquanto cantarolava uma musiquinha:

- Não estou ouvindo.

A cena foi tão fora do comum – tão _não_ o estilo de Hesty – que nós caímos na gargalhada ao vê-la sacudindo seus cachinhos enquanto cantava.

- Hesty! – Lene, rindo, pulou da cama dela – onde estava – para a cama de Hesty atacando-a.

Quando as duas pararam de rir, sentaram-se uma ao lado da outra e Hesty passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Marlene.

- Escuta colega – Ela piscou para Lene – Estou falando sério, se eu não me importasse com você não estaria nem comentando.

Lene riu.

- Eu sei. – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de Hestia – É que Sirius parece ter tanto medo de compromisso, eu não quero que nós tenhamos que nos separar quando eu disser que não quero só beijá-lo ocasionalmente. Entende?

- Perfeitamente – Dorcas disse.

- Por isso mesmo, não é melhor saber logo do que ficar nessa agonia? – Tonks sorriu.

- Acho que sim... – Lene caiu para trás deitando na cama.

Foi quando eu vi Dorcas – que estava se coçando para falar algo há algum tempo – olhar para Tonks com um sorriso maroto e perguntar:

- Mas e você Nymphadora?

- Eu o que? – Ela olhou confusa para Dó.

Dorcas revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Oh, não ouse se fazer de inocente! Diga logo o que tem entre você e Remus!

Tonks riu desconfortável.

- Eu achei que estivéssemos interrogando a Marlene aqui.

- Estávamos. Agora diga. Vocês se beijaram?

- Não! – Ela exclamou vermelha. – Somos amigos.

- Mas admita que você sente algo por ele. – Hesty disse.

Tonks bufou inconformada e Emmeline riu.

- Tonks, nós a amamos e todas sabemos o quanto é difícil você se apaixonar sendo toda independente e cabeça-dura como é. – Emme sorriu.

- Eu diria que sou mais seletiva. – Tonks disse brincando.

- É sério, eu lembro de que você namorou Nathaniel Ashbridge por um ano. Mas depois que vocês terminaram eu não a vi se interessar por mais ninguém. – Emme a olhou.

- Ta bom! Eu _gosto_ dele! É isso que vocês querem ouvir? – Ela cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho.

Nós rimos divertidas.

- Quase isso. – Lene falou ainda aos risos – Queremos ouvir como é o beijo dele!

- Bom, não é para mim que vocês tem que perguntar.

- Jura? – Dorcas disse sarcástica – Então esclareça por favor, para quem devemos direcionar a pergunta?

- Não sei! – Tonks levantou os braços – Para mim é que não é.

- Tonks está apaixonada! Tonks está apaixonada! – Lene cantarolou.

- _McKinnon_, eu pego você! – Tonks disse ao ficar em pé, em sua cama e logo em seguida saltar para a cama de Marlene pulando em cima dela.

As duas rolaram na cama caindo no chão, os risos de Marlene apenas aumentaram. Dorcas olhou para as duas e então virou-se para mim.

- Então, o que você o James-gostoso-Potter estavam fazendo que demoraram para chegar?

Expliquei toda a história para as meninas. Sobre o estúpido do Rodolphus, Rosier, o soco e James. Já fazia três semanas após o baile e todos os alunos pareciam ainda mais empolgados para os treinos para o campeonato. Infelizmente as equipes de natação só poderiam treinar novamente no inicio da primavera, já que não há piscina interna. Se é que você pode chamar o lago de piscina.

Durante os finais de semana, a primeira coisa que o professor Darren fez foi iniciar uma pequena competição para escolher os titulares que representariam a escola. Particularmente, a equipe feminina de tênis está forte esse ano. Eu acredito que temos boas chances de vencer. Nós tivemos o nosso traseiro chutado pela Durmstrang. Foi um massacre, ganhamos pouquíssimas competições e ficamos em terceiro lugar. Isso só dá um gás a mais aos alunos que querem de todo vencer.

Nossos treinadores são bem rigorosos no geral. Darren King é nosso professor de tênis. Ele coordena ambas as equipes e apesar de ser extremamente amigável fora do treino, dentro dele é simplesmente o próprio _Darth Sidious__._

As competições que envolvem tênis – como a maioria das outras modalidades – são quatro: Tênis masculino por equipe, tênis masculino solo, tênis feminino por equipe e tênis feminino solo.

Ano passado fiquei no feminino solo e no por equipes, resultando em minha vitória no solo. Uma das pouquíssimas medalhas que ganhamos. Elphias venceu também, mas eu não me surpreendi. Não é possível imaginá-lo perdendo.

Marlene e Dorcas não costumam participar de nenhuma modalidade, nem ao menos _tentar_ participar. As duas praticam esportes pois é uma _regra_ do colégio que você faça pelo menos uma atividade, mas elas realmente não gostam. Em compensação, nós temos as duas para organizar toda a torcida, como elas fizeram nos dois últimos campeonatos.

Kazuyuki Yamada é o nosso professor de Kick Boxing e Judô. Ele é simplesmente a pessoa mais doce e amável possível. Durante os treinos, o professor é paciente e é realmente agradável praticar com ele. Emmeline o admira muito, ela o chama de "sensei" e se esforça muito para dar orgulho à ele. Durantes os treinos eu posso destacar Craig Russel e Kazik Zlota, um polonês, no time de Kick Boxing, e Rayna Sergeev, um russa linda, e Ludovic Croix no time de Judô.

Rayna é tecnicamente muito boa, além de ter uma concentração inabalável. Fará uma adversária formidável no campeonato. Kazik é tão intenso quanto Rayna – deve ser por isso que os dois estão namorando – e é tão dedicado quando ela, certamente também será difícil de ser derrotado.

Assim que Emmeline e eu terminamos o treino, estávamos indo até os bebedouros quando Lene e Tonks apareceram no corredor.

- Terminaram as classificações para a corrida! – Lene disse.

- Já? – Emme as olhou surpresa.

Eu abaixei-me para tomar um pouco de água enquanto as ouvia falar.

- Foi emocionante na verdade – Dó riu. – Matthew correu tão rápido!

- Matthew Fithian? Ele vai competir no individual masculino então? – Emmeline perguntou.

- E você tem dúvidas? – Marlene sorriu – O professor Michael teria que ser louco se não o usasse.

Eu sorri e terminei de beber erguendo-me novamente para falar com as meninas quando senti algo agarrar-me por trás. O cheiro cítrico tão típico de James me invadiu e eu soube que era ele.

- _Yuck._ – Ele disse antes de rir – Você está suada demais ruiva.

- Porque está reclamando? Foi você quem me abraçou. – Eu sorri.

James largou-me e eu pude virar para ele e cruzar os braços antes de indagar:

- Você não deveria estar treinando?

Ele deu de ombros.

- O campo foi cedido para as meninas da Beauxbatons.

Eu soltei um gemido.

- _Por favor_ diga que só as meninas do futebol estão aqui.

- Só as meninas do futebol estão aqui ruiva. – Ele sorriu e pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sério? – Eu sorri incrédula.

- Não.

_Argh!_

- Você é inegavelmente irritante.

- Foi você quem me pediu para dizer!

Emmeline e Lene riram e eu rapidamente virei para fuzilá-las.

- Oh Lily relaxa. – Lene disse – Destry está longe agora. Ela está praticando no lago ainda.

- Não é longe o suficiente. – Eu revirei os olhos antes de virar para James novamente – _Você_. Fique longe dela ouviu?

James pareceu genuinamente surpreso com minha reação. Mas também, como ele espera que eu fique tranquila quando eu sei que Destry está louca por ele? Não sou ciumenta demais nem nada, só que ela não me agrada.

- Ficarei bem longe – Ele sorriu satisfeitíssimo – eu pude notar – e inclinou-se para mim – Mas saiba ruiva, que _mesmo_ que ela apareça, eu direi que tenho uma linda namorada que amo muito. Então não se preocupe.

Eu desviei o olhar corando estupidamente rápido.

_Como ele consegue dizer essas coisas tão tranquilamente?_

- Cala a boca. – Eu murmurei antes de agarrar a mão de Emmeline e puxá-la para a sala de treino – Emmeline vamos treinar. _Agora!_

Ela riu mas me acompanhou sem questionar. Eu parei com a porta entreaberta apenas para virar rapidamente para James e falar nervosa:

- E você, vê se vai estudar alguma coisa. – Eu disse antes de fechar a porta.

Deus. Ele vai me matar qualquer dia.

Emmeline e eu treinamos por mais uma hora antes de voltarmos para os quartos e tomarmos banho. Passamos pela máquina de barrinhas do segundo corredor e eu dei sorte com uma de banana e chocolate. Não posso dizer o mesmo que Emmeline que pegou uma sabor bacon e chocolate branco.

Quero dizer, _serio?_

Bacon e chocolate branco?

Sejamos realistas _quem _come isso?

Depois do banho, nós fomos até a sala de esgrima para ver como estava a seleção de competidores. Encontramos Tonks do lado de fora, sem sua máscara enquanto digitava no celular. Emmeline correu até ela empolgada

- Você conseguiu? Diga que conseguiu!

Tonks olhou para ela e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não foi dessa vez Emme.

O humor de Emmeline caiu rapidamente.

- Como? Eu tinha certeza que seria você! Quem é ganhou?

- Katherine White. – Tonks disse.

- Hum, Katherine é boa mesmo. – Eu disse abracei Tonks tentando reconfortá-la, eu sei o quanto ela queria participar no individual.

- Ah, relaxa gente. Eu to bem, no final é importante mesmo que o melhor vença. E dessa vez ela foi melhor – Tonks sorriu e deu de ombros.

Nessa hora Narcissa e sua seita do mal apareceram no corredor para infernizar a vida de alguém.

Corrigindo: a nossa.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Ah, _desculpa!_ – Tonks pôs uma das mãos no peito ironicamente – Eu não sabia que era proibido respirar.

Emmeline e eu rimos enquanto Narcissa torcia os lábios em desgosto.

- Eu sou a monitora-chefe da sonserina. Não fale nesse tom comigo.

- E você vai fazer o que? – Tonks revirou os olhos – Ligar para o papai e dizer que eu me comportei mal? Boa sorte.

Tonks disse antes de puxar a mim e a Emmeline para dentro da sala de esgrima. A professora, Isabelle Battaglia, estava instruindo algumas das meninas em um lado da sala, e do outro lado estavam os meninos. Alguns praticando, outros sentados, foi quando eu vi Remus e Sirius em meio à eles.

Alegre, fui em suas direções depressa.

- Sirius! Remus!

Os dois voltaram-se para mim e Sirius exclamou:

- Moranguinho!

- Será que você pode fazer o favor de _não _me chamar assim perto de muita gente?

- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Porque é embaraçoso!

- Silêncio gente. – A professora pediu.

Sentei-me ao lado de Remus e ele logo olhou-me preocupado.

- Tonks está bem?

- Olá para você também. O meu dia está ótimo, obrigada por perguntar. – Eu respondi brincando.

Remus corou.

- Perdão. Parece que esqueci as boas maneiras.

Eu ri.

- Não leve a sério Remus. Eu estava brincando.

Ele sorriu embaraçado.

- É que ela me pareceu muito chateada com a derrota.

Eu abracei os joelhos e apoiei o queixo neles.

- É razoável, Tonks adora esgrima. Ela é ágil e geralmente luta muito bem. Mas Katherine sempre foi uma ótima adversária.

- Eu queria poder fazer algo por ela.

Eu ri novamente.

- Porque não a leva para Hogsmead hoje à tarde?

- Você acha que ela aceitaria? – Remus perguntou

- Deus Remus! _Quem_ recusaria?

Remus riu.

- Você está exagerando Lily.

- Certo. – Eu disse irônica.

Então de repente a professora Isabelle exclamou:

- Vontade meninos! Dessa forma vamos perder!

Rafael Bellini tirou a máscara e esfregou os músculos dos ombros. Sirius bateu nas costas de Remus.

- Vai lá Moony! Mostra como se faz!

Remus não ligou para Sirius e apenas riu, mas a professora Isabelle ouviu Sirius e voltou sua atenção para Remus parecendo um tanto interessada.

- Lupin? Você sabe lutar?

Remus levantou.

- Sim professora.

Ela sorriu.

- Ótimo, venha até aqui.

- Eu não sei se... Eu não trouxe minha roupa.

A professora deu de ombros.

- Eu quero apenas dar uma olhada na sua técnica. Se não for problema para você...

Remus sorriu.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Maravilhoso! – Ela exclamou empolgada e foi até o armário de espadas.

- Com qual você prefere lutar?

- Com o Sabre.

A professora pareceu surpresa por um momento.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu sempre tive uma estranha inclinação por ele. – Ele riu humorado.

- Você manda Lupin. – Professora Isabelle sorriu e pegou uma das espadas.

Sinceramente não faz muita diferença para mim o Florete do Sabre e da Espada. Mas se eu fosse perguntar de Tonks, ela provavelmente me explicaria com todos os detalhes a diferença de espadas. Remus girou a espada algumas vezes e fez uns movimentos de luta, imagino que ele esteja se aquecendo. Desde que ele e os meninos chegaram eu nunca o vi nas aulas de esgrima. Do outro lado da sala, a equipe feminina estava um pouco empolgada _demais_ com a possibilidade de Remus lutar.

Carol Rust exclamou de repente:

- Remus, tire o sobretudo, pode danificá-lo.

Foi o suficiente para que as outras logo o encorajassem a fazer o mesmo. Remus tirou o sobretudo e afrouxou a gravata, para logo ficar em posição para o combate novamente. Eu pude_ sentir_ Tonks devorando Remus com os olhos, e eu totalmente entendo. Afinal, ele é lindo. Tem um tipo de beleza selvagem, que até contrasta com sua personalidade calma.

- Belline será seu adversário. – A professora falou. – Eu não quero nenhum acidente, então nada de atacar a cabeça.

Dizer que Remus é do tipo rancoroso seria estupidez completa, mas era palpável sua concentração no duelo e imaginei se seria porque Rafael é namorado de Katherine. Os dois encararam-se por um curto período, Rafael estava sem sua máscara, e logo Remus investiu em um ataque tão rápido que eu apenas encarei chocada. Rafael defendeu com uma velocidade impressionante, e de imediato atacou Remus no torso, que inclinou-se para longe e ao mesmo tempo se defendeu. Em uma sequência de golpes, Rafael forçou Remus a recuar aos poucos, e em um dos ataques acertou a camisa de Remus.

A professora Battaglia assistia a luta completamente maravilhada e dava dica sobre posição de pernas, defesas abertas, e ataques efetivos aos dois, então era bem engraçado de se ver.

- Sua esquerda está aberta Lupin! – Ela gritou – Belline olhe os seus pés! Ponha mais firmeza.

Remus iniciou uma sequência de golpes e pude perceber que Rafael estava tendo dificuldades em bloquear todos os ataques. Em um movimento gracioso e preciso Remus o acertou em cheio. Gritinhos explodiram na sala e Rafael gemeu irritado.

- Certo, certo. – A professora disse ficando entre eles. – Os dois foram muito bem. Estou impressionada Lupin. Você não veio a minha aula uma vez sequer, e ainda assim parece que estava treinando ontem mesmo!

Remus corou com o comentário.

- É, eu... Ainda estou me aquecendo. Faz tempo que não pratico.

Ela sorriu como uma criança.

- Você vem à tarde para a seleção? Eu poderia usar alguém como você na nossa equipe.

- Seria um prazer.

A professora bateu amigavelmente em suas costas.

- Vejo você a tarde. Turma dispensada para almoço.

Todos começaram a se mover, recolher materiais, e em um piscar de olhos metade da equipe feminina de esgrima estava em cima de Remus.

Emmeline sorriu para mim excitada.

- Oh Lily! Parece tão divertido! Eu quero tentar.

- Emme – Eu ri – Como você acha que vai conseguir cuidar dos treinos de Kick Boxing, arco e flecha _e _esgrima?

Ela fez um biquinho de insatisfação.

- Posso tentar reorganizar meus horários!

- Emmeline! – Eu a olhei severa.

- Poxa Lily!

Eu ri novamente de sua clara decepção. Emmeline é incrível, estuda, pratica esportes e nunca está satisfeita.

- Eu só acho que você ficaria muito cansada. – Depois acrescentei despretensiosa – _E _prejudicaria seu tempo livre com Benjamin.

Logo Emmeline pareceu desistir da idéia.

- É, você tem razão. – Ela disse enquanto eu ria.

Após o almoço, nós fomos "agraciadas" com a noticia que a maioria dos meninos não estaria disponível para ir a Hogsmead. Já que algumas áreas de treino foram cedidas às equipes da Beauxbatons, os meninos treinariam agora pela tarde. Lógico que isso não agradou ninguém. Todas nós queríamos ir com nossos namorados para Hogsmead e sentir um gostinho do festival de Halloween que seria logo. Em Hogsmead ele começam a arrumar e decorar a pequena cidade agora, para que no final de semana seguinte tudo esteja perfeito.

Marlene, Dorcas e eu estávamos próximas a um dos bebedouros ainda revoltadas com o treino vespertino dos meninos. James _tinha_ que entrar para o time de futebol. Ele está como atacante e Sirius e Enrico são meias-atacantes.

Então vimos Faith Hallam se aproximando pelo corredor estranhamente sozinha.

- Precisamos conversar McKinnon. – Faith falou assim que chegou até nós.

Marlene – sem muita paciência – a olhou com desinteresse e depois virou-se de costa para ela novamente dizendo:

- Cai fora, eu falo com gente não com cobra.

Faith, não notando o mau-humor óbvio de Lene, continuou como se ela sequer tivesse se movido.

- O Sirius é meu. Eu gostaria de deixar isso bem claro.

Ui.

Ela cutucou a ferida.

Em um auto-controle absurdo, Lene olhou para Faith sem virar-se totalmente para ela como se não valesse o esforço.

- Eu não vi o seu nome escrito.

Faith sorriu vencedora, e ao piscar os verdes disse:

- Não é necessário. Todos sabem que ele eventualmente casará comigo. Estamos noivos sabia?

- _O que?!_ – Eu exclamei pasma.

- É isso mesmo. A mãe dele já decidiu há muito tempo. Para ser mais exata, quando tínhamos cinco anos foi oficializado entre as famílias.

Ainda em choque demorei um tempo para respondê-la.

- Não diga asneiras. Sirius_ nunca_ permitiria um absurdo desses.

- Ele não tem escolha. – Ela sorriu superior.

- Claro que tem! – Eu dei um passo à frente. – Pelo que sei o avô de Sirius pegou sua parte da herança e a deixou para ele.

Faith deu de ombros.

- Com um _pequeno _detalhe. Ele deve casar até os 25 anos e com quem sua mãe achar mais apropriada.

Marlene, Dorcas e eu permanecemos incrédulas enquanto encarávamos Faith.

- Ou seja, ela me escolheu pois sou perfeita em todos os sentidos e não uma desqualificada como você. – Ela disse fazendo um pequena careta ao olhar para Marlene.

- _Desqualificada?_ Você mente, manipula e tem coragem de me chamar de desqualificada? Não sou eu quem fingiu gostar do Marcus apenas para _copiar_ o projeto de química dele ano passado.

Faith revirou os olhos como se o que Marlene tivesse dito fosse estupidez.

- Eu nunca disse que gostava dele, a culpa é minha se ele se iludiu?

- Você é uma _coisinha nojenta_ não é mesmo? – Lene cruzou os braços e sorriu sarcástica.

- E você está com inveja. Mas eu não ligo, afinal não é com você que eu tenho que me preocupar.

Eu soltei uma pequena exclamação de surpresa. Tinha mais gente atrás de Sirius?

Faith virou-se para mim e cerrou os olhos obviamente irritada.

- É com você, Evans.

Do que, _infernos_, ela está falando?

-_ Perdão?_ – Eu disse confusa.

Ela torceu os lábios.

- Não sei porque, mas desde que Sirius chegou ele tem passado muito tempo com você. Eu achei que você estava com o Potter.

Eu ri.

- Eu não "estou" com James. Ele é meu_ namorado_.

Faith arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Então porque você e Sirius passam todo esse tempo juntos? Várias vezes eu o vi ficar protetor demais sobre você. Como se tivesse medo que você fosse quebrar. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu não esperaria que você entendesse Faith. Por que isso é algo que chamamos de amizade. Se você tivesse feito o seu dever de casa direito, saberia que James é como um irmão para Sirius. Consequentemente _eu_ me torno uma irmã para ele desde que James e eu estamos namorando. Nós criamos laços, não é algo que você tenha conhecimento sobre.

Ela me olhou impaciente.

- Tanto faz, chame do que quiser. Desde que você fique fora do caminho não será um problema para mim. Sirius Black III é meu.

- Não me chame assim Faith. – Sirius disse aparecendo pelas escadas à nossa esquerda. – Você sabe que eu não gosto.

O rosto de Faith iluminou-se ao ver Sirius e eu começo a pensar que ela realmente gosta dele. De alguma forma estranha, distorcida e meio macabra, mas ainda assim gosta.

- Desculpe, não vai mais acontecer – Ela sorriu para ele. – Bom, eu já vou pois tenho prometi assistir Narcissa sua prática de arco. Estarei esperando caso queira jantar comigo hoje Sirius.

- Hum. – Sirius mal a olhou.

Ela pareceu não notar a total falta de interesse dele, e virou-se para nós doce com um enorme sorriso falso.

- Bom conversar com vocês.

Faith jogou um beijo para Sirius e seguiu pelo corredor. Eu encarei Sirius ainda chocada, e Lene irritada – imagino – virou-se e saiu andando depressa. Dorcas apertou meu braço com um olhar preocupado e seguiu atrás de Lene.

- O que deu nela? - Sirius a olhou curioso.

- É verdade? – Eu perguntei com o cenho franzido.

Sirius tinha as mãos nos bolsos das calças, aquele olhar despreocupado de sempre e uma pequena mochila nas costas. Eu entendo totalmente porque as meninas se apaixonam por ele, e também porque muitas delas não gostariam de se apaixonar. Ele respondeu a pergunta com uma careta e virou-se na direção oposta.

- _Sirius! _Volte aqui neste instante!

Ele gemeu contrariado.

- Ta bom...

Eu o olhei confusa.

- O que Faith disse é verdade?

Sirius desviou o olhar.

Nessa hora eu soube.

Agarrei seu braço totalmente desconcertada. O que significava isso? Sirius não seria livre nunca? Mas a herança que fora deixada para ele? Eu pensei que...

- Mas... Eu pensei que você estava livre dos Black!

Ele olhou para mim parecendo um pouco surpreso e então sorriu passando a mão em minha cabeça como uma boa menina.

- Você é incrível Moranguinho. Prongs está sempre resmungando que não dá pra tirar os olhos de você, pois se preocupa mais com os outros do que consigo. Ele não poderia estar mais certo.

- Sirius, não é hora...

- Você pega como seus os problemas dos outros. – Ele suspirou – Escute, não conte ao Prongs. Por favor.

Minha boca abriu-se em incredulidade.

- James não sabe? _Como James não sabe?_

- No dia que fui ver o testamento com o advogado, apenas tio Rich foi comigo. Só ele sabe. E Faith lógico. Nem Regulus está ciente disso.

- Sirius, James vai matá-lo se ele descobrir que você _não_ contou.

- Eu sei. – Ele coçou a cabeça – Mas ele também não iria ter sossego enquanto não resolvesse isso.

- Você_ tem_ que falar.

- Não! – Ele olhou para mim preocupado – Não diga a ele. _Prometa_ Lily.

- Sirius...

Ele olhou-me preocupado. Eu podia sentir a tensão no ar, eu podia sentir a perseverança de Sirius em manter isso só para ele.

- Sinto muito. Eu não posso prometer algo assim Sirius. – Eu sacudi a cabeça – Simplesmente _não posso_.

- Lily, por favor! – Ele pediu.

- _Não!_ Você não entende? – Eu o olhei exasperada – Como você acha que James se sentirá sabendo que você não compartilhou isso com ele? Logo com _ele!_

- Você sabe como ele é! James não vai parar até resolver isso. – Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. – Não tem nada a ver com ele. É uma preocupação que só cabe a mim.

- Não seja _estúpido_ Sirius Black! Suas preocupações são as de James e as de Remus. Vocês são irmãos. Nada se guarda, tudo se compartilha. Seja sincero, olhe para mim e diga como você se sentiria se James guardasse algo assim de você.

Sirius ainda parecia surpreso com minha revolta, mas respondeu após alguns segundos.

- Irritado. Magoado. Ele não confia em mim?

- Exatamente. Sirius eu sei que só agora nós estamos mais próximos, mas qualquer pessoa pode notar a união entre vocês três. Não é justo esconder algo assim dos dois. Para ser sincera não é nem mesmo justo esconder de mim. – Eu soltei uma pequena risadinha nervosa – Querendo ou não, agora você é _família_ Black.

Sirius permaneceu calado por um tempo antes de sorrir como de costume.

- Você também é família Moranguinho. Moony e eu fizemos praticamente um juramento a James de que na ausência dele não deixaríamos nada acontecer com você. – Ele passou um dos braços por meus ombros. – Por isso não nos culpe se tivermos que enxotar aquele Diggory do seu lado.

Eu ri.

- Somos amigos Sirius.

- Prongs não gosta dele. E pra ser sincero eu também não.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vocês são tão imaturos.

- "Precavidos" é a palavra. – Ele riu.

- Sirius?

- Sim?

- Você tem que contar a eles. Agora.

- Agora?

- Sim! Agora! – Eu revirei os olhos novamente.

Sério. Ele pode ser tão irritante!

Sirius riu.

- Venha. – Eu peguei seu braço. – Vamos contar a James.

- Certo...

- E no caminho, você vai me explicar direitinho essa história.

Sirius gemeu e com um sorriso repentino, deu-me um beijo no topo da cabeça e saiu correndo entre os alunos.

- Te vejo no campo Moranguinho! – Ele gritou.

- _Sirius Black III!_ - Eu comecei a correr atrás dele.

Descobri que desviar dos alunos é mais difícil do que parece. Nos filmes eles fazem tudo parecer tão mais fácil. Logo eu já tinha perdido Sirius de vista, mas continuei correndo em direção ao campo de futebol. Aquela mochila que ele tinha nas costas deve conter o uniforme de treino dele.

Ao sair para os jardins, eu pensei em cortar caminho pela praça com a fonte, então só fiz uma curva e segui. Ao passar pela fonte – agora meio congelada – pude ouvir alguém me chamando e diminui o passo olhando ao redor. Tinha mais alunos do último ano e muitos da primeira série, mas ninguém que eu conhecesse.

- Lily.

Virei para a esquerda e vi Regulus e Lucius nos corredores cobertos da praça. Arqueei uma sobrancelha desinteressada.

- Chamou?

- Sim. – Regulus riu. – Eu tenho um pequeno pedido a fazer.

- Sinto muito, estou ocupada. – Eu falei antes de virar em direção ao campo.

- Eu tenho certeza que lhe agradará.

Soltei um suspiro de irritação e virei em direção à eles cruzando os braços.

- Eu duvido _muito_. Mas tente. Envolve você mudando de escola? Se for isso, realmente ganhei o meu dia.

Regulus riu novamente e se aproximou sendo seguido por Lucius.

- Você é muito divertida Lily.

- Diga de uma vez ou eu vou embora. – Revirei os olhos.

- Estava me perguntando se você não gostaria de ir ao festival de Halloween comigo?

Não pude evitar soltar uma pequena risada.

- _Não._ – Eu falei e virei para ir até o campo.

- Você tem certeza que essa é sua resposta? – Eu o ouvi perguntar.

O olhei por cima dos ombros.

- Absoluta.

Regulus revirou os olhos.

- Você vai com o Potter não é?

- Não é óbvio? – Eu virei parcialmente para eles.

- _Óbvio?_ – Ele repetiu incrédulo – Não. Honestamente é um tanto surpreendente.

- Não entendo porque.

- Vejamos: Potter não é apropriado para você.

- Oh. E você é, eu suponho.

- Definitivamente.

- Escute Regulus. – Eu suspirei mais uma vez – Eu vou deixar bem claro. James e eu, estamos namorando. E eu não tenho a _menor_ intenção de deixá-lo. Ele não é somente apropriado, é também perfeito. E eu certamente não vou discutir nossa relação com você.

Eu saí pisando duro.

Que palhaçada!

Regulus acha que ele é quem?

- Certo. – Eu o ouvi dizer – Foi você quem escolheu.

Olhei para trás uma última vez apenas para dizer:

- Sim. E eu não me arrependo de minha escolha.

- Agora. – Ele sorriu.

Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

Alguma coisa está errada.

Franzi a sobrancelha tentando entender. Ele quis dizer que vou me arrepender eventualmente? Porque, infernos, eu me arrependeria? Digo, é obvio que ainda somos muito novos... Podem acontecer tantas coisas! Mas eu nunca me arrependeria por ter escolhido James.

Eu ri sozinha.

Ou por tê-lo deixado me escolher, não sei bem. Pode ser que no futuro ele e eu... Pode ser que não estejamos mais juntos. Mas eu sempre terei esses momentos guardados. Momentos maravilhosos e indescritíveis. Não os trocaria por nada. É preferível arriscar e sair machucada do que jogar com segurança e passar o resto da vida com esse sentimento de arrependimento.

Regulus puxou o celular do bolso e me acenou um tchau.

- Te vejo mais tarde Lily. – Ele disse voltando para o castelo e levando Lucius consigo.

Ainda meio confusa eu demorei uns segundos para lembrar o que eu estava fazendo antes de Regulus aparecer.

Ah! Treino!

Assim que cheguei no campo, os meninos já estavam todos vestidos. Havia muitas meninas assistindo o treino, inclusive meninas da Beauxbatons. Não demorei muito para identificar Destry, ela estava com um sobretudo roxo parecendo perfeita com os cabelos loiros contrastando com o casaco. Estranhamente reparei que Thorfinn e Rosier também estavam lá, eles não costumam aparecer nos treinos de futebol já que eles só fazem parte do time da Sonserina e não do time de Hogwarts.

Os meninos entraram em campo e vi James sorrir para mim. Sorri de volta e também para mim mesma. É incrível como um olhar dele me faz perder o fôlego. Embaraçada, sentei-me na arquibancada para assisti-los jogar. A madame Hooch, puxou de sua mesa de armar próxima a entrada do campo, um papel e começou a dar instruções para os meninos, indicando onde eles ficariam.

Ainda não muito convencida com Thorfinn e Rosier assitindo de longe o treino, eu resolvi ficar de olho neles. O apito de madame Hooch soou e logo os meninos começaram a jogar. James estava no lado esquerdo do campo, perto da linha lateral.

Durante quinze minutos, eu encarei boba, enquanto os meninos jogavam. Ambos os times eram tão bons, que tínhamos apenas um gol para cada lado. Os meninos, obedientes, ficavam próximos das posições que madame Hooch os colocara, saindo apenas quando era oportuno. Descobri que além de James tirar notas boas, ele é um atleta muito bom. Talvez não em tudo, lógico. Mas ele sabe jogar futebol como um bom inglês. Sirius era deveras engraçado de ver jogar. Ele sempre está com um sorriso no rosto, ri de quando sofre falta, quando cai sozinho, quando perde a bola, quando recupera a bola... Enfim, é divertidíssimo.

Remus e Benjy jogam bola como se fosse um exercício matemático. Remus é atentíssimo as regras, e só age quando sabe que será bem sucedido. Benjy parece calcular estúpidamente rápido todas as possibilidades possíveis na cabeça, se ele vai para a direita ou para a esquerda, para quem ele passa a bola, qual as chances de passar pela defesa sozinho, em que angulo ele deve chutar! Sério. Não é a toa que quando ele entrou no colégio os professores disseram que ele era um gênio.

Tudo ocorria perfeitamente bem quando em questão de segundos, eu vi James cair com um grito perto da lateral onde ele ficava. Minha boca abriu-se e meu coração disparou em choque.

- James! – Eu levantei depressa indo até ele.

O jogo havia parado e madame Hooch já estava ajoelhada próximo dele quando cheguei ofegante.

- Ele precisa ir à enfermaria. – Ela disse a um dos meninos.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei nervosa.

James segurava o tornozelo e soltou um profundo gemido de dor pressionando o rosto contra a grama.

- Eu levo! – Ouvi Remus dizer depressa.

Ele o pôs nas costas e, em passos rápidos, seguiu em direção ao castelo.

- Fenwick! – Madame Hooch chamou Benjy.

- Sim senhora? – Ele respondeu.

- De onde esse buraco surgiu? – Ela perguntou apontando para o buraco na grama

Era algo menor que uma bola de futebol, mas grande o suficiente para, em um passo errado, torcer o tornozelo.

- Quando as meninas treinaram hoje, não estava aí. – Benjy respondeu limpando o suor do rosto – Eu mesmo chequei o campo.

- Benjy... – Eu disse confusa.

Quando Benjamin me viu ele arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Vai! – Ele exclamou apontando para Remus que carregava James ao longe.

Eu virei para ele e balancei a cabeça concordando, antes de disparar atrás de Remus.

Quando chegamos há enfermaria, Remus entrou depressa falando com a madame Pomfrey. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, mandando-o colocar James em uma das macas. Quando entrei atrás dele, ela me olhou compreensiva, mas mandou-me ficar do lado de fora.

Assim que ela fechou a porta atrás de mim, eu coloquei minha mão na madeira tentando controlar o coração que batia descontrolado. Encostei a testa na porta, recuperando minha respiração.

_James._

De repente tive a sensação de estar sendo observada. Tirei a testa da porta e olhei para a esquerda, para o corredor vazio, e então olhei para a direita para notar que eu não estava enganada.

Regulus.

NÃO ME MATEM AINDA, EU PRECISO TERMINAR A FIC.

Olá pessoas!

Como vocês vão?

Sério gente, desculpa pelo atraso, mas minha vida ta muito corrida então mesmo querendo muito, fica difícil arranjar tempo para escrever. Estou fazendo tudo o que posso.

Ia ter mais coisas, só que eu entendo que faz muito tempo que não posto. Por isso vou postar o capitulo curtinho assim mesmo. Eu queria deixar bem claro que estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, e por isso as respostas não estão satisfatórias. Assim que terminar aqui vou saltar na minha caminha que está me chamando.

Gostaria de pedir a compreensão de _**Lily Evans Prongs e Ninha Souma**_, cujas reviews foram tão maravilhosas que eu me recuso a responde-las nesse estado quase vegetativo que me encontro por causa dessa maldita dor de cabeça. (vou responder por PM)

Reviews:

**Sassah Potter:** Olá! Huauhuauha, todo mundo curtiu o Benjamin um pouquinho. Gente, e aquela cena? Eu escrevi tão rápido que quando vi já a tinha completa. XD Remus e Tonks estão evoluindo aos pouquinhos, no próximo capitulo terá muito mais deles. Obrigada pela review, fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Beijinhos!

**Maga do 4:** Nooossa! Eu morri com os seus elogios, sério! Que bom que está do seu agrado, eu queria poder escrever mais, só que o tempo é super apertado. Agora mesmo to caindo de sono xD. Huahuahua, todo mundo gostou da cena dos dois! Ainda bem, eu fiquei com medo dela ser muito... Intensa, sei lá. Huhauha Obrigada pela review, beijos!

**Clarizabel:** Olá! Huhauha, ainda bem que eu a fiz entrar para o clube dele. Ele é um fofo. Só é um pouco menos maroto que os outros XD Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Mila Pink:** Pode surtar sempre que quiser, eu adoro! Me deixa tão feliz XD Você não sabo o quão feliz eu fico ao ouvir comentários dos meninos. Eu adoro escrever sobre eles! Jura? Se você deixar eu ponho mesmo hein? Huauahuha. Sério. Obrigada pela sua review, diverti-me muito a lendo. Beijos!

**Clara Casali:** Poxa, se eu não postasse logo ia ficar me sentindo mal, sério. Era pra ter sido postado antes o baile, só que eu não tenho tempo para fazer os capítulos grandes que gosto e isso acaba prejudicando minhas previsões. Se você descobrir um jeito de mudar, me avisa XD obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Ana B. Black:** Huahuhauha, olá! Ainda bem que você avisou, senão eu não saberia. XD Lembro sim querida. Você foi bem nas provas? Eu fui maravilhosamente bem, graças à Deus. Juro que morri, com o seu comentário! Mesmo, eu nunca pensei em participar de nada, mas me sinto lisonjeada sabendo que você votaria em mim. Huhauhaa. Obrigada pela review! PS: poxa, eu não tenho nenhum deles XD Beijos!

**Ffnt:** Olá! Fui muito bem obrigada! Todo mundo gostou da ceninha da Lene e do Sirius! Huhauha, ainda bem. Confeso que fiquei meio preocupada. Obrigada pela review e elogios! Beijinhos!

**Renata:** Huhauhauhaua. Olá! Poxa eu adorei seus elogios! Muito obrigada! Faço o possível para que fique do agrado de vocês, e é certamente maravilhoso ouvir isso! Obrigada pela reivew! Beijos!

**Lady H Potter:** Olá! Que bom que gostou! Obrigada pela review e elogios!

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Lu, estou com tanta dor de cabeça que assim que terminar aqui vou me dopar com remédios e deitar. Sério. Quero agradecer a review e os elogios, você como escritora sabe que eles significam muito. Obrigada, beijinhos!

**Larii:** Acho que surpreendi um pouco as pessoas com a reação de Lily. Mas é que eu a vejo de forma tão diferente, que imagino que isso talvez fosse algo que ela fizesse. Ela não é aquela típica heroína sabe? Huahuhauha, obrigada pela review! Beijo!

**Elvendork and the marauders: **Muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogio e pela review! Espero continuar agradando. Beijos!

**Sara Weasley Potter Black:** Poxa, desculpa mesmo pela demora. Não era o plano demorar tanto. Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Beijos!

**LovePotter:** Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Que bom que está se divertindo! Beijos!

**Gabriela:** Olá! Nossa eu fiquei tão feliz com a sua review! Mesmo. Seus elogios me fizeram sorrir XD Desculpe pela demora, não queria ter demorado tanto assim. Obrigada pela reivew! Beijos!

**BlackandPotterlicious:** Gente eu ri tanto, _mas tanto_! Oh, você é autora? Poxa eu vou procurar fics suas então XD Realmente, a Marlene tem um autocontrole de outro mundo, eu já teria agarrado à séculos. Todo mundo ta achando o Benjy uma gracinha! Huhuahauhau, fico muito feliz em saber. Desculpe pela demora! Beijos!

**Flor Cordeiro:** Só se você desculpar meu atraso. Huhauhauha. Obrigada pela reivew! Beijos!

**Ste Dumont:** Olá! Desculpe pela demora! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijo!

**Laura:** Não se preocupe, eu não estou brava querida, eu sei que ninguém tem tempo sempre. Fica tranqüila o importante é que eu sei que você está lendo e gostando. Isso já me deixa muito feliz, mesmo. Ah! Não precisa esfolar os dedos viu? XD Crises de alergia só servem para acabar com nossa vida. ¬¬ Eu sei como é, vez ou outra eu também tenho. Huhauhauhuahau, é mesmo! De onde será que eu tirei essa ideia? É que a Marlene é tão... Diferente. Eu imaginei que as coisas entre ela e Sirius são um pouco invertidas, como se até ele, ela surpreendesse. Huhauhahuahau. Não morre aindaaaa! Beijos, obrigada pelas reviews! Vou cuidar dos neurônios sim, por isso que estou indo para a cama agora. :)até!


	14. Chapter 14

Existem momentos em que ser mulher é uma droga, mas quando Regulus apareceu à minha frente com aquele sorriso maldoso eu nunca havia desejado com tantas forças ser um cara. Eu fiquei paralisada, divida entre preocupar-me com James ou simplesmente dizer tudo o que Regulus merecia ouvir. Tudo o que eu sempre tive vontade de falar mas sempre fora educada o suficiente para não fazê-lo, mas no momento que ouvi o gemido de dor de James por trás das espessas portas da enfermaria, eu virei em direção de Regulus com tanta raiva, com tanto _asco_, o último pensamento em minha cabeça era sobre ser polida.

- Você! - Eu disse aproximando-me irada dele - Nunca vi alguém tão coverde antes! Não tem nem mesmo a _decência_ de parecer arrependido!

- Porque deveria? - Ele teve a coragem de sorrir.

- Para me mostrar que ainda tem um pouco de humanindade, e não se transformou completamente em um babuíno retardado.

Ele olhou-me irritado, o sorriso, agora morto.

- Está exagerando. Eu não entendo como pode gostar dele. Não quando sou obviamente preferível de tantas maneiras.

Tive vontade de – estou tornando-me _terrivelmente_ violenta – chutar-lhe as partes sensíveis, mas isso me renderia uma semana de suspensão e duas ou três de castigo. Sem falar o que os meus pais diriam, e como eu prezo a vida, engoli a vontade e concentrei-me em responder-lhe.

- Eu não esperava realmente que você entendesse mas faço questão de clarificar para você. Seu dinheiro _não_ me importa, assim como o _suposto_ prestígio que você tem com as pessoas que julga tão "dignas". Essas seriam as únicas coisas que algum dia, se eu vier a sofrer dano permanente no cérebro, poderia considerar boas em relação a você. Haveria uma terceira, e essa sim, faria de todo sentido, que seria se Sirius ainda considerasse você um irmão. Mas, como esse não é o caso, sinto informar-lhe que você é um ser completamente desprezível, então só sentirei alguma coisa por você em seus mais loucos sonhos. Desprezo seu jeito de falar, seu jeito de andar, suas atitudes mesquinhas e traiçoeiras. James é _tão_ melhor que você de _tantos_ jeitos que nem me preocupo em enumerar as diferenças. Quer que eu continue? – Eu o olhei e sem esperar resposta segui: – Eu _amo_ James e não a você pois mesmo se ele não estivesse namorando comigo, _nunca_ passaria por sua cabeça machucar alguém, ainda mais alguém de quem gosto e com quem me importo.

Regulus permaneceu inerte – talvez chocado – por um instante. Logo, recompôs-se e soltou uma risada.

- Entenda uma coisa, eu não sou do tipo paciente. Sendo sincero, nem do tipo que se importa. Quando eu quero algo, eu geralmente o tenho. Mesmo que seja apenas para jogar fora mais tarde.

- Entenda _você_, sua família pode tê-lo mimado ao ridículo mas o mundo não fará o mesmo. – Então acrescentei sarcástica – Acredite ou não, tem muita gente por aí que não poderia ligar menos para você ou seus desejos. Aliás, posso incluir sua própria mãe estou certa? Que lhe arranjou uma noiva antes mesmo que você pudesse dizer "não".

Regulus parou de sorrir novamente e o vi apertar os punhos.

- É um pequeno obstáculo a ser ultrapassado.

- Bom, divirta-se com ele, só não me inclua em seus planos. Eu estou avisando, Regulus, eu farei de sua vida um _inferno_ na terra se encostar em James novamente. – Eu rosnei.

- Sinto muito se eu não pareço intimidado com ameaças de uma mulher. – Regulus olhou-me entediado.

- Oh – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha – Não são apenas minhas, você pode ter certeza. Tais ameaças pertencem à Sirius, Remus, Benjamin e aos nossos amigos. Lembre-se também que não são poucos, _Reggy_. Ao contrário de você, James não precisa intimidar as pessoas para ser querido. Não que "_querido_" seja a palavra que eu possa usar para descrever sua relação com o resto da Sonserina.

Regulus pareceu furioso.

Sua raiva era tão palpável, que eu achei – de certa forma – inacreditável que ele ainda conseguisse manter-se tranquilo. Regulus tem a – _péssima_, se me permite – reputação de explodir por coisas diminutas. Estava tudo tão quieto que eu pude ouvi-lo engolir irritado.

- Não pode _seriamente_ pensar naquele infeliz, que desonra minha família, como algo de valor. Amigo? Eu o pagaria para ficar longe.

Eu o encarei completamente pasma.

Talvez não fosse saudável – nem mesmo _seguro_ – continuar discutindo com Regulus, mas ouvi-lo insultar Sirius após ferir James simplesmente não ia descer por minha garganta.

- Não que você mereça explicação alguma de minha parte, mas vou deixar uma coisa clara: Sirius é o único Black de valor que conheci. Provavelmente o único que _existe_. A melhor coisa que ele fez foi ter saído daquele hospício que você chama com tanto orgulho de casa e ter ido morar com James. Perceba, se eu fosse você, teria muito cuidado com o que fala sobre Sirius Black na minha frente, Regulus. E é bom ter em mente que essa ameaça _também_ não é só minha.

Nesse exato momento madame Rolanda Hooch dobrou o corredor em nossa direção. Ela vinha apressada, e não notou a tensão no ar. Regulus, viu aquilo como uma oportunidade para se retirar, mas não sem antes murmurar para mim:

- Sorte sua, Evans, que eu não bato em mulheres. Infelizmente, mesmo com todos os seus esforços, eu ainda pretendo jogar aquele lixo que você chama de namorado para longe.

- _Que medo_.

E com isso ele se foi. Madame Hooch cumprimentou-me e entrou na enfermaria. Eu encostei na parede próximo à porta e respirei fundo. As lágrimas desceram por meu rosto antes mesmo que eu as notasse. Escorreguei apoiada ainda à parede e cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

O estranho, é que eu não sabia nem porque estava chorando. Após alguns poucos instantes senti um par de braços circundando-me em um abraço já familiar. Engoli o choro o mais depressa que pude, tomando longas golfadas de ar, enquanto procurava me acalmar. Sirius apertou-me um pouco mais, indeciso sobre como proceder. O pensamento me fez rir um pouco entre as lágrimas, acho que ele nunca se imaginou _consolando_ uma garota. Considerando que ele é praticamente "O senhor das mulheres" aqui em Hogwarts. Seu carinho por mim, me fez feliz e eu - após piscar algumas vezes para afastar as lágrimas - levantei a cabeça para ele e sorri.

- Prongs iria odiar vê-la assim baixinha - Ele sussurrou preocupado.

- Eu estou bem Sirius, mesmo.

Ele riu ainda com os braços ao meu redor, fazendo-me balançar junto.

- Claro. – Ele disse irônico – Você está chorando rios, e está tudo _muito bem_.

- Por favor - Eu forcei um sorriso - Estou bem mesmo. Não conte ao James. Ele não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Sirius não mostrou intenção alguma de guardar isso entre nós. E eu realmente não podia esperar algo diferente dele, então apenas sorri fraco. Foi quando ele disse:

- Achei que já tivéssemos passado da fase de guardar segredos.

Eu ri sinceramente.

- Certo. – Eu respirei fundo para afastar as lágrimas que procuravam descer – Foi o panaca do Regulus.

Pude sentir os braços de Sirius tornarem-se rígidos ao meu redor.

- Como?

Lógico que seria uma ideia absurdamente estúpida dizer a Sirius que Regulus era o responsável pelo ferimento de James. Quero dizer, o cara seria capaz de me largar aqui e revirar a escola toda para socá-lo um punhado de vezes.

Resolvi seguir por um caminho mais seguro.

- Ele disse algumas coisas... Que me irritaram. Sobre ser superior a James e essas besteiras. Falou sobre você também. – Eu engoli em súbita raiva – Deus, eu tive vontade de fazê-lo em pedaços! Só de pensar nele tenho enjoos.

- É, ele causa esse tipo de reação nas pessoas. – Sirius tentou agir normalmente, mas desde que o nome de Regulus fora mencionado ele estava tenso. – Foi ele quem fez você chorar, Lily?

Pela pergunta lenta e pausada, eu notei que Sirius estava sério. Perigosamente sério. E eu não queria nenhum incidente por causa de alguém como Regulus.

- Eu só fiquei um pouco nervosa. Você sabe, por causa de James e tudo. – Respondi o mais tranquilamente que pude.

Ele permaneceu calado por um tempo antes de dizer:

- Moony mandou uma mensagem para Benjamin ainda a pouco. - Ele acariciou meus cabelos - A madame Ponfrey já está abrindo as portas, e logo vai disponibilizar visitas ao Prongs. Eu e ele ficaremos aqui, esperando você ir lá.

Levantei meu rosto de seu ombro para olhá-lo.

- Não precisa Sirius.

Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e disse:

- Demore o tempo que quiser. Não vamos sair daqui.

Se eu era feliz por ter encontrado James, eu era triplamente feliz por ter encontrado junto Remus e Sirius. Eu sei que James sempre diz que eles são como irmãos e tudo, e eu realmente entendo. Os laços que criamos vão muito além do sanguíneo, vão muito além do nome, esses dois são como os irmãos que eu nunca tive. É exatamente como me sinto quando estou com Benjamin. Não tenho medo de ser exatamente quem eu sou com eles, sem reservas. Eu sei que eles me aceitam com todos os meus devidos defeitos. E agora que eles estão em minha vida, é impensável vê-los fora dela.

No instante seguinte, Remus e Madame Hooch saíram da enfermaria. Ela imediatamente perguntou-me:

- Você está bem, senhorita Evans?

Levantei com a ajuda – não que fosse necessária, mas ele não me largou – de Sirius.

- Estou sim professora. – Tentei sorrir para parecer melhor.

- Não foi nada muito grave, não se preocupe – Ela falou – Sinceramente eu nunca conheci ninguém mais teimoso que o Potter. Ele quer participar dos treinos sem mesmo poder ficar em pé. Acredita?

Eu ri.

- Vou procurar Fenwick. – Madame Hooch disse e passou a mão em minha cabeça carinhosa antes de voltar por onde veio.

Eu conheço madame Hooch desde os onze anos, ela é aquele tipo de pessoa que realmente se importa, mas não sabe como demonstrar.

Remus sorriu triste ao ver minhas faces ainda um pouco molhadas.

- Não chore Lily. - Ele envolveu-me em um abraço. - Está tudo bem.

- Não estou chorando. - Eu disse para então – depois de ver os olhares de descrença dos dois – acrescentar: - Não mais.

Remus sorriu e abriu a porta para mim, eu dei um passo à frente e lancei aos dois um olhar agradecido antes de Remus fechar a porta. Madame Ponfrey foi a primeira pessoa que vi, sentada em sua mesa. Ela levantou o olhar e sorriu:

- Eu imaginei que você ainda estivesse aí. Pode ir vê-lo. Ele está perto da janela. – Então ela olhou-me com um sorriso curioso – Acredite que em meio a dor, ele ainda quis _escolher_ em que cama deitar.

Eu tive que rir novamente.

Isso é tão a cara dele.

- Obrigada. - Respondi um pouco corada.

Segui a sala até a última cama que ficava próxima da janela. A enfermaria, como foi adaptada em um castelo, era uma grande sala com vários leitos que ficavam divididos apenas por umas cortinas brancas com os quatro símbolos da escola bordados nas pontas. Assim que vi James deitado na última cama com o tornozelo enfaixado, meu coração apertou-se um pouco.

Ele abriu os olhos logo, provavelmente por causa do barulho de meus passos. Meu coração agora, acelerou com a visão dos olhos castanhos tão intensos dos quais ele é dono. Dei a volta sentando-me na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Hum - Ele gemeu - Está muito longe.

Eu ri e aproximei a cadeira.

Ele esticou o braço e enrolou uma das mechas de meu cabelo nos dedos.

- Calada? - Ele perguntou estranhando - Não faz o seu tipo.

Eu sorri para ele.

- Não tenho nada a dizer - Deitei meu rosto e meus braços na cama com ele.

Ele sorriu e analisou meu rosto.

- Pois eu tenho.

- O que seria? - Eu perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele chamou com o dedo.

- Venha mais perto.

Eu levantei-me um pouco da cadeira e aproximei meu rosto do dele mais um pouco.

- Mais um pouquinho - Ele sorriu.

Sem nunca deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos, aproximei-me mais do que madame Pomfrey teria permitido se estivesse vendo.

Com nossos rostos bem próximos, ele tocou meu rosto e sussurrou:

- Você não precisa se fazer de forte para mim Lily.

A verdade e a intensidade com que ele falou pegaram-me completamente desprevenida. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas antes mesmo que eu tivesse chance de suspirar.

- Por favor - Ele pediu ainda acariciando meu rosto. - Não precisa ser forte o _tempo todo_.

- Oh James... - Eu murmurei sentando-me na beira da cadeira e deitando meu rosto ali mesmo perto dele.

As lágrimas caiam sem freio, e James aparou uma por uma. Eu chorei, chorei e chorei silenciosamente, confortada por James e sua presença quente. Acho que chorei por tudo, por tudo que havia acontecido desde o início das aulas. Tudo tão rápido. James não parou de sorrir um instante, fazia carinhos que teriam feito-me deitar na cama – provavelmente em posição fetal – com ele se madame Pomfrey não estivesse logo ali.

Quando finalmente as lágrimas cessaram, senti como se tivesse posto tudo para fora. Senti-me esgotada, mas tão leve que sorri para James enquanto ele limpava com as mãos os resquícios de meu choro. Meu coração disparou novamente e ainda ali, com a cabeça deitada perto dele, eu senti algo tão _forte_ se apossar de mim.

- O mundo por seus pensamentos - Ele murmurou.

- Só estava pensando em como surreal isso é.

Ele afastou os cabelos de meu rosto.

- Surreal?

- Uhum - Eu balancei a cabeça como pude - O que sinto por você James. É tão forte. Às vezes eu me assusto com a intensidade.

- Isso é ruim? - Ele perguntou, a voz rouca.

Dei uma pequena risada e trouxe sua mão para mais perto deitando meu rosto em cima. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo antes de abri-los para ele e sussurrar:

- Só se você disser que não sente o mesmo - Eu corei com um sorriso.

- Não existe _nada_ que possa descrever o que sinto por você, Lily Evans.

Eu sorri maravilhosamente para ele.

- Eu só desejo que não se esconda de mim. Não precisa ser durona, eu a quero por inteiro. O pacote completo. Não importa se estiver triste, indecisa, confusa, magoada com algo... Quero saber todas as suas fraquezas.

- _Você_ é uma das principais - Eu murmurei tímida - James Potter.

Ele olhou-me intensamente antes de responder rouco:

- E eu vou me aproveitar disso cada segundo.

Eu ri com vontade.

- Você é horrível! Esquece que ainda está na enfermaria?

Ele gemeu.

- Eu vou sair logo. - Ele sorriu para acrescentar malicioso - Mas veja, não tenho _tanta_ pressa assim.

Olhei-o confusa.

- Afinal, você virá me visitar o tempo todo. E _certamente_ não será ruim fazer o dever de casa na cama.

Corei estupidamente antes de sorrir e tapar-lhe a boca.

- Fale baixo! – Eu ri.

Eu amo cada pedacinho do jeito maroto dele.

- Quer que a madame Pomfrey escute? - Eu sussurrei. - Acha que ela vai me deixar voltar depois que descobrir suas intenções?

Ele riu.

- Eu a convenço com jeitinho. O charme Potter.

- Você não _presta_ James! Estou deixando de ser uma aluna exemplar por sua culpa!

James arqueou as sobrancelhas sorridente.

- Você continua a aluna perfeita. Está me acusando de ser a má influência dessa relação?

- Estou sim, exatamente disso! - Eu brinquei.

- É uma acusação grave. - Ele se fingiu de sério.

- Pois não é nem de longe a mais grave que tenho contra você! - Eu ri.

- E qual seria? - James me sorriu.

Corei ao olhá-lo.

- Fez-me amá-lo dessa forma assustadora. - Ele encarou-me calado, eu sorri - Quero dizer, só temos _dezessete_ anos! Isso não é normal. É?

James sentou-se na cama e eu pretendia avisá-lo que se madame Pomfrey descobrisse, o tornozelo seria a menor de suas preocupações, quando ele tomou meu rosto ainda encostado no colchão entre as mãos e literalmente abaixou-se para depositar o mais rápido e delicioso beijo sobre meus lábios antes de murmurar:

- Sou um sortudo, não precisei procurar o mundo por você.

Meus olhos quiseram encher-se de lágrimas – _francamente_, estou muito chorosa hoje – novamente, mas eu sussurrei de volta:

- Somos dois.

E então James beijou-me tão carinhosamente que meu corpo arrepiou-se e meu coração disparou.

Quando madame Pomfrey passou avisando que o horário já estava acabando, eu desejei virar um gatinho para poder esgueirar-me para a cama de James e permanecer lá com ele. Eu tinha dito para James que fora Regulus o responsável pelo buraco, na esperança de que quando ele saísse da enfermaria não estivesse mais com raiva. Ele levou a noticia até bem demais. Fiquei completamente surpresa, mas deixei quieto. Enquanto ia buscar água para ele tomar seu remédio, James ficou com meu redPad nas mãos xeretando minhas conversas com a professora Minerva. Aparentemente ele tem absoluta certeza de que a professora é apaixonada por ele, e encoraja nosso relacionamento por gostar de mim também. Eu seriamente achei que fosse efeito dos analgésicos, mas como ele só tinha tomado um, tive minhas dúvidas.

No dia seguinte, eu tomava meu café enquanto encarava a porta do salão. Geralmente aos domingos – sendo o único dia que podemos dormir até as oito – quase _todo_ mundo desce mais tarde para o café, então fica uma confusão de entra-e-sai de alunos. Ou seja, não é exatamente fácil identificar alguém na multidão, mas nada poderia me desconcentrar. Eu olhava com atenção para a porta.

Louca para pegar Sirius Black.

Porque? Simples, não havia outro assunto para discutir senão o olho roxo de Regulus. Sobre como ele havia confessado para o diretor Dumbledore que havia mandado Thorfinn cavar aquele buraco após roubar o plano de jogo de Madame Hooch.

E aquilo não podia ser culpa de outra pessoa, senão de Sirius-mente-criminosa-Black. Eu sempre soube que para Sirius, James é como um irmão. Mas eu não imaginava que ele fosse acertar Regulus por isso. Certo, talvez eu tenha pensado, mas eu não achei que _realmente_ aconteceria.

Regulus e Thorfinn foram – de acordo com Dorcas – "sentenciados" a duas semanas de suspensão, e mais uma de castigo pós almoço.

Lógico que quando o pai de Regulus veio buscá-lo hoje de manhã, não estava nada feliz.

Sirius estava sendo visto como um herói – sabe, aquele negócio de justiça e tudo o mais – só que eu sei que o resto da Sonserina _não_ vai deixar passar. Afinal, Regulus está no topo da hierarquia idiota deles. E com James longe, eu só posso pedir que Sirius não ande sozinho por aí. Afinal, não é como se Sirius precisasse de _mais_ um motivo para ser odiado, só o fato de ser amigo de James já era ruim o bastante para os Sonserinos

Quando Sirius passou pela porta, eu levantei tão depressa que Lene, que passava manteiga em uma torrada _light integral_ – neura básica dela – se assustou e passou na mão.

- _Lily_! – Ela reclamou.

- Desculpe!

- Sinceramente, essa sua convivência com o Black não está te fazendo bem algum.

- Falando nele, vou ali rapidinho. – Eu sorri.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Diga a ele que eu não o suporto.

- Quer que eu mande dois beijinhos junto com o recado? – Provoquei já contornando a mesa.

- Evans, você não tem medo do perigo? – Ela me fuzilou com os olhos.

Sirius, completamente distraído, sentou-se ao lado de Remus que comia um prato de frutas enquanto conversava com Rafael Belline da corvinal. Surpreendentemente eles se tornaram bons amigos depois do treino de esgrima. Quando Sirius e Remus perceberam que eu me aproximava, os dois se afastaram abrindo espaço para mim entre eles.

Assim que eu me sentei, Remus deu-me um beijinho de "bom-dia" no topo de minha cabeça e disse:

- Não esqueça de me avisar quando for ver James. – Ele sorriu e voltou a conversar com Rafael.

Sirius começou a passar manteiga em seu pão, ignorando-me com certeza.

- Eu sinto muito Black, mas você não vai escapar.

Ele gemeu revoltado.

- Qual é Moranguinho? Não é como se eu tivesse feito algo.

- Algo? Oh, não você definitivamente não fez "algo". – Eu disse irônica – Você "apenas" socou Regulus.

- Ele mereceu. – Sirius resmungou – Não acredito que temos os mesmos pais.

Então ele riu sarcástico.

- Pensando bem, não acredito que _eu_ seja filho dos meus pais.

Meu coração apertou-se com sua dor, e eu apertei seu braço encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ouvir o suspiro de Sirius, que é sempre tão bobo-alegre foi de partir o coração.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito naquilo Sirius. – Falei – Eu tenho absoluta certeza.

Sirius sorriu-me, um sorriso sincero e esticou o pão para que eu desse uma mordida. De bom grado aceitei, e ao dar as primeiras mastigadas, Sirius acabou-se em risos.

Foi quando senti uma mistura – no mínimo_ intragável_ – no pão.

Vegemite?

Vegemite com bacon e queijo branco?

- Que nojo Sirius! – Eu reclamei fazendo careta, o sabor ainda em minha boca.

Peguei a xícara de café que Remus levava à boca e tomei tudo em bons goles. Remus encarou-me confuso, mas não reclamou.

- Desculpe-me. – Eu segurei um arrepio pelo sabor ainda não totalmente extinguido.

- Não se preocupe – Remus acertou a parte de trás da cabeça de Sirius com um tapa para então perguntar: – O que Padfoot fez? – Ele perguntou.

- Vegemite no pão – Eu olhei para Sirus fuzilando-o com o olhar.

Remus olhou para Sirius – meio que por cima de mim – surpreso.

- Onde você conseguiu isso?

- Kay Rosenbaum. Ela adora essa coisa. – Sirius riu.

- Eu achei que ela fosse alemã. – Eu disse confusa.

- O pai é australiano. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Não mude de assunto Sirius Black. Eu não quero ver você andando por aí sozinho, desprotegido de qualquer ataque dos capangas de Regulus ouviu? – Eu falei de uma vez.

Claro que eu exagerei um pouco. _Capangas,_ seja talvez, um termo forte demais para usar. Pensando bem, não exagerei não. Certo, eles não vão matar Sirius nem nada, mas James já se machucara. E por _minha_ culpa, o que é pior. Dessa forma, eu prefiro manter o resto de meus amigos inteiros, e fora de riscos.

- Isso soou quase como uma ofensa. – Sirius fingiu-se de magoado – Está dizendo que eu não sei me defender Moranguinho?

- Estou dizendo que prefiro o meu Sirius cem por cento operante. _Entendido_?

Ele bateu continência para mim com uma cara de sério tão estupidamente real que eu me acabei de rir.

- Sim senhora! – Ele falou agora com um sorriso.

Remus, que tinha terminado de falar com Rafael, virou-se para mim oferecendo-me uma fatia de bolo de banana com canela. Semana passada eu comi durante todos os dias bolo de banana, James já sabia que eu gostava e em cada refeição ele guardava um para mim. Acho que a cozinheira ouviu minhas preces e fez mais outros três bolos para essa semana. Certamente terminaria o mês rolando as escadas se não fosse pelo treinamento absurdo e quase abusivo do professor King.

- Não precisa se preocupar com o Pads Lily, Matthew e os amigos não vão deixar que nada aconteça.

- Matt Fithian? – Eu perguntei.

Remus concordou com a cabeça.

- Você sabe. Ele, Craig Russel, Kat White, Ashbrigde...

Não sei bem se o motivo de Remus usar o sobrenome de Nathaniel se deve ao fato de que ele era o antigo namorado de Tonks, mas essa é, de fato, uma observação um tanto... Interessante.

- Certo... – Eu disse levantando-me – Vocês querem ir visitar James comigo?

Sirius riu, e mordeu o último pedaço daquele sanduiche nojento. Só a visão causou-me náuseas.

- E ver os dois pombinhos cheios de amor pra dar? – Então ele levantou a cabeça para a última mesa e Juliet Loveday da Sonserina que estivera encarando Sirius apaixonadamente corou – Tenho outros planos.

- Vou passar rapidamente na biblioteca para selecionar uns livros para James. Ele tem algumas pesquisas pra fazer. – Remus me sorriu.

Juliet é um amor, e é maravilhosamente linda. Com seus cabelos castanhos brilhantes, pele branquinha e grandes olhos cinzentos ela vira pescoços. Ela poderia ser uma modelo em um estalar de dedos, ao lado de _Candice Swanepoel_, Juliet seria mais nova, mais bonita e ainda teria seu rostinho de anjo. Sem querer exagerar, mas entre Juliet e a modelo, Juliet seria a bonita. Eu a adoro, mas obviamente amo Lene mais. Então prefero que Sirius se acerte logo com minha amiga maluquinha, pois não preciso de mais drama em minha vida. O negócio é que Marlene é também muito cabeça-dura – eu sou um pouquinho admito – e para ela aceitar que está desesperada e profundamente apaixonada por Sirius é praticamente – para não dizer totalmente – impossível.

- ... Mas você pode seguir, eu vou visitá-lo depois. – Sirius dizia.

- Oh, e certamente não tem_ nada_ a ver com Juliet. – Eu disse com um sorriso.

- Em absoluto. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

Eu ri.

- Certo Romeu. – Falei aproveitando o duplo sentido – Vejo você depois então.

Eu estava me retirando quando notei que Juliet sorriu tímida para Sirius, e ignorou – sem querer, eu tenho certeza – completamente Noah Giejsz seu colega de casa. Noah ficou completamente sem jeito, limpou a garganta e falou novamente. Foi então que Juliet o notou, ela corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo e o respondeu sorridente como sempre. Sirius riu ao meu lado, claro.

- Você é impossível.

- O que eu fiz? – Ele perguntou olhando-me inocente.

- Oh, _nada_. Só apareça às dez na enfermaria, por favor.

- Às dez? Porque não posso visitar Prongs à noite?

- _Porque_ – Eu expliquei com a maior paciência – Remus vai levar Tonks à Hogsmead, e nós quatro precisamos conversar sobre o seu problema antes disso.

Sirius gemeu chateado e pude _sentir_ uma reclamação vindo.

- Sirius Black, _não_ me irrite. – Falei séria mantendo meu sorriso.

Ele pareceu ter noção do perigo, e então suspirou dando-se por vencido.

- O que eu não faço por vocês... – Ele exalou dramático.

Oh, espere.

_Agora_ eu entendo.

- Quem você ia levar à Hogsmead?

- Juliet. – Ele respondeu tomando seu suco.

- E eu suponho que você não possa levá-la pela tarde pois vai estar com...?

- Com Kay.

- Bom, se você quer a minha opinião, desmarque com Kay e leve Juliet para Hogsmead.

- Você gosta mais de Juliet?

- Não se trata de _quem_ eu gosto mais pois gosto das duas. Kay é inteligente e divertida e é inegável que você vá ter uma ótima tarde com ela. Só que Juliet é tímida e doce, acho apenas que o estilo dela é um pouco diferente do qual você está acostumado.

- E por isso eu deveria sair com ela? – Ele olhou-me com a boca cheia de pão.

Eu fiz uma careta e peguei um guardanapo limpando o canto onde ficara geleia.

- Bem, não que eu aprove seu estilo de vida "The Flash", mas acredito que a essa altura todas as garotas da escola sabem muito bem como você é, ao ponto de não gerar expectativas. – Então eu revirei os olhos – Não _muitas_ expectativas pelo menos. E se Juliet ainda assim está visivelmente interessada em você, um pouco mais de doçura não te fará mal.

- Então Juliet será. – Sirius falou sem olhar-me de volta concentrado em seu sanduiche.

Aparentemente não concentrado o suficiente, já que parte da geleia de cassis – geleia a qual, permita-me observar, ele usou como manteiga – que ele ama começou a escorregar para fora do pão e ele aparou depressa com os dedos. Era relativamente engraçado ver Sirius comer, mais engraçado _ainda_ ver Sirius comer geleia de cassis. Era uma mistura de homem das cavernas com Hugh Jackman. Não importa o quão nojento e bruto seja, você não pode negar que ele é gostoso. Geleia de cassis é uma das coisas que Sirius mais ama no mundo, e eu realmente digo _ama_. Eu não me surpreenderia se ele trocasse Regulus por um pote _pequeno_.

- Hum sinceramente não sei o que as garotas enxergam em você – Eu brinquei provocando-o enquanto ele levava os dedos à boca como se estivéssemos em um mundo pós-apocalíptico onde talvez nunca mais existisse geleia de cassis – Aliás, as boas-maneiras saíram de férias?

Sirius fuzilou-me com o olhar e usou a mão livre para me dar um beliscão enquanto Remus, – que prestava atenção em algo que Fabian dizia – ria ao me ouvir.

- Ouch – Eu reclamei rindo.

- Há-há, você já pode ir Lily.

- Oh, não sou mais Moranguinho?

Ele riu.

- Você sempre vai ser Moranguinho. Agora se manda que logo eu e Moony encontramos com você.

- Certo, não se atrase Sirius. – Eu disse para então dizer para Remus – Remy, às 10 okay?

- Não se preocupe, se for necessário eu arrasto o Pads até lá. – Remus me sorriu.

- Por isso que eu amo você. – Eu sorri para Remus antes de dar língua para Sirius e me dirigir à porta.

Foi quando parei e lembrei que estava esquecendo algo.

Oh sim, Remus.

Corri até ele, e ele conhecendo-me assustadoramente bem, apenas levantou-me uma das mãos com um pequeno embrulho.

- Obrigada Remus – Eu dei-lhe um beijinho e novamente me dirigi à saída.

James praticamente me implorou ontem para que, após o café, eu levasse à ele um pedaço do bolo de frutas vermelhas e avelã que ele ama. Sério, esse bolo para James é como a Lois Lane para Clark Kent, como o Sol para a Terra, como a rainha para os ingleses, como... _Geleia de cassis para Sirius Black._

Como Remus é amado pela cozinheira-chefe, ela sempre prepara o que ele pede. Ele desceu mais cedo para o jantar ontem apenas para entrar na cozinha e pedir à ela que preparasse uma versão fairy cake do bolo para o café. E foi o que ela fez.

Caminhei tranquilamente até a enfermaria, eu precisaria explicar à James o ocorrido. Com Sirius digo, para poupar tempo e pensar em uma alternativa. James ficaria revoltado, claro, mas talvez seu tornozelo machucado não venha para todo mal e ele possa digerir o noivado – doentio – de Sirius devagar.

- Posso ajudá-la? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey no momento que pisei dentro da enfermaria.

- James pode receber visitas agora? – Eu disse escondendo o fairy cake em meu casaco da escola.

Madame Pomfrey olhou o relógio.

- Pode sim – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a ler algum livro extremamente grosso.

- Obrigada – Respondi seguindo até a cama de James.

Ele jogava entediado seu PSPgo quando notou-me e pondo o aparelho de lado – com certo descuido, devo acrescentar – sorriu:

- Lily!

Corei.

Perguntei-me se isso não passaria algum dia. O rubor e tudo. Acredito que sim, mas por enquanto, ainda me embaraça.

- Olá pessoa. – Eu pisquei-lhe um olho.

- Finalmente! Você demorou décadas.

Revirei os olhos.

- Bom eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer James Potter.

Ele riu.

- É bom ver você. – James sorriu e sem avisos puxou-me para um beijinho.

Sempre impulsivo.

- Olhe o que eu trouxe para você – Sorriu tirando o casaco e pegando o fairy cake cuidadosamente guardado.

Os olhos de James brilharam.

- Oh, não diga que é... – Ele apontou para o embrulho – Você conseguiu mesmo o...?

Minha risada soou alto ao vê-lo tão excitado por um bolinho. James pareceu ofendido por um momento.

- Isso, ria da minha desgraça. – Ele cruzou os braços – Quero saber como você se sentiria se seu bolo de banana e canela fosse tirado de você.

- Tem razão, desculpe – Falei ainda com um enorme sorriso no rosto entregando a ele o embrulho.

- Dê-me, dê-me. – Ele ordenou em agonia.

James abriu o pacote depressa praticamente rasgando o papel em sua impaciência. Assim que ele pôs os olhos no fairy cake, o levou à boca dando uma boa mordida. Ele gemeu e deixou-se cair nos travesseiros mastigando o bolinho. Eu dei uma ligeira olhada para a mesa de Madame Pomfrey. Eu seria banida da enfermaria para sempre se ela soubesse que trouxe um bolinho para James.

- Eu a amo Lily, você é um anjo. – Ele disse com a boca cheia. – Eu estou aqui por uma noite e já não aguento mais abóboras. Porque Madame Pomfrey gosta tanto delas?

Eu ri sentando-me na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Agradeça à Remus, foi ele quem jogou seu charme para a cozinheira. – Sorri observando-o se deliciar com o doce – Sabia que você e Sirius podiam ser seriamente irmãos de verdade?

- Porque diz isso?

Eu o observei comer mais um pouco sujando o cantinho da boca com o creme de avelã.

_Igualzinho_.

- Ah, por nada. – Eu sacudi a mão e me aproximei para beijá-lo no canto cor-de-rosa de sua boca por culpa do bolo.

James riu e tentou beijar-me de volta mas eu me afastei.

- Você é cruel Lily.

Sorri antes de suspirar preparando-me para dar a noticia à ele.

- James, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...

James parou de mastigar e levantou os olhos para mim. Ele deve ter sentido que era algo sério, pois logo sentou-se ereto na cama novamente.

- Fizeram algo com você? – James perguntou depressa – Foi Lucius? Rosi..

- Não é nada desse tipo – Eu o cortei falando depressa – É sobre Sirius na verdade.

- O que tem ele? Descobriram que foi ele quem socou Regulus?

- Não, é que...

Então olhei para James, a boca aberta.

- _O que?_ Como você sabe disso?

James deu de ombros.

- Eu disse a Remus o que você me falou ontem.

- Quando? As visitas encerraram quando eu saí.

- Pelo seu redPad, enquanto você foi buscar água para o meu remédio.

Então o choque foi substituído pela raiva.

- _James_! Como pôde? – Perguntei tentando manter o tom de voz baixo para que Madame Pomfrey não ouvisse – Você sabia exatamente qual seria a reação de Sirius!

- Seria a minha também. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sirius teve sorte de não ser descoberto pelo diretor!

- Regulus nunca diria nada. – James respondeu irritado – Ele tem vergonha demais para admitir que apanhou do cara que ele tanto odeia.

Revirei os olhos chateada e levantei da cadeira andando até a janela. Ficamos em silêncio por uns momentos até que James se manifestou:

- Lily... – Ele suspirou. – Eu nunca diria a Sirius se eu não soubesse que ele estaria seguro. E eu costumo contar tudo para ele. Ele é como meu irmão você sabe...

Virei para James que ainda tinha um último pedaço de bolo nas mãos. Senti um aperto no peito.

Brigar agora, nesse momento, seria a pior coisa.

E depois, James tem certa razão. Ele não colocaria Sirius em risco.

- Desculpe James. – Eu murmurei.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, puxando-me para sentar com ele na pequena cama.

- Não se desculpe – Ele deu-me um beijinho na bochecha antes de comer o último pedaço de bolo. – Então o que você queria falar?

- Oh – Então lembrei do motivo principal de minha visita – É sobre Sirius...

- Se for sobre o noivado, prefiro não falar sobre isso.

Eu virei-me para ele na cama.

- Como...? Quem...? – Então cruzei os braços – James Potter, explique-se agora!

James suspirou.

- Sirius me contou. – Ele franziu o cenho – Ainda estou com raiva dele.

- Raiva _dele_?

- É, Padfoot devia ter dito antes.

- Certo, você tem razão, mas não acha que deveria ser menos duro com ele? Digo, não está sendo exatamente fácil para o Sirius.

- Justamente. – James olhou-me revoltado – Lily, as pessoas acham que ele começou a morar comigo recentemente, acontece que Sirius fugiu de casa quando mal tinha doze anos. Meu pai o considera um filho, ele é meu irmão.

Eu o encarei chocada.

- A família dele não fez nem _questão_ de ir procurá-lo. – Ele continuou – Afinal, eles tem Regulus, o herdeiro do império Black. Não precisavam de alguém que eles consideravam um estorvo. Sabe, a ovelha negra.

- ... O que você pretende fazer?

Então James me sorriu confiante.

- Vou admitir que a situação toda é difícil, mas meu pai está com um ótimo advogado.

- Advogado? James, o que vocês não estão contando? – Eu franzi as sobrancelhas preocupada.

- Os Black estão acusando papai de rapto.

Meu coração falhou uma batida.

- Como, por favor? – Eu perguntei em descrença.

- É isso mesmo. Rapto.

- Mas...

- O fato de que os Black ignoraram Sirius não muda a responsabilidade que meu pai deveria ter tido. A polícia deveria ter sido notificada, mas meu pai baixou a guarda quando Pads disse que não queria ter que voltar para_ casa_.

Eu percorri o braço de James com os dedos, sem saber realmente o que dizer.

- O advogado de papai disse que se tudo ocorrer como planejado ele será declarado inocente da acusação. Melhor ainda, os Black serão acusados de abandono de incapaz.

- E então?

James levantou meu rosto para ele, um sorriso mais tranquilo apareceu quando ele respondeu;

- O contrato deixado pelo avô de Sirius deixa bem claro que ele deve casar com aquela que seu _responsável_ escolher. Considerando que os Black deixaram de ser uma família para Pads, e que meu pai o criou, alimentou e pagou por sua educação, é provável que ele ganhe a guarda de Sirius. Tornando-se então, o responsável dele.

Eu ri em realização.

- Acho que temos algo em comum afinal.

James olhou-me confuso.

- Nós dois gostamos de dar uma de super herói.

Ele riu.

- De fato. Mesmo que eu não esteja fazendo nada.

- James – Eu sorri – Você já fez tudo.

Então dei-lhe um beijinho carinhoso.

- Agora, você ainda _não_ me explicou como você ficou sabendo disso. Quero dizer, Regulus eu entendo, você usou o meu redPad, mas e quanto à história de Sirius? – Eu indaguei confusa.

James pareceu hesitante por um momento, o que não é _nada_ normal, então perguntou antes de morder o lábio inferior:

- Nesse momento, você é Lily, ou a monitora Evans?

Estreitei os olhos.

Certo, se tem uma coisa que eu percebi nesses meses de convivência com James Potter é que ele sempre – e eu realmente digo _sempre_ – torna-se cauteloso quando apronta uma. E, convenhamos, ele apronta _demais_. Não tenho certeza se ele já notou que morde os lábios toda vez que acha que está encrencado.

E, oh, James Potter, você definitivamente está encrencado.

Cruzei os braços e minha postura logo mudou.

James gemeu jogando levemente a cabeça para trás.

- Decisivamente monitora Evans. – Ele tentou se afastar temeroso.

Eu agarrei sua orelha e o puxei para perto ignorando os protestos.

- O que você já fez Potter? Nem um tornozelo torcido diminui o seu ritmo?

- Tecnicamente _eu_ não fiz nada. – Ele tentou se explicar.

- Claro, e porcos voam. – Eu revirei os olhos – Diga logo.

No momento seguinte, Gideown e Fabian afastaram um pouco da cortina branca que separa o leito de James dos demais – não que haja outra pessoa na enfermaria – gritando:

- E aí James?

James e eu congelamos no ato, acredito que ele – como eu – pensou que fosse Madame Pomfrey. Se um bolinho me baniria da enfermaria, estar na cama de James – de certa forma puxando-o para mim – acarretaria em castigo com certeza. Assim que percebemos que eram os meninos, nós relaxamos.

- Opa, opa, opa... – Fabian começou.

- ... Nós não queremos atrapalhar os pombinhos. – Gideown tentou parecer embaraçado, lógico que foi uma falha total.

- A gente volta mais tarde. – Fabian disse batendo de leve no irmão com o cotovelo.

- Com certeza... – Gideown falou antes de piscar para mim – Seja responsável Lils.

O travesseiro de James voou na cara de Gideown – com a maior força que é possível um travesseiro voar, _não muita obviamente_ – que riu enquanto eu me tornava um borrão vermelho ambulante.

- Gideown! – Eu exclamei.

Os três garotos riram alto para meu desconforto, e isso só tornou-me mais vermelha, se é que é possível.

- Está tudo bem? – Nós ouvimos Madame Pomfrey perguntar caminhando até nós.

Pela cortina meio aberta, só era possível ver os meninos – já que eu tenho plena convicção de que Madame Pomfrey surtaria se me visse na cama – e Fabian agarrou James pelo pescoço, puxando-o de uma maneira muito bizarra para fora da cortina, parando a enfermeira ao dizer:

- Tudo está _perfeito_ Madame Pomfrey!

- É, o James aqui que ficou muito feliz com nossa visita! – Gideown sorriu bagunçando a cabeleira de James.

- Vocês... – James murmurou enquanto eu ria.

Ela parou e os olhou desconfiada, mas voltou para sua mesa, não sem antes murmurar:

- Essas crianças...

Fabian soltou James, que tratou de voltar ao seu lugar na cama e "arrumar" os cabelos.

Eu o encarei durantes alguns segundos até ele virar para mim:

- O que foi?

- Melhor que isso não fica. – Eu dei uns tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Como poderia? – Ele circundou minha cintura com um dos braços – Eu já sou perfeito.

Revirei os olhos com um sorriso.

- Você está me saindo melhor do que eu imaginava com a noticia.

- Isso é porque eu não estou preocupado, eu disse que vou resolver. Lembra?

- Sim, lembro. – Sorri antes de beijar-lhe o lado do queixo.

Fabian e Gideown limparam as gargantas e eu ri.

- Porque não se sentam? – Perguntei.

- Ótima ideia! – Gideown falou depressa mas Fabian já havia ocupado a única cadeira – Ah qual é?

- Cai fora, ontem você ficou com o travesseiro. – O irmão reclamou.

- Mas eu ganhei de maneira justa!

- E o que eu fiz? – Fabian sorriu provocador – _Roubei _a cadeira? Tsk, tsk, está ficando devagar irmão.

- Ótimo... – Gideown reclamou sentando-se no chão.

Eu os encarava completamente confusa. Digo, "você ficou com o travesseiro"? Não é como se eu precisasse entrar em uma luta feroz com Tonks e Emmeline – _até_ porque Tonks ganharia – por um quando temos, cada uma, dois à disposição.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntei ainda da cama de James.

Agora, era vez de os dois encararem-me confusa. Oh, certo, o desespero de James começa a fazer mais sentido.

- James Potter.

- Bem, noite passada o pessoal resolveu... Dormir aqui.

Eu o encarei calada.

- Como?

Ele limpou a garganta e tentou com um sorriso:

- Noite passada os meninos dormiram aqui?

No momento seguinte eu explodi em uma gargalhada. Gideown e Fabian trocaram olhares – provavelmente preocupados com minha sanidade – e James engoliu em seco.

- Perdão. – Eu disse entre golfadas de ar – Eu pensei ter ouvido que os meninos dormiram aqui...

James encarou-me calado.

E foi então que me desceu.

- _O que?_

Meu namorado tapou minha boca depressa, após meu grito incrédulo.

- Por mais que eu goste dos seus gritinhos, eu os prefiro em privacidade ruiva. – Ele murmurou maroto.

Corei dos pés a cabeça com seu "comentário bosta" – totalmente desnecessário – em frente aos gêmeos que, não perdendo uma oportunidade, entreolharam-se maliciosos e soltaram:

- Não seja por isso... – Fabian começou.

- ... Podemos deixá-los a vontade. – Gideown completou o irmão.

- Meninos! – Eu exclamei.

Gideown riu e Fabian murmurou:

- Agora, lembrem-se que Madame Pomfey estará aqui ainda.

James riu de meu embaraço e encostou-me nele novamente.

- Pois sabe o que acho? – Eu cruzei os braços novamente – Que o plano de vocês é fazer com que eu me esqueça do ocorrido. E advinha? Não vai acontecer.

- Ouch. – Gideown olhou para o irmão apreensivo.

- Manifeste-se agora, James Potter.

James encolheu-se culpado.

- Foi tudo idéia do Pads!

- Como é que é? – Sirius perguntou confuso, Benjamin logo atrás dele.

- Sirius! – Eu exclamei.

Ele ignorou-me de todo e seguiu para o lado da cama onde estávamos aplicando uma gravata em James – que não pode se defender, uma vez que tinha os braços possessivamente ao meu redor – e disse:

- Seu cachorro, nem pense em colocar a culpa em mim!

James riu.

- Sirius, isso é uma enfermaria! – Eu disse tentando ajudar James.

- E daí? Ele arrebentou o pé e não o pescoço. Ainda.

Benjamin riu e veio dar-me um beijinho no topo da cabeça enquanto eu ainda me preocupava com o estado de James.

- Sirius, eu gostaria que James permanecesse vivo. - Falei.

Sirius soltou James com um riso, e beijou o topo da minha cabeça para logo após, acomodar-se junto aos meninos no chão.

- Só porque você pediu – Ele sorriu.

Então James – que já tinha os braços ao meu redor – apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e murmurou:

- Minha heroína.

- Não pense que isso mudará o assunto James Potter. – Eu ri para então olhar para os meninos que haviam se acomodado ao lado da cama no chão.

- Quem se oferece para explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

Remus olhou crítico para uma parte gasta da parede amarelada – a qual estava ao seu lado – como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, Sirius se pôs a amarrar – muito lentamente – o seu cadarço, e os gêmeos fingiriam que estavam conversando. Eu olhei para Benjamin e ele rapidamente levantou-se pegando o celular do bolso:

- Oi _Emmeline_. – Ele disse dando ênfase – Eu queria mesmo falar com você...

Revirei os olhos.

- _Pelo amor de Deus_ Benjamin. Eu sei que você não está falando com ela.

O loiro olhou para mim e afastou o celular do rosto antes de dizer:

- Impossível, eu...

- O celular de Emme quebrou ontem a noite quando ela praticamente o lançou pelo espaço ao puxar suas cobertas.

Eu pude notar as engrenagens na cabecinha de Benjy funcionarem rapidamente, e no segundo seguinte ele falou:

- Como eu dizia antes de você interromper Lily, estou falando com Emmeline pelo celular de Hestia.

Certo, eu tenho que admitir que o cara é esforçado. Lógico que sua memória absurda ajuda, já que ele obviamente lembra que Hesty e Emme disseram semana passada que estariam estudando juntas hoje na biblioteca.

- Remus. – Eu chamei.

Ele permaneceu na mesmo posição em que se encontrava minutos antes.

- Remus.

O maroto olhou concentrado para a parede, - e pelos céus – se eu não soubesse que ele estava usando aquilo para me ignorar eu poderia jurar que ele iria puxar um caderninho a qualquer momento e fazer anotações.

-_ Remus._ – Eu tentei uma última vez.

Aparentemente Remus tem amor a vida, e dessa forma respondeu-me virando-se devagar para mim.

- Sim? – Ele engoliu em seco.

- _Eu quero saber_.

* * *

Certo, então esse capítulo deveria estar maior, só que como já faz muito tempo que não posto, resolvi parar por aqui.

Gente, desculpa mesmo pela demora, _Laura Toschi_ está de PROVA que eu não enrolei. É que as vezes demora mesmo para sair. Aliás, eu gostaria de agradecê-la do fundo do coração pela ajuda. Esse capitulo poderia demorar muito mais sem a ideia maravilhosa que ela me deu.

Por fim, estou indo para a Alemanha agora dia 4, para um curso de alemão intensivo. Sem preocupações, estarei levando o computador junto e continuarei a fic de lá!

Obrigada pelo apoio! (estarei respondendo tudo rapidinho viu?)

Reviews:

**Nina Potter:** Regulus é horrível sim, é do tipo egoísta. Não sei se ele vê bem a Lily como uma pessoa, acho que seria mais para um tipo de orgulho-macabro, já que ela é namorada do James e não dele. LOL. Empolguei-me um pouco. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Milla Pink**: Pode querida, bate mesmo! Ele tinha que dar uma de escroto né? James é um lindo de morrer que não merece sentir dor. Ah, Remus estará fazendo o pobre coraçãozinho de Tonks bater dobrado. Sirius devia ter dito logo né? Mas nããoo. Poxa muito obrigada mesmo! Beijos!

**Thayna Oliveira:** Descuulpa pelo atraso! Morri com seus elogios, de verdade! Uma das melhores? Isso é muita coisa mesmo porque tem fics muito boas por aí! Obrigadaobrigada! Beijos!

**Clarizabel:** Muitíssimo obrigada pela correção! Assim que eu gosto, pessoas com cultura xD Eu não teria pensado nunca em reler, to sem beta e isso atrapalha um pouco. Gente, meu irmão é LOUCO por StarWars e (lógico né?) eu tenho que gostar também porque teve uma época que ele só queria ver esse filme. Mais uma vez, agradeço demais! Beijinhos e desculpe pela demora!

**Maga do 4:** Ah Lily é possessiva mesmo. (Tem que ser né? Com um pedaço desse!) O James se derrete todo quando ela tem esses ataquezinhos. Huahauhaua. Tempo ta pooodre, eu mal comecei a faculdade e meus pais já querem que eu passe em um concurso. Então o tempo livre vai mais pra livros mesmo. Beijos!

**Sarah ****Weasley Potter Black:** Oooi! Eu sei, eu sei. Sumi de novo. Huhauahauha. É que o tempo vai ficando mais e mais apertado e simplesmente não sai o capitulo! Meu Deus, não sei quantas vezes reescrevi isso! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Paola**: Desculpa pelo atraso! Aqui está! Beijos!

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Ainda está por aí? Huahuahuaha. Não vou te chamar de louca, eu tava doida pra por uns probleminhas na vida dessas pessoas maravilhosas. Né? Ele tinha que ter uma noiva? Lene não vai gostar nada disso. Vou tentar postar o mais rápido que der, se o tempo permitir_. Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijos!_

**Mariana J:** TRÊS HORAS? U-a-u, você tem mesmo paciência hein? Confesso que se eu visse minha fic no fanfiction e ela tivesse mais te 10 capitulos eu não leria ahuahuahauha. Mas que bom que você não é como eu! Caaalma, você vai ver esses dois finalmente se acertando. É que eles são meio lentinhos mesmo. Huauahua. Lene já está estressadíssima, mas vamos ver como tudo se resolve. Obrigadaobrigada! Beijos!

**Pink**: Oooi! Juro que esse capitulo deveria ser mais longo! Só que já estou tanto tempo sem postar que vão ser assim mesmo! Hahahahahaha. Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Beijos!

**Ninha Souma**: De fato, as reclamações do James são deliciosas. Nossa, eu já disse como adoro quando você faz uma leitura psicológica dos personagens? Pois, eu adoro! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Flor Cordeiro**: Não se preocupe, pode demorar o quanto quiser! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Mari**: Hahahahaha, não se preocupe! Prometo que não vou abandonar a fic! Desculpe pela demora! Beijos!

**Feer Prongs:** Te mando um PM, baby pra responder com calma! Beijos!

**Lily Prongs** Evans: KKKKKKKK ri demais do seu pM. Mando um quando sair da aula mais tarde viu? Beijos!

**Allie687:** Poxa muito obrigada mesmo! Prometo que vou tentar postar rapidinho viu? Beijos e obrigada pela review! *.*

**Nanda Grace**: Não se preocupe, o Regulus pagará! Lentamente. Muito obrigada por ler, e pelas reviews! Assim que der, posto o próximo! Beijos!

**Mariana J:** Desculpa pela demora! Foi sem querer mesmo! Espero que goste! Beijos!

**Gina e Harry Potter**: Adorei os elogios! Muito obrigada! Postarei o próximo assim que der, com promessa de mais Sirius e Lene e Remus e Tonks! Beijos!

**Geovana Potter:** Desculpe pela demora! Que boom que você gostou, fico muito feliz! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Cris Turner:** Oi! Poxa muito obrigada pelos elogios! (o leilão foi um surto, que acabou dando certo rsrsrs) Sinto muito pela demora! Espero que goste, beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Tiff Prongs**: Calma! Eu demoro mais posto! Rssrsrsrs, obrigada pelos elogios, vou tentar postar mais depressa! Beijos!

**Lady Mary Potter**: Poxa muito obrigada! Desculpe, sinceramente pela demora. Espero que goste, beijos e obrigada mesmo pela review!

**Lilian Elizabeth Evans:** Desculpe pela demora! Que bom que você está gostando, beijos!

**Evellyn Rodrigues**: Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios. Acabei tendo um bloqueio horrível, graças a Deus tenho algumas ideias de como seguir, não se preocupe que não paro não. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**MariJalles:** Nossa moça, sua review foi tão incrível que eu reli! Morri 50 vezes com todos os elogios (como minha amiga tem mania de "contar" quantas vezes ela morreu eu também vou fazer). Eu admito que tenho um certo medo de escrever uma com magia e deixar passas detalhes importantes desse mundo mágico que tanto amamos. Então sou meio covarde e fico no UA mesmo. Ri demais com toda a sua narração, sobre como estava tarde e a bateria do celular descarregando, parece comigo quando estou lendo fic! (rsrsrsrsr) Vou ser sincera com você e dizer que ainda não tenho um cargo em mente, terminei o 3 periodo agora. Mas eu prometo que digo assim que decidir. Muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review maravilhosa! Beijos!

Perdão pelos erros!

Lalah-Chan


End file.
